GBoys
by Kary-chan
Summary: Los chicos forman su propia banda, pero no todo en la fama es maravilloso, hay ciertas cosas que Duo y Heero tendran que superar... 01x02 AL FIN COMPLETE LOS 40 CAPITULOS! EPILOGO ARRIBA
1. capitulo I

Capitulo I  
  
Un ensayo  
  
Aquel era el primer dia de ensayo y aquellos dos ya estaban peleandose, siempre era lo mismo, siempre, Quatre solo suspiro y tomo otro trago de agua, si aquella idea de Trowa iba a dar resultado lo ignoraba completamente, solo sabia que seria un verdadero martirio soportar a aquellos dos.  
  
Y quien iba a pensar que todo aquello habia empezado simplemente por un tonto arreglo hecho por Duo a su primer sencillo....  
  
-No tenias derecho- decia con voz fría Heero.  
  
-Pero asi suena mejor- contestaba Duo.  
  
-Debiste de preguntarnos a todos primero-  
  
-A todos les a gustado- dijo Duo entre dientes y sonriendole a Heero, lo cual le hacia desesperar mas.  
  
-Ya ustedes dos, Maxwell tiene buen oido para esto, asi que dejenlo asi-dijo ya por fin exasperado Wufei.  
  
-Ves?, lero lero- dijo triufante Duo sacandole la lengua a Heero, este solo apreto los puños con ganas de tener el cuello de Duo entre ellos.  
  
-Ahora solo debemos esperar a Relena para que nos diga por fin donde sera nuestro debut- dijo Trowa quien estaba recargado en la pared.  
  
Duo tomo una botella de agua y mientras la abria se sento junto a Quatre. -Espero que no nos haga esperar mucho-  
  
-Ya sabemos que tu virtud no es la paciencia Duo- dijo Heero. justo en ese instante la puerta se abrio y aparecio Relena con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
-Bien muchachos, el debut de los G.BOYS sera en el salon Whoop´s*.  
  
-Genial!! esa es la disco que esta de moda- dijo Duo.  
  
Relena solo cerro un ojo y sonrio -Tengo varios contactos que me ayudaron, ese sera el mejor lugar para su debut, veran que este grupo sera un total exito!-  
  
-Bien chicos me retiro porque debo de verme bellisima para mañana, no quedran que la prensa vea a su manager toda desalineada, asi que bye!!- y cerro la puerta.  
  
-....- todos se quedaron con la duda de a que horas y que deberian de hacer antes de la presentacion. Pero a los pocos minutos se volvio a abrir la puerta y aparecio la cara de Relena, -Ah si lo olvidaba chicos, mañana aqui para ensayar a las 8:00 a.m. bye!!!-y cerro la puerta tan repentinamente como la habia abierto-  
  
-A ls ocho!!- grito Duo -pero es tan temprano.  
  
-Maxwell flojo- rio entre dientes Wufei.  
  
-Vamos entonces ya al departamento Duo- dijo Quatre y poso su mano en el hombro de Duo, este solo afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-Hasta mañana- dijeron al unisono Quatre y Duo.  
  
-Hasta mañana-contestaron los tres restantes G.BOYS.  
  
-Y YA NO LE HAGAS CAMBIOS A LA CANCION- dijo con voz firme Heero.  
  
-Enojon- Duo saco la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Duo baka-  
  
-No deberias de tomar tan apecho sus bromas Yuy- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Lo se, pero de alguna manera u otra siempre logra sacarme de quicio.-  
  
-El solo trata de ser amable- dijo Trowa.-Ademas de que si estamos formando un grupo lo debes de soportar- termino.  
  
-Hmn- solo contesto Heero y salio pegandole a la puerta muy fuerte.  
  
-Esto sera un verdadero caos-dijeron a la vez Trowa y Wufei.  
  
Oye Duo, no deberias de hacer enojar tanto a Heero-  
  
-Ya, pero es divertido verlo enojado- sonrio Duo al recordar las caras que hacia Heero.  
  
-O sea que lo haces solo por divertirte-  
  
-Si-  
  
-._.-  
  
-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Q-chan, me portare bien mientras dure esto-  
  
-Duo... eres incorregible-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Q-chan?- pregunto Duo mientras esperaban que les entregaran la orden minutos antes hecha.  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Pero... aun no entiendo, porque se enoja tanto conmigo ese hombre-  
  
-Tu mismo lo has dicho antes, lo haces enfadar mucho-  
  
-Pero a veces ni siquiera hago nada con intencion de molestarlo y explota!!-  
  
-Creo que asi es Heero, le gusta que todo se haga correctay seriamente-  
  
-A mi no me gusta ser serio..... no me gustaria traer esa cara de pocos amigos que siempre trae el-  
  
-Duo...- Quatre iba a opinar algo pero el chico del mostrador lo llamo para darle la orden.  
  
Duo se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos, la verdad era que solo habia aceptado la propuesta de Trowa porque sabia que Heero tambien estaria alli, y realmente queria verlo... despues de que termino la guerra habian perdido el contacto, y el deseaba con todo su corazon volver a verlo... aunque Heero pusiera esa cara de ya callate Duo cada vez que lo veia... aun asi.....  
  
Salio de sus pensamientos gracias a que Quatre le habia dado parte de las cosas para que lo ayudase a cargarlas.  
  
-Y tu no estas nervioso Q-chan?-  
  
-Un poco, pero veraz que todo saldra bien-  
  
-Oye... no es mucha comida para nosotros?-  
  
-No olvides que hoy viene de visita Hilde.-  
  
-Ah... cierto... Hilde...- No lo recordaba, vendria para verlo, ya que desde que la habia dejado en la colonia para el venir a la Tierra y reunirse con sus amigos la habia dejado sola, asi que.... Hilde era como su hermana menor, esos eran sus sentimientos, pero tenia claro que Hilde sentia por el otra cosa, y tarde o temprano el le tendria que aclarar las cosas, que el solo podria amar a una persona, aunque sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Y con esos pensamientos en su mente llegaron al departamento que desde hacia dos meses compartia con Q-chan.  
  
Ese chico, siempre amable con todos, y mas con el le habia ofrecido vivir con el, al saber que el tambien habia aceptado formar parte del grupo, Duo acepto gustoso, y asi sin mas vivieron bajo el mismo techo, el, Quatre y Trowa...  
  
**************  
  
Hi!!! pues aqui intentando hacer un fic de gundam, y como no puedo evitarlo sera fic june (o shonen ai, y ya si me animo tal vez llege hasta a ser yaoi) :D claro ahora solo traigo inspiracion para este capitulo, neeee, soy floja...  
  
************* 


	2. capitulo II

CAPITULO II  
  
  
  
Llegaron al departamento que momentos antes ocupaban.  
  
Estaba desierto, por lo visto Trowa seguia en el estudio con los demas. Fueron a poner las cosas a la cocina, y a esperar que llegara la hora de recoger a Hilde del transbordador que llegaria de la colonia.  
  
Parecia que el tiempo marchaba mucho mas rapido del   
  
normal, y en menos de un par de horas ya estaban viendo a los pasajeros bajar... Duo buscaba entre la multitud, sus ojos violetas pasaban de un lado a otro.  
  
Hasta que Quatre levanto la mano haciendo señas a alguien, parecia que el encontro mas pronto a Hilde que el, y en cierta manera el no la queria encontrar...  
  
-Duo!! hola!!- saludo alegre Hilde despues de no haber visto por casi dos meses a su querido Duo.  
  
-Hi Hilde- saludo a su vez Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bien vamonos- dijo Quatre despues de haber saludado a Hilde. Duo cargo las maletas de esta, y eran bastantes asi que pregunto -¿Porque tantas maletas?-  
  
-Porque pienso quedarme por un par de meses, claro si no es mucha molestia Quatre-  
  
-Claro que no..-dijo este mientras miraba de reojo a Duo, quien no se veia muy complacido con lo antes dicho por Hilde, pero esta ni cuenta se dio de nada.  
  
La cena transcurrio completamente en paz, y a las 11 en punto ni un minuto mas ni uno menos ya estaban cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Duo se metio antes a bañar, necesitaba un relajante baño antes de dormise, estaba demasiado confundido, estresado y nervioso.  
  
Sabia que tenia que hablar con Hilde, pero hacerlo significaba que Hilde se pondria triste, y eso era precisamente lo que no queria, pensaba Duo mientras se metia en la bañera, pronto su largo cabello quedo empapado. Cerro los ojos, ademas de que estaba el hecho que mañana tendrian su primer concierto.  
  
Se dejo resbalar en la tina e hizo burbujas -No quiero que sea mañana!!!- se quejo con un leve grito de berrinche.  
  
La alarma del reloj sono a las seis en punto, Duo abrio los ojos, parecia que apenas unos minutos antes se habia quedado dormido; no era justo, y es que Duo no era de las personas que gustaran de levantarse a las seis de la mañana.  
  
-Uuunhh-dijo rascandose su cabeza y tratando de desperezarse. -Ni siquiera el sol se ha dignado a salir.. porque yo me tengo que levantar entonces???-(si otra vez esta haciendo berrinche ^-^) Se cambio, un cambio sencillo, ya que tenia el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse bien despues.  
  
Bajo y encontro a Hilde poniendo la mesa y a Quatre preparando el desayuno, mientras Trowa leia el periodico sin prestar atencion a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
-Ohayo..- saludo medio dormido aun Duo y sin poder reprimir un gran bostezo.  
  
-Ohayo- saludaron Trowa y Quatre al unisono.  
  
-Buenos días Duo!- saludo alegremente Hilde - mira! preparamos hot cakes- dijo triufante mostrando un plato con unos (que se veian deliciosos) hot cakes calentitos.  
  
Duo abrio los ojos y se relamio, si habia algo que le gustara eran los hot cakes y mas si tenian miel de maple, bueno al menos el olor de esos delicios manjares lo consigio despertar por completo... por el momento.  
  
-gracias Hilde!!- sonrio Duo tomando el plato que momentos antes Hilde le habia ofrecido.  
  
-Sera mejor que te apures en desayunar Maxwell o llegaremos tarde al ensayo-  
  
-Pero porqe nos cito a las 8? a las ocho!!!, no se supone que el concierto es a las 9 de la noche? faltan al menos doce horas!!!!- dijo Duo desesperado y sorprendido.  
  
-Creo que para que todo salga bien, sin ningun imprevisto- dijo Quatre sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su té matutino ahora que ya estaba comodamente sentado en su lugar en la mesa.  
  
Mientras tanto un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules aun continuaba sentado al borde de la cama, dudando de si seguir con aquel absurdo juego de una banda.  
  
Como si el, el soldado perfecto no tuviera mejor cosas que hacer, como entrenar por ejemplo, o seguir en las misiones. Su querida portatil estaba arrumbada desde hace siglos (o eso le parecia a el) en un rincon del escritorio. Su pequeño apartamento solo tenia una recamara, al entrar a la izquierda estaba su cama, mas alla en el fondo el escritorio con su portatil, en la otra esquina una pequeña parrilapara poder calentar sus alimentos, un puerta que era la del baño. Enfrente de la parrilla una mesita con unas pequeñas cajas que hacian de alacena, solamente lo necesario. Oh si y a un lado recargada en su cama estaba la guitarra con la que practicaba, volvio a gruñir. ¿Como diablos lo habian convencido de estar ahi? ¿como?  
  
Entonces de pronto recordo, Trowa le habia llamado una tarde, el solo escuchaba, sin dar importancia a las palabras de Trowa.  
  
**flashback***  
  
-Y Quatre penso que seria una buena forma de estar juntos de nuevo, dice que extraña tener al grupo completo..- Trowa callo al ver que Heero ni siquiera le prestaba el minimo de atencion, carraspeo para que este volviera a escucharlo, si lo habia escuchado en algun momento...  
  
-Y?.. yo no pienso participar en esa locura- contesto tajante y friamente el soldado perfecto.  
  
-Eh.. si claro comprendo...-dijo Trowa, no sabia como lo convenceria, pero si ya habia convencido a Wufei (o mejor dicho obligado -.-) Heero seria cosa facil... o eso creia el. Asi que decidio utilizar la carta bajo la manga que le habia preparado Quatre, (aunque dudaba que llegara a funcionar) -Bueno... Quatre penso en Maxwell como el vocalista, dice que tiene una preciosa voz, tu sabes, Quatre es muy amigo de el...- espero unos segundos.... lo sabia... nada...  
  
-Hnn- contesto este sin apartar los ojos de un punto distante que definitivamente no estaba en la pantalla de la portatil. -Llegare a la casa de Quatre mañana por la mañana...- dijo este  
  
-Bien, creo que tu sabes tocar la guitarra, cierto?- pregunt Trowa tratando de aparentar calma ante la sorpresa (resulto la carta de Quatre .____.U)  
  
-Pero solo intentare estar ahi unos pocos dias.. la idea me sigue pareciendo absurda... ademas necesito hacer unos cuantos negocios ahi en la Tierra.- y sin mas cerro la portatil.  
  
***fin del flashback***  
  
¿Porque su corazon salto al escuchar el apellido de ese baka trenzado? lo ignoraba... pero ya el trato estaba hecho asi que... tendria que ver como saldria ese circo...  
  
Y pensando en el ridiculo que haria el en una banda salio de su pequeño apartemento, suspirando y resignado a esperar lo peor.  
  
A Duo lo llevaba arrastrando medio dormido Trowa... se habia quedado dormido mientras se hacia la trenza (fue el pretexto para subir a su habitacion) y ahi vio la cama tan comoda y suave, se habia sentado para hacerse la trenza y...  
  
Y a Trowa se le hacia demasiado tiempo y en cuanto entro a la habitacion lo vio ahi tirado sobre la cama, con la mitad del cabello suelto y todo desparramado...  
  
Y asi se lo habian llevado.. Quatre solo sonreia mientras una gotita se asomaba en su frente siguiendo a Trowa, Hilde se habia quedado en casa argumentando que prepararia un delicioso almuerzo para todos los chicos y se los llevaria cerca del medio día.  
  
-Este... Maxwell pesa... mucho... dormido....- dijo entre jadeos Trowa mientras entraban al estudio aun arrastrando a Duo.  
  
-Le estas ensuciando el cabello ._., no creo que a Duo le agrade mucho- por la manera en que Trowa llevaba arrastrando al buen Duo su cabello iba sirviendo de escoba para la calle...y despues para el edificio en donde se encontraban el estudio.  
  
-Es su culpa por quedarse dormido .!!!- contesto Trowa ya perdiendo la paciencia y arrojando a Duo en una silla a penas y entraron al cuarto del estudio, y a pesar de tanto alboroto el continuaba roncando...-  
  
-Ire a ver si ya llegaron Wufei y Yui..- dijo saliendo del estudio Trowa y entrando al lobby.  
  
-H..hai...-contesto Quatre aun sorprendido de que ese hombre aun continuara dormido a pesar de haber sido arrastrado escaleras abajo... arrojado a la camioneta... y vuelto a ser arrastrado por mas de seis metros... eso si que era tener el sueño pesado.  
  
-Auum dormi bien- dijo Duo estirando brazos y piernas.  
  
-Ay Duo...-  
  
-^^ jejeje, lo se lo se... pero fue comodo que te cargen y no tener que caminar, jajajajajaja. Bueno no tan comodo... pero fue divertido ver a Trowa fastidiarse conmigo-  
  
-Eh? estabas despierto!!???-  
  
-Claro, me desperte cuando senti los golpes al estar bajando las escaleras- dijo Duo sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos y posando una de sus manos detras de su nuca.  
  
-Duo!!!- lo riño Quatre.  
  
-Ya Q-chan... pero aun no le veo caso estar aqui desde las ocho!!! ,.-  
  
-Tu no tienes remedio- dijo Quatre suspirando y sentandose a esperar a Relena y a los demas chicos.  
  
-Pero... mi cabellito....fue el que sufrio las consecuencias - escucho murmurar a Duo - me lo esucio todo...- dijo levantandose poniendose enfrente de Quatre mientras trataba de cepillar su cabello con las manos... le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, y aunque estaba un poco enmarañado y lleno de poco polvo aun asi se veia hermoso.  
  
-Te puedes dar un baño mas al rato, traje la backpack con tu ropa que preparaste ayer- dijo Quatre trantando de calmarlo.  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon a los lejos, se acercaban con rapidez.  
  
-Donde se supone que esta el baka trenzado!?- dijo Heero en cuanto estuvo a un alcance mas o menos aceptable para que Quatre escuchara su pregunta, no veia a Duo por ningun lado, solamente a una chica de cabello largo que se le hacia sumamente familiar..  
  
-No me digas baka trenzado!!!- dijo Duo dandose media vuelta y con el ceño fruncido.. es D-U-O o en su defecto Maxwell, ¿entiendes?-dijo un poco enojado(si Duo ya estaba enojado por levantarse temprano y porque Trowa le hubiera ensuciado el cabello)   
  
-....- Trowa, Wufei y Quatre se sorprendieron de ver perder la paciencia a Duo, al parecer el madrugar no le hacia bien a su caracter.  
  
Wufei, Trowa y Heero se quedaron mudos al ver a Duo con el cabello suelto... e inmediatamente Heero comprendio el por que habia confundido a Duo con una chica... con esa piel tan tersa, y esos ojos violetas grandes y que revelaban toda su alma en tan solo una mirada.. el pelo lacio callendo en cascada por su espalda, y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el enojo... (bueno, ustedes tambien comprenden ne? *¬*) era facil confundirlo con una.  
  
Heero se sorprendio y sonrojo levemente (cosa que nadie mas que el, noto) prosigio -Bien... Duo... comencemos con el ensayo...- y entro al cuarto de los instrumentos.  
  
-Si..si.. si...-mascullo entre dientes Duo mientras rehacia su trenza y seguia a Heero.  
  
-Diganme la verdad ustedes dos...-dijo Wufei despues de un rato que estuvo meditando un poco las cosas y al ver la mirada de complicidad que Quatre le mandaba a Trowa -¿Que se traen entre manos eh?-  
  
-Nada- sonrio Quatre tranquilamente y el tambien entro al cuarto siguiendo a Duo y Heero.  
  
-Esta sera la etapa mas dificil de mi vida- reprocho Trowa ignorado por completo al pobre de Wufei y entrando tambien a aquel cuarto sintiendo pena por el mismo.  
  
-Pues yo creo que sera un show muy interesante- dijo mas para si mismo que para otra persona Wufei sonriendo picaramente.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Notas de la autora (ya no tan loca como antes .____.)  
  
Taran!!! el segundo capitulo :D, y digan que voy rapido, jejejeje, pero me puse a leer varios fics de mis autoras favoritas (no fics de gundam, pero igual escriben genial) y me salio la inspiracion... ¿ya adivinaron porque acepto Heero entrar al los G.Boys ne?.  
  
E iba a poner todo en perspectiva de Duo (amo a Duo-chan!!!!!!! XD) pero no me resisti a poner la perspectiva de Heero, ñaca ñaca..   
  
En el proximo capitulo no se que pase...ya que todo lo voy escribiendo conforme pasa... o sea tenia la idea de la banda.. pero...no del fic... aun asi esperenlo, jajajajaja ^-^U  
  
**** 


	3. capitulo III

CAPITULO III  
  
Heero tomó la guitarra eléctrica para comenzar a ensayar... aun seguía sonrojado... aquella imagen de Duo le había parecido tan... angelical... hermosa... no no no!!! que cosas estaba pensando!!?  
  
Ese baka lo estaba volviendo loco, eso era lo que pasaba, se dijo para tratar de calmarse... pero no podía, el corazón le seguía latiendo a mil por hora... escucho entrar a Duo seguido por los demás.  
  
-Nos cita a las ocho y ella no llega... buena manager se consiguieron- murmuraba Duo entre dientes aun enojado y enlazando su pelo en una trenza.  
  
-Maxwell, nunca has pensando en cortarlo un poco?... es estorboso no?- pregunto curioso Wufei.  
  
-JAMAS!!!!!!!- exclamo Duo.  
  
-Ok.. ok...-  
  
-Mi cabello no es estorboso...- miro con ternura una parte de la trenza ya hecha -además es un recuerdo- dijo en voz muy queda... solo Heero lo alcanzo a escuchar, en parte por estar cerca de el y porque este muchacho tiene superoido (^-^U) y la curiosidad entro en el al escuchar las ultimas palabras dichas por el joven de la trenza.... (n/a:¿Hee-san curioso?... O.o)  
  
-Entonces será esa canción de apertura ne?- pregunto Duo tomando el micrófono, seria mejor ensayar para pasar el tiempo y aparte aprovecharlo.  
  
-Si....- contesto Quatre tomando su lugar en el teclado. Los demás chicos lo imitaron y pronto la música se dejo escuchar en el pequeño estudio.  
  
Duo tomo aire, a ver si el cantar lo relajaba, porque ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia... algo extraño en él... pero era como si todo le pasara a el.  
  
Espero hasta que su parte comenzara...  
  
Y empezó a cantar:  
  
Mune ni kakushita tsubasa de Oozora e maiagareba Wasurekakete 'ta kinou no  
  
Jibun ni aeru  
  
Omoide nante iranai  
  
Me no mae no ippyo dake Boku-tachi wa ima ikite iru Subete wo kakete  
  
Atsuku nareru ima wo Sagashi-nagara ikite iru Dare mo ore-tachi wo Tomerarenai wa shinai  
  
WILD WING BOYS Densetsu no tsubasa de sora wo kakeru WILD WING BOYS Moeagaru sora to umi no kanata e WILD WING BOYS Kiete yuku hoshikuzu mitsume-nagara WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi kanjite TAKE OFF  
  
La voz de Duo era tan dulce, pero a su vez fuerte... una extraña combinación difícil de explicar, los demás muchachos tocaban... uno especialmente encantado de ver como Duo se movía al compás de la música.  
  
La música realmente lo calmo, bien eso era bueno, pronto se sintió como el mismo Duo de siempre, y sonreía mientras cantaba, sus caderas se movían seductoramente mientras cantaba, su trenza seguía el compás de esos leves movimientos.  
  
Mou sugu yami no mukou ni Kagayaki ga hirogaru kara Yaketsuku mune no itami mo Waratte miseru  
  
Dare mo ashita wa shiranai Yakusoku wa dekinai hazu Naifu no you ni surudoi Jibun de itai  
  
Hito wa yume no naka de Haruka sora e maiagaru Doko made mo todoku Eien wo tobikoe  
  
WILD WING BOYS Sono mune ni kakushita tsubasa hiroge WILD WING BOYS Hikari yori hayaku yami wo kirisake WILD WING BOYS Toozakaru kinou wo mitsume-nagara  
  
WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi dakishime TAKE OFF  
  
Lo sabia, sabia que estaba encantado a seguir viendo como aquel cuerpo frágil y de cabello largo se movía... una extraña atracción envolvía su cuerpo a cada palabra bellamente cantada... "que no!!!" se reprendió a si mismo y bajo la vista a su guitarra, seria mejor aparentar estar tocando... "baka Duo...las cosas que me haces pensar"  
  
Cantaba... para calmar su alma y bailaba... para atraer la atención de él... si su corazón aun sentía que lo podría lograr... poco a poco... sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más seductores hasta que la canción se termino.  
  
WILD WING BOYS Densetsu no tsubasa de sora wo kakeru WILD WING BOYS Moeagaru sora to umi no kanata e WILD WING BOYS Kiete yuku hoshikuzu mitsume-nagara WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi kanjite TAKE OFF  
  
Claro que solo lo del baile atrevido se dio cuenta el... y Heero, porque los otros si estaba concentrados tocando su debido instrumento y su debida parte de la cancion, Trowa tocaba la guitarra, mientras que a su vez Wufei tocaba la batería.  
  
Las ultimas notas de la canción se dejaron escuchar y con eso termino el baile de Duo (y embobamiento del buen Heero ^^U)  
  
-Bien hecho muchachos!!- se escucho una voz masculina desde la puerta.  
  
Era Zech, (o Milliardo como prefieran :D) que estaba recargado en la puerta y aplaudía mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara.  
  
-Relena no bromeaba al decir que eran en verdad buenos- se encamino a ellos.  
  
-Nani??- se pregunto Duo confundido - Y Relena?-  
  
-Ella debía atender unos asuntos que tomarían todo su tiempo en varios meses, y me dejo el cargo oficial de manager a mi- Zech no dejaba de sonreír.  
  
-Por eso los cito temprano, para que la noticia no los agarrará de sorpresa-  
  
-Bueno...- fue lo único que dijo Wufei.  
  
-Ok....- dijo Trowa.  
  
-Hnn-  
  
-Ah no!!!- grito Duo - Solo por eso me hizo levantarme a las seis de la mañana!!!??? injusticia!!!!!!!- gritaba Duo... para después calmarse un rato, irse a sentar muy calmado a una silla (para sorpresa de todos que ya lo querían callar) y dijo -ya me puedo ir a dormir a mi casita???- con un tono casi de niño pidiendo un dulce.  
  
-Ehhh... supongo, claro ^^U- contesto Zech.  
  
-Gracias!!!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimitas.  
  
-Oye tu Maxwell, te traje dormido hasta aquí, y quieres dormir mas?, eso si es una injusticia!!!!- grito Trowa.  
  
-Olvídenlo no tengo sueño...- digo de pronto, se levanto y cogió la backpack que Quatre había cargado por el -iré a darme un baño, no puedo salir con el cabello así de sucio ¬¬- y salió de aquel cuarto.  
  
-Yo no tuve la culpa- murmuro Trowa al ver la cara de reproche que le había mandado Duo.  
  
-Ehh...- Zech estaba en shock, aparte de manager tendría que ser niñero??, pues si bien, esos chicos eran los pilotos de unos poderosos gundams no dejaban de ser unos simples... (y trago saliva al pensarlo) adolescentes. -Los veré en la recepción de Whoop´s a las 8 entendido?, tiene que probarse el vestuario y además hacer allá otro ensayo general, aunque- y de nuevo volvió a sonreír - si lo hacen tan bien como hace rato no habrá ningún problema- y sin mas salió.  
  
-Pero Duo solo ha ensayado dos canciones... una hoy y otra ayer...- dijo Quatre.  
  
-Y?- pregunto Heero.  
  
-Pues no haremos el concierto solo de dos canciones, cierto?- le contesto Wufei.  
  
-Iré por el para ensayar otro poco, supongo que lo podré alcanzar antes de que se meta al baño-dijo Heero y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Oye...-dijo Wufei al ver que Heero se habia alejado lo suficiente para evitar que lo escuchara.  
  
-Dime- contesto Quatre.  
  
-Esto de la banda, que fue tu idea, tiene doble propósito verdad?, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta-  
  
-Un ciego.. menos los interesados- murmuro Trowa.  
  
-No deberian de meterse- dijo Wufei en tono serio. - que tal si no es como ustedes creen?-  
  
Trowa y Quatre se sonrojaron, al parecer Wufei si había descubierto su plan -A... a que te refieres Wufei?- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-Que tal si ellos dos no están enamorados como ustedes creen?- contesto con un tono de voz como de impaciencia.  
  
-Ahh, pues... solo espera y verás que si tengo razón- sonrió Quatre sentándose a un lado de Trowa.  
  
Wufei también sonrió, tal y como lo había pensado aquello seria muy entretenido.  
  
Heero entro al cuarto que conectaba con el baño; aquel edificio era una disquera muy importante, y bien con el dinero que tenia Quatre no había sido problema que ella fuera su disquera, y hasta les hubieran proporcionado tres plantas del edificio en cuestión solamente para ellos. En una estaba el estudio de grabación y también de ensayos, en la planta alta una pequeña sala que servia de salón de reuniones o para que los muchachos descansaran, junto a una recamara y un baño privado, algo mas o menos así como un pequeño departamento para una persona, y la ultima planta solo estaba vacía sin darle uso alguno.  
  
La backpack de Duo estaba sobre el sillón, y la puerta de la recamara estaba entreabierta. Heero se acerco lentamente hacia aquella puerta que era ahora una completa tentación... como lo había sido aquel muchacho de ojos violetas desde hace tiempo. La habitación estaba vacía, y del cuarto de baño provenía el sonido del agua de la regadera cayendo...  
  
Siguió caminando sigilosamente... otra vez esa atracción... ese encanto se apoderaba de el.... se estaba acercando a la puerta cada vez mas... solo le diría el recado de Zech y que debían de ensayar un poco mas.. solo eso.. no es que quisiera espiarlo.. si no darle un importante mensaje...  
  
Llego a la puerta del baño... esta también estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba la voz de Duo que de nuevo se encontraba cantando, se asomo por la rendija que se formo al quedar un poco abierta la puerta, y pudo ver a Duo que se tallaba el cabello...  
  
Un dulce aroma inundaba el baño...y podía llegar hasta el, ahí donde estaba. La curiosidad lo invadía. No podía alejar de su cabeza la imagen de Duo hace pocos minutos en la mañana, su ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, esa piel que de tan solo ver se antojaba tocar . y ahora ahí, a tan solo a pocos metros estaba el... su cuerpo mojado por las plateadas gotas de agua que caían a su alrededor... un cuerpo bien formado... ese trasero que era perfecto.... un abdomen espléndidamente delineado... sus ojos cerrados.. sus labios abiertos solo un poco, casi seductoramente...era como una invitación a entrar con el a la regadera (aja invitación ¬¬), si tan solo abriera la puerta un poco mas... podría ver mejor (y es que por la postura en que Duo estaba no se podía ver... ejem.. su parte importante n////n)... pero era arriesgarse demasiado... y de repente volvió a la realidad..  
  
El, estaba ahí mirando como bobo a ese baka... no, eso no podía suceder ni en sus mas locos sueños.. decidió esperarlo mejor en la pequeña sala.  
  
Duo escucho un leve sonido de la puerta y al abrir sus ojos se toparon con lo que era la espalda de... Heero???... HEERO!!! estaba espiándolo??? de repente sus mejillas se volvieron a tornar rosas... acabo de bañarse rápido y se envolvió con una toalla... cuando salió del baño Heero aun estaba en la recamara de espaldas, como si estuviera petrificado o algo...  
  
-Ehh? me buscabas Hee-chan ^^?- pregunto Duo con voz amable (y aparte cerciorándose de que la toalla estuviera bien justa a su cintura) entretanto su cabello mojaba todo lugar donde el se paraba, aparte de que las gotas que escurrían de este a sus hombros resbalaban hacia su abdomen y seguían mas abajo hasta perderse de vista (n/a: aaay desearía ser una de esas gotitas de agua *¬*)  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta casi automáticamente y al verlo nuevamente esos pensamientos que no queria tener lo invadieron.  
  
"El es tan... hermoso... ¿perdí un gran momento?, o solo me estoy volviendo loco?" pensaba Heero  
  
-¿Heero?- volvio a preguntar Duo al no obtener respuesta alguna.  
  
-Eh?- salió de sus pensamientos Heero (que eran los mismos que tenia yo, deseaba ser una gotita de agua de esas que se perdían por debajo de su cintura) -Ah si... nos vemos en Whoop´s a las 8, eso dijo Zech-  
  
-Ahh, bien... gracias- sonrió Duo sonrojado, Heero creyó que era debido al agua caliente. -Pero... Quatre me pudo haber dicho Heero... vivo con el ^^U- dijo Duo.  
  
Heero sintió como si un mazo gigante lo hubiera golpeado... genial! si el quería ser discreto para no mostrar a nadie sus sentimientos por ese baka... ya lo había hecho con esa tremenda distracción, de cuando acá el se permitía ser tan descuidado?  
  
-Pero supongo que te habrán mandado ellos verdad?- rió Duo, -claro Quatre debe de hacer mas cosas antes de eso, y hablando de hacer cosas debo de hablarle a Hilde sabes?, quedo de venir a traernos el almuerzo al medio día, pero ya no será necesario ne?- como era su costumbre Duo comenzaba a hablar hasta por los codos.  
  
-Hilde... esa chica que nos dio la información?- pregunto Heero con su habitual cara, aparte de que esa pequeña no le agradaba... pasaba la mayor parte pegada como laca a Duo ¬¬.  
  
-Si, ella, llego ayer, vino a visitarme, me extrañaba o eso dice ^^-  
  
-Es tu novia?- esa preguntita le carcomía el alma desde hace tiempo.  
  
-Mi...? O.o jajajajajaja- comenzó a reír Duo -Por Dios, para nada, es como mi hermana menor-  
  
-Hnn- dijo Heero -Me voy... creo que te quieres cambiar- dijo para tratar de ya salirse de aquel cuarto donde estaba ese cuerpo que le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad no arrojarse a el y comenzar a llenarlo de besos...  
  
-Oh? aah si si....- y Heero salió dejando a un Duo sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
  
Duo se quito la toalla y comenzó a secarse, su ropa ya la había sacado y dejado en la cama, por eso la backpack estaba en la sala; el cambio era sencillo, unos jeans negros, una camisa también negra con una raya blanca al frente en el pecho y otras mas a lado de cada brazo, por supuesto lo que nunca debe faltar: la ropa interior, unos boxers azules (que? a poco la ropa interior también debe combinar? ¬¬U). Debía de secarse el cabello que era lo que mas lata le daba pues tardaba en secarse, así pues se dio a la tarea de dejar su cabello seco para poder cepillarlo.  
  
Heero recordó cuando ya habia salido de la alcoba que se le olvido decirle por los nervios que debían de quedarse a ensayar otro rato mas "se me esta pegando lo baka de Duo" pensó con su habitual forma de ser, se dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación ara darle el mensaje pero... justo para ver desnudo al objeto de sus deseos mas profundos (y pervertidos y cochinos y que eso solo lo podrían ver en playboy pero Kary tan linda que es se los mostrara).... (en el próximo capitulo XD muajajajaja muajajajajaja (risa malévola tipo Heero ® )  
  
**** n/a: aaaay no, no, no, no puedo!!!!!!!! gomen en verdad quería escribir una escena... pues digna de verse.. ejem leerse pero no pude... perdón!!!!! Además, si ya pusiera que Duo y Heero... hicieran sus cositas la historia se acabaría (XD ay por Dios desde cuando yo acá tan reservada????) NOOOOO MI DUO ES PARA MI SOLO PARA MI!!!! MUAJAJAJA MUJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-Dijiste algo Kary??- Heero apunta a la cabeza de la escritora con su mágnum.  
  
-Ehh... si que ya pronto podrás besar a Duo, Hee-chan bonito ^^U-  
  
-Hnn-  
  
Sale Heero por donde llego (por donde diablos llego!!?? XD)  
  
En fin, les gusto la escena donde canta Duo ^^??? Pronto cantara mas :D, y si, ese Trowa y Quatre son unos pillines, pronto diré ya bien cual fue su plan en concreto (aunque no dudo que muchos de ustedes ya lo sepan ^o^) y Wufei también quiere participar!! (todo por ver sufrir a Heero Yuy jajajjajajajaja) ¬¬ eh si, lo que digas Wufei..... -.- en que líos me he metido???? Yo escribiendo un fic yaoi de Heero y Duo.....  
  
Ahhh!! si Wild Wing canción cantada por Duo (Toshihiko Seki) ^^ por si la quieren escuchar digo yo ^^ Y Relela, digo Refea... digo esa güera oxigenada.... ejem pues ella desparecio por mi bien mental... para satisfacción de Heero y Duo y para dejar paso al "güeno" de su hermanito *¬*.  
  
Ahí se leen hasta el proximo capitulo.  
**** 


	4. capitulo IV

Capitulo IV  
  
Se puso rojo, que casi parecia tomate maduro... pero extrañamente se quedo tambien estatico al verlo ahi, de que lo encontrara en aquella situacion (o sea desnudo, jajajajajaja).  
  
Heero por dentro estaba hirviendo... pero por fuera demostrraba muy bien plena calma...  
  
-Eh.. uh... este...-decia Duo incomodo por la situacion y al fin reaccionando a agarrar la toalla que habia dejado hace unos segundos en la cama y poniendosela de nuevo.  
  
-Nos quedaremos a ensayar otro rato- dijo Heero laconicamente y salio asi de repente como habia entrado.   
  
-Este.. bien .____.U - contesto Duo sorprendido.  
  
Al ya estar fuera del alcance de la vista de Duo, Heero se puso totalmente rojo y se podria decir que hasta humo le salia de las orejas, asi mismo un poco de sangre comenzaba a brotar de su nariz. Despue de un rato se controlo, y bajo hasta el estudio, con la misma cara sin expresion alguna que acostumbraba siempre llevar.  
  
En el estudio no habia nadie, o eso pensaba porque al fijarse en una esquina vio a un Quatre y a un Trowa muy acaramelados dandose un gran beso.  
  
Sobra decir que ahora si que se sintio demasiado incomodo y ya iba a dar media vuelta para dejar a aquel par solos cuando la voz de Quatre lo detuvo.  
  
-Te tardaste mucho Heero- dijo este.  
  
-Hnn-  
  
-¿Porque?- le pregunto Trowa.  
  
-No habia prisa ¿o si?- contesto un poco molesto Heero, ya presentia a donde querian llegar estos dos, pero no le sacarian la verdad, ja! como si el se fuera a dejar tan facilmente.  
  
-Aqui estan las botellas de agua Quatre- dijo entrando Wufei y pasando de largo a Heero que estaba parado cerca de la puerta.  
  
-Oh gracias Wufei- sonrio Quatre.  
  
-Disculpen si me tarde!!!- entro corriendo Duo sonriente... y tambien pasando de largo a Heero.  
  
-Me dijo Heero que ensayaremos mas, empezamos?- pregunto contento.  
  
-Y tu porque tan contento?- le dijo Trowa.  
  
-Por que yo soy asi siempre!! ^-^-  
  
Heero decidio que mejor se sentaba pero al ir a la silla se topo con Duo, que se iba asentar en la misma silla que el. Duo se sonrojo al verlo y su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente. Y la mente de Heero de nuevo se lleno de esos pensamientos que tanto no queria tener.  
  
Un silencio algo incomodo se apodero de ellos dos, y pronto Quatre se dio cuenta de que algo importante habia pasado alla arriba... pero no sabia que tan importante, y eso se encargaria de descubrir.  
  
-Jejejeje -rio con una pequeña y algo nerviosa risa, -yo me sentare aca entonces- dijo sentandose en una silla cerca de una mesa donde estaban las botellas de agua, vasos plasticos y una que otra bolsa de frituras.  
  
-Hnn- dijo Heero y se sento, en una silla que estaba casi en el otro extremo a donde se sento Duo.  
  
Si era cierto, algo habia pasado, penso Quatre, Duo no estaba jamas quieto y callado como ahora, pero... que? que pasaria?.  
  
Despues de unos minutos ensayaron otras cinco canciones mas, y a medio dia como lo habia prometido llego Hilde con un gran almuerzo para todos.  
  
-Este es especial para ti Duo- sonrio ella entregandole un pequeña caja.  
  
-Gracias Hilde!! moria de hambre verdaderamente- dijo relamiendose los labios.  
  
-TU SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE- dijo Heero.  
  
-Porque soy un chico saludable que gasta muuuuchas energias- contesto Duo sacandole la lengua a Heero.   
  
-No, eso es porque eres un tragon-  
  
Duo ya no le hizo caso y comenzo a comer mientras platicaba con Hilde y los demas. Duo ignorandolo?? como era posible?? y porque rayos le importaba tanto? que el hiciera lo que le diera gana.  
  
-Y asi que esta noche es su gran debut, estoy demasiada emocionada!- chillo Hilde.  
  
-Espero que nos vaya bien- sonrio Quatre.  
  
-Pues nunca los he escuchado, pero a Duo si lo he escuchado cantar, y lo hace muy bien!!- a cada minuto de platica Hilde se emocionaba mas, y Duo agarraba mas determinacion para ya aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.  
  
Heero pensaba miles de cosas mientras observaba (discretamente claro) a Duo. Tal vez seria momento de decirle sus sentimientos por el... aunque fuera un baka... era SU baka... pero... el se suponia que era frio no? No... en la ultima guerra, al convivir primero con ese pequeño qe nunca se callaba, y despues con los demas chicos, y hasta la latosa insistencia de Relena lo habian hecho comprender que tenia amigos, que podia sentir afecto y preocupacion por alguien... y sobre todo Duo le habia enseñado que si podia amar, entre todos ellos le habian enseñado que era humano.  
  
Duo se le habia acercado, tratando de hacerse su amigo, le hacia compañia, hablaba con el (aunque el casi no participara en esas conversaciones). Que pasaria si Duo encontraba a una persona a quien amar? alguien que no fuera el?   
  
-Hilde... podriamos hablar?- pregunto con una voz seria Duo.  
  
-Claro...- Hilde esta asustada, Duo solo usaba esa voz y ese semblante cuando era algo verdaderamente serio. Se fuero a un lugar apartado del grupo.   
  
Y un Heero molesto los miraba de reojo, con no muy buenos ojos.  
  
-Hilde... verás...- no sabia por donde comenzar.  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Yo te quiero mucho...-  
  
-Yo tambien Duo.- dijo ruborizandose.  
  
-Te quiero como si fueras una hermanita menor, un familiar... entiendes?-  
  
-Que...?- el corazon de Hilde se hizo mil pedazos (muajajaja muajajaja bien merecido se lo tiene por hacerse falsas ilusiones muajajaja muajajajaja).  
  
-Yo... amo a una persona en especial... un amor no correspondido.. pero... siempre amare a esa persona, no importa lo que pase... no se si me comprendes...-   
  
-Claro que te comprendo Duo, yo tambien te quiero como si fueras un hermano mayor... y te admiro mucho- unas lagrimas de decepcion aparecieron en sus ojos y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.   
  
Sabia que la habia puesto triste, pero era mejor decirle la verdad a que siguiera albergando una esperanza equivocada. Y tambien sabia que lo antes dicho por ella era una mentira, pero una mentira muy noble.  
  
Ahora si que Heero se imagino lo peor, y por poco se ahoga con el te que estaba tomando a ver a Hilde besar a SU Duo.  
  
-O.o Cof cof cof!!!-se golpeaba el pecho para tratar de pasarse el liquido.  
  
-¿Que pasa Heero!!?- pregunto alarmado Quatre.  
  
-Nada nada- murmuro este recobrandose pronto.  
  
Trowa se acerco a Quatre y le susurro -Ve a Hilde y a Duo y comprenderas porque casi se ahoga-  
  
-Que vea a...?- dijo mientras trataba de encontrar a los antes mencionados -aaah ya ^^- sonrio Quatre cuando por fin los encontro.  
  
-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Hilde de repente - pero los vere en el concierto, no me lo perderia por nada!!!- sonrio esta y despues salio corriendo del edificio.  
  
-^^ y bien?- pregunto un tanto curioso Quatre.  
  
-Nada... solo le dije... pues que... amaba a otra persona- y miro fugazmente a Heero.  
  
-Quatre vamonos si vas a ir a comprar eso- le dijo Trowa.  
  
-Oh cierto nos vamos, pero nos vemos alla ^^!-   
  
-A las 8 no lo olviden- les recordo Trowa y se fueron.  
  
-Yo tambien tengo que ir por Sally se empeño a venir... yo creo que solo se quiere reir de mi ¬¬- murmuro Wufei mientras abandonaba aquel sitio.  
  
-Te quedaras aqui solo Hee-chan?- le dijo Duo mientras se ponia enfrente de el ladeando la cabeza.  
  
-Supongo..-  
  
-No tienes algo que hacer?-  
  
-No..-  
  
-Quieres venir al parque a comer un helado?-  
  
-No...- pero Duo ya lo jalaba del brazo haciendo que se parara.  
  
-Vamos yo invito!!! hace un poco de frio pero esa no es excusa para no comerte un rico helado ^^-  
  
-Acabamos de almorzar-  
  
-Y? nos falta el postre- continuaba hablando Duo aun jalandolo del brazo.  
  
-Duo-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Yo puedo caminar solo, sultame-  
  
-Ah no!, si te suelto te iras, y ya no me acompañaras, y comer helado es mas divertido si alguien te acompaña.-  
  
-Te hubieras llevado a Quatre.-  
  
-Q-chan esta con Trowa, haria mal tercio... siempre lo hago, pero procuro dejarlos solitos de vez en cuando- dijo picaramente.  
  
-Perdon...-  
  
-Eh? nani?- Duo solto del brazo a Heero y lo miro con mucha curiosidad y confusion.  
  
-Por no tocar antes de entrar-  
  
-Ahhh!! eso... no tiene importancia alguna ^^- pero cuando Duo le dio la espalda a Heero se puso totalmente rojo.  
  
-Hnn, si tu lo dices- dijo encogiendose de hombros y siguiendolo.  
  
Llegaron al parque que estaba lleno de gente, niños jugando por ahi, parejas abrazadas o caminando de la mano, ancianos paseando, personas corriendo...  
  
-Mira alli esta el puesto!!- señalo emocionado Duo a la neveria.  
  
-Hnn- no se notaba ni una pizca de emocion a Heero, sin embargo estaba muy contento de poder pasear al lado de Duo.  
  
-Si quieres esperarme en esa banca, yo ire por los helados ^^- y salio corriendo.  
  
Heero suspiro, y se fue a sentar, la epoca de paz era realmente tranquila, nunca se imagino poder estar sentado en un parque, solo pasando el tiempo... sin tener pensar en misiones ni nada parecido. Se froto las manos, hacia un poco de frio, en la tierra ya era otoño... y a ese baka se le ocurria comer helado? acaso se queria enfermar o que?... "esta loco" sonrio...  
  
-Toma, de vainilla, porque ni idea de que sabor te gusta, asi que te lo pedi igual que a mi, la vainilla es rica, pero tambien el chcolate, aunque el limon te quita el calor, pero ahorita no hace calor, tambien hay sabores raros, el otro dia en una tienda vi un helado sabor tequila, no lo he probado, pero imagino que debe saber bien, aunque... sera fuerte?... licor en un helado, te lo imaginas?...-  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-come tu helado en paz-  
  
-Ehh.. si...-  
  
De donde diablos sacaba tanto aire para hablar de corrido?? porque siempre tenia un tema de que hablar?, lo miraba de reojo, Duo sonreia y miraba el paisaje mientras comia el helado, parecia un niño chiquito... lindo...-  
  
-Estas nervioso?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-No, porque deberia estarlo?-  
  
-Bueno, vamos a presentarnos frente a varias o mejor dicho millares de personas... espero que no me de pavor escenico...-  
  
-Lo haras bien... cantas bien...-  
  
-En serio crees eso?? O.o-  
  
-Hnn-  
  
-Pero ayer te enojaste porque yo...-  
  
-Dije que cantas bien... no que haces las cosas bien... a veces eres demasiado espontaneo-  
  
Duo calló de repente y continuo comiendo.  
  
-Pero... fue un buen arreglo- termino Heero.  
  
-Gracias...-  
  
De repente el comunicador que Heero traia en el bolsillo comenzo a sonar.. lo saco y vio el mensaje.. no lo penso ni dos segundos.  
  
Le dio el helado a Duo (que por cierto estaba intacto) y salio corriendo sin siquiera despedirse.  
  
-Heero?? que pasa???!!- grito Duo mientras lo veia marcharse corriendo.  
  
-Siempre es igual- suspiro Duo...  
  
¿Como lo habia podido olvidar??? estaba ahi por dos razones, por una mision.. y por el... pero habia dejado la mision completamente abandonada para dedicarse solamente al grupo... ojala no hubiera arruinado tres meses de trabajo.  
  
Decidio que se veia algo tonto ahi parado con dos helados, y decidio mejor esconderse o pasear por alli sin rumbo fijo. Camino mientras comia el helado... y el otro milagrosamente continuaba sin derretirse "que bien que hace frio" penso Duo.  
  
Al pasar por una banca vio a una jovencita, tendria mas o menos su edad, se veia algo palida, cosa que resaltaba aun mas su largo cabello negro sugetado por dos medias colitas a cada lado de su cabeza y unos mechones cayendo en sus hombros, estaba sola, y por su cara Duo imagino que no se sentia muy bien.  
  
-Estas bien?- dijo de pronto.  
  
-Ah!- se asusto un poco la muchacha. -si, si, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Que haces sola por aqui?- pregunto sentandose.  
  
-Sali a pasear un momento, el clima esta precioso no lo cree?-  
  
-Si, el clima frio es el mas bonito y mas el invierno y la navidad ^^-  
  
-La navidad es una epoca algo triste- solto la muchacha.  
  
-Bueno.. algo...pero aun estamo en otoño si que..- contesto   
  
-Se le esta derritiendo el helado de su mano izquierda- señalo la jovencita.  
  
-Ahh!! es cierto...- dijo Duo viendolo.  
  
-Si no le molesta contestarme... porque tiene dos?-  
  
-Se lo habia comprado a un amigo... pero se fue sin siquiera problarlo- contesto algo triste.  
  
-De seguro tuvo algo mas que hacer...-  
  
-Gustas comerlo tu?... seria demasiado gloton si me los comiera los dos a la vez ^^-  
  
-Eh? si claro...- y lo tomo.  
  
-Oh lo siento!!, no me he presentado, soy Duo Maxwell mucho gusto ^^-  
  
-Mucho gusto joven Maxwell, mi nombre es Alexis Quevedo-  
  
-Es un bonito nombre ^^-  
  
-Oh muchas gracias-  
  
-Y eres de la Tierra?-  
  
-Si... usted no?-  
  
-Bueno yo naci en la colonia L2, la has visitado?- La chica nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Yo no puedo ir al espacio joven Maxwell, mi cuerpo es demasiado debil para resistir el viaje, la verdad siempre he soñado con visitarlo, debe ser hermoso no?-  
  
-Si, muy hermoso, pero lo mas hermoso lo tienen aqui en la Tierra-  
  
-Las estrellas se deben de ver muy hermosas..-continuaba la chica como si no hiciera caso a Duo.-  
  
-Buenos las estrellas si, pero la luna no, es mas bella aqui, en el espacio parece un cementerio... da escalofrios estar alla (n/a: Duo dice algo de la luna en el anime, pero no me acuerdo que T____TU)  
  
-Y vive mucha gente en las colonias joven Maxwell?-  
  
-Pues si hay bastante... la L2 es muy muy muy bonita!- dijo animado -Alla no hay desastres naturales como aqui.. pero si los fenomenos naturales como el frio la nieve y lluvia son algo falsos...-  
  
Alexis terminaba su helado mientras Duo le platicaba de miles de cosas, ella era en cierta manera como Heero, lo escuchaba en silencio aunque al menos ella si parecia ponerle atencion, siempre tenia una sonrisa como Quatre y parecia que le agradaba mucho las cosas que le contaba Duo.  
  
-...Y luego yo me fui y le saque la lengua, es un enojon!...- termino con un gesto de cara muy divertido.  
  
-Jejejeje,- empezo a reir Alexis - es muy divertido, me gustaria conocer a ese muchacho llamado Heero, joven Maxwell-  
  
-Ven a vernos esta noche!!, ahi te presentare a los demas muchachos!-  
  
-En verdad me invitaria? me entusiasma mucho la idea!- sonrio.  
  
-Entonces te espero- Duo miro el reloj: las cinco de la tarde; si que habia pasado rapido el tiempo hablando con esa linda chica. -Aun falta tiempo para tener que ir-   
  
-Joven Maxwell, puedo invitarlo a comer?, en compesacion por tan delicioso helado -  
  
-Ehh, no te espera nadie?- sonrio nervioso  
  
-Solo mi hermana, pero le hablare y le dire que no me espere hasta mas tarde- sonrio.  
  
-Err.. bien si no es mucha molestia ^^U- sonrio apenado.  
  
Alexis saco un pequeño celular y se alejo un poco, despues de hablar como por diez minutos volvio.  
  
-Mi hermana dice que esta bien que me recogera en el restaurant y despues me llevara al club donde se presentara joven Maxwell-  
  
-Ehh, Alexis no me digas joven Maxwell, dime Duo si?- sonrio   
  
-Esta bien Duo- sonrio ella tambien.  
  
******  
  
N/A: Les digo que en cada capitulo escribo lo que quiero!! jejeje ^^U, o sea no tiene trama fija, le meto lo que se me ocurre al momento. Y Alexis que onda en este fic??, pues ella sera un personajito clave para que ya al fin estos dos se unan y se digan lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro.  
  
Pero no todo es color de rosa, y Heero tendra unos problemillas por ahi... mientras que Duo tendra que comprender otras cosillas más (o se las haran comprender)  
  
Y se fijan lo celosito que es Heero? ^^ no es lindo?.  
  
Y Hilde... pues... ya va a decir bye bye para poder llorar agusto porque Duo la deshecho, pero no se perderia el debut por eso hizo nudo corazon para sobrevivir (le tengo un poquititititin de lastima) y que nuevos rumbos dara este fic? solo el destino lo sabe... porque yo no .____. y eso que soy la autora.  
  
******* 


	5. capitulo V

Capitulo V  
  
Entro lo mas rapido que pudo a su pequeño apartamento, no habia tardado mucho en llegar si no fuera porque la motocicleta la habia dejado en el edificio de la disquera y tuvo que regesar por ella desde el parque, abrio la portatil e inmediatamente el mensaje completo aparecio ante sus ojos.   
  
La organizacion a la que le seguia la pista por tres meses estaba dando nuevamente signos de vida, y el habia ido a la Tierra puesto que sabia que la base principal estaba ahi, y era su mision (aceptada antes) destruirla. Y al parecer mañana por la noche darian una fiesta, en la que el se podria infiltrar facilmente y obtener mas informacion para lograr su objetivo, esas eran las nuevas ordenes, la nueva mision.  
  
-"Mision aceptada"- murmuro lentamente.   
  
Reviso un poco toda la informacion hasta el momento reunida, teclando con rapidez, revisando nombres, planos, locaciones, acciones. Asi estuvo por gran tiempo, tal vez por unas dos pares de horas o mas, cuando termino de analizar todo simplemente se quedo ahi... viendo a la nada.  
  
Se quedo asi quieto en medio de la oscuridad, solo el leve brillo de la portatil alumbraba su rostro, pensaba.  
  
Sabía que no seguiría por mucho tiempo mas con ese jueguito de la banda... todo podria pasar con esa mision, y como bien sabía en cada mision, tal vez esa podria ser la ultima, sí, el soldado perfecto no le temia a la muerte..."pero si le temes a perderlo" le dijo una voz dentro de el... "no temes a perder tu vida, si no perderlo a el".  
  
-Pero si nunca lo he tenido- se respondio -y nunca lo tendre-  
  
"El soldado perfecto tiene miedo de decir sus sentimientos? el soldado perfecto sintiendo miedo?" dijo burlona aquella voz tan molesta.  
  
-Basta!!!- Heero golpeo fuertemente la mesa y movio su cabeza, cada vez que se dejaba llevar por esos tontos sentimientos perdia la cordura...  
  
-Cumplire la mision, y a ese baka lo olvi...- no pudo terminar lo que empezo a decir pues su corazón se lo impidio... dolía.. dolía cada vez que pensaba en que lo volveria a dejar de ver... que acaso no podía estar siempre con el?... no... sabía que no... pero en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez si... tal vez algun día si podría tener entre sus brazos a SU Duo.  
  
Salio del apartamento dejando la laptop prendida... pero su mente no dejaba de hacer conjeturas...faltaba poco... y el llegaria a ser tan cobarde para no decir la verdad... desaprovecharía de esa manera la gran oportunidad dada por Quatre de estar al lado de su baka trenzado?.  
  
Oh si... Heero no era tonto... habia descubierto el plan de Quatre casi tan pronto como Trowa dijo las palabras "Quatre penso en Maxwell como el vocalista"... no era tonto... ni cobarde... pero al verlo a el... simplemente todo lo que el era se convertia en simplemente una farsa, el soldado perfecto desaparecia... y se convertia en un simple humano que sentia y tambien se equivocaba, era vulnerable y el no le gustaba sentirse asi...  
  
Subio a su moto y se encamino al lugar donde se presentarian. Aun era algo temprano pero no tenia nada que hacer... y de pronto volvio a recordar, habia dejado a Duo ahi en ese parque solo... (su corazon se hizo un nudo) y dio la vuelta, tal vez... con un poco de suerte aun continuaria alli... y acelero aun mas el paso de su motocicleta.  
  
Estaban ahí sentados en un pequeño restaurante con unas grandes ventanas que daban justamente como paisaje al parque donde horas antes se habian conocido.   
  
Comian entre risas y bromas, platicando de cualquier cosa, la mayoria de ellas absurdas, pero de pronto la platica se torno un poco mas seria.  
  
-Asi que pronto te casaras?- pregunto Duo un poco sorprendido, esa chica era dos años menor que el (o sea tenia 14 ;]) y ya se iba a casar?.  
  
-Aja... es algo un poco extraño...-contesto en voz baja Alexis... - pero mi padre quiere que me case cuanto antes... como le he contado mi salud no es muy estable, y el teme que...- de pronto su voz se ahogo... pero continuo hablando aparentando naturalidad -que yo muera pronto... y bien.. el desea que tenga una familia... el recuerdo de mi propia familia...-  
  
Eso era algo triste penso Duo -y amas a la persona con quien te casaras Alexis?-  
  
-Oh si..- y sus ojos se iluminaron de repente -Es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido- y sonrio -claro despues esta usted-  
  
-Gracias ^^- esta chica lo hacia ruborizarse a cada segundo, decia cada cosa...  
  
-Lo conoci hace dos años, el es mayor que yo seis años... pero aun asi, lo amo tanto... podria parecerle una relacion extraña...-  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
-Y usted tiene pareja?-  
  
-Ehh... no...-  
  
-Porque? si usted es un chico atractivo y simpatico...-  
  
-Bien pues... estar huyendo y escondiendote mientras quieres lograr alcanzar la paz en las colonias no te dejan tiempo para eso- contesto Duo un poco sonrojado.  
  
-Pero... yo no lo creo asi....- contesto algo sorprendida Alexis -Tampoco esta enamorado de alguien Duo?-  
  
-Esto... si- contesto algo rojo. Alexis sonrio dulcemente.  
  
-Lo ve.. aun en la guerra hay amor... pero ahora son tiempos de paz..- miro a la ventana. -Deberia de decirselo...- dijo vagamente.  
  
-Disculpa?-   
  
-Decirle a esa persona que la ama.... sabe?, si no nunca sabra si esa persona siente lo mismo por usted...- esos ojos dorados lo miraron profundamente.  
  
-Pero.. yo..- se puso rojo y bajo la mirada, ¿como había descubierto que la persona que el amaba no lo sabia?.  
  
-Aunque ese es solo mi consejo- sonrio Alexis... -Tal vez usted tenga planeado otra cosa...-  
  
-Yo no se si sentira lo mismo por mi... y me da miedo...- confeso algo nervioso.  
  
-Por que?-  
  
-Porque se que si se lo digo y no siente lo mismo por mi, se alejara de mi lado... y yo no quiero que eso suceda, no ahora que ya estoy a su lado nuevamente- contesto Duo aflijido.  
  
-Es lo que desea Duo? solamente estar a su lado?-  
  
-Por ahora me basta...- sonrio el levantando al fin la mirada. -aunque a veces el crea que soy un fastidio- los hermosos ojos violetas se empañaron de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante.  
  
-Oh Duo...- le tomo la mano y la sujeto firmemente, dandole su apoyo, queriendole decir que todo saldría bien...  
  
Heero habia dado varias vueltas al parque buscandolo, pero sin exito.  
  
-Supongo que se habra ido...-dijo cabizbajo y al levantar nuevamente la mirada vio en un gran ventanal a Duo con una chica... agarrados de la mano!!!!.  
  
No!! no era posible... lo sabia... habia perdido su oportunidad... pero porque se sentia enojado?? Ese baka tonto!! dio media vuelta y camino rapidamente hasta que encontro el sitio donde habia dejado estacionada la moto... la rabia se apoderaba de el... tenia ganas de estrangular a cierto chico de cabellos castaños... y no era precisamente Duo... si no el mismo...  
  
El sabia que era el culpable de todo... sabia que eso sucederia en cualquier momento ¿ que es lo que esperaba? ¿acaso que Duo le confesara que estaba perdidamente enamorado de el? ja!... Duo era amable con todos... tal vez el se habia dado falsas esperanzas.  
  
Pero... nunca se dio cuenta... cuando lo fue a rescatar... se rescataron mutuamente... acaso solo por ser compañeros??... solo por ser amigos??... la mente de Heero estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, por no hablar de su pobre corazon que sentia como si una mano invisible se lo apretujara con fuerza y odio... algo frio y humedo recorrio su mejilla... era una lagrima seguida por otra... cada una desvaneciendose con el viento que tocaba su rostro...   
  
******  
  
Wheeee, el quinto capitulo!!! *o* no me lo puedo creer aun...snif snif...   
  
Gracias a las personitas que han dejado sus reviews ^^ en verdad se los agradezco mucho, ya que ustedes me han dado animos para seguir con este fic que surgio de mi mente sin actividad alguna y que solo piensa en Duo Duo Duo.... bueno... no siempre... pero si a veces ^^U. Jojojojojo Hee-san esta confundidito, pero como dice un dicho, al que no habla Dios no lo escucha....  
  
En fin... no se si voy a la mitad, o ya casi al final o simplemente al principio de este fic... solo me muero porque esos dos se den un besito!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: yo tambien me muero porque eso suceda u.u   
  
-ya, ya, ya Duo-chan, se paciente...- Kary le da palmaditas en su cabecita y Duo se le acuesta en las piernas.  
  
-.////. Duo-chan si te viera Hee-chan no le gustaria lo que haces.-  
  
-Hee-chan es un tonto- dice en un berrinche Duo.  
  
-Se buen niño y vete a comer otro helado... y me compras a mi ese de tequila ^-^.-  
  
-o.O borracha esta...-  
  
-Duo!!!- ¬¬#  
  
-Te comprare uno de vainilla, despues de todo es tu favorito, por eso dijiste que era mi favorito-  
  
-Y LO ES ¬¬#!!!-  
  
-Si si ,por eso decia que tenemos los mismos gustos- y se va a comprar los helados.  
  
Bueno me despido porque yo tambien quiero acompañar a Duo al parque ^^  
  
Dejen mas reviews porfa!!! Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
****** 


	6. capitulo VI

Capitulo VI  
  
Duo un poco mas calmado... miro su reloj.. las 7.... las siete!!!? O.o... ay dios... tenia que irse... pero no podia dejar ahi sola a Alexis, se veria demasiado descortes...  
  
Alexis parecio notar la incomodidad de Duo... y ella tambien miro el reloj...   
  
-No se preocupe Duo... lo llevaremos en nuestro coche, asi podra llegar a tiempo- sonrio   
  
-Eh.. no gracias no quiero molestarte mas...-  
  
-Pero ya le he dicho que no es molestia- sonrio esta y le indico que salieran del restaurant, el viento se hizo un poco mas fresco mientras ellos estuvieron dentro en el agradable clima del restaurant.  
  
-Achu!!!...- estornudo Duo... ahora que lo recordaba... no traia sueter o chamarra o tan siquiera algo con que cubrirse... y se habia comido un helado... y hacia frio... Alexis no tendria problemas pues ella si estaba bien abrigada -Achu!!!- volvio a estornudar.  
  
-Salud- contesto Alexis mientras hacia señas a un lujoso carro negro para que se estacionara en esa acera...  
  
-Buenas noches Esmeralda- saludo Alexis mientras se subian al coche que para agrado de Duo estaba calentito.  
  
-Buenas noches señorita Alexis- saludo la mujer que se podia apreciar era de una edad madura.  
  
-Este es mi joven amigo Duo Maxwell- lo presentó.  
  
-Mucho gusto joven Maxwell- saludo a su vez ella.  
  
-Y mi hermana?-  
  
-Tuvo una cena de negocios y me mando a mi señorita... quiere que la lleve al club que menciono su hermana Kristel?-  
  
-Si por favor ^^- y emprendieron el camino rumbo al club.  
  
A Duo se le revolvia el estomago de los nervios... ni siquiera cuando estuvo acorralado, y sin tener como unica salida el autrodestruirse por los mobil suits de sus enemigos se sintio nervioso... el Dios de la Muerte no tenia miedo... jugueteaba con sus manos y no deja de sudar...   
  
Alexis miraba fijamente a la ventanilla, dejando a Duo sumergirse en sus propios temores y pensamientos.  
  
-Llegamos- indico Esmeralda al detenerse ante un elegante club con un anuncio de letras grandes de neon que decian Whoop´s.  
  
Duo bajo y se acerco a la ventanilla para despedirse por el momento de Alexis.  
  
-Bueno Alexis tengo que encontrarme con los muchachos... esperame despues del concierto y te los presentare ^^-  
  
-Buena suerte Duo- sonrio la muchacha y lo vio entrar.  
  
-A ver...dijo Heero que nos veriamos aqui a las ocho... pero... me dijo donde?- no lo recordaba.. por las sensaciones que habia tenido al saber que Heero habia estado ahi mientras el se bañaba solo habia escuchado entre lineas a Heero... y no se acordaba exactamente de lo que le habia dicho.  
  
-Duo por aca!!- era lo voz de Quatre.  
  
-Q-chan!! hola!! ^-^- corrio hacia el, los nervios casi lo hacian vomitar... pero queria aparentar calma, pero por dentro se sentia que le volaban miles de mariposas en el estomago.  
  
-Achu!!- estornudo de nuevo Duo.  
  
-Salud, Duo ¿has estado fuera simplemente con esa sencilla camisa?- Duo asintio con la cabeza a la pregunta de Quatre.  
  
-Que vamos a hacer contigo? pareces niño chiquito- lo riño Quatre.  
  
-Estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo, nada del... aah aah.. achu!!!- estornudo fuertemente y su cabello se safo un poco de la trenza -del otro mundo...- termino.  
  
Quatre movio la cabeza en señal de negacion -Ven... los demas ya se estan probando el vestuario, espero que si te quede a la medida la ropa-  
  
-Claro, las medidas la tomaron hace dos semanas, no creo haber engordado tanto, verdad?-  
  
Al entrar al pequeño camerino vio a Heero ya vestido con su respectiva ropa que consistia en un pantalon negro y un sueter de manga larga y cuello alto tambien negro con una linea dorada deliniando en v el cuello y otras dos partiendo del mismo cuello y terminando en el hombro; Heero estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño frunido y los ojos cerrados, alejado de todo y de todos. Bueno, siempre esta el asi ne?, se dijo Duo.  
  
Le picaba la garganta... genial... y justo en su presentacion... paso saliva para aliviar un poco la sensacion.  
  
-Hola muchachos!!!- saludo Duo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Hola- saludaron casi a la vez Wufei y Trowa, pero de Heero no salio ni siquiera un gruñidito.  
  
-Hee-chan, arreglaste ese asunto? ^^- pregunto Duo tratando de hacer platica.  
  
Entonces Heero abrio los ojos de repente y vio a Duo con una mirada tan fria, una con la que solo veia a sus enemigos, una que especialmente Duo nunca habia visto...   
  
Duo sintio como si se hubiera congelado y pequeñas agujas se incrustaran en su corazon... se quedo estatico viendo esos ojos que lo miraban con furia.  
  
-Toma Duo, esta es tu ropa, puedes cambiarte en el baño ^^- le entrego Quatre un paquete y le indico la ropa, haciendolo que volviera a la realidad.  
  
-Ahh, gracias Q-chan, ya vuelvo...- y entro en el baño...  
  
Heero volvio a cerrar los ojos ignorando a los demas. Ya nada le importaba si no podia obtener el amor de ese chico de sonrisa hermosa... la unica esperanza que tenia habia muerto esa tarde. Asi que que mas daba si Duo lo llegaba a odiar? nada... nada importaba ya...  
  
Se cambio casi automaticamente... no sabia lo que hacia... esa mirada... esa mirada aun la tenia en la cabeza... ahora que hizo para que Heero lo mirara asi?... ultimamente no le habia hecho ninguna travesura... seria que lo hizo perder un asunto importante por llevarlo al parque?... pero... aun asi... nunca lo habia mirado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando lo fue a rescatar a la base lunar y le habia apuntado con su magnum amenzandolo con matarlo...  
  
-Heero tonto...- exclamo bajo el chico mientras cepillaba su largo cabello para volver a trenzarlo -tonto... tonto... tonto...- no paraba de decir, mas en reproche que por otra cosa.  
  
-Listo, taran!!!- salio Duo de un brinco del baño mostrando a todos el atuendo que era un pantalon negro, con una camisa blanca y encima de esta otra camisa negra de manga larga sin cerrar, los zapatos a su vez eran sencillos y tambien negros.  
  
-Ves que si me quedo Q-chan- Duo trataba de no mirar de reojo a Heero, pero el imposible...  
  
-Me alegro... porque a ultima hora a Wufei no le quedo el pantalon u.u-  
  
- ¬¬#- a la frente de Wufei le salio una venita. -Tomaron mal las medidas!!!-  
  
-No no no, la comida que hace Sally te ha engordado, confiesalo!- dijo Duo divertido.  
  
-Maxwell!!!- le advirtio Wufei.  
  
-No le hagas caso Wufei, ese baka siempre anda diciendo y haciendo tonterias- dijo friamente Heero y salio del camerino.  
  
-Ahora que le hiciste Duo?- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-Yo??? nada??? el me insulta y ustedes lo defienden?? ¬¬-  
  
-No lo estamos defendiendo- dijo Trowa.  
  
-El siempre me dice baka, y que solo hago tonterias... no se de que se preocupan- dijo el tambien saliendo del camerino.  
  
-Si... pero nunca lo dijo con un tono tan frío...- escucho Duo antes de salir decir a Quatre.  
  
"Lo se" Duo se apoyo contra una pared y bajo la cabeza, su propio fleco le tapaba los ojos de los cuales unas cuantas lagrimas salieron.   
  
-Ah Duo!!- se escucho la voz de Zech -Asi que aqui estabas, te he estado buscando por todas partes muchachito!- le decia mientras se acercaba a el.   
  
Duo seco sus ojos con la manga de la camisa y trato de sonreir, cosa que en estos momentos era muy dificil y doloroso para el Dios de la Muerte.  
  
-Perdon... estoy algo nervioso y vine para aclarar la mente-  
  
-Anda, ya solo faltan diez minutos para que salgan a escena- le sonrio Zech y poso su mano en el hombro de Duo para acompañarlo al escenario.  
  
-No debes estar nervioso Duo, son un gran equipo, siempre lo han sido, verdad?- decia mientras caminaban.  
  
-Sí...- dijo debilmente Duo.  
  
Zech se quedo tras bambalinas y el entro al escenario, los demas chicos estaban afinando sus instrumentos... el ni siquiera habia calentado la voz...  
  
-Toma Maxwell, aqui estan el orden de las canciones- le dio   
  
Trowa.  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Duo tomando la hoja que le entrego Trowa, lo leyo despacio y despues lo guardo en su bolsillo.  
  
-Bien muchachos, tomen sus posiciones- les ordeno Zech.  
  
Y Duo vio para su horror que la cortina delante de ellos subia para dejar paso a la vista a una multitud de personas, camaras, prensa...  
  
Ahora si sentia que vomitaria... suspiro y entre sus ropa tomo el crucifijo que siempre llevaba con el... "que sea lo que Dios quiera"  
  
-¡¡¡Y ANTES USTEDES EL DEBUT MUNDIAL DE G.BOYS!!!!-se escucho la voz del presentador.  
  
Las primeras notas de la cancion llenaron el lugar, seguido por el ruido ensordecerdor de los gritos de las muchachas.  
  
Duo comenzo a cantar, adquieriendo mayor confianza conforme abanzaba a su canto.  
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
Sono uchi kitto come to light   
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
hey you! Gaman-zuyoi n' da ne   
  
Mou machikutabireta   
  
Los gritos de la gente tambien aumentaban, y Duo busco entre la multitud, ahi estaba Hilde animandolo y gritando su nombre...  
  
han Unzari shite 'ru   
  
Hi ni hi ni tsunoru frustration   
  
han Masaka kono mama   
  
Suppokasarecha shou ga nai   
  
Jimichi na doryoku   
  
Tashika ni taisetsu da keredo   
  
Tama ni wa shoubu   
  
Arittake no koin wo kakete   
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right   
  
Hohoemu megami come to light   
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
hey you! Chansu nante no wa   
  
Hora Dekata-shidai sa   
  
Y sentada en unas de las mesas vio a Alexis junto a su chofer Esmeralda, sonreia tranquilamente.  
  
han Yudan shite 'ru to   
  
Mikata no hazu ga no no caution!   
  
han Iji wo harazu ni   
  
Yuuki wo dashite nigemashou   
  
Heiwa na toki ga   
  
Suriru ni ajitsuke wo suru yo   
  
Sekkaku da kara   
  
Ryouhou tomo te ni iretai ne   
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
Odoketa tenshi come to light   
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
hey you! Machi-tsuzukeru yori   
  
Hora Kiseki mo okoru   
  
Heero tocaba como autonoma... despues de todo casi todo lo sabia hacer mecanicamente... sin siquiera ver el instrumento musical (lease la guitarra) sabia perfectamente cuales notas tocar.  
  
Duo se movia, brincaba y bailaba por todo el escenario, arrancando gritos y suspiros de sus (ahora ya) declaradas fans.  
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right   
  
Hohoemu megami come to light   
  
It's so all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
hey you! Chansu nante no wa   
  
Hora Dekata-shidai sa   
  
Isso all right!   
  
may be too right!   
  
Odoketa tenshi come to light!   
  
Issou all light!   
  
may be too right!   
  
hey you! Machi-tsuzukeru yori   
  
Hora Kiseki mo okoru  
  
  
  
Al termino de la primera cancion, Duo estaba sudando a mares (y quien no lo haria con tanto brinco, parecia rana ^^U).  
  
-Bienvenidos y gracias por venir a nuestro debut!!- dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-Quisiera presentarles a todos los que conforman este grupo.-   
  
-En el teclado esta Quatre!!- Quatre saludo y se sonrojo al ver que todas las chicas le gritaban todo tipos de piropos y alagos.  
  
-En la bateria esta Wufei!!!!- (n/a: si si si, se que Wufei es su apellido, pero... chang??? o.O haganme el favor!! chang??? O.o a quien diablos se le ocurre llamarse asi? ¬¬)  
  
-Como primer guitarrista esta Trowa!!- Trowa solo saludo sin sonreir o hacer una mueca de afecto, pero esto no evito que sus fans le gritaran tambien piropos y hasta proposiciones indecoras (fiu fiu tiene pegue el muchachon).  
  
-Segundo guitarrista Heero!!!!!!- suspiros y desmayos arranco el joven soldado perfecto. (jojojojo apenas se me ocurrio que los debi de haber presentado conforme el significado de numero de su nombre ^^U sape para mi!!!)  
  
-Y yo soy su servidor Duo!!!!! ^^, y ahora proseguiremos a tocar la siguente cancion esperando sea de su agrado!!.- la multitud exclamo entusiasmada.  
  
Cuando Duo ya iba por la tercera cancion su garganta le dolia mucho, y le picaba, aparte de que la nariz ya se le estaba tapando y sentia llorosos los ojos. Y para colmo la voz se le iba debilitando hasta quedar en asi un susurro....  
  
Algo iba mal penso Heero al ver la cara que estaba haciendo Duo, y tambien al estar escuchando que soy voz se apagaba poco a poco, y es que aunque ya fuera el final de la cancion su voz en los ensayos no cambiaba para nada, y sus temores se confirmaron cuando...  
  
-Que que!!!!!?- grito Zech en el medio tiempo que pidio Duo haciendole señas a Zech.  
  
-COMO QUE PERDISTE LA VOZ!!!- grito Wufei.  
  
-^^U- Duo solo se encogio de hombros y sonrio.  
  
*************  
  
Hola hola hola!!!! les esta gustando??? yo me estoy diviertiendo como enana al estarlo escribiendo, y es que como ya dije, cada capitulo es una sorpresa para mi ^^.  
  
Ven porque deben cargar siempre con algo que cubrirse?. Lo del resfriado de Duo y perder la voz se me ocurrio porque yo misma ahora estoy enfermita.  
  
(Ya decia yo que tu me lo hambias pegado!!!)  
  
(No es cierto!!! fueron los tres helados que te comiste!! y no llevabas suerter!!! . )  
  
Eto.. si, que pasara?? yo creo que el concierto se tendra que suspender.... (Zech la mira con ojos de asesino) .__.U por eso decia que a ver que pasa (la mitad de los personajes del fic me quiere matar +___+)  
  
DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!! PORVAFOR!!!!!!!!  
  
************* 


	7. capitulo VII

Capitulo VII   
  
-Duo.. no puedes hacernos esto...- suspiro Zech.  
  
-^^U- Duo hizo una reverencia de disculpa.  
  
-Bien, falta media hora para que se termine el medio tiempo y vuelvan a tocar... asi que ve a descansar un poco mientras.. veo que hacer..- dijo Zech.  
  
Duo ya iba en camino al camerino para hacerle caso a Zech cuando vio entrar a Heero a un tipo terraza de la disco, y lo sigio, queria saber porque rayos lo habia mirado de aquella forma.  
  
Le toco el hombro para que supiera que estaba ahi.  
  
-Ah.. hola- dijo levemente Heero sin mirarlo, no podia hacerlo despues de haberle dado esa mirada tan dura, tan fría, y sobre todo porque el no se la merecía.  
  
El brillo en los ojos de Duo se apagó un momento y trato de preguntarle algo a Heero.  
  
Lo señalo con el dedo indice.  
  
-Yo?..- pregunto el arqueando una ceja.  
  
Duo movio la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmacion. Luego de esto puso una cara de enojado.  
  
-Ahora que tienes?- pregunto arqueando aun más la ceja Heero.  
  
Duo movio la cabeza a ambos lados. Y volvio a poner cara de enojado.  
  
-Estas enojado...?- dijo Heero tratando de decifrar la mimica de Duo, este sonrio y afirmo.  
  
-Yo... enojado??- junto ambas palabras, Duo sonreia mas y se señalo a si mismo.  
  
-Ahh, no...- contesto comprendiendo la pregunta de Duo "estas enojado conmigo?".  
  
La sonrisa de Duo se volvio a apagar y se recargo en el pequeño barandal que servia de balcón, recargo la cabeza en sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre el barandal. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos viendo el paisaje nocturno.  
  
-Creo que cancelaran todo... hasta que recuperes la voz- dijo Heero como si se lo dijera al viento en lugar de a Duo.  
  
Este se levanto de golpe y comenzo a decir que no con la cabeza desesperado. Bajo la cabeza permaneciendo asi por unos momentos, se acerco a Heero lentamente, meditando cada paso.  
  
"Si no le digo lo que siento jamas sabre si el siente lo mismo por mi" pensaba en la platica tenida con Alexis momentos antes, era arriesgarlo todo... por tal vez nada.  
  
Se acerco a el y recargo la cabeza en su pecho, Heero sintio caliente la frente y poso una mano sobre esta.   
  
-Tienes fiebre- musito Heero.  
  
Duo levanto la mirada viendolo profundamente, los ojos azules se toparon con los violaceos quedandose viendo fijamente sin siquiera parpadear.  
  
Duo le queria decir todo lo que no podia con palabras con esa mirada... solo tendria esa oportunidad... de nuevo toco su crucifijo... "por favor Dios... ayudame..." levanto su cara y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios a Heero. Asi permanecieron por unos segundos.  
  
Heero estaba completamente sorprendido, aliviado, contento... sentia un millar de emociones estallar en su corazon que cada vez latia con mas fuerza, era como si un rayo recorriera cada centimentro de su cuerpo.  
  
Duo se separo de Heero y lo vio... ladeo un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, y sonrio timidamente. Heero entendio, queria una respuesta...   
  
Asi que con su brazo rodeo la cintura de Duo y lo atrajo hacia el, con el otro brazo alzo la barbilla de Duo y le dio otro beso, esta vez un poco apasionado, con su lengua entreabio los labios y continuo explorando esa boca que hacia tanto tiempo soñaba con tener. Duo se dejo llevar... no sabia si era por la fiebre pero su cuerpo ardia a cada momento más y más.  
  
El beso termino y Heero abrazo fuertemente a Duo. -Perdoname por aquella mirada de hace rato- suplico Heero con un tono dulce. -Pero... te vi en aquel lugar con esa chica, tomados de la mano... y no pude evitar sentir celos... y enojarme-  
  
-¿?- Duo no entendia... Heero lo habia visto con Alexis? y cuando se tomaron de la mano?.. bueno no se tomaron tecnicamente de las manos, ella tomo la suya.. pero para darle consuelo... bueno eso se lo diria a Heero cuando recuperara la voz.... si que era molesto no poder hablar.  
  
-Duo aqui estaba- sono una voz dulce desde la puerta que daba entrada al balcon, era Alexis.  
  
Heero se separo de Duo inmediatamente y vio con cara de muy pero muy pocos amigos a Alexis, Heero hizo el ademán de irse pero Duo le sujeto del brazo y le dijo no con la cabeza, se quedo ahí quieto.  
  
-Mucho gusto joven Heero- saludo Alexis -Duo le presento a Ernest Silva, mi prometido- y entro un joven alto, de pelo negro con un mechon cayendo al lado derecho de su frente, sus ojos eran azules tambien y llevaba un traje que lo hacia parecer muy serio, y sus semblante era tambien serio, pero una pequeña sonrisa se podia apresiar en su cara.  
  
-Mucho gusto- saludo a su vez el, Duo le estrecho la mano y saludo.  
  
-Asi que tuvieron un problema tecnico?- pregunto Ernest abrazando por detras a su prometida Alexis.  
  
-Si...- contesto Heero... esa chica tenia prometido... y entonces??? Heero queria que SU baka le aclara cuanto antes todo aquello.   
  
El silencio no falto en aquell momentos, si Duo no hablaba todo parecia tan... aburrido.   
  
Duo se paro de repente, se habia sentado en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el balcon y señalo a Heero sonriendo.  
  
-Ahora yo que??- pregunto molesto Heero.  
  
Duo hizo como si tuviera un microfono en la mano y estuviera cantando.  
  
-Ahh no!! no no no no!!!- contesto Heero.  
  
Duo puso ojitos de cachorrito regañado y se le pego en el pecho a Heero (quien se puso rojo).   
  
Ernest y Alexis veian la escena sonriendo y con una gotita en su frente. (^^U)  
  
-No seas necio!! jamas haras que me pare en ese escenario a cantar- Duo lo miro de nuevo con esos ojitos.  
  
-Y no me veas así... he dicho que nada me hara cantar...-  
  
"Duo baka me las pagaras!!!!" pensaba Heero mientras sostenia fuertemente el microfono y veia a Duo cargar la guitarra y mirarlo sonriente. Ya estaba parado en la posicion en que momentos antes ocupaba Duo sobre el escenario, o sea el de vocalista.  
  
El microfono se le resbalaba, tenia las manos sudorosas... los demas muchachos miraban contentos y con cierta picardia a Heero mientras afinaban sus instrumentos para la segunda parte del concierto, y Zech levantaba los pulgares desde su lugar para darle animos.  
  
La musica comenzo y era hora de que Heero cantara.  
  
******  
  
^^ jajajaja, no se porque pero en verdad que me estoy diviertiendo al escribir este fic... ^o^   
  
-gracias gracias gracias gracias!!!!!!!!!!!- Duo llega corriendo y abraza a Kary por la cintura y llora de felicidad.  
  
-Ya ya ya Duo, era justo que tu y Heero ya dieran muestras de que esto si es un fic yaoi-  
  
-Pero *o*, soy taaaan feliz!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Recuperaste la voz ^^-  
  
-^-^ sip, pero aun tengo fiebre...-  
  
-Ve a que te apapache Heero, anda- Kary lo empuja por la espalda mientras Duo sigue diciendo gracias sin parar.  
  
^^ Me despido pidiendoles de nuevo que DEJEN SUS REVIEWS porfa!!!  
  
****** 


	8. capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII  
  
Los muchachos comenzaron a tocar mientras el rugido de exitacion de la gente llenaba el lugar.  
  
Ore dake no kotoba de   
  
Kimi ni tsutaetai   
  
Kanashimi no mukou ni   
  
Kagayaki ga mieru   
  
  
  
Dare datte hitotsu ya futatsu   
  
Kizuato wo kokoro ni kakaete iru   
  
  
  
Mou shinjinai Mou ai sanai   
  
Sonna kotoba de kokoro tozashite   
  
Nigeru na yo   
  
Saa Mou ichi-do Saa Hajimeyou   
  
Wasurerarenai yume no tsuzuki wo   
  
Mitsukeyou   
  
Hora Kimi ni wa egao ga sugoku niau yo   
  
  
  
La voz de Heero era sumamente dulce y clara, era un placer estarlo escuchando. Todos los presentes gritaban y sonreian ante el espectaculo de aquel muchacho cantado. Aunque no era muy entusiasta, ni se movia por el escenario, solo movia sus manos tratando de expresar lo que decia la cancion y lo logró.  
  
Seishun tte kotoba wa   
  
Sukoshi tereru kedo   
  
Ichi-do dake no kyou wo   
  
Muda ni shitaku nai   
  
  
  
Furimuita hitomi no naka ni   
  
Kimi dake no mirai ga kagayaite 'ru   
  
  
  
Mou ma ni awanai Mou oitsukanai   
  
Sonna kotoba de kata wo sobomete   
  
Nigeru na yo   
  
Saa Mou ichi-do Saa Nando demo   
  
Doro ni mamirete Ame ni utarete   
  
Tsukamaero   
  
Hora Yume mita ashita wa kitto hareru yo   
  
  
  
Esa fue una de sus mejores ideas, pensaba Duo sin dejar de tocar, una vez habia tenido oportunidad de escuchar cantar a Heero y le habia parecido que cantaba muy bien.   
  
Moetsukiru hoshi no kakera mo   
  
Kagayaki wo hanatte sora wo kakeru   
  
  
  
Mou shinjinai Mou ai sanai   
  
Sonna kotoba de jibun wo sutete   
  
Nigeru na yo   
  
Saa Mou ichi-do Saa Hajimeyou   
  
Wasurerarenai yume no tsuzuki wo   
  
Mitsukeyou   
  
Hora Kimi ni wa egao ga sugoku niau yo   
  
  
  
Kimi no hitomi ga yume wo mitsukete   
  
Itsu ka kagayaku  
  
  
  
Heero canto en esa noche otra dos canciones. Y en todas las veces que canto lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, era lo mejor para evitar sentirse nervioso ante las miradas de aquellas muchachas locas que le gritaban sin siquiera saber quien era en verdad el.  
  
Duo ya no podía mantenerse en pie, tenia la vista nublosa, y su cuerpo ardía demasiado, sentia que en cualquier momento desafallecería, pero no podia hacerlo casi al final del concierto, deberia de ser fuerte hasta que acabara, su respiracion se hacia cada vez mas rapida, le costaba respirar bien... le faltaba el aire... ya no podía sostener la guitarra, le faltaban fuerzas...  
  
Las ultimas notas de la cancion final se escucharon y la cortina cayó antes ellos, el murmullo de la gente saliendo se escuchaba, y de pronto Duo cayó al suelo ardiendo de fiebre, perdiendo el sentido.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que Duo estaba en el suelo los demas muchachos y Zech corrieron a ver que le pasaba, Heero lo tomo entre sus brazos comprobando nuevamente su temperatura poniendole la mano en la frente.  
  
-Esta ardiendo en fiebre- dijo Heero a los demas.  
  
-Sera mejor que llamemos al doctor- le dijo Zech.  
  
-Lo llevare al camerino- dijo Heero levantandose llevando cargado en sus brazos a un Duo inconsciente. Pero Trowa lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.  
  
-Mejor llevalo a la casa, ahi puedes llamar al doctor-  
  
-Hnn- contesto Heero.  
  
-Toma las llaves del coche y de la casa- le dijo Quatre dandole las llaves en la mano.  
  
-Vamos chicos... falta la conferencia de prensa... yo justificare   
  
la ausencia de ustedes dos- dijo Zech señalando a Heero y Duo.  
  
Heero salio, le puso a Duo su abrigo encima, afuera estaba helado y eso no mejoraria su salud.  
  
Alexis y Ernest estaban esperando afuera.  
  
-Oh Dios!, que le paso al joven Duo?- pregunto algo asustada Alexis.  
  
-Le dio fiebre... creo que es gripa..- contesto Heero.  
  
Alexis lo miro profundamente, casi examinandolo, con esos ojos dorados que intimidarian a cualquiera, claro menos al "soldado perfecto" y luego sonrio tiernamente.  
  
-Se que usted lo cuidara muy bien, hasta luego joven Yuy...- y se alejo caminando del brazo de su prometido.  
  
Heero acomodo a Duo en el asiento del copiloto y el se subio, puso en marcha el carro y partio a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Quatre.  
  
En cada parada que hacia volteaba a ver a Duo, seguía inconsciente, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas y respiraba un poco menos rapido.  
  
Acaricio su frente con una mano.  
  
-pequeño baka... te dije que te enfermarias...(n/a: si se lo dijo?)- una dulce sonrisa salio de sus labios (aunque fue una sonrisa fugaz).  
  
Acomodo un poco el cabello que le tapaba la cara -Deberias de cuidarte mejor-  
  
La calle estaba desierta, y parecia que el frío aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, era algo logico penso Heero, solo faltaba una semana para que entrara el invierno, aunque el no sentia frio... Duo de seguro si lo sentiria, lo cubrio bien antes de bajarlo del coche y procuro entrar rapido a la casa.  
  
Prendio las luces y condujo a Duo hasta... un momento donde estaba el cuarto de Duo?? nunca habia ido mas alla del comedor, y la sala en esa casa.  
  
Duo entreabio un poco los ojos, y suspiro al sentir los calidos brazos rodear todo su ser, volvio a cerrar los ojos, si todo lo que habia pasado era un sueño, no queria despertar.  
  
Heero abrio todas las puertas que encontro, la primera estaba ordenada y adornada con jarrones llenos flores, no esa no era la recamara de Duo, la segunda era un cuarto no muy grande, tambien con flores, que parecia ser de las visitas, en la tercera encontro ropa tirada en el suelo, si, esa si era la habitacion de Duo.  
  
Lo acosto en la cama con toda la suavidad que pudo y encendio la pequeña lampara que estaba en la mesita de noche.  
  
-Espera aqui, ire a llamar al doctor- dijo Heero depositando un beso en la frente de Duo (n/a: *o* kawaiiii!!!!!)  
  
Acabando de llamar al doctor Heero fue nuevamente a la habitacion de Duo, quien ya estaba despierto e inmediatamente que entro volteo a verlo y siguio cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada.  
  
-Aun no puedes hablar?- le pregunto Heero sentandose en la cama a un lado de el.  
  
Duo nego con la cabeza y señalo su garganta.  
  
-Te duele- afirmo Heero.  
  
Duo asintio (n/a:como que ya va siendo hora de que recupere su voz ¬¬)  
  
Duo se sento en la cama y con rapido movimiento se acosto en las piernas de Heero, se puso de todos los colores, pero no hizo el menor movimiento de quitarselo de encima, al contrario comenzo a acariciar su cabello.  
  
Duo estaba desesperado, queria hablar con Heero, de que era precisamente lo que el sentia por el, de como lo habia visto con Alexis... de tantas cosas!!!, pero no podia porque le dolia demasiado la garganta para hablar, no habia perdido la voz, pero cada vez que intentaba que una palabra saliera de su boca le dolia demasiado la garganta. (por eso dejo de hablar ^^ oooh!)  
  
Timbraron y Heero fue a abrir, Duo se acosto entre las mantas, de repente le habian dado muchos escalofríos, en buena hora se le ocurrio enfermarse ¬¬. Despues regreso acompañado de un hombre mayor, de lentes, un poco regordete y un curioso bigote, ciertamente se veia muy gracioso penso Duo.  
  
-Con esta inyeccion estara mejor señor Maxwell- le dijo el doctor mientras preparaba la jeringa, ya lo habia consultado, y resultaba que sus anginas se habian inflamado demasiado, por eso la fiebre y el que le doliera la garganta.  
  
-Con suerte en una hora o tal vez en menos tiempo podra hablar nuevamente sin que le cause ninguna molestia.  
  
Duo veia horrorizado la jeringa, nunca de los nuncas le habian justado las inyecciones, siempre era un tortura para el estar en un hospital, pero ya se habia acostumbrado a eso ya que antes la mayor parte del tiempo estaba herido y las jeringas nunca faltaron.  
  
Para cuando el doctor (despues de darle ciertas indicaciones a Heero) se fue Duo ya no tenia fiebre y la garganta la sentia menos inflamada, intento ver si ya no le dolia hablar.  
  
-Heero...-salio un leve susurro un poco ronco. Bueno al menos ya no dolía.  
  
-Dime- contesto Heero desde la puerta.  
  
"Me escucho O.o?" -No, nada- Duo seguia hablando bajito y ronco.  
  
-Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?- pregunto Heero volviendose a sentar en la cama, a diferencia de que ahora Duo ya estaba metido entre las cobijas.  
  
-No, solamente quiero un cosa- dijo Duo   
  
-Que?- le preguto Heero levantandose para ir por lo que fuera que quisiera su baka trenzado (bueno, Heero nunca va a cambiar ne?)  
  
Duo tomo su mano evitando que se fuera y lo miro nuevamente con esa tierna mirada -Te quiero a ti- dijo ruborizandose un poco.  
  
Heero se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, y un sudor frío lo recorrio (se les denomina comúnmente nervios), Duo lo jalo para que se sentara cerca de el.  
  
-Y... tu?- pregunto titubeando.  
  
-Yo...- el corazon parecia salirsele de lo fuerte que latia -tambien te quiero a ti- y se inclino para darle otro beso, no tan tierno, no tan apasiondo, simplemente un beso para sellar el compromiso que acababan de hacer.  
  
-Heero... te podrías quedar... conmigo... hoy?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-Hnn- contesto Heero.  
  
-Pero... aqui.. conmigo?- dijo haciendose un poco a un lado y retirando las mantas señalandole el lugar a Heero.  
  
-Aunque...- lo penso Duo mejor -te pegare mi enfermedad-   
  
Heero se quitaba el sueter y el pantalon quedando con una camiseta blanca y unos boxers blancos (^^ bolsitas para la baba Duo!!).   
  
-No importa- dijo acostandose a un lado de el.  
  
-Es una lastima que recuperaras la voz...- dijo pensativo Heero.  
  
-Oye!!!- se defendio Duo dandole un puñetazo en el hombro.  
  
-No pegas fuerte- le dijo Heero divertido.  
  
-.!! Heero Yuy deja de moles..- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de su ya ahora pareja.  
  
Lo besaba con pasion, con aquella pasion que siempre estuvo oculta y que ahora le queria demostrar,su mano pasaba por su espalda, recorriendola lentamente, Duo sentia escalofrios ante las caricias de Heero, permanecia con los ojos cerrados dejandose llevar por esa pasion demostrada por Heero.  
  
Levato un poco el cuello de Duo y comenzo a besarlo, siguio besandole bajando por su pecho llenando cada parte de su piel con aquellos besos, la parte de arriba de la pijama habia desaparecido hace rato. Duo no podía reprimir suaves gemidos conforme Heero avanzaba con sus besos. Ahora sabia que si sentia su cuerpo hervir no era por la fiebre, si no por aquella pasion que le mostraba Heero.  
  
Heero ya no podía mas, queria hacer suyo al bello cuerpo que ahora mismo veneraba.  
  
La respiracion de ambos ahora era rapida, Heero volvio a besar aquellos labios suaves, bajo la mano hasta tenerla dentro de la ropa interior del joven de ojos violetas.  
  
Duo lanzo un gemido un poco mas largo y alto al sentir la calida mano de Heero tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo.  
  
Las caricias se intensificaban a cada beso, los besos aumentaban de pasion, y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, toda la ropa que los cubria al princio ahora estaba tirada en el suelo. Duo podía sentir dentro de él al chico que por tanto tiempo deseo y amo en silencio. Nunca imagino que Heero pudiera ser tan dulce como en aquellos momentos, le susurro un te amo entre suaves gemidos que encendian el fuego interno de Heero al escucharlos. Heero sonrio y mordio una de sus orejas para despues susurrarle "yo tambien te amo".  
  
Llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, lanzando un leve grito de placer, Heero cayo a un lado de Duo y le miro a los ojos.  
  
Ahora estaban abrazados, sus manos entrelazadas, Duo recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su koi (n/a: amante) suspirando, sus cuerpos sudorosos y su respiracion ahora ya era lenta. Duo se quedo rapidamente dormido, estaba agotado, pero feliz por los sucesos del día, y pensar que ayer no queria que este día llegara.  
  
Pero Heero no podía dormir, sus ojos estaban abiertos, alertas, miraba hacia el techo, pensaba en la mision, tendría que salir antes del amanecer a su departamento para prepar todo para su mision, armas, planos... vio a aquella fragil figura que ahora reposaba tranquilamente dormida en su pecho y sonrio, acaricio su rostro -No te preocupes... regresare... solo por tí- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos e intentando dormir un poco.  
  
********  
  
No saben, en serio no tienen idea, lo que me costo hacer este capitulo, me tarde mucho para hacer la escena de ese par, no soy buena escribiendo escenas yaoi bueno lemmon que no me quedo tan fuerte, digo me quedo bien cursi!!!. Si lo se, soy malisima escribiendo estas escenas ¬¬ u.u, no me odien!!! que suficiente tengo con odiarme a mi misma por ser taaan cursi... ¬¬#  
  
En serio es el primer intento de-disque-escena-lemmon que hago en mi vida asi que no sean muy severos en criticarme, soy nuevisima en esto, es mas este fue mi debut!!   
  
Duo: creo que ya te entendieron ^^U-  
  
Kary pone ojitos de cachorro regañado marca Duo -pero es que enserio es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y estoy nerviosa!!-   
  
-Pues en mi opinion te quedo muy bien (empieza a sangrarle la nariz y la mirada la tiene perdida)  
  
- ¬¬ pues si... eso dices porque tu fuiste el beneficiado-  
  
-Tu tambien bien que te diste tu buen taco de ojo al imaginar la escena ¬¬-   
  
-Sii, te veias taaaan bien, DUO!!! MIO!!!!!!!- Kary se lanza y abraza a Duo.  
  
-Ejem...- de repente llega Heero y se pone a un lado de Duo viendo a Kary con mirada asesina. Kary no suelta a Duo del cuello y voltea a ver de la misma manera a Heero.  
  
-Mira Hee-chan, no seas egoista y compartelo-   
  
-S-u-e-l-t-a-l-o- dice dandole un ultimatum a Kary con el tono de voz.  
  
-No!! jojojojojjojojojo- y sale corriendo agarrando a Duo del brazo dejando solo una marca de polvo.  
  
Ah si! antes de que se me olvide :D :  
  
1.Koi o mejor dicho koibito, es algo asi como amante, y me gusta mucho la palabrita, se escucha, no se, chido ;).  
  
2. La cancion pasada que canto Duo supongo que todos sabran que es It´s so all right, y la que canto ahora Heero fue Ore dake no kotoba de. Cada una cantada por el respectivo seiyuu de cada personaje, amo la voz de toshikiko!!! y tambien la de hikaru ^^.  
  
  
  
Dejen mas REVIEWS que eso son los que me dan animos e inspiracion para seguir escribiendo ^^, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que imaginan.  
  
********** 


	9. capitulo IX

Capitulo IX  
  
Se quito suavemente a Duo de encima, se vistio en silencio tratando de no despertarlo, y antes de salir de aquella habitacion le dio un tierno beso en su frente, y luego otro en sus labios.  
  
-Volvere pronto- y salio de la casa, todos dormian, la verdad no escucho cuando llegaron los demas chicos, supuso que fue mas tarde de lo esperado.  
  
La mañana estaba fria, junto sus manos y las froto un poco, las metio a sus bolsillos y emprendio el camino. Había salido tan temprano para evitar que los demas se dieran cuenta de que habia pasado la noche con Duo, pero la verdad no queria deshacerse de los brazos que lo habian envuelto aquella noche.  
  
  
  
El invierno se había decididio a adelantarse un poco, y finos copos de nieve caian del cielo con delicadeza. Heero caminaba lentamente, ¿estaba seguro que aquello no habia sido provocado por su mente?, sonrio, con una de esas sonrisas que poca veces tenía, dulcemente. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado aquella mision ahora podría ir a su departamento y solo preocuparse por volver a ver a Duo aquella tarde, pero ahora se tenia que preocupar por volver sano y salvo con su koi.  
  
Regresó al apartamento solo para cambiarse de ropa, la ya habitual camisa verde y el short negro, y claro no podrían faltar los comodos tenis cafes. Entro y arrojo el abrigo hacia la mesa, este cayo justo encima de la portatil que aun seguia prendida.  
  
La primera fase de la mision seria facil, solo meteria un virus a los datos de la base. Se recosto un momento, y sin darse cuenta se quedo un rato dormido.   
  
Duo desperto y se quedo una rato mirando al techo... ya se sentia mucho mejor... pero le hubiera gustado despertar al lado de Heero, pero bueno, era mucho pedir no?, despues de todo habia accedido a quedarse con el esa noche... y vaya noche... (Duo se sonrojo por completo).  
  
Se enderezo y vio en la mesita de noche una bandeja con un plato de fruta picada, una rebanada de pan tostado acompañado de mermelada, junto a un vaso de jugo y otro de leche. Lo tomo y comenzo a comer lentamente, pero la habitacion estaba demasiado silenciosa, y el odiaba el silencio, asi que prendio el televisor.  
  
Estaban las noticias, al parecer la noticia del momento era que un rico magnate haría una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de una de sus hijas, no le tomo importacia y le cambio de canal, aunque le cambiaba de canal cada tres segundos... que no habia nada bueno en la tele ese día? renego Duo.   
  
Termino el desayuno y tomo las pastillas que le habian recetado... un leve sopor lo envolvio, se volvio a cobijar con las mantas y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Heero desperto un poco tarde, se metio a bañar rapido y se puso el disfraz con el que podría entrar a aquella mansion sin problema: un traje sencillo negro, con camisa blanca y corbata tambien negra, tomo las llaves del automovil (no podia llegar en la motocicleta pues llamaria mucho la atencion). La mansion a la que se suponia que iba estaba a tres horas en coche de la ciudad, asi que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar.  
  
-AAh- bostezo Duo -... buenos... buenas tardes- se corrigió al mirar al reloj y darse cuenta que eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde, Quatre estaba sentado en unos de los sofas viendo la television y Trowa leia un libro en otro de los sillones.  
  
-Y Hilde?- pregunto sentandose en el sofa junto a Quatre.  
  
-Fue al centro comercial- le contesto este.  
  
-Aaaachu!!- estornudo Duo.  
  
-Te sientes mejor?-  
  
-Bueno al menos ya no tengo fiebre y puedo hablar de nuevo! ^^-  
  
-Que dijo que el doctor?-  
  
-Ni idea, le dijo algo a Heero, pero no supe que, me receto varias pastillas-  
  
-Heero a que horas se fue ayer?- pregunto Quatre muy disimuladamente.  
  
-Ehhh.... pues... ni cuenta me di....- dijo Duo tratando de disimular su sonrojo al volver a recordar la pasada noche.  
  
-Aja....-   
  
-Eh Q-chan, voy a ver a Heero.... necesito saber que le dijo el doctor- dijo levantandose como resorte, agarrando su chamarra y saliendo del departamento.  
  
-Aja...- luego Quatre salio echo una bala para fuera -Duo!!! llevate la bufanda y los guantes!!!!! . esta nevando!!!-  
  
-Noooooo, asi estoy bien- grito antes de alejarse en su automovil. (oigan si mi Duo sí tiene carro ^^)  
  
-En verdad que parece niño chiquito u.u - dijo sentandose derrotado en el sillon.  
  
-Y tu haciendola de su mamá- le contesto Trowa sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
Duo tarareaba una cancion mientras conducia hacia el apartamento de Heero, estaba muy feliz, ahora si sentia que todas las cosas estaban en el lugar que deberían de estar, y aunque estuviera un poco enfermito, en cuanto su koi lo apapachara se sentiria mejor =^-^=.  
  
Antes de que llegara a la base, reviso que llevara todo lo que necesitaria. La magnum escondida entre sus ropas, el disquett con el virus en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, ademas de repuestos de balas para la pistola, bien todo estaba correcto, condujo lo que faltaba de trecho y pronto se pudo divisar una majestuosa mansion en medio de un bosque que ahora se encontrba cubierto por la nieve, los guardias de seguridad patrullaban cada terreno fuera. Heero reviso la invitacion que le habian mandado, teia un microchip especial para evitar que enemigos no deseados se infiltraran a su casa, pero bueno... cuando Heero hacia algo lo hacia bien.  
  
Entro como si fuera un invitado mas, tal y como lo habia planeado entro sin problemas, la mansion era aun mas espectacular por dentro, el salon principal tenia grandes y hermosos vitrinales, y largas columnas se levantaban hasta el suelo. Desde que puso un pie en aquel salon miles de miradas de hermosas jovencitas (y no tan jovencita) se posaron en Heero, que el pobre ya se sentia como carniceria...  
  
Camino desapareciendo entre la gente, tratando de llegar hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba el despacho con la computadora principal (segun sus planos), pero claro no conto con que desde el segundo piso estuvieran vigilado por guardias, y seria su deber pasar a cada uno de ellos.  
  
Duo llego al apartamento de Heero, pero no recibia respuesta alguna, por lo que digamos se autoinvito a entrar, y encontro el apartamento vacio y muy desordenado... raro en Heero...  
  
-Creia que era mas limpio O.o- dijo Duo dando una vuelta por la pequeña habitacion y echando la ropa que se encontraba a su paso al canasto de la ropa sucia.  
  
-Ni yo recogo mi ropa, pero ando recogiendo la de Heero ¬¬- dijo cuando la informacion que mostraba la portatil de Heero le llamo la atencion. En cuanto tuvo memorizada cada palabra de aquella mision salio corriendo rumbo a la casa... tenia que recoger unas cuantas cosas por alli... ademas de.... pensar como diablos entraria si una invitacion ¬¬ -.-  
  
Les estaba dando problemas a aquellos guardias, ya que cada vez que querian atrapar a Heero este se escabullia de sus brazos con astucia.  
  
-Pequeño rapaz no jueges con nosotros- le grito uno de los guardias.  
  
-Yo no estoy jugando...-  
  
Ya Heero estaba saliendo del segundo piso, bien cada vez se acercaba mas al despacho... ya se estaba cansando de derrotar a tanto idiota, que ya no se conseguia buenos guardias en esta epoca?.  
  
Cuando Duo entro a la casa no se le vio ni el polvo, entro rapidamente a su habitacion y saco todo lo que encontro en su closet hasta que se topo con lo que estaba buscando, una caja de metal, la abrio y saco su antigua arma, varios explosivos que podias esconder en cualquier parte... una cuerda, una navaja... y bueno... no creia necesitar nada mas.  
  
Cualquiera que no conociera a Duo diria que esta loco por ir a ayudar a un suicida en una mision, y sin siquiera conocer todos los datos precisos de esta, pero bien... le preocupaba mas el bienestar de Heero que el suyo propio... ademas a el Dios de la Muerte le gustaba el peligro...  
  
Salio sin despedirse de nadie, aun le quedaba pensar como diablos entraria a aquel lugar... bien Duo pon a pensar a toda marcha tu linda cabecita se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Heero en esos guardias utilizo mas los golpes que su magnum... bueno no era tanto problema o si? corrio por el pasillo esquivando a cada armatoste (lease guardia) que se le ponia en el camino. Solo un piso mas y llegaria al quinto.  
  
Duo llego, se bajo del coche... y pues... entro.. y para sorpresa no habia nada de guardias custodiando la entrada ni el salon donde se realizaba el baile, que por cierto estaba muy lleno y pudo reconocer gente importante... bueno no llamo mucho la atencion porque iba arreglado adecuadamente, asi que como no queriendo la cosa subio al primer piso, y de ahi comenzo la carrera para llegar al quinto y alcanzar a Heero.  
  
Duo vio en el primer piso a todos los guardias tirados en el suelo inconcientes "por aqui ya paso Hee-chan" penso Duo.  
  
En el segundo piso se hayaban unos cuantos guardias que en cuanto vieron a Duo sacaron sus armas.  
  
-Hola ^^- saludo Duo tambien sacando su arma.  
  
-.__.-  
  
-Bueno.... adios, los veo despues ^-^- y disparo acertadamente a cada blanco (que eran piernas o brazos) mientras corria, pero cuando llego al tercer piso tuvo que agacharse rapidamente para evitar un golpe de una espada que salio repentinamente de la nada.  
  
-Oiga tenga cuidado con eso!!- recrimino Duo, pero otra espada lo ataco desde atras a lo que Duo volvio a agacharse pero la espada anterior volvio a arremeter contra el y tuvo que dar un pequeño salto y voltereta... y justo sintio que le quitaron un peso de su cabeza... y se escucho el tintineo de unos cuantos miniexplosivos caer al suelo.  
  
-Oh oh...- dijo Duo -saben que? yo que ustedes... corria!!!!- y salio corriendo mientras los miniexplosivos se detonaban uno seguido por otro.  
  
La gente alla abajo en el baile se alarmo por los estallidos e inmediatamente los hicieron salir, pero no solo los invitados se alarmaron, si no tambien el resto de la seguridad de la casa.  
  
Cuando Duo se halló en un lugar mas o menos seguro se llevo una mano al cabello.. o a lo que quedaba de el... pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse ya que los guardias casi le pisaban los talones y asi tuvo que volver a emprender la huida...   
  
Heero llego al quinto piso y entro a una habitacion muy grande con varias puertas, al parecer eran a prueba de sonido porque el murmullo de la gente del baile desaparecio en cuanto entro. Entro a la primera puerta, en el plano se señalaba aquella habitacion per no que esta condujera a otras. Gracias a Dios solo eran tres puertas. En la primera encontro un despacho con un escritorio grande de caoba, un sillon de cuero y encima atras del escritorio el retrato de una mujer muy hermosa.  
  
Se sento y entro a la computadora... contraseñas?... cosa facil.. Heero se soprendio al ver lo que encontro en la informacion de aquella computadora, no era la principal, pero tenia informacion de unos nuevos gundams que al parecer solo les faltaba añadirles la propiedad de viajar al espacio, el wing silver... deathcyte zaphire, y todos los demas gundams... (ok. ok. perdonen a la autora que no se sabe bien los nombres de todos los gundams u.u)cada uno mejorado en muchos aspectos... pero no decia en donde los tenian guardados... bueno eso lo tenia que descubrir despues. Salio y entro al otro despacho, una mujer lo estaba esperando en el, una mujer a la que lamentablemente reconocio de inmediato.  
  
******  
  
Wow... me tarde en escribir este capitulo gomen!!!, es que mi inspiracion taba descansando... bueno ni tanto simplemente que tenia muchas versiones para este capitulo, y saben que tuve que hacer? escribir el capitulo 10 y hacer de relleno y conectar hechos en este, duh! que mala escritora soy buuuuuuaaaaaaaaa.  
  
En fin... no me maten!!! pero si se fijan desde el principio le queria cortar el cabello a Duo, no es que no me guste su cabello largo, pero... era hora de un cambio? ^^U.  
  
(Kary... recuerdas que decias que medio fic te quería matar?)  
  
Si....  
  
(Pues yo me uno... mi cabello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.... sigan leyendo.... y dejando reviews. ^^  
  
****** 


	10. capitulo X

Capitulo X  
  
Ahi, sentada en el escritorio de esa oficina estaba Alexis, pero no parecia la Alexis de siempre, su ropa era un traje negro completo de manga larga y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo le daban un aspecto de ser un poco mayor de lo que aparentaba antes.  
  
Veia con ironía a Heero que acaba de entrar, jugeteaba con una pequeña daga con el mango cubierto de piedras preciosas.  
  
-Vaya joven Yuy, no crei que llegara tan lejos, por cierto busca esto?- le dijo burlandose y mostrandole el disquett donde estaba el virus con el que se suponia borraria toda la informacion de aquella organizacion. -Deberia de ser mas cuidadoso cuando pelea.-  
  
Alexis salto agilmente del escritorio y saco una pistola de su cinturon y no dudo en apuntar a Heero.-Se le cayo casi tres pisos abajo-  
  
Chasqueo la lengua en señal de negacion -Es muy malo que haya venido, ahora...- lo miro de reojo -tendre que matarlo-  
  
Heero no se movia, parecia que esos ojos dorados lo habian congelado, ya habia tenido esa sensacion ante la mirada de Alexis, pero nunca creyo que fuera porque ella era... el enemigo.  
  
-Sabe? es una lastima, mi padre quería tener a los cinco pilotos para sus nuevos gundams-  
  
-Ja, como si nosotros quisieramos participar con ustedes- el comentario de Heero crispo un poco los nervios de Alexis, pero mantuvo su sonrisa de aparente calma.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios metodos de... persuasión- contesto ella.  
  
Alexis se acerco lentamente, como si disfrutase de tener el control de la situacion, (y de hecho asi era)a Heero hasta que puso la punta de la pistola en la frente de Heero, este no se movia porque estaba estudiando la situacion, con una simple patada a sus piernas la haría caer y tendria oportunidad de sacar su arma y quitarle el disquette.   
  
Alexis sin dejar de apuntar a Heero puso la daga en la mejilla de este, presionando suavemente...-es una lastima... si le pasara algo el joven Duo se entristeceria mucho...- la daga paso desde la mejilla hasta el cuello de Heero, volviendo a subir a la mejilla esta vez haciendo un corte.  
  
Heero le dio una patada (o puntapie como lo conozcan), pero fallo en sus planes, Alexis si cayo al suelo, pero se encontro con que su arma estaba sin balas, cosa que Alexis noto, Heero no perdio el tiempo y de una patada alejo la pistola de esta.  
  
  
  
-Tonto Yuy!!, si aceptara en este momento pilotear el wing silver, le perdonaria la vida-  
  
-Perdona, pero yo soy el que te estoy apuntando jovencita- contesto en su manera Heero.  
  
-Si claro, apuntandome con una pistola sin balas- se burlo ella.   
  
Cada uno se miro con un profundo odio, Alexis odiaba perder, y Heero... pues tambien -.-  
  
Unos pasos de alguien que corria se dejaron escuchar en el vacío pasillo, y despues el sonido de la puerta de la habitacion principal abriendose, cuando la manija de la puerta se empezo a mover aquellos dos se dejaron de mandar miradas fulminantes y voltearon hacia la puerta para saber quien era el que entraria, aparecio Duo respirando rapidamente, ademas de que traia la cara llena de sudor, en las mejillas varios rasguños que sangraban, varios signos de roce de balas en su ropa, y... (Heero abrio muy grandes sus ojos azules) el cabello cortado hasta la altura de su menton cubriendo parte de su cara. Entro rapidamente a la habitacion y cerro la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos que pasaron de largo y Duo suspiro. -Al fin los perdi- volteo a ver la habitacion y se encontro con la mirada de Heero.  
  
-Asi que aqui estabas- dijo entre jadeos Duo.  
  
-Jo... joven Duo que hace aqui??!- chillo entre enojada y sorprendida Alexis.  
  
Duo miro al suelo y se sorprendio de que Alexis se encontrara alli, se iba a acercar mas a ella, pero la mano de Heero en su hombro lo detuvo.  
  
-Alexis...-  
  
-Usted no debio de estar aqui!!!- volvio a chillar desesperada Alexis, se levanto rapidamente.  
  
-Como?- se pregunto intrigado Duo.  
  
-Joven Duo usted no se debio de dejar llevar por las apariencias...- dijo ella con su habitual voz dulce e inmediatamente apunto con el arma a Duo.  
  
Duo fruncio el ceño... y trato de enfocar a la persona que tenia enfrente, en buen momento se le ocurrio a su vista nublarse... claro era porque no se habia tomado la medicina desde la tarde, pero... era una arma lo que traia Alexis?  
  
-Bueno, matare dos pajaros de un tiro- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Alexis explicate porfavor- susurro Duo, su garganta se estaba volviendo a cerrar.   
  
-Es facil joven Duo, vera... si el joven Heero no acepta ser uno de nuestros pilotos, usted... muere...- sonrio malisiosamente. -Y si usted no acepta ser otro de nuestros pilotos, el muere... comprende? ustedes ganan, yo gano... mi padre gana-  
  
-Estas completamente loca muchachita!- grito Heero ya enojado.  
  
Duo ya estaba completamente enojado, y shockeado, aparte de que no entendia mucho de todo eso... ¿como?... si ella era una chica dulce... se habia hecho su amiga... le habia contado tantas cosas!!!!!  
  
-Crei que eramos amigos!!-  
  
-Oh... no deberia de confiar tanto en la gente... sobre todo si son unos desconocidos...-  
  
Duo apretaba con fuerza sus nudillos... realmente queria ejercer su titulo de Dios de la Muerte y matar a aquella chiquilla cinica que tenía frente a el... pero aun veía en su rostro a aquella dulce niña que le habia ofrecido su amistad...  
  
-Ademas... te debería de haber extrañado que una desconocida te hablara de su vida tan facilemente no?-  
  
-...- Duo estaba enmudecido.  
  
-Ja, pero yo debia de seguir a los pilotos gundams... ese era mi deber, y yo sabia que tu serias un blanco facil... pero a decir verdad tu no deberias de haber estado en este lugar precisamente en este momento... me has dificultado ciertas cosas-  
  
Heero no perdia el tiempo mientras Alexis se entretenia hablando con Duo el aprovechaba para recargar su arma. Pero Alexis tampoco era tan distraida y se fijo en cada uno de los movimientos de Heero, despues de una pausa les ordeno.  
  
-Ahora por favor entren a esa habitacion...- Alexis apunto a sus espaldas y los hizo entrar a una habitacion que estaba sumida en la oscuridad. - y mediten si aceptaran mi oferta... o se iran a dormir juntos para siempre-  
  
-Ah si, y no piense en utilizar eso joven Yuy- y le dio un golpe en la nuca con el mango de su pistola haciendole perder el sentido, despues tomo la pistola que cayo lejos de Heero.  
  
-Volvere despues- y sonrio dulcemente antes de que la puerta se cerrase, al momento en que se cerro un par de luces se encendieron, Heero estaba inconciente, y Duo... digamos que se sentia morir como la noche anterior por la fiebre, se recargo en la pared y doblo una pierna, echo su cabeza para atras, y el pelo cayo tambien...  
  
-Maldicion, esos bastardos me alcanzaron a dar con esa espada... en mi cabellito...- di un suspiro muy grande -ademas de que la arma que traia se me cayo en la pelea... a quien se le ocurre pelear con espadas!!!! . si su oponente pelea con una pistola ellos deberian de hacer lo mismo... pero ah no!! quieren ser originales y pelean con esas cosas filosas....-  
  
-Baka... porque veniste?- se escucho decir a Heero sin levantarse del suelo deteniendo el monologo de Duo, el tambien estaba muy malherido, inclusive mas que Duo, de su ropa se veían rasgaduras con signos de heridas, y demas golpes, y sangre ya seca se podia ver por todo su cuerpo, aun asi Heero seguia como si no tuviera ni una sola herida... pero bueno... ¿no vio Duo un día arreglarse a Heero su propio brazo como si nada?, le dieron escalofrios al recordar aquello... simplemente ese tipo de cosas serian lo que jamas comprenderia de su koi.  
  
-Para ayudarte... aauchu!!-  
  
-Estas enfermo tonto!, ademas eres mas estorbo que ayuda!!!!!-  
  
-Asi me tratas despues de que me preocupo por ti!!!??? yo diria que tu eres el tonto!!- Duo se levanto de un salto y lo señalo enojado.  
  
-Mira Duo, tu siempre has sido al que siempre han atrapado mas veces que ninguno de los cinco en anteriores ocasiones... por algo debe ser ¬¬-  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Ademas de que deberias de estar en cama recuperandote.- continuo regañandolo Heero caminando hasta donde estaba parado Duo.  
  
-Yo lo sé...-  
  
-Y... no quiero que te pase nada malo...- dijo acercandose y acariciando su mejilla -como esto- toco el cabello.  
  
-Bueno... era mi cabello o mi cuello- susurro Duo -y bueno... al menos el cabello crecera... pero el cuello no...ne?.-  
  
-Duo-  
  
-Baka...- completó Duo -lo sé, lo sé- dijo dandose la vuelta, dandole la espalda a Heero y extendiendo los brazos desesperado y dejandolos caer en su cadera.  
  
-No...Duo, gracias-  
  
Duo se quedo de piedra...  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero ahora debemos de saber como saldremos de aqui... para que tu te vayas a la cama a descansar.-  
  
-Oye Heero...-  
  
-mm?-  
  
-Bueno pues yo... traia varios miniexplosivos ocultos entre el cabello...- (jejeje ^^) -pero... se me cayeron cuando me hicieron ese cortecito de cabello gratis....-  
  
Heero suspiro... entonces de que rayos servia que el hubiera traido explosivos...  
  
-Pero... me quedaron muchos en las bolsas del pantalon- puso esa sonrisa marca Duo. -te los dare si antes me explicas por Alexis nos ofrecio ser pilotos de gundams... que no los habiamos detruido?-  
  
Heero sonrio... -te lo explicaré en el camino-  
  
Pronto un sonido de varias explosiones se dejaron escuchar, asi como la alarma de humo... era hora de comenzar la verdadera funcion.  
  
****  
  
Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan!!!!!! a que no se esperaba nadie lo de Alexis verdad?... juar juar juar juar.   
  
En fin... desde este capitulo a la escritora se le acabaron las ideas para continuarlo... neee no se crean es broma, jejejejeje ^^U (aja broma ¬¬#) Duo-chan yaaa perdoname, el cabello vuelve a crecer (¬¬#) yaaa Hee-chan....  
  
U.U nos veremos, *gulp* (Heero trae una espada y Kary se agarra su cabello que es su tesoro) me voy antes de que me corten a mi tambien mi hermoso cabello!!!  
  
(Anda Kary, despues de todo el cabello vuelve a crecer!! ^^#.)  
  
Dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme: que mala escritora eres mejor deja de escribir ^^ sale? no me enojo, solo me corto las venas con pan, o de perdis galletas de animalitos ô.O  
  
**** 


	11. capitulo XI

Capitulo XI  
  
-Rayos!!! como demonios se me pudieron escapar??- maldecia Alexis mientras corria hacia el cuarto de vigilancia para saber la locacion exacta de aquel par.  
  
Momentos antes habia estado con su padre, el padre de Alexis era David Quevedo, era un multillonario que desde hacia poco habia empezado a traficar con gundamio (ademas de drogas y armas), preparando a los mejores cientificos para construir de nuevo a los viejos modelos de gundams con grandes mejoras, hasta ahora estaban cada uno listos, para construirlos necesito robar los viejos planos, y los consiguio en una vieja base de Oz.   
  
Alexis era la menor de dos hermanas, y solo ella se habia metido siempre en los asuntos de su padre, le había seguido la pista a cada uno de los pilotos gundams por ordenes de este mismo; y por la personalidad de Duo lo habia escogido a el para acercarse a todos los demas, aunque con lo que hizo ese tonto de Heero Yuy todos su planes se habian venido abajo. Su hermana mayor ignoraba que su padre fuera un traficante de armas (y gracias a Dios ahora estaba de viaje de negocios), solo sabía al igual que Alexis que quería volver a restaurar el imperio de Oz, pues creia que el mundo y las colonias estaban mejor asi.  
  
Para ese objetivo era que necesitaba a los gundams, y a sus pilotos, y tal como antes habia dicho ellos tenían sus metodos de persuación: una simple droga que le quitaba al que la tomaba su voluntad por lo que cualquiera se podía aprovechar para lo que fuera.  
  
Claro tampoco contaba con que Duo seguiría a Heero, demonios, y tan bien que le había caido ese chico, pero ahora... si no podía retenerlos con ayuda de la droga, o que ellos aceptaran estar de su parte voluntariamente tendría que matarlos... maldita fuera su suerte.  
  
Entro al cuarto de vigilancia, ese par habían causado explosiones en casi todos los pisos de la mansion.... por su culpa habían tenido que detener su fiesta de compromiso... al menos entre toda la confusion de las explosiones se pudo deshacer de Ernest con ayuda de su padre argumentando que con el estaría segura, Alexis pudo notar el enojo de Ernest pero este se fue sin protestar; pero al fin de cuentas eso ya no importaba, segun lo que le mostraron las camaras Heero estaba corriendo de nuevo al quinto piso, si claro, sabía que iba tras la computadora principal. Pero ¿a donde demonios se había metido Duo?, volteo a la camara del piso donde se encontraban las recamaras y la camara le mostro a Duo enfrente haciendo miles de muecas.  
  
- -.-U ¿que se supone que esta haciendo ese loco?- se pregunto Alexis reprimiendo soltar una carcajada ante las graciosas caras que Duo hacía, hablo por unos de los microfonos a los guardías.   
  
-El instruso numero dos esta en la recamara principal, vayan a atraparlo...sin lastimarlo- "yo ire en busca del intruso numero uno" sonrio Alexis levantandose de la silla y cojiendo de nuevo su pistola, estaba vez Heero Yuy no se le escaparía.  
  
Heero presentia que la computadora principal no estaba en aquel despacho, y tambien sospechaba que habia en esa casa mas de lo que los planos mostraban. Bueno al menos algo le tenía que agradecer a Duo, le había robado de nuevo el disquett a Alexis, ahora si lo guardo bien entre sus ropas, ya se había quitado aquel estorboso traje, dejando simplemente la ropa que siempre usaba en todas su misiones (n/a: ya saben cual).  
  
Habia notado en el primer despacho algo extraño, y quizo ir a cerciorarse, entro en el cuarto donde estaba el retrato de aquella hermosa mujer, si su intuicion no le fallaba había algo en ese retrato, se acerco inspeccionandolo lentamente, el retrato estaba bajo una repisa de madera con detalles tallados cuidadosamente, no se notaba nada raro, bueno no aun, debia darse prisa sabía que aquellos guardías se darían cuenta facilmente donde se encontraba, y las distracciones que Duo habia causado con tantas explosiones, no los entretendrían por mucho tiempo.  
  
Duo habia puesto explosivos por casi toda la casa, habia humo y mucho ruido por todas partes, por todo aquel caos los guardías no habían podido dar con ellos... aún.  
  
-Esta casa ya quedo como queso gruyer- hablo Duo en voz alta, bajandose del pequeño buro al que se habia subido para estar frente a la camará de seguridad.  
  
-Y es una lastima pues es una hermosa casa- dijo revisando la recamara donde se encontraba ahora.   
  
Hasta ahora habia hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caer desmayado por la fiebre... debio de haberse tomado otra dosis de pastillas antes de salir de la casa. Sus piernas ya casi no lo podian sostener.. se sento un momento en aquella cama adoselada que estaba en ese cuarto... ya no se escuchaban las alarmas de humo ni los gritos de los guardias tratando de apagar el humo... era muy raro que la policia o medios no se dieran cuenta que aquella casa estaba en el caos total, pero claro con tantas influencias que tenia el dueño de esa casa... de que se extrañaba entonces?  
  
Se dio una palmada en la mejilla para evitar que el sopor que lo estaba envolviendo lo hiciera quedarse dormido... ahora si que todo lo veia borroso, movio la cabeza, sería mejor ponerse en marcha de nuevo antes de que los guardias lo encontraran, justo iba a salir de la habitacion y tres guardias le taparon el paso.  
  
-Uh uh... ay no...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Duo antes de caer inconsiente por un buen golpe dado en su estomago. Los guardias se lo llevaron, y uno de ellos hablo por un walkietokie -Señorita Alexis el intruso fue atrapado-.   
  
Alexis sonrio al escuchar la noticia -Bien, llevenlo segun las instrucciones que les di antes- continuo caminando lentamente... Heero Yuy no estaba tan equivocado.. solo que... ellos eran mas listos... aquel despacho si tenia la computadora principal, claro que ahora solo se habia convertido en una simple computadora comun, todos y cada uno de los datos a la computadora fueron transferidos a un de la base ya terminada y donde estaban los nuevos gundams, aquel despacho daba al elevador que subia al helipuerto para salidas de emergencias... como aquella, claro que primero tenia que acabar su plan con Heero Yuy, no todo estaba tan perdido como ella creia.  
  
Heero habia descubierto el boton que abria el elevador (muy bien escondido detras de una pared falsa), pero habia otra entrada al helipuerto y esa fue la que utilizo Alexis para esperar a Heero cuando saliera del elevador.  
  
Heero no traia absolutamente ninguna arma o algo con que defenderse al menos sin contar sus propios puños, todo se había salido de su control... , habría sido bueno quitarle un arma a algun guardía, pero cuando mas necesitaba ver uno, no encontro por ninguna parte a alguno.  
  
El elevador marco el ultimo piso y las puertas se abrieron dando paso al aire frio del invierno.  
  
Un helicoptero se preparaba para salir y pudo ver adentro de este a Alexis sonriendole, y detras de Alexis a un Duo inconsciente.  
  
-Tiene mucho tiempo para decidir usted y sus amigos ser parte de nuestras organizacion joven Yuy!!- grito Alexis mientras el helicoptero se preparaba para despegar. -Y será mejor que salga de este edificio esta a punto de explotar... ooh y no se preocupe yo cuidare del joven Duo- y cerró la puerta del helicoptero que despego al fin...  
  
Heero apreto fuertemente los puños mientras en su mente le decia a Alexis hasta de lo que se iba a morir, no perdio el tiempo y salio de aquella casa, pero en su mente fabricaba planes para rescatar a su koi, aunque lo primero sería investigar a donde se encontraba la base principal... quien creería que el había caido en la trampa de aquellos, sin duda había sido demasiado descuidado...  
  
El carro salio en marcha, despues el sonido y las luces de una gran explosion se hizo presente detras de el...   
  
-Maldita sea!!!!- ahogo un grito de desesperación Heero golpeando el volante.  
  
Duo atrapado por los enemigos y el... atado de manos por el momento ... aquel no era el "soldado perfecto" de siempre.  
  
******  
  
Hola!!!!! ^^ un capitulo corto y medio enredado y careciente de muchos dialogos... pobre Duo... pero... bueno... la historia debia de complicarse... no me culpen...  
  
Eto... pues espero que les siga gustando el fic ^^U jejejejeje a pesar de tanta locura mía que ya mas bien parece taranovela... pero no se preocupen seguira mejorando en los proximos capitulos... solo lean el siguiente y lo verán :D.  
  
-Kaaaaryyyy, primero me cortas mi cabello, y ahora me dejas que me secuestre el enemigo??? no que me quieres tanto!!!!???  
  
-Es por la historia Duo....-  
  
-Ya no te querré tanto como antes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Duo noooo ;_;-  
  
-Malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-   
  
Nos vemos ;_; y dejen mas reviews... que pediche soy verdad? :p  
  
****** 


	12. capitulo XII

Capitulo XII  
  
Los ojos de Duo se tardaron un poco en habituarse a la luz intensa que vio al abrirlos. El cuarto en el que se encontraba parecia una habitacion de hospital, el se esperaba que despertaria en una prision osbcura, no sentia fiebre, se podria decir que se sentia de nuevo bien, como si hubiese tomado los medicamentos.  
  
Cuando Duo se incorporo y se sento en la cama, las puertas de la habitacion se abrieron y entro Alexis seguida por un hombre alto y con bata, este traia una jeringa y un frasquito con un liquido azul claro brillante como contenido.  
  
-Con los medicamentos que le administramos debio de curarse enseguida señorita Alexis- comentaba el señor.  
  
-Bien, ahora solo habra que darle...- pero lo que le iban a dar nunca lo supo Duo pues Alexis se fijo que estaba despierto y se callo.  
  
-Se siente mejor? joven Duo- le pregunto Alexis, estaba vestida como cuando lo habia conocido y nuevamente parecia una chica fragil.  
  
-Donde estoy?- pregunto Duo sin rodeos.  
  
-En la base principal... aqui en la antartida sera dificil que nos encuentren, ¿no lo cree?- le sonrio, el doctor preparaba la jeringa.  
  
-Ahora sea un buen muchacho y dejese poner esa inyeccion- le dijo.  
  
-Aja, ni que fuera tan tonto ¬¬-  
  
-Joven Duo no me de mas problemas!- le grito Alexis.  
  
-no me pondre esa inyeccion que ni se que cosa contiene!!!- le grito tambien Duo saliendo de un brinco de la cama.  
  
-vengan...- y en cuanto termino de decir aquellas palabras dos guardias entraron a la habitacion y sujetaron a Duo, este forcejeo pero aun no recuperaba todas su energias por lo que fue en vano, el doctor se acerco, tomó su mano e inserto la aguja en el brazo de Duo, el liquido azul desaparecio lentamente, Duo se sintio liviano y de nuevo se desmayo.  
  
-Bien... un piloto mas... faltan cuatro- dijo Alexis.  
  
Heero entro a su departameto y el corazón le dio un vuelco a ver que todo el desastre que habia hecho por la mañana y que no recogio ya no estaba, al parecer Duo habia recogido todo.  
  
Se sento enfrente de su portatil y comenzo a teclear... no por nada llevaba investigando tanto tiempo a aquella organizacion, pero... la inesperada aparicion de Duo habia dado un vuelco de 360° a todos sus planes. Segun la informacion adquirida, aquella organizacion Quevedo (al menos de algo habia servido saber que Alexis era hija del jefe) tenia en cada continente una base... ahora cual de todas sería lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los gundams?... en eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta y fue abrir.  
  
Se encontro con Quatre.  
  
-Heero... de casualidad estara aqui Duo?- pregunto preocupado... y con razon ya eran mas de las cuatro de la madrugada.  
  
Heero tardo en contestar -No, no esta aquí-  
  
El corazón de Quatre se preocupo mas, donde estaria aquel muchachito?.  
  
-El dijo que vendría contigo... y pues bien como no habia llegado a la casa...-  
  
-Se preocupo- termino Trowa saliendo de un lado de la puerta.  
  
-No esta aquí- repitio Heero, despues de una larga pausa agrego -pero se donde esta-  
  
-Ah! en verdad?- Quatre parecia aliviado.  
  
Heero suspiro y los hizo pasar... no quería (o mas bien no debía) inmiscuir a terceras personas en sus misiones, pero dado lo de los nuevos gundams era necesario que lo supieran... y mas si Duo corria peligro... aunque confiaba en que Duo se supiera defender....y empezo a dar una larga explicasión.  
  
-Atraparon a Duo!?- dijo Quatre despues de que Heero explicara mas o menos la situacion.  
  
-Porque no me sorprende?- masculló Trowa con ironía. - lo que si me sorprende es que hayan construido de nuevo a todos los gundams...  
  
-Se suponía que el primer paso de mi mision era borrar todos los archivos de cada base con un virus... luego recibiría mas instrucciones.- termino Heero.  
  
-Pero...?- pregunto Trowa, sabia que ahora Heero tendría otros planes.  
  
-Pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados si aquellos tienen a mi Duo- despues Heero se sonrojo al percatarse de que habia dicho "mi". -Ademas de que debo destruir a los gundams nuevos...- se apresuro a agregar.  
  
-Querrás decir debemos- dijeron al unisono Quatre y Trowa.  
  
-Tambien es asunto nuestro en ese caso, ademas de que quieren a los cinco no?- argumento Quatre.  
  
-Le hablare a Wufei- dijo Trowa sacando su celular.  
  
Heero le iba a avisar que no sabia en cual de todas las bases estaria Duo... esto... sí... y tambien los gundams, cuando un mensaje llego a su portatil.  
  
El mensaje provenía de Alexis, diciendole la ubicacion exacta de la base en donde tenia prisionero a Duo. Heero sabía que era una trampa... aquella chiquilla ademas de loca era lista... pero debía arriesgarse si quería rescatar a Duo, ademas ahora contaría con la ayuda de los demas chicos...  
  
Partieron en unos de los aviones de Quatre cuando los rayos del amanecer hacian su aparicion. Esta vez si iban preparados... ademas de que los planes que habían hecho estaban sujetos a cualquier imprevisto.  
  
Wufei solo habia aceptado cuando le avisaron de un nuevo modelo de gundam, fue ahi cuando no dudo de nada y llego casi volando al departamento de Heero, ademas un poco de accion despues de una larga, largisima epoca de paz (segun su opinion) no le vendría nada mal.  
  
-Bien joven Duo, que opina?- preguntaba orgullosa Alexis a Duo que examinaba la cabina del deathscythe zaphire.  
  
-Es maravilloso...- contesto una voz que no parecia la de Duo, salio de la cabina y bajo, traia un uniforme negro, de cuello alto y medio abierto del frente deliniado completame por una franja plateada, en los puños de la chaqueta tambien estaban presentes las franjas, y en el lado izquierdo el logotipo de dos alas y en medio una elegante Q, su cabello estaba ahora emparejado, hasta la altura de la barbilla.  
  
Llego hasta al lado de Alexis, -sobre todo es mas facil de manejar, y tiene mas dipositivos- continuo hablando Duo.  
  
-Si, joven Duo, y con estas grandes herramientas podra rehacer una nueva era para la humanidad-  
  
Caminaron hasta salir del hangar -Por eso debe de ayudarme a persuadir a sus amigos, y lo sabe si no lo quieren por las buenas...-  
  
-Tendra que ser por las malas...- completo Duo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
  
******  
  
Todo esta dando un giro demasiado inesperado ne?, al fin reaparece todo el equipo de los G.Boys ya se les extrañaba...(si tu eres la que nos tenia olvidados) Q-chan puede hacer de todo verdad ^^? (si si... nada mas aparezco cuando necesitas dinero... snif snif) Oh Q-chan si tu eres mi segundo niño favorito... (Kary abraza a Quatre).  
  
Mi pobre Duo!!! que le habran hecho? (claro como si no supieras ¬¬).  
  
Oh bueno, esa drogita hace milagros Hee-chan...  
  
Solo una loca como tú le daría droga a mi Duo!!!!!!  
  
Tu??- kary lo mira picaramente.  
  
Ejem... si...-  
  
O.o!!!!! Hee-chan admitiste que... oh Dios necesito una camara!!!!!!- sale corriendo por su camara fotografica.  
  
LO QUE NECESITAS ES DEVOLVERME A DUO!!!-le grita Heero y sale tras de ella.  
  
Gracias nuevamente a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews.. roquel, mi koushiro... mimi... kenssy (no es cierto, Duo es mio!!!!!!! y de Hee-chan claro ^^U)... y se que se me olvidan mas personas... pero gracias, gracias, gracias a tod@s!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
****** 


	13. capitulo XIII

Capitulo XIII  
  
-Alexis eres una niña tonta!!!- grito un hombre que tendría unos cincuenta años, pelo negro con unas cuantas canas cubriendo sus sienes, un traje negro impecable y por el momento una cara llena de furia.  
  
-Pero te traje a uno de los pilotos gundams!!!- le recremino Alexis.  
  
-Claro, eso fue algo muy inteligente de tu parte, pero no el avisar a sus amigos!- le contesto su padre.  
  
-Tengo todo bajo control padre, no debes preocuparte por ningun detalle.-  
  
-Solo te advierto Alexis, no quiero otra perdida de ninguna de mis propiedades- le reto su padre.  
  
-Eso solo fue...-  
  
-No me importa la casa en si... si no todo el dinero que les tuve que soltar a los medios y policia para que no soltaran la boca o empezaran a investigar.-  
  
-Esta bien padre... no cometere errores de nuevo-  
  
-Eso espero Alexis... eso espero- le dijo su padre antes de que saliera del despacho de este. Alexis camino para su habitacion, el joven Duo se encontraba entrenando en uno de los tantos gimnacios de aquella base, ahora solo era cuestion de tiempo para que llegara Heero Yuy.   
  
Sabia que ese muchacho llegaria, en especial por el sentimiento que lo ligaba al joven de los ojos violetas, ese seria su punto debil que lo haria caer a el y a todos los demas pilotos gundams juntos.  
  
-Ya Quatre, asi estoy bien- Heero hacia intentos de quitarse de encima a Quatre quien insistia en ponerle una bandita (o curita) en la herida que tenia en su mejilla derecha.  
  
-Se te puede infectar- le reprochaba Quatre, Heero ya habia agotado toda su paciencia cuando Quatre agarro el botiquin y le empezo a poner alcohol en cada herida que veía, no tenía tiempo para andarse curando, lo que tenia que hacer era prepararse para todo.  
  
-Bueno pontela tu- y se la dejo en la mano, Heero la dejo caer... la verdad no le dolia aquella herida, no le dolia nada del cuerpo, solo le dolia el pensamiento de que su Duo estuviera en peligro...(^-^ kawaii).  
  
-Estamos llegando- anuncio Wufei que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.   
  
Heero se levanto de su asiento y se coloco detras del asiento de Wufei para tener una mejor vista, el paisaje se veia solitario, todo cubierto de hielo y nieve. Hasta hace poco nunca creyo que se preocuparia asi de alguien... hasta hace poco nunca penso que le faltaria parte de su alma al no estar con el.  
  
Wufei lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando hablo -Entonces nosotros debemos entrar por esta puerta?- le pregunto a Heero señalando un punto en el plano que tenia en sus piernas..  
  
-Si... se supone que ustedes buscaran a Duo mientras yo voy e investigo si en esa base estan los gundams.- confirmo el.  
  
-Y si estan alli?- le pregunto Quatre.  
  
-Tendre que destruirlos- contesto Heero.  
  
-Pero no sabemos a que tanto poder resisten estos nuevos modelos- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Por ahora ustedes concentrense en buscar a Duo y no ser atrapados- le contesto ya enfadado Heero mientras se aseguraba de traer explosivos y su magnum entre el cinturon.  
  
Se acercaban a la base, se alzaba ante ellos imponente y poderosa, pero... ahora era mision de ellos detruirla.. por el bien de la paz que ahora reinaba.  
  
Aterrizaron un poco lejos de la base, pero aun asi dio alerta a los sensores de la base, advirtiendole a Alexis de su llegada, le habia prometido a su padre que no habria errores, sin embargo le gustaba ver sufrir a Heero Yuy, y no sabia porque en especial a el, y mas si sufria por el joven Duo (es mala la muchacha ¬¬). Ahora no le importaban tanto los demas piltos, serian presa facil, o eso contaba ella, si tenia en sus manos a Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, pero... no perderia nada si hacia sufrir solo un poco mas a Yuy... solo un poco mas. Sonrio con una dulce pero maliciosa sonrisa y sus ojos dorados destellaron.  
  
Las gotas de sudor caian por su cara a cada golpe que daba, su mirada aun no parecia la de el... Una llamada de Alexis le indico ir al hangar a esperar a su proxima victima, seco su sudor con una toalla colocandose la chaqueta negra, salio del gimnasio y se dirigio de nuevo al hangar, alli esperaria a Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero entro despacio cubriendo antes cada camara para evitar ser visto, lo mismo que los demas muchachos, se separaron en diferentes corredores, en cuanto antes encontraran a Duo mejor seria, a los demas muchachos al momento de adentrarse en aquellos corredores vacios los guardias les impedian el paso, pero inexplicablemente a Heero parecia que le habrian el paso, puesto que no se encontro con ninguno en su camino. Los planos de esa base los habia encontrado, dandoles una gran ayuda para evitar perderse y poder encontrarse en un punto a determinada hora... no debia de fallar nada en este plan, que en teoria solo era rescatar a Duo.  
  
Un pasillo en especial lo llevo a un hangar, las pocas luces que alumbraban le daban poca visibilidad, pero alcanzo a divisar las cinco figuras de unos imponentes Mobile Suits... las figuras de los gundams...  
  
-El tuyo es el ultimo de la izquierda...- se escucho decir a una voz vagamente familiar. Camino un poco mas hasta quedar enfrente de un gundam totalmente negro y arriba, en la cabina abierta un chico de cabello largo (n/a: bueno le quedo largo pese a que se lo corte, no me regañen) lo esperaba.  
  
-¿Duo?- pregunto Heero aun sin habituarse a la poca luz.  
  
Duo dio un brinco desde la cabina cayendo sin problema alguno y camino hacia Heero.   
  
-Son espectaculares ne?- pregunto Duo con una sonrisa que no era la de el, una sonrisa totalmente mecanica.  
  
-Me alegra que estes bien.- le contesto Heero de una manera fria, aquel no era Duo... no era SU Duo. Y Heero tenia razon puesto al terminar de hablar Duo saco una pistola y lo apunto con ella.  
  
-Calma... no te herire- le dijo este  
  
-No me preocupa eso- contesto Heero tambien sacando su pistola.   
  
Ahora estaba cada uno apuntandose... sin moverse... solo se escuchaba la lenta y pausada respiracion de ambos.  
  
Heero estaba mas que confundido ahora, ese no era el Duo de siempre, de eso estaba mas que seguro por su mirada... que ahora no tenia el brillo caracteristico en el, si no un brillo diferente, escalofriante.   
  
-Estos gundams serviran para traer una nueva era a la humanidad Heero-   
  
-Eso crees?- ninguno de los bajaba la pistola conforme hablaban.  
  
-El señor Quevedo sera un buen gobernante para la humanidad- continuaba hablando Duo -Y ahora nosotros seremos recordados como los verdaderos heroes que somos.-  
  
-Duo te han lavado completamente el cerebro!!!- grito Heero.  
  
-Solo me han demostrado la verdad!-  
  
-Y segun tu la verdad es que la humanidad caiga en la esclavitud de nuevo??, quieres que volvamos a los tiempos de guerra, los tiempos frios... los tiempos en que ambos estabamos solos!?-  
  
-Yo...-la mano de Duo temblo un poco. Su cabeza dio vueltas, imagenes, sentimientos inundaban su mente y corazon conforme Heero hablaba.  
  
-Quieres que surgan de nuevo huerfanos por la guerra, que jovenes mueran en lo que ellos creen es su deber?- (n/a: ok un poco ironico viniendo de Heero, pero... despues explico eso, bien?)  
  
-Callate!!!- ya no podia, ya no queria seguir escuchando aquella voz; una bala salio de la pistola de Duo, pero fallo, y se estrello contra la pared; la pistola no era de balas, se dio cuenta Heero, si no de algo asi como tranquilizantes, pero aquel liquido azuloso que resbalaba por una de las paredes tenia un extraño brillo.  
  
-Es solo la verdad!- grito Heero sin bajar la guardia ante Duo.  
  
-La OQ (n/a: no no es por OZ, si no de Organizacion Quevedo =.= no me maten de nuevo) traera paz y tranquilidad..- de nuevo disparo y de nuevo Heero evadio el disparo, pero Duo aprovecho para saltar hacia la cabina de su gundam.  
  
-Duo baka!! ven para aca!!- le grito Heero, Duo cayo de rodillas, suu cabeza dolia demasiado... porque dolia tanto?? porque??-   
  
-Duo vete- ordeno una voz femenina desde dentro del comunicador de la cabina, Duo entro en ella y la cerro, puso en marcha el deathscyte, las puertas del hangar se abrieron lenta y pesadamente haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.  
  
-DUO!!!- grito Heero al ver marchar al gundam 02.  
  
-El estara bien, como le dije antes- dijo la voz de Alexis detras de Heero, este se dio la vuelta y la vio con su mirada asesina acostumbrada.   
  
-Te pareces a alguien que siempre me encontraba cuando menos queria.- le dijo apretando los puños y dientes.  
  
-Que descortes..- susurro Alexis cuando unos pasos inundaron el hangar y entraron el resto de los chicos.  
  
-Duo no esta por ninguna parte Heero- le informo Quatre cuando entraron y estuvieron un poco cerca.  
  
Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver las mejoras de sus nuevos modelos de gundams, pero las sorpresas no acababan ahi.  
  
-Oh, hola joven Quatre- saludo Alexis sin perder su habitual sonrisa.  
  
-Señorita Alexis???- se sorprendio Quatre al verla ahi. -Pero no...-   
  
-No me digan que se conocen- dijo Trowa.  
  
-Es... una vieja amiga de mis hermanas- contesto Quatre.  
  
-Te dije que no me lo dijeras ¬¬- (n/a: jajajajaja chiste viejo y tonto, perdon)  
  
Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y rodearon a Alexis, le apuntaban con sus pistolas.  
  
-Bueno... cooperaran o no?- dijo Alexis calmada aun al estar rodeada.  
  
-Dime a donde a ido Duo.- pregunto friamente Heero.  
  
-Oh, bueno... me temo decir que el Dios de la Muerte entrara en accion- contesto sarcasticamente Alexis.  
  
-Vamonos- dijo firmemente Heero a los demas, los chicos dudaron un poco, pero hicieron caso a Heero y salieron por la puerta del hangar corriendo-  
  
-Heero crei que destruirias a los gundams- grito Trowa mientras salian en carrera.  
  
-Eso ya esta hecho- y solto una pequeña bomba detras de ellos.  
  
-Sera suficiente Yuy?- le pregunto Wufei ya cuando estaban dentro del avion jet.  
  
-No lo creo, pero al menos le haran algunos daños, y tendran que hacerles reparos... eso los detendra un poco-  
  
El sonido de la explosion se escucho.  
  
-Maldito Heero Yuy!!!!!!!- gritaba Alexis.... era hora de ya tomar las cosas enserio... pero a pesar de todo sus planes estaban dando resultados...  
  
***************  
  
Yaaaaa!!!!!!! decimotercer capitulo listo!!!!!!, y bueno no ha avanzado mucho la historia, principalmente porque Duo no ha sido rescatado, pero no puede ser rescatado.... en fin... si se confundieron es que logre mi proposito, jojojojojojojo. ^_~.  
  
Y por si se han dado cuenta... me encantan las explosiones muaca muaca muaca.  
  
Dejenme mas reviews, que esos me dan inspiracion.... y si no veo que les esta gustando dejo de escribir, porque es la adrenalina de la emocion de saber que les gusta la que inspira a mi musa.  
  
Pero ademas de que me han sucedido ciertas cosas personales que me habian bloqueado la musa y mandandola de vacaciones no autorizada. Por eso se tardo un poquito en avanzar este fic.  
  
En fin DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
**************** 


	14. capitulo XIV

Capitulo XIV  
  
En una parte en el corazón de Duo, sabia que no todo estaba bien en el, sabía que era su cuerpo, sabia que estaba dentro de deathscyte, pero no sentía que aquel fuera su cuerpo, sentia que era una persona distinta, se sentía confundido.  
  
Se recargo en el asiento de su MS (n/a:mobile suits para los despistados como yo ^^U), y poso una de sus manos en su frente, aquello no estaba bien... tenía que poder controlar su cuerpo, su mente... pero aquella droga lamentablemente era mas fuerte que el.   
  
Todo le parecia que lo veia desde una pantalla, acaso toda su memoria habia sido borrada por aquella droga?... Su cabeza parecia que estallaria de tanta confusion reunida en ella.  
  
"los tiempos en que ambos estabamos solos!?" esa frase que le habia dicho Heero Yuy no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza... soledad... los recuerdos empezaban a volver... la epoca de soledad que habia sufrido en su niñez... Solo... su amigo que habia muerto sin que el pudiera hacer nada.... el padre Maxwell y la hermana... todos ellos habia muerto sin que el lo hubiera podido evitar... pero ahora el era shinigami... el podia controlar quien moria y quien no... el tenia el poder de su destino ahora.  
  
Detuvo el deathscyte en un bosque cercano, su cabeza daba vueltas... salio de la cabina... el aire fresco movio lentamente su fino cabello haciendolo volar a su ritmo; definitivamente su cabeza dolia demasiado, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, se dejo caer en el suave pasto... que diablos pasaba con el?... miro al cielo, las nubes... le faltaba algo, la mitad de su alma, pero que era lo que le faltaba?... era... Heero...   
  
-Hee-chan- susurro. Y de repente sus ojos recobraron aquel dulce y alegre brillo de nuevo, su Hee-chan lo esperaba... tenia que ir con el... pero cuando se levanto de un brinco para subir a la cabina del gundam de nuevo cayo de rodillas y su mirada perdio brillo, no... no era Heero Yuy quien lo esperaba... era las Organizaciones Unidas... tenia que destruirlas junto a todos sus representates, y partio rumbo alla.  
  
-Heero...- le quiso hablar Quatre pero Trowa le dijo que no lo molestara con la mirada. Desde que habian llegado a la disquera Heero no habia dicho nada a nadie... bueno eso no era demasiado raro en el, pero la mirada la tenia perdida...   
  
-Esa maldita desgraciada le hizo algo a Duo!!!!!- grito Heero de repente ya perdiendo toda paciencia.  
  
-Pero que?- le pregunto Wufei que estaba recargado en la pared del estudio de grabacion... Zech los habia citado, y ahi los muchachos le tendrian que dar la mala noticia.  
  
-El... no era el mismo- termino Heero... pensandolo bien el tampoco era el mismo desde la noche en que Duo le habia confesado su amor.  
  
-A mi me preocupa eso de que... el Dios de la Muerte actuaria de nuevo- dijo Quatre sentado a un lado de Trowa, desde hacia varios minutos veian como Heero caminaba de un lugar a otro casi como leon enjaulado.  
  
-Muchachos me alegra que esten aqui, tenemos otra presentacion pasado mañana y... ¿porque tienen esas caras?- dijo Zech al entrar y verlos -¿Y donde esta Duo?-  
  
-Bueno...- empezo a explicar Quatre.  
  
-Rayos! todo esto lo debemos de tener en secreto, o si no los medios haran un escandalo...-  
  
-Es lo que te preocupa? lo que diran los medios?!!!- le pregunto enfurecido Heero.  
  
-Seria hechar meses de trabajo a la basura Heero!!-  
  
-Claro... que importa la seguridad de Duo?, lo puedes remplazar cuando quieras!- y salio furioso del estudio.  
  
-Y ahora?...-  
  
-Cree que fue su culpa que le pasara esto a Duo- contesto calmado Trowa.  
  
-Deben de actuar cuidadosos... al parecer ellos los conocen a la perfeccion-  
  
-Crei que ya nadie nos recordaba.- susurro Wufei.  
  
-Si construyeron de nuevo a los gundams debieron de conseguir los datos de viejas bases de Oz- explico Trowa su teoria.  
  
Zech encendio el televisor y una noticia dejo helados a todos.  
  
-"Y en ultimas noticias: Los antiguos gundams que alguna vez atacaron a las colonias reaparecieron hoy causando panico en las Organizaciones Unidas"- decia el locutor de noticias mientras una imagen del deathscyte entre las llamas aparecia en el televisor. -"Murieron dos de los representantes mas importantes, hasta ahora no se a querido confirmar que se trate de un ataque terrorista"-   
  
-Ese era el gundam...-  
  
-De Duo- completo Heero desde la puerta del estudio.  
  
-Crei que te habias ido...-  
  
-Se me ocurrio un plan... pero ustedes deben de saberlo... si no no serviria de nada.- y Heero comenzo a explicar la idea que se le habia ocurrido para ya poner fin a toda esa locura de una vez por todas.  
  
-Repito... tu estas loco- le decia Quatre a Heero, cuando este termino de decirles su plan.  
  
-Es la unica forma de estar verdaderamente cerca sin que sospechen de mi-  
  
-Y que tal si te hacen lo mismo que a Duo?- le pregunto Wufei.  
  
-No lo creo... yo... soy mas fuerte que el-  
  
-No deberias de confiarte tanto Heero.- le aconsejo Trowa.  
  
-Me apoyan o no? no podemos dejar que Duo siga matando gente sin piedad-  
  
-No te puedes ir Heero.- le ordeno Zech  
  
-Ah no? y porque segun tu no puedo irme?-   
  
-Ve esto...- y prendio de nuevo el televisor.  
  
"En la conferencia de prensa se noto la ausencia de dos de los integrantes de la banda, a parecer el vocalista Duo Maxwell enfermo gravemente y tuvo que ser hospitalizado, se desconoce su estado por ahora..." la mujer continuo hablando.  
  
-Y...?-  
  
-Si Duo ataca a alguien personalmente, podran reconocerlo facilmente- dijo asustado Quatre.  
  
-No lo creo...- dijo Heero   
  
-Eso no es lo que queria decir Quatre...- confeso Zech -Se daran cuenta si falta otro integrante... y comenzaran a rumorar e investigar mas de la cuenta, podrian llegar a la verdad con facilidad-  
  
-Zech esto no se trata de eso...- se defendio Heero.  
  
-No te podras ir hasta la presentacion de pasado mañana- le dictamino finalmente Zech.  
  
-Tu...- apreto sus puños...  
  
-Calma Yuy...- le dijo Wufei tomadolo por los hombros -esta vez estaremos mejor preparados, y esto nos dara mas tiempo-  
  
Heero se resigno y salio finalmente del edificio y subio en su moto, por lo menos el aire frio despejaria su mente, sin pensarlo llego hasta el parque donde el dia anterior habia estado con Duo. Suspiro, si tan... si tan solo las cosas se hubieran dado diferentes, si el hubiera confesado sus sentimientos desde el principio... tal vez todo hubiera sido... movio la cabeza en señal de negacion... el hubiera no existia, solo existia el mañana...  
  
Sangre... gritos.. humo... mas sangre... nada de todo aquello salia de la mente de Duo... la agua de la regadera lo calmaba... pero solo por segundos... dolia... dolia demasiado... dolia su corazón.  
  
-Yaaa!!!! alejate de mi!!!!- grito golpeando con su puño la pared de la regadera. Las palabras de Heero Yuy... ese sentimiento de dolor al pensar en el... queria que todo aquello se alejara de el para siempre... un hilo de sangre corrio de su mano y se perdio entre el agua que caia de la regadera y se fue por el colador.  
  
Respiraba agitadamente... por momentos recuperaba la conciencia de quien era en verdad el... recuperaba a su yo... pero luego... la droga hacia efecto en su cuerpo y odiaba con toda su alma las palabras de Heero Yuy.  
  
******************  
  
De nuevo les pido perdon por este capitulo... se que todo es confuso, tal vez demasiado, pero Duo se siente confundido, comprenden? Y Hee-chan tambien... todos estan confundidos.   
  
-Hasta la escritora ¬¬-   
  
-Hai Trowa u.u-  
  
-Confianza... tal vez tu musa vuelva con algo mejor-  
  
-Eso espero Trowa... eso espero...-  
  
Oh si, y eso de que los jovenes mueren por lo que ellos creen es su deber, pues Heero antes tambien pensaba eso, pero Duo-chan le dio otra perspectiva de la vida... el amor cambia a cualquiera ^^.  
  
Dejen criticas, buenas o malas, pero dejen algo ¿¿si?? ;o; por favorcito!!!!!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
****************** 


	15. capitulo XV

Capitulo XV  
  
Las nubes negras tapaban cualquier rastro de sol, haciendo de ese día en especial demasiado obscuro, Heero habia pasado todo el día y noche anterior investigando y pensando, si estaba en lo correcto y aquel liquido azul que le habia lanzado Duo era lo que el pensaba, sabia que su cuerpo lo defenderia de cualquier especie de droga o lo que fuera que le hubiesen hecho a Duo, ademas si alegaba ir por su voluntad dudaba que lo someterian algun metodo para persuadirlo.  
  
Los demas muchachos lucian decaidos, hacia falta la chispa y alegria que Duo siempre les inyectaba con sus travesuras y diabluras. Esperaban a que les hicieran la seña de que era hora de la presentacion.  
  
-Animo...- trataba de hacerlos sonreir Hilde, pero era imposible si ella misma se sentia morir al saber que Duo estaba en peligro, pero era cierto lo que Zech les habia dicho, si los medios empezaban a investigar de mas seria peligroso para ellos mismos que se supiera o recordara mejor dicho, que ellos eran los antiguos pilotos de los gundams.  
  
-Es hora... den lo mejor- les dijo Zech entrando tras bastidores y forzando una sonrisa.  
  
A pesar de que no habia dejado de nevar en casi dos dias eso no bajo los animos de la gente que asistio al concierto del grupo, a pesar de ser su segunda presentacion se podia ver que ya eran sumamente famosos, y si en su primera presentacion habia miles de camara y montones de prensa ahora esa cantidad parecia haberse duplicado, y el concierto de esta vez seria televisado en vivo por una importante señal de television.  
  
Los chicos salieron en silencio, apesumbrados pero no dudaron en tocar... ahora era Heero el que la hacia de vocalista, aunque la verdad ahora no estaba para esas cosas, pero era mejor aparentar que todo estaba bien.  
  
Canto... y esa vez hubo en su canto algo diferente, puso toda su alma en el... esperaba que le llegara a Duo?? esperaba que su voz llegara al corazon de su koi?.  
  
Habian llegado a la casa que su padre tenia dentro de la ciudad, una enorme mansion donde estaba guardado el deathscyte, ese dia Alexis habia estado con Ernest mientras Duo descansaba o entrenaba... mientras estuviera bajo control de la droga no habria de que temer, la proxima dosis seria por la tarde siguiente. Esa noche los cientificos se habian marchado dejando solo a los sirvientes y dos guardias normales en la puerta.  
  
Duo estaba sentado en una confortable sala a un lado de Alexis ambos veian television, a su mirada aun le faltaba su brillo de alegria, parecia mas que un simple muñeco ahi sentado, Alexis lo miraba con preocupacion, al parecer la droga estaba teniendo un extraño efecto con el que ella no contaba, asi que habia decidido administrarsela menos frecuentemente (hasta hace poco la dosis habia sido de cada cuatro horas)... lo estaba volviendo un ser que solo se limitaba a seguir ordenes...  
  
-Joven Duo?- Alexis lo llamo. Este volteo su cabeza mirando a Alexis.  
  
-Si señorita Alexis?- pregunto con una sonrisa falsa... ya no estaba la sonrisa sincera que siempre adornaba su rostro.  
  
-Extrañas a tus compañeros?- Duo nego con la cabeza, la verdad era que Duo solo recordaba un poco de cosas, solo las necesarias que habian creido indispensables los medicos para que fuera el perfecto shinigami.  
  
-Extraño el campo de batalla- contesto. Alexis solo dio media sonrisa... lamentaba que hubiera sido de esa forma que el joven Duo se les hubiera aliado en sus ambiciones.  
  
-Y... al joven Heero Yuy?- al momento de escuchar aquel nombre la cabeza de Duo dolio, le dolia porque su mente trataba de recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos con el, pero solo le llegaban los recuerdos de las batallas. A veces la verdadera mente de Duo luchaba por tomar posecion de su cuerpo, lo que le hacia a su cabeza sentir un dolor insportable; pero aquella droga que le habian administrado no lo dejaba recordar casi nada, un medico le confeso a Alexis que era demasiada, mas de la que su cuerpo soportaria, asi fue que decidieron disminuir la dosis, pero parecia que eso aun no mejoraba las jaquecas de Duo.  
  
-Heero Yuy es solo un compañero mas... o lo era porque ahora es un traidor- contesto mecanicamente Duo. Alexis suspiro... se sentia un poco mal porque sabia que ella tenia la culpa de todo aquello... pero era la unica forma... aunque no hubiera querido lastimar al joven Duo.  
  
En la tele aparecio Heero cantando una hermosa cancion... que inundo toda la habitacion donde estaban Alexis y Duo.   
  
-Aahggg- Duo se agarro su cabeza cayendo del sillon y arrodillandose, era hora... era hora de que ya por fin tomara el control de su cuerpo y mente, y recordara a su koi, la dulce voz de Heero inundaba todo su cuerpo, inundaba su corazon, el dulce y alegre brillo de sus ojos luchaba por salir nuevamente, y su corazon comenzaba a latir de nuevo rapidamente al escuchar la hermosa y calida voz de Heero.  
  
-joven Duo.. esta bien??- preguntaba aterrada Alexis al verlo gritar con dolor y agarrar su cabeza con fuerza, se arrodillo junto a el y extendio la mano para ayudarlo...  
  
Todos y cada unos de sus viejos recuerdos se mezclaban con todos los hechos sucedidos en esos tres ultimos dias... todo volvia a estar como antes... pronto Duo Maxwell habia recuperado su ser... agarro por la muñeca a Alexis, y con todo el dolor de su corazon fue shinigami quien la vio...  
  
-D...Duo?!-  
  
-perdoname Alexis... pero yo no te perdonare a ti..- y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendola desmayar (n/a: O.o wow Duo!!!)  
  
-Bien... ahora solo debo de escapar de esta casa de locos.- y cargando a Alexis salio de la pequeña sala de estar, su cabeza aun le retumbaba demasiado, como si le estuviensen pegando con un marillo o algo asi.  
  
Entro al hangar sin problema y sin ser visto por los sirvientes. Ahi vio al deathscyte.  
  
-Perdoname compañero... pero debo dejarte aqui- en el hangar tambien estaban estacionados varios coches metio a Alexis en el asiento del copiloto de unos de ellos y se le quedo viendo... dudaba si llevarla o no... eso seria como secuestrarla... y eso seria darles demasiados problemas a sus amigos... pero si la llevaba tendria un carta bajo la manga para extorsionar al padre de esta misma...   
  
-Bueno... dice Heero que hago las cosas sin pensarlas- dijo encogiendose de hombros y cerrando la puerta. Dio la media vuelta y emprendio el camino. -Ademas necesito salir sin sacar sospechas-  
  
Salio de la propiedad argumetando al guardia de la salida que irian a pasear... y como Alexis siempre era asi de seria y nunca hablaba con los sirviente ( n/a: solo que en esta ocasion estaba desmayada -.-) el guardia no sospecho de nada.  
  
Duo estaba un poco desorientado, pero sabia a que lugar dirigirse precisamente, al departamento de su koi.  
  
**************  
  
Jojojojojojojo, les dije que Duo no podia ser rescatado, no dudaba de que el se pudiera rescatar solito (O.o que incoherencia tan grande escribi u.u)  
  
Alexis hizo mal en dejar de darle la droga a Duo :P niña tonta.  
  
-Al fin!!!! aire puro que respirar!!!-  
  
-Duo-chan ;o; al fin te veo nuevamente!!!!-  
  
- ¬¬ toi enojado contigo, malaaaaaaaa-  
  
- ¬¬ Duo ¿¿¿¿¿¿sabias que puedo hacer que la droga te vuelva a hacer efecto??????-  
  
-Kary-chan!!! te extrañaba niña linda y hermosa!!!! ^^U-  
  
-^-^ jejejeje.-  
  
Bueno ¿que pasara ahora qe se invirtieron los papeles y Alexis es la prisionera de Duo?, ¿se vengara Heero cuando la vea? ¿Zech ¿cuanto gana por concierto?, ¿les dara su porcetanje debido a los muchachos? ¿que es mas rico: el queso crema o queso chihuahua?  
  
- ¬¬U estas loca Kary-   
  
-Gracias Duo ^-^ me halagas-  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOR.  
  
************** 


	16. capitulo XVI

Capitulo XVI  
  
Entro forzando la puerta (como antes ya lo habia hecho)al departamento de Heero, busco entre sus cosas y encontro varias cuerdas, le amarro con ellas las muñecas y tobillos a Alexis que aun seguia inconsciente, le puso una pañoleta en su boca y la metio al baño dejandola en la tina (n/a: donde mas querian que la metiera si Heero vive en un minidepartamento ¬¬? en el balcon?? nooo verdad?).   
  
Regreso al cuarto y se echo en la cama, su cuerpo dolia mucho, ya su cabeza habia dejado de doler, pero aun le retumbaba... cerro los ojos seria mejor descansar... solo un ratito... y asi en medio de la oscuridad se quedo dormido. (^^U Duo se la ha pasado la mitad del fic o desmayado o dormido)  
  
El concierto lo habia dejado mas que exhausto, pero no podia descansar, tenia que seguir perfeccionando su plan para destruir a la OQ y rescatar a su Duo (que aqui entre nos este ultimo era su principal objetivo). Abrio la puerta pesadamente... y se sento frente a su portatil, como cada noche no encendia la luz, solamente se quedaba a revisar cosas sumido en su aliada... la oscuridad. Mientras encendia la portatil se comenzo a desnudar para ponerse la pijama, pero comenzo a hablar en voz alta...  
  
-Bien... espero que ahora si me dejen ir a mi mision- susurraba molesto desabotonando su camisa. -Porque si no, esa loca...-  
  
-¿Quien esta loca?- pregunto Duo desde la cama tratando de divisar la silueta de Heero.   
  
Heero se quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz de su koi, ¿no seria solo una jugarreta de su imaginacion?.  
  
Duo se sento en la cama y de nuevo pregunto -¿Quien esta loca?-  
  
Heero prendio la luz de la recamara para segurarse que no era obra de su imaginacion aquella voz, y lo vio, ahi sentado en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, su clasica y hermosa sonrisa acompañandolo, aun asi se movio muy lentamente hacia los pies de su cama, disfrutando de cada momento que veia a su angel de ojos violaceos.  
  
Se quedo mirandolo desde los pies de la cama. Duo abria mas sus lindos ojos esperando una respuesta de Heero, pero no pudo evitar al ver a su koi lanzarse a el.  
  
-Hee-chan!!! Hee-chan!!!- dijo mientras se lanzo a el, ambos cayeron al suelo, claro esta Duo sobre Heero, mientras Duo aun gritaba el nombre de Heero.  
  
-Bajate que estas pesado!!!- le recrimino Heero con su ya tipica mirada. Se sentia bien al volver a ternelo cerca, cuando horas antes pensaba que lo habia perdido para siempre... tenia otra vez a su baka en sus brazos. (o mejor dicho sobre el ^_~).  
  
-Pero te extrañe!!!- Duo puso ojitos de cachorrito regañado -Tu no???-  
  
Heero se paro cargando en sus brazos a Duo y con un tierno beso en sus labios le susurro -No sabes cuanto te extrañe- Duo se sonrojo ante el beso de Heero, pero lo disfruto sobremanera.  
  
Solo que en ese preciso momento le volvio a doler su cabeza -Auch Auch- dijo llevando una de sus manos a esta.  
  
-Que te pasa?-  
  
-Me duele mi hermosa cabecita- le contesto Duo abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirandolo con ternura. Heero sonrio... Duo habria pasado por demasiadas cosas, seria mejor que descansara cuanto antes... porque fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho aquellos locos malditos su intuicion le decia que no era nada bueno.  
  
-Descansa... descansa..- le decia mientras lo recostaba de nuevo en la cama y acariciaba su frente. Duo asintio con su cabeza y cerro los ojos por completo, Heero lo miro de nuevo por un momento antes de ir al baño.  
  
-DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le grito Heero enojado cuando estuvo dentro del baño.  
  
-Aaaah se me habia olvidado!!!- grito Duo cuando se levanto como resorte de la cama al escuchar a Heero gritar. -ALEXIS!!!!!!-  
  
-Explicate- le dijo cuando saco a Alexis y la coloco en la cama, por suerte aun continuaba desmayada.  
  
-Bueno... era mi boleto de escape...-  
  
-Y que demonios hace en mi casa???-  
  
-Era aqui o la disquera... ademas mira: esta bien amarradita!!!- le contesto mostrandole las cuerdas que amarraban sus muñecas y tobillos.  
  
Se quedaron en silecio por buen un rato, Heero sentado en la silla frente al escritorio pensando en la situacion en que ahora se encontraba, demsiada extraña a decir verdad, y Duo entre adormilado acostado abrazando a la almohada, su cabello tapaba parte de su cara, pero estaba viendo a Heero, que tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba pensando algo.  
  
-BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de marcar una videoconferencia con Quatre en su portatil.  
  
Si Heero se habia enojado tanto no porque Duo hubiera practicamente secuestrado a Alexis.. si no porque tenia a aquella pequeña bruja en su casa... y si odiaba a alguien con todo su corazon en ese instante era a Alexis Quevedo.  
  
-¿Diga?- contesto un medio adormilado Quatre desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Ya era tarde y llevaba bastante tiempo dormido... se preguntaba quien llamaria a tal hora.  
  
-Quatre, Duo esta conmigo- le dijo Heero sin rodeos.  
  
-¿Que...?- pregunto este sin asimilar todavia las palabras dichas por el chico de cabellos rebeldes.  
  
-Duo esta conmigo- repitio laconicamente Heero.  
  
-En verdad!!!?- los ojos de Quatre se iluminaron sin poder evitar mostrar alegria y alivio.  
  
-Hola Q-chan!!- saludo Duo desde detras de Heero, pero Quatre ya no estaba en la pantalla, por el contrario se le podia escuchar tratar de despertar a Trowa mientras decia entre palabras entrecortadas la buena nueva.  
  
-Iremos para alla!!- grito Quatre antes de decir -Fuera transmicion- y que la videoconferencia se acabara dejando la pantalla de la portatil en negro.  
  
-Ves? el si se nota que me extraño, no que tu... ¬¬- le reprocho Duo a Heero.  
  
-Duo...- dijo Heero reprimiendo una debil sonrisa y tomando con sus manos la cara de Duo acercandolo a el. -Eres un baka... muy lindo- y de nuevo le dio un beso, esta vez mas apasionado.  
  
********************  
  
Capitulo chiquito pero bonito.  
  
:D jojojojojojojojo, KA-WA-II!!!!!!! solo me queda esa palabra para describir el re-encuentro de estos dos.   
  
-Aunque hayas cometido muchos errores te perdono-dice Heero y le pone una mano en el hombro a Kary.  
  
-Oh... arigato Hee-chan, pero no sabia que estuvieras enojado conmigo ^-^ -  
  
-No me aparezco por aqui en tanto tiempo y dices que ¿¿¡¡¡no lo sabias!!!?? ¬¬-  
  
-Jejejeje, crei que estabas ocupado ^^U-  
  
-Baka....-  
  
-Hee-chan... dime solamente asi a mi!!- Duo pone sus ojitos de cachorrito regañado.  
  
-u.u- Heero solo suspira y le acaricia la cabeza a Duo  
  
Sigan leyendo mi loco fic ^^. Y dejen REVIEWS ^O^.  
  
De nuevo gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar sus opiniones respecto a este, creanme que de verdad me han ayudado mucho :3. Y las que lo han leido pero no han dejado absolutamente nada, que esperan??? escribanme algo!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, Mi Koushiro Yamato... extraño que me dejes tus valiosas opiniones... escribeme algo ¿¿¿si???  
  
Y Kenssy: DUO ES MIO, SOLAMENTE MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Este y les pido perdon por haberle cortado el cabello a Duo ^^U (ya varias gentes me han recriminado por hacerlo) pero ya le encontre una solucion ^o^  
  
******************* 


	17. capitulo XVII

Capitulo XVII  
  
-¿!Por Alá que te hicieron?!- grito Quatre cuando entraron al departamento de Heero y vio a Duo, si se veia un poco de cambio en el, especialmente por lo de su cabello, bueno esta bien.. un graaaaan cambio. Ademas su cara se veia muy demacrada (o sea palido). Llego y lo examino de arriba a abajo (no es cute como se preocupa por los demas Quatre? ^^)  
  
-Jejejeje, un cortecito de cabello gratis ^^U- le contesto Duo sonriendo.  
  
-Que hace aqui ella ¬¬?- señalo Trowa a Alexis.  
  
-Adivina ¬¬- le contesto Heero poniendo la misma mirada que Trowa y señalo a Duo.  
  
-Yo no tuve la culpa, ya te dije que era mi boleto de escape- les refunfuño Duo.  
  
-Oh Duo no debiste de hacer eso- comento Quatre -su padre es un magnate poderoso, armaran todo un escandalo si se entera de que fue secuestrada-  
  
-Ademas de que quien crees que sera su primer sospechoso?- le continuo regañando Heero.  
  
-Bien bien!! si quieren me devuelvo a su casita, vuelvo a ser su prisionero... y ya todo como antes ¿no?- les contesto enojado Duo.  
  
-Duo no te pongas asi, no quisimos...-  
  
-Miren cuando sali de esa casa solo me podia acordar bien de una cosa...- se cayo un momento antes de decir que la cosa en que pensaba era Heero -y era costumbre que siempre estuviera con ella a todas horas... por eso... creo que me la traje mecanicamente- se defendio.  
  
-Era por efecto de la droga...-dijo Alexis de repente, todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, no la escucharon despertar -Te estaba confundiendo tus recuerdos, y solo seguias ordenes, ademas de que tu cuerpo era un poco mas fuerte de lo esperado... por eso te sentias de esa manera... estabas combatiendo la droga-  
  
trato de sentarse en la cama.  
  
Alexis suspiro, estaba en la boca del lobo, ahora si sin proteccion o defensa alguna, que mas podia hacer sino estar quieta sin causar que se enojaran (mas) con ella.   
  
-Que clase de droga?- le pregunto interesado Heero.  
  
-Delium... esta en fase experimental... aunque crei que ya estaba lista... provoca a la mente cierta facilidad para olvidar cosas y solo dejar las necesarias... nosotros solo dejamos las que creimos eran las suficientes para que Duo fuera el perfecto Shinigami.-  
  
-Fui su conejillo de indias???- le pregunto enojado Duo.  
  
-A...algo asi- contesto nerviosa Alexis.  
  
-Entonces.. esa cosa aun esta en fase experimental?- repitio Heero.  
  
-Delium..- le corrigio Alexis.  
  
-Esto?- pregunto Duo sacando de su bolsillo la pistola con la que ya antes habia atacado, o al menos lo habia intentado, a Heero.  
  
-Bueno ya sabemos qe le hicieron a Duo, ahora debemos de saber que vamos a hacer con ella- les dijo Trowa.  
  
-Se armara un gran escandalo si se enteran- repitio Quatre.  
  
-A menos que...-y una sonrisa de travesura se dibujo en los labios de Duo mientras les mostraba el frasquito azul que le habia sacado a la pistola. Heero le quito el frasco de las manos.  
  
-No..no no no no- decia Alexis para sus adentros. -"yo no podria soportar la droga..."- pensaba aterrada  
  
Heero les dio una mirada significativa a los demas... era hora de su plan... Quatre y Trowa le dijeron que si tambien con la mirada.  
  
-Duo...- le dijo Heero a este.  
  
-Di...- pero antes de que acabara de responder Heero le dio un golpe en la nuca como Duo antes se lo habia dado a Alexis, y lo detuvo con un brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
Alexis miraba sorprendida todo.  
  
-Mira... este es el trato...- comenzo Heero a hablar con Alexis.  
  
-Tu eres un psicopata sin remedio alguno...- murmuraba Alexis mientras el carro avanzaba hacia la mansion de Quatre, Heero solo se limitaba a conducir sin decir nada. Quatre iba junto a Trowa en el asiento trasero, este ultimo cuidando de que hiciera un movimiento inesperado Alexis.  
  
- Esperemos que todo salga bien Heero- decia preocupado Quatre... esconderian a Alexis como prisionera en su mansion, mejor dicho en el sotano...  
  
-No te preocupes... ademas tu dijiste que los manahuacs nos ayudarian.  
  
-Si... pero es peligroso... su padre esta medio loco sabias?-  
  
-En serio que no piensan nada....- decia molesta Alexis.  
  
-los rehenes no hablan..- le contesto Trowa. Alexis le saco la lengua y Trowa lo vio por el espejo lateral.  
  
"Esta niña tiene dos personalidades... la dulce... y la de pequeña bruja" analizaba Heero "asi que por lo tanto.. mientras este vestida de ese modo no dara problemas... espero"  
  
Duo desperto en la cama de Heero, mas adolorido que nunca...  
  
-Le digo que me duele la cabeza y me golpea ¬¬#, estoy enamorado de un loco!!!!- se quejaba Duo.  
  
-Y los que se suponen son mis amigos... se ponen de su lado... pero que harian con Alexis... esto me huele a plan de Heero...-   
  
*******  
  
Como que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre hacer capitulos cortos, y demasiados confusos, ademas de enredar sobremanera las cosas en lugar de aclararlas.  
  
Pero eso hace mas largo el fic, y yo no quiero que se termine... y ustedes???.  
  
Pero no se asusten, pronto toda esta locura llegara a su fin... no me pienso pasar de los 23 o 22 capitulos... asi que... ;__;.  
  
Por cierto el proximo capitulo esta algo... algo.... ridiculo?, pero tengan en cuenta que tambien es humor... o sea... aaaay mi Shinigami... salvame...  
  
Bueno quedan advertidos .__.  
  
Sigan leyendo y dejen REVIEWS ^O^.  
  
******* 


	18. capitulo XVIII

Capitulo XVIII  
  
Duo desperto por el delicioso olor de comida, y es que su estomagito ya reclamaba que se pusiera algo en el.  
  
-Comida comida comida- decia mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras aun en pijama (era domingo y podia darse ese lujo).  
  
-COMIDA!!- grito al entrar a la cocina haciendo que Trowa se atragantara con su cafe por el susto recibido.  
  
-Que tienes loco???- le pregunto enojado limpiandose de la barbilla un poco del cafe que se le habia resbalado.  
  
-Hambre- contesto calmado Duo sentandose en su respectivo lugar.  
  
-Toma Duo, hot cakes- le sirvio Quatre en su plato, Duo comenzo a comer como siempre lo hacia... con ganas y hambre ^^U.  
  
Despues de comer subio a su habitacion para despues darse un baño, esa noche tenian un entrevista en un conocido canal y programa de espectaculos, pero antes debian de hacer reunion general en la disquera con Zech... que desde que Duo habia vuelto no habia visto.  
  
Se miro en el espejo el pelo alborotado... desde que lo traia corto se le enrredaba demasiado... odiaba eso... lo aliso un poco con las manos y se recosto en la cama dejandose caer.  
  
-Al menos los que me hicieron eso ya estan en el infierno- se autoconsolo Duo. -Pero no era justo... ademas a donde habrian metido a Alexis?... me dejan siempre fuera de todo- se levanto -Y eso que Heero es mi koi u.u-  
  
Se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza... aun dolia... hasta cuando le dejaria de doler? era molesto... suspiro y se levanto.. seria mejor bañarse cuanto antes.  
  
-Llegan tarde...- les recrimino Wufei que ya llevaba buen rato esperandolos en el segundo piso de lo que les correspondia de la disquera.  
  
-Maxwell!!!??- le pregunto Wufei cuando entro a la habitacion, Duo traia un atuendo deportivo y su cabeza la cubria una gorra de beisbol azul marino con una D bordada en el frente, se veia como otra persona, lo que te puede hacer un cambio de corte.  
  
-Hi Wu-chan :D!!- le saludo con una gran sonrisa y sacudiendo la mano.  
  
-Que.. que.. diablos...- balbuceaba Wufei.  
  
Entro Zech caminando rapidamente hacia uno de los escritorios y dejo su maletin, en otra mano traia un cafe para llevar, como siempre entro dando ordenes sin saludar.  
  
-Tienen una sesion fotografica para las cinco, el vestuario se los daran alla, luego a las ocho comienza la entrevista en el programa, Espectaculos del canal 5...- Zech caminaba mientras hablaba y los chicos solo lo escuchaban y observaban sin alegar nada.  
  
-y... quien es este?- pregunto señalando a Duo, este fruncio el seño en señal de desagrado...  
  
-Ahora haste el que no se acuerda de mi- le dijo molesto.  
  
-Duo!!!!!?-   
  
-No.. su hermano gemelo ¬¬, pues claro que soy Duo!!!!!!!- le grito quitandose la gorra y mostrando bien su cara.  
  
-Por que...?- pero Zech se ahorro mejor la pregunta, sujeto a Duo por la muñeca y se lo llevo fuera de la disquera, lo subio al auto y se lo llevo sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Los demas chicos se quedaron... sin hacer nada... ._____.  
  
-Esto se llama secuestro- refunfuñaba Duo mientras el auto avanzaba...  
  
-A buena hora se te ocurrio hacerte cambio de imagen ¬¬-  
  
-No fue algo que yo quisiera, ¿bien?-  
  
-Ya llegamos, bajate- se detuvieron ante una lujosa estetica.  
  
-No... para que... lo traigo parejo...-   
  
-Bajate Duo... tu imagen del contrato es con el cabello largo... si no nos meteremos en problemas, los dos! tendremos que ponerte extensiones...-  
  
-O.o Ex...? ni loco!!!!!!!- y cerro la puerta del coche con seguro. -Esas cosas son para mujeres!!!- le gritaba al desesperado Zech. Este abrio la puerta con su llave y saco a Duo a la fuerza, y lo metio aun resistiendose a entrar.  
  
-Que no quiero!!!!!-  
  
-Yaaa, no te van a matar, son solo extensiones!!- le grito cuando lo sento en la silla y le daba ordenes a la señorita que los iba a atender.  
  
La señorita estaba mas que extasiada al ver ahi, y sobre todo porque era ella quien iba a atender a Duo Maxwell, *¬* era fan del los G.Boys, asi que lo trato lo mas amable y cuidadosamente que pudo.  
  
-Ves... ahora estas como antes ^-^- le palmeo Zech el hombro cuando entraron a la disquera despues de una hora de berrinche (que fue lo que se tardaron) de Duo.  
  
-No es natural... no es mi cabello... no me gusta...- murmuraba Duo mientras caminaban al segundo piso.  
  
-LLegamos!!- anuncio Zech, los chicos estaban entretenidos cada quien en diferentes cosas, todos excepto Heero que solamente estaba sentado en el sillon con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera cuando entraron hizo el menor signo de movimiento.  
  
-A donde fueron?- dijo Quatre olvidando por un momento su juego de ajedrez con Wufei. -O.o... olvidenlo ya se a donde fueron...-dijo Quatre al ver de nuevo la larga trenza de Duo.  
  
-Fue su idea ¬¬- contesto Duo entrando enojado y sentandose de golpe en uno de los sillones.  
  
-Bueno vamonos a la sesion fotografica, tenemos que estar ahi antes de las cuatro, caminando!- les ordeno Zech.  
  
-Pero yo no he comido y... !!!- iba a reprochar Duo pero Heero le puso una caja de almuerzo frente a su cara.   
  
-Te lo manda esa chica... Hilde- le dijo y se salio de la recamara.  
  
A las cinco comenzo la sesion, tres cambios de ropas, trajes blancos todos muy elegantes, trajes negros, ropa casual, el fotografo les decia que pusieran caras inocentes, sexys.. de malos... dependiendo del vestuario.  
  
-Me sentia como titere de un loco ¬¬- se quejo Trowa cuando estaban en los camerinos esperando su turno para entrar al programa ese de entrevistas.  
  
-Y eso que no viste las miradas que nos echaba ese fotografo, jajajajajaja- se carcajeaba Duo -porque ahi si me senti como filete en carniceria, jajajajaja-  
  
-Todo esto es raro... primero no pense que llegariamos a tener tanto exito- confeso Wufei.  
  
-Ni yo, pero al parecer las voces de Duo y Heero han gustado mucho.- contesto Quatre contento.  
  
-Ademas de que nuestra imagen vende ^-^- continuo Duo. -Quien se perderia de ver a cinco guapos chicos-   
  
De un lado a Duo le cayo una bola de papel en la nuca dandole un pequeño golpe.  
  
-Quien fue? ¬¬- los miraba a todos examinandolos, cuando pudo ver el dejo de lo que era una sonrisa en la cara de Heero.  
  
-Vas a ver!! .!-dijo cojiendo un enorme cojin y preparandose para atacar.  
  
-Es hora- les indico Zech evitando que Duo se lanzara a Heero con un cojin. -recuerden estas mujeres son muy... comunicativas,- dijo quitandole el cojin y poniendolo de nuevo en su sitio - asi que procuren no decir nada... comprometedor eh?, Duo tu estuviste en cama por cinco dias... si te preguntan claro..-  
  
-Ya sabemos que hacer- lo callo Heero y los cinco entraron al estudio.  
  
En ese instante un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules se paro enfrente del edificio y miraba hacia arriba haciendo a un lado su mechon para contemplar mejor, dio un suspiro y entro a la televisora... tenia que preguntarles a aquellos chicos si habian visto o sabido algo de su prometida Alexis.... que llevaba dos dias de perdida.... y lo ultimo que habia dicho su padre es que no sabia nada de ella... y el como detective del departamento de policia de aquella ciudad era su deber encontrar a su propia novia, sino, seria un fiasco de detective.  
  
Pensaba mientras caminaba por el estudio, el padre de Alexis no era de su agrado, pero Alexis le habia robado el corazón desde que la conocio, y cuando conocio a su padre con mayor razon quiso alejarla de aquel... ser tan despreciable... al menos en su opinion... y lo lograria pronto en dos meses seria su boda... claro si la encontraba antes.  
  
Antes de la entrevista cantarian una cancion, los cinco se pusieron de espaldas... las conductoras anunciaron su presentacion y el publico en el foro comenzo a aplaudir y vitoriar, las luces se apagaron... la pista de la cancion comenzo a sonar... era hora de que volvieran a actuar juntos.  
  
**************  
  
Les dije que tenia una solucion, jojojojjojojojojo.  
  
-ESSTAS LOCA, COMPLETAMENTE DESQUISIADA!!!!!!!- entra gritando Duo.  
  
-Yo no tuve la culpa... ademas eran extensiones o peluca..que prefieres?-  
  
-Otra escritora para este fic ¬¬-  
  
-Ja-ja, muy gracioso...-  
  
Dejen... bueno ya saben que ^^U (REVIEWS) :p.   
  
************** 


	19. capitulo XIX

Capitulo XIX  
  
La cancion comenzo a sonar por el foro junto a los gritos de las fans, Duo tomo el microfono y comenzo a cantar. Algunas chicas se desilucionaron porque no era Heero el vocalista.  
  
Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau   
  
Kiseki wo shinji na yo Umaku iku sa   
  
It's gonna be OK!   
  
Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsu na mono wa hitotsu   
  
Chansu wa ichido dake Te ni irero yo Ashita ja osoi   
  
Tada hiza wo kakaete ochikonda kinou   
  
Wasurete shimae Jibun wo shinjite   
  
  
  
  
  
Tabun umazu iku ze Da kara umaku iku ze   
  
Chansu wa me no mae   
  
Daijoubu Kitto OK!   
  
Tabun umazu iku ze Da kara umaku iku ze   
  
Owari no nai yume no tame ni   
  
  
  
Duo movia su cadera al ritmo de la musica mientras comenzaba a cantar.  
  
  
  
Akirameta toki kara tsuki sae nigete shimau   
  
Giri-giri no puressha made tanoshimereba   
  
It's gonna be OK!   
  
  
  
Ruuru wa hitotsu dake Bibitte 'ru yatsu wa dame sa   
  
Gyamburu wa ichido dake Inochi kakete asonde miyou   
  
Sus pies llevaban el ritmo... al igual que todo su cuerpo  
  
Tada reeru no ue wo dare ka no tame ni   
  
Hashiri-tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu   
  
  
  
Itsu mo yume wo mite 'ru Nani mo ki ni shinaide   
  
Dame demo kamawanai   
  
Kanpeki ni OK!   
  
Itsu mo yume wo mite 'ru Nani mo ki ni shinaide   
  
  
  
  
  
Tada hiza wo kakaete ochikonde ite mo   
  
Kotae wa mienai Jibun wo shinjite   
  
  
  
Tabun umazu iku ze Da kara umaku iku ze   
  
Chansu wa me no mae   
  
Daijoubu Kitto OK!   
  
Tabun umazu iku ze Da kara umaku iku ze   
  
Chansu wa me no mae   
  
Daijoubu Kitto OK!   
  
Cada movimiento que hacia era seductor, no importaba lo que hiciese, la musica lo guiaba a moverse de aquella forma para deleite de todos los que lo miraban.  
  
  
  
Itsu mo yume wo mite 'ru Nani mo ki ni shinaide   
  
Dame demo kamawanai   
  
Kanpeki ni OK!   
  
Itsu mo yume wo mite 'ru Nani mo ki ni shinaide   
  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou   
  
  
  
La mirada... la mirada que tenia al cantar Duo... no cabia duda todo en el hechizaba a quien lo mirara, fuera hombre o mujer, cada persona que lo veia quedaba fascinada por su voz, sus movimientos, y aquella mirada era la flecha final de su seduccion.  
  
Cuando termino la cancion Duo estaba mas que cansado, pero feliz. Las conductoras del show aplaudieron junto al publico la actuacion de los cinco y los invitaron a sentarse junto a ellas en los sillones del set.  
  
-Bravo chicos, dejenme decirles que es un placer tenerlos aqui- los saludo la conductora, una mujer no muy alta de pelo negro, ojos de color y una mirada demasiado sospechosa...   
  
-Gracias ^__^!- dijo Duo saludando de mano a la segunda conductora, era una mujer delgada, de cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Los demas chicos hicieron lo mismo, claro unos mas efusivos que otros, porque Heero solo dijo -Hn- y se sento.  
  
-Dejenme agradecerles el que hayan venido a nuestro programa, y tambien decirles que es sorprendente ver el exito obtenido en tan poco tiempo, ustedes a que lo atribuyen?- dijo la conductora de ojos negros llamada Paty.  
  
-Pues creemos que es por las voces de nuestros vocalistas- contesto sonriendo Quatre.  
  
-Claro, Duo Mawell y Heero Yuy, ¿cierto ?^^-  
  
-Hola ^^- saludo moviendo la mano Duo y una sonrisita picara. Los gritos de las fans del publico eran de lo mas ensordecedores.  
  
-Duo, tu cuantos años tienes?- pregunto una de las conductoras.  
  
-16- contesto un poco extrañado Duo.  
  
-Todos tienen esa edad, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Vaya se ven mas jovenes, ¿cual es la receta? ^^-  
  
-Comportate Andrea pareces una chiquilla ¬¬- se quejo Paty.  
  
--.-uuu...-  
  
Ernest entro al foro y se recargo en una de las paredes a esperar el termino de la entrevista.. tenia, y realmente tenia, que platicar con ellos.  
  
-Su sencillo, es Wild Wing Boys... porque eligieron esa cancion?- pregunto la conductora de ojos verdes.  
  
-Bueno es uno de nuestros temas favoritos, aparte la letra y musica la escribimos nosotros- contesto Wufei, cuando Wufei hablo tambien gritos de las fans se escucharon.  
  
-Vemos que mezclan canciones romanticas con canciones un poco mas .. para bailar ... y por lo que hemos visto esa formula ha funcionado, sobre todo en las jovencitas-  
  
-Nuestro disco va dirigido a todo el publico, pero estamos conscientes que no dejamos de ser una boyband de todas formas- comento Trowa.  
  
-Si, ese concepto a vendido mucho en los ultimos años- dijo la conductora Paty.  
  
-Pero tambien tiene que ver si gusta la musica o no, ademas en este grupo no se vende imagen si no talento- se defendio Heero.  
  
-Antes de que empiecen una batalla verbal..- interrumpio la conductora de nombre Andrea -Pasemos a lo que en verdad les interesa a las fans... sus corazoncitos... alguien sale con alguien?-  
  
Todos se quedaron mudos... no sabian que contestar.. era obvio que si salian con alguien.. pero ejem... Duo y Quatre le echaron una mirada de auxilio a Zech este le contesto entre señas que dijeran que no.  
  
-No... -  
  
-Entonces no hay alguna chica por la que suspiren???- pregunto de nuevo Andrea, Paty mirada de forma muy perspicaz a los chicos, sobre todo a Heero y Duo.  
  
-Por ahora no... no centramos en nuestras carrera- contestaron en coro Duo y Quatre.  
  
-Escucharon chicas?? tenemos oportunidad!!!-  
  
- ¬¬ Andrea....-  
  
-.____.U-  
  
-Duo tu no te presentaste en la ultima parte de su concierto debut ni el la ultima presentacion... porque?-  
  
-Bueno... me dio mucha fiebre en el ultimo concierto y tuve que guardar cama por casi una semana...-  
  
-Aja... y que tenias??-  
  
-Se me inflamaron las anginas y me dolia hablar- "mujer entrometida ¬¬" pensaba Duo mientras contestaba.  
  
-Tengo entendido que tres de ustedes comparten departamento... que me podrian decir de las personalidades de cada uno... Quatre?-  
  
-Pues Duo es muy alegre... y siempre anda dando vueltas ^^U- contesto timidamente Quatre.  
  
-Y tu Trowa?-  
  
-mmm, Duo es una remolino andante...- Duo los miraba... "todos contra mi ¬¬" penso.  
  
-Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!!!!- levantaba la mano Duo mientras saltaba en su asiento.  
  
-^^U esta bien Duo tu que opinas?-  
  
-Yo digo que a Trowa le gusta mucho el cafe, Quatre cocina delicioso, sobre todo los hotcakes, Wufei le gusta jugar a los espadazos (o.O como que espadazos!!? se pregunto Wufei ¬¬) y Heero adora su computadora ^-^-  
  
-Y tu hablas demasiado!- le dijo Heero.  
  
-No es cierto... soy comunicativo....- dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche...  
  
-Muchachos les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo la otra conductora interrumpiendo la pelea de los muchachos y se levanto del asiento -En tan solo estos tres dias se han ganado un disco de oro, felicidades!!- empezo a aplaudir y dos edecanes entraron cargando el disco de oro, los chicos se levantaron a recibirlo y los reporteros les pedian que posaran para una foto exclusiva, entre todo el embrollo que se formo (porque las fans brincaron de sus sillas para un autografo a pesar de que seguian al aire) Duo vio entre el publico a una cara ya conocida... pero ¿que estaria haciendo él ahi?  
  
-Les deseamos la mejor de las suerte en este medio chicos, aunque van por muy buen camino - dijeron las conductoras levantandose y dandoles la mano -y nuevamente gracias por vernir.-  
  
-Corte!- se escucho.  
  
-Gracias por venir chicos, en verdad son muy amables y lindos- agradecieron.  
  
-No hay de que ^^- dijo Duo despidiendose y caminando al camerino pero Ernest lo detuvo. Los demas seguian platicando con las conductoras, pero en especial Heero y Trowa estaban acosados por las fans. Entre la multitud Paty aun observaba con cuidado a Duo.  
  
-¿Me recuerda joven Maxwell?-  
  
-Ahhh, Ernest ^^- le contesto sonriendo... ¿que estaria el haciendo aqui? ce nuevo esa duda lo asalto.  
  
-Si... vengo a hablarle de algo muy importante... podriamos ¿platicar en privado?  
  
-Bueno...- dudo Duo mirando hacia donde estaban los chicos, no podia... bueno irse con el enemigo el solo... por suerte Heero se safo de las muchachas que lo rodeaban al ver a Ernest cerca de SU Duo (n/a: quien dijo que se le habia quitado lo celoso ^-^?) y camino hasta ellos con no muy buena cara hacia Ernest.  
  
-Ah! joven Yuy tambien con usted quisiera hablar... veran es un asunto importante...- dijo sacando su placa del departamento de policia, aunque no lo demostraron se sorprendieron de que el fuera un policia... ¿sabria que su novia era una... delicuente? (n/a: delicuente juvenil señoritos ¬¬)  
  
  
  
Los muchachos le dijeron que si, pero antes debian ir a cambiarse de ropa, Ernest dijo que los esperaria afuera.  
  
-Este asunto es algo raro- confeso Heero a los muchachos despues de haberles platicado de lo antes sucedido, Duo escuchaba atento, pues la verdad no sabia nada de nada de lo que se traian aquellos.  
  
-Porque esta raro?- pregunto.  
  
-El es un policia... y su novia hija del mayor traficante del mundo... eso es raro Duo ¬¬- le contesto Trowa.  
  
-Yo no creo que el sepa...- contesto Duo -Aun asi... si dice que Alexis esta perdida... ¿a donde la llevaron entonces?-  
  
-No te incumbe- le contesto Heero.  
  
-Ah si... no me importa donde dejaron a la que me secuestro ¬¬-  
  
-No quiero que me heches a perder otro plan- le dijo Heero cojiendo su chaqueta y la de Duo -vamonos aquel tipo nos espera- Duo se bajo del buro donde estaba sentado, tomo la chaqueta de la mano de Heero (mas bien la arrebato enojado) y salio.  
  
Antes de salir Heero les dijo a los muchachos -Ire mañana por la tarde...-  
  
Quatre suspiro... en que lio los habia metido Heero... pero bueno... aun quedaba el asuntito de los gundams... y Heero era su compañero.. no podian negarle su ayuda.  
  
-Yo no te hecho a perder nada... ¬¬- miraba con reproche a Heero mientras salian de la televisora.  
  
Heero miro a Duo -.... la ultima vez no cuenta....- se defendio Duo.  
  
-Se que aunque esa muchachita loca te lastimo... le tienes un... cariño Duo...-  
  
-Que?-  
  
-Eres una buena persona... y no creo que con ella pudieras ser realmente objetivo.-  
  
-No es verdad.-   
  
-Oh claro que lo es.- dijo Heero. Ambos salieron para encontrarse con el coche estacionado de Ernest, pero alguien los seguia.  
  
-¿Entonces... dices que esta perdida?- Duo estaba sorprendido... Ernest no sabia nada de Alexis... ¿o solo actuaba como que no sabia?.  
  
-La ultima vez que la vi fue hace dos días... pero ha estado muy rara desde la fiesta de compromiso.-  
  
-Conoces bien a su familia?- pregunto Heero si rodeos.  
  
-Si... se como es su padre...- contesto - y en que trabaja...- añadio viendo desafiante a Heero.  
  
-Entonces sabes que aquel hombre es un vil traficante...?-  
  
-Lo se...- contesto un poco triste Ernest - pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo ame a su hija!- contesto golpeando la mesa.  
  
-Tu la amas mucho...- dijo Duo al ver la desesperacion de Ernest.   
  
-Mas que a mi vida.. la quiero alejar de ese maldito... sobre todo porque su salud es delicada... y ella se esfuerza para hacer cosas que no deberia.-  
  
- ... pero no la conoces en verdad- le contesto triste Duo evitando la mirada del prometido de Alexis.  
  
-Sabes que es lo que verdaderamente creo?- pregunto Heero -Creo que deberias de investigar mas a fondo a su padre... tal vez ahi encuentres la verdad... - y se levanto colocandose su chaqueta -mas por ti no puedo hacer- y salio de la cafeteria.  
  
-Heero!- se levanto Duo.- lo siento- hizo una reverencia de disculpa a Ernest e intento alcanzar corriendo a su koi.  
  
-Heero asi no se despide la gente educada ¬¬- le regaño Duo mientras caminaban al departamento de Heero.  
  
-Hnn- le respondio este.  
  
-Hnn hnn, es todo lo que me contestas, nunca me dices mas de dos palabras si no es para regañarme...- suspiro Duo.  
  
Heero se quedo callado... aquello era verdad... pero el ya no podia cambiar su forma de ser... ademas si le habia dicho mas de dos palabras... bueno pero lo habia regañado en cierta forma...  
  
**************  
  
Que tal?? como les va? espero que bien, pues el... ¿que capitulo era?... ah sí, sí, sí, decimonoveno capitulo (19), y va pa largoooooo, jojojojojojojojo.  
  
Si, ya me gusto hacerla de emocion, ademas de que me surgieron mas escenitas que solo tienen que ver con HeeroxDuo HeeroxDuo y HeeroxDuo!!!! *¬*.  
  
Y pues sí, todos ya tienen pareja, y Wufei esta con Sally Po ^-^.   
  
-Yo queria cenar hamburguesas ;_; no comida japonesa...-  
  
-.___. Duo!!! a Heero se le antojo eso... ademas...-  
  
-XD ok ok ya me voy... bye Kary-chan-niña-loca-  
  
-DUO!!!!!!!!!! no me digas asi .-  
  
@.@ Si estaba loca al comenzar a escribir lo estoy ahora mas, jajajaja.  
  
dejen sus comentarios (REVIEWS ^O^).  
  
************************ 


	20. capitulo XX

Capitulo XX  
  
-Debemos comprar la cena... no hay nada en tu casa de comer- recordo Duo acomodando su bufanda, ese invierno era demasiado frio.  
  
-Esta bien- contesto metiendose a un pequeño restaurant de comida japonesa.  
  
-Oye esperame!!, y ves?? fueron dos palabras!!!- dijo acercandose a el y diciendolo despacito -desearia que me dijeras mas de dos palabras siendo cariñoso- y se adelanto a hacer el pedido de su cena.  
  
Heero se quedo viendo a su koi por un momento... sin despedirse siquiera salio corriendo del restaurant.  
  
-Oyeme!!- le grito Duo haciendo que varia gente lo volteara a mirar -^^U "gente entrometida"- penso Duo sonriendoles en modo de disculpa. "si, si, deja aqui solito a Duo..."  
  
-Ademas me deja plantado- hablaba solo enojado mientras caminaba por las calles adornadas con motivos navideños cargando el pedido hecho en el restaurant -Con que no me haga eso en Navidad... o si no Shinigami lo matara!!!- seguia quejandose, las calles estaban solas porque era epoca de vacaciones, asi se podia sentir un ambiente mas relajado en toda la ciudad, y evitaba que muchachitas se les aventaran encima cada vez que salian sin guardias.  
  
Duo ya habia planeado hacer algo... ejem... intimo y lindo en Navidad con su koi, pero con Heero no se sabia que esperar. Se quedo mirando mientras caminaba, ya en silencio, los adornos; la Navidad le encantaba, porque esa era un epoca para estar con los seres que se ama, y no habia nadie mas en este mundo a quien el amara mas que su koi.  
  
-Ya llegue!!!... ahora si... dime ¿porque diablos me dejaste ahi solo... se supone que veniamos juntos... ¿Heero?- pregunto Duo el departamento estaba a oscuras, sin señas de que Heero hubiera entrado ¿que no habria llegado aun?.  
  
-¿¿Hee-chan??- pregunto Duo prendiendo las luces del cuarto y depositando las bolsas con la cena en la mesa... -¿Heero?- dijo abriendo el baño, no estaba de mas revisar ahi; de repente algo lo jalo contra la pared cerrando la puerta, instintivamente Duo cerro sus ojos, esperandose un golpe o algo asi, pero en lugar de eso sintio unos labios calidos tocar los suyos, pronto reconocio aquella manera de besar.  
  
-¿Heero?- abrio sus ojos y se encontro con la (y no habia otra manera de describirla) sensual mirada de Heero. -¿Q..que haces?- pregunto al sentir la calida mano de Heero recorrer su piel bajo la camisa.  
  
-¿Tu que crees?- le pregunto Heero besando su cuello. Fue en ese momento cuando Duo vio tras Heero, habia velas encendidas alrededor de la bañera provocando un ambiente sensual, la bañera estaba llena y dentro del agua flotaban unos cuantos petalos blancos (n/a: las rosas en invierno son caras :P, la verdad ni se ^^U).  
  
Tan maravillado estaba con lo que Heero habia preparado para el que no se dio cuenta (hasta que lo sintio) que Heero habia abierto su camisa y recorria cada centimentro de piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto con un suave beso, deslizando, solo rozando, sus labios en la tersa piel de Duo, bajando cada vez mas trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cinturon, lo desabrocho despacio, disfrutando cada movimiento que hacia, Duo bajo la cabeza para ver mejor a Heero, sus mejillas cobraban un color rosado ms intenso a cada segundo qe pasaba, y su respiracion se agitaba.  
  
Heero estaba sumido en su tarea, una deliciosa tarea, dejo al descubierto el miembro de Duo que para esos momentos las caricias de Heero habian hecho efecto en el, lo tomo entre sus labios, Duo dio un respingo al sentir la calida boca de Heero, aunque tampoco pudo reprimir un largo y silencioso gemido.  
  
Heero disfrutaba del dulce sabor de su koi (n/a: niños el agua se enfria ... niños... niños?... olvidenlo *¬*), pronto el dulce nectar de Duo lleno su boca, no dejando espacar ni una solo gota de esta, se levanto y de nuevo vio a Duo, lo beso y entre besos apasionados y suaves caricias lo despojo lentamente de la ropa que le quedaba puesta.  
  
Heero tambien se quito la ropa, cargo en brazos a Duo metiendose a la bañera, el agua esta tibia y era relajante sentirla a contacto de su piel (n/a: ja! les dije que se iba a enfriar!)(n/l: ya deja leer en paz!!! .!!). Heero enjabono lentamente a Duo.  
  
-Heero... y esto ¿porque es?- pregunto Duo un poco extrañado pero aun asi disfrutando del momento.  
  
-¿Porque mas ha de ser?- le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos y de nuevo besandolo -porque te amo demasiado... y te deseo a cada minuto- dijo abrazandolo.  
  
-Heero...- susurro y su voz se apago al sentir de nuevo las manos acariciar su torso y bajar lentamente...  
  
El sol se metia por entre las rendijas que daba la ventana, Duo se tapo con la almohada y se metio mas entre las cobijas, o esa era su intencion porque al querer safar la almohada no pudo, abrio un poco los ojos y se vio envuelto en los brazos de Heero quien aun dormia profundamente, sus cabellos castaños caian sobre sus ojos, Duo sonrio y se le quedo mirando unos segundos, para despues acorrucarse mas en el y taparse con las sabanas la cara para evitar que el sol le diera en la cara y tratar de dormir otro poco, anoche se habian dormido hasta tarde... por su baño nocturno hasta de la cena se habian olvidado...  
  
Duo rio un poco... bueno al menos ayer Heero si le habia dicho muchas cosas dulces... esperaba que ya nada volviera para opacar la felicidad que ahora disfrutaba, ojala esto no terminara nunca... ¿Heero lo amaria tanto como el lo hacia? "Duo tonto deja de pensar en esas cosas" penso "ya te lo ha demostrado suficiente, ne?", bostezo y cerro los ojos quedandose dormido, ademas era mejor disfrutar el presente sin estarse atormentando el solo con preguntas tontas.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Les gusto el capitulo??? les gusto mi tortura???... sí, tortura por que en serio no puedo escribir yaoi... mi maldita timidez no me deja... ademas de que uno como escritor debe saber bien que escribir para no ser... ¿como decirlo...? vulgar. Y eso que creo que yo me pase.... n/l= nota del lector, jajajaja.  
  
En fin, sigo con mi limoncito (little lemmon jajaja) cursi, pero que quieren???, ademas no les voy a contar con detalle lo que hicieron en la bañera, ne? suficiente tienen con eso por hoy... ademas es muy cosa de Heero y Duo (y mia, jojojojojojojojo *¬*).  
  
-Kary-chan!! O.O- Kary se desmaya con una gran hemorragia nasal y Duo amablemente se la lleva a una transfucion.  
  
-Le dije que no escribiera eso ¬¬- dice Trowa sentado en la habitacion de hospital, todos estan esperando a que Kary despierte.  
  
-Tu te mueres por una escena igualita con Q-chan, no te hagas ¬¬- le dice Duo.  
  
-o////o en...en..enserio Trowa???- pregunta Quatre todo rojo.  
  
-No...n..- dice Trowa igual o mas rojo que Quatre pero en eso Kary despierta sorpresivamente de la cama y se para sobre esta señalando hacia el cielo y la mirada perdida.  
  
-Siii, ahora me toca ver a mi Q-chan en traje de Adán, jajajajajajajajaja- y vuelve a caer desmayada por otra hemorragia nasal.  
  
-O.o Kary!!!! ;___;- dice Duo preocupado (que quieren? es un amor y ya perdono a la escritora por tanta locura hecha... ejem... escrita)  
  
-Despiertate!!! despierta y escribe esa escena!!! despiertate!!!- le grita Quatre tomandola del cuello y moviendola.  
  
-A nombre de la loca de Kary les pido que sigan leyendo y dejando sus opiniones- dice Heero haciendo un reverencia pese de que detras suyo hay todo un desastre.  
  
*********************** 


	21. capitulo XXI

Capitulo XXI  
  
-Come.. vamos- suplicaba Quatre a Alexis mientras le acercaba el plato y lo dejaba en la mesa. Alexis habia devuelto por lo menos dos veces el plato con comida ofrecida por Quatre.  
  
-No me gusta...- refunfuñaba Alexis. Quatre suspiro esa chica en cierto modo se parecia en el caracter a Duo... en los berrinches que hacian.  
  
-Entonces que prefieres?- pregunto cortesmente Quatre.  
  
-Los prisioneros no se deben de poner necios- dijo Trowa al entrar y ver la escenita de berrinche que hacia Alexis.  
  
-Trowa si no come se va a desmayar- le comento Quatre.  
  
-Alla su problema-  
  
-Joven Quatre podria traerme fruta picada porfavor?- pidio Alexis.  
  
Quatre sonrio y asintio, saliendo de la habitacion, habian llevado a Alexis a una casa de campo propiedad de Quatre, y si los muchachos no estaban para vigilarla de eso se encargaban los manahuacs, y aunque ellos estuvieran alli los manahuacs seguian vigilando, pero nadie sospecharia de la finca de los Winner. (*)  
  
-Eres una rehen muy problematica- le reprendio Trowa.  
  
-Yo mas bien diria que no saben tratar a su rehenes- le dijo sonriendo Alexis.  
  
-"¬¬ niña loca"- penso Trowa.  
  
-Y hasta cuando me tendran aqui?-  
  
-Hasta que le digas a Heero como accionar los gundams nuevos... Duo solo recuerda que hay un metodo de seguridad.  
  
-Pero yo no...- iba a decir Alexis pero fue interrumpida por Wufei.  
  
-Porque no dijiste que tu prometido era un detective??- dijo entrando y poniendose enfrente de esta.  
  
-Bueno.. nunca preguntaste...-  
  
-Ja-ja, mire señorita conmigo no se quiera pasar de lista... creame no soy tan considerado como mis compañeros- dijo señalandola con el dedo indice.  
  
-La pregunta es... como se enteraron ustedes?- pregunto un poco nerviosa Alexis por la mirada de psicopata que tenia Wufei.  
  
-Te esta buscando- contesto Quatre entrando con una bandeja.  
  
-Estas conciente de que puede descubrir tu teatrito en cualquier momento?-  
  
-Si lo estoy- contesto Alexis bajando la mirada.  
  
-Si, pero aun asi..- Trowa fue callado por una mirada de Quatre.  
  
-Vamonos, tenemos que irnos a una reunion.- dijo evitando que la discusion pasara a mayores, aun habia algo en esa niña que le parecia extraño... desde ayer por la mañana que se quejaba de dolores de cabeza, ademas de que la mayor parte de su captura habia estado dormida, o eso decian los informes dados por sus guardias.  
  
-Señorita Alexis mis guardias la cuidaran asi que evite escapar... he dado ordenes precisas de que si lo intenta disparen... a matar.- dijo al salir Quatre.  
  
-¿como que nos vamos de gira?- pregunto enojado Heero.  
  
-Asi como lo escuchaste, el exito del grupo va viento en pompa-  
  
-Se puede saber... porque? porque nunca nos preguntas nuestra opinion??????- le grito Wufei arrastrando cada palabra y acorralando a Zech, si hubiera tenido con el una espada ya lo habria picado en cuadritos. -Siempre haces todo sin nuestra opinion!!!!!-  
  
Los demas chicos tambien estaban un poco enojados... pero no era para tanto... asi que entre todos le quitaron a Wufei de encima a Zech. Wufei pataleaba mientras Heero y Trowa lo sujetaban cada uno por un brazo alejandolo de Zech.  
  
-y les tengo una mala noticia...- les dijo enojado Zech arreglando su corbata.  
  
-¿Mas malas noticias ¬¬?- le pregunto Duo.  
  
-Relena ira con ustedes en la gira...- Zech cerró los ojos esperando la reaccion (que ya esperaba cual seria) de los muchachos.  
  
-o.O NOOOOO!!!!- grito Duo levantandose de golpe.  
  
-.__.-Heero se quedo mudo, pero estaba blanco... del miedo acaso?.  
  
-o.o- los demas chicos veian preocupados y divertidos la cara de Heero.  
  
-¿Que no se supone que estaria muy ocupada??- pregunto Duo.  
  
-Bueno si pero es que...- dijo Zech tratando de calmar a Duo.  
  
-Que??-  
  
-Dijo que quiera cuidar a Heero de sus admiradoras locas- dijo Zech volteando a otra parte menos a donde se encontraba el susodicho en cuestion.  
  
Trowa, Quatre y Wufei no pudieron ahora si evitar una carcajada que taparon con su mano para que Heero no los escuchara.  
  
-Yo me se cuidar solo.- contesto Heero molesto por las ocurrencias de Relena.  
  
-Pero nadie sabe lo que ellas te pueden hacer Heero ^^- le contesto Relena entrando a la salita de la disquera y lanzandose a Heero, este se movio un poco haciendo que Relela... digo Relena cayera probando el sabor de la alfombra del piso.  
  
-Entonces nos volveremos a ver cuando llegen n_nU.- se despidio Zech saliendo de aquel lugar lo mas rapido posible antes de que se volviera todo un circo, el sabia lo loquita que podria estar su hermana... y si lo llegaran a necesitar ahi estaria para ellos, siempre y cuando eso no incluyera a la joven Peacecraft.  
  
Duo veia con mirada asesina a Relena.. cuanto desearia poder desecharla de una patada... el brillo de los ojos de Duo denotaban cierta travesura y ganas de... matar.  
  
-No es romantico Heero? pasaremo la nohe buena juntos- le preguntaba Relena prendida de su brazo.  
  
"Ah nooo! eso si que no!!!!" penso Duo apretando fuertemente los nudillos hasta que adquirieron un color blanco de la fuerza con la que los apretaba. "Hee-chan pasara la noche buena conmigo!!!" Duo se controlaba en parte porque no queria matar con su propias manos a Relena y llenarse de su asquerosa sangre (n/a: se ve que adoro a Relela verdad ^^?)  
  
-Relena permiteme a Heero por favor- dijo Quatre metiendo a Heero a la recamara seguido por Wufei y Trowa, Duo ya los iba a alcanzar cuando cerraron la puerta, asi que mejor se sento evitando la mirada de Relena.  
  
El pobre de Heero aun no asimilaba el terror producido por estar atrapado entre los asfixiantes brazos de Relena.   
  
-Heero? Heero??!!- lo sacudio Quatre para llamar la atencion del joven soldado.  
  
-Hn- contesto el recuperando el sentido de la realidad.  
  
-No nos podemos ir... a donde vamos a dejar a Alexis??-  
  
-Aun no les ha dicho nada?-  
  
-Pues.. no-  
  
-Tendremos que llevarla...- dijo decidio Heero.  
  
-Si tu... y luego tendremos a su noviecito tras nosotros seguidos por toda la guardia de su padre ¬¬- le contesto Wufei tronandose los dedos... deseaba con toda el alma golpear a alguien.  
  
-Aunque se me hace raro... porque su padre no la ha buscado.. ni su familia... solo su prometido la busca- comento pensativo Quatre.  
  
-No habria problema por su conducta... al parecer es calmada...- comento Trowa.  
  
-Me temo que esa pequeña bruja planea algo.- contesto Heero.  
  
-No Heero... - dijo Quatre contradiciendolo - no se si es posible, pero es probable que ella estuviera bajo los efectos de esa droga... y tambien creo que esa droga no servia para lo que ella nos dijo...-  
  
-Hn- contesto no muy convencido de lo dicho por Quatre, o mas bien no queria aceptar que fuera realidad, y es que el ya habia analizado aquella droga Delium y habia encontrado sedantes muy fuertes y otras sustancias sumamentes peligrosas.  
  
Duo echaba de vez en cuando mirada a Relena pero no articulaba menor palabra con ella. Por lo pronto Relena se arreglaba sus uñas y tambien parecia ajena a lo que hiciera Duo.  
  
Duo comenzo a juguetear con la punta de su trenza... aquellos estaban muy raros desde hacia dias... y lo excluian... si no fuera porque sabia que eran sus amigos se habria sentido solo y receloso.  
  
-Pero... Relena se daria cuenta...-  
  
-No si dices que es tu novia Quatre- dijo Wufei mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
-¡¿mi novia?!- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-¡¿su novia?!- pregunto Trowa.  
  
-No... estaba pensando en decir que es hermana de Duo...- les dijo Heero.  
  
-Tu crees que se creeria semejante cosa?- pregunto algo incredulo Trowa.  
  
Heero camino a la puerta y movio la manija para abrirla, y dijo antes de abrirla -Estamos hablando de Relena no?- dijo saliendo y dirijiendose primeramente a con su koi, la cara de Duo por fin esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Heero caminar hacia el, lo miro fijamente mientras el se acercaba sonriendole.  
  
-Duo ven, necesito hablar contigo- lo tomo del brazo y salieron de la disquera. Relena se quedo... muda de la impresion, y del coraje porque Heero la habia ignorado por completo. Los chicos se disculparon y salieron corriendo a la casa de campo de Quatre...   
  
**************************************  
  
Hola!!!!! ^^ yo aqui quebrandome la cabeza para pensar como seguirle a mi fic.... pero bueno, ya salio a flote... perdon si meti a Relena de nuevo pero... es que.. necesitaba a otra mala... bueno aunque ya tenia mala... pero era para que... o bueno...  
  
(*)Que alguien me explique?, porque si Quatre se apellida Raberba todos le dicen Joven Winner???? eh eh eh eh eh? sera porque winner suena a winer (ganador) en ingles??? o la mamá era la rica y el papá el mantenido... los papás de Quatre no tenian tele o porque tuvieron tantas hijas??? (ok ok XD fecundacion in vitro.... y tenian lana... respuesta dada señorita Kary).*** por su salud mental ignore el anterior mensaje***  
  
  
  
Pero dejen mas y mas y mas REVIEWS jaajajajajajaja   
  
-o.ou se volvio loca del poder del review que meyo!!!-  
  
-No es de temer Duo-chan, solo estoy contenta. jajajaja.-  
  
-Yo no... Relela..-  
  
-Ahh ella... no te preocupes no te dara lata... ademas alguien te cuidara... y tengo planes que otra persona te de mas lata de la debida... asi que no te preocupes Relena solo hace apariciones especiales cuando la necesito-  
  
-No te entendi nada, pero gracias... supongo o.o-  
  
-Nevlue, aaah con que eras tu a quien veo cada luna llena o.O entonces no estaba taaan loca ne?.  
  
****************************************** 


	22. capitulo XXII

Capitulo XXII  
  
-Explicamelo de nuevo ¬¬- pidio molesto Duo, habia escuchado bien las palabras dichas por Heero??? tenian secuestrada a Alexis, se tendria que hacer pasar por su hermana para llevarla a la gira, y ademas le decia que habia la probabilidad de que Alexis fuera una victima y no victimaria?? (bueno eso ultimo la verdad le aliviaba un poco).  
  
-Duo ya te lo dije cinco veces- dijo cansado Heero.  
  
-Si, pero aun no te puedo creer, ese plan hasta para mi se me hace loco- confeso Duo. -Y si Ernest ve a Alexis?-  
  
-No lo hará- dijo moviendo lentamente la cucharilla que estaba dentro de la taza de su cafe.  
  
-Ni que estuviera ciego Heero-  
  
-Creeme, hasta tu creeras que es tu hermana- sonrio Heero y a Duo le dieron escalofrios... esa mirada... le daba miedo.  
  
-Vaya... lo veo y no lo creo- decia Wufei al ver a Alexis.  
  
-Bueno.. eso nos demuestra que Heero si conoce bien la fisionomia de Duo al darse cuenta de que esta niña se le parecia...-  
  
-¿Que te parece Alexis?- le pregunto Quatre a Alexis quien se veia en un espejo de cuerpo completo, su cabello antes negro ahora era castaño oscuro, como el de Duo, y lo llevaba recogido por dos coletas, y sus ojos dorados llevaban pupilentes violetas que al mezclarse con su verdader color daban un efecto espectacular, lucia una falda azul larga junto a una blusita blanca y encima de esto un suerter largo tambien azul como la falda, parecia casi una copia al carbon de Duo.  
  
-Se estan arriesgando....- dijo Alexis mirando a los chicos por el reflejo que le daba el espejo... -porque hacen esto si yo les hice tanto daño?- dio la media vuelta quedando ahora si frente a frente a ellos. -no seria mas facil dejarme aqui cuidada por sus guardias?-  
  
Trowa le avento una cartera con varias capsulas rosas, Alexis las tomo y las vio.. eran sus pastillas... desde hacia cuanto tiempo no las tomaba?.  
  
-Tienen de esa tal droga que le dieron a Duo-  
  
-Como?- pregunto sorprendida Alexis tirando las pastillas, estas se desperdigaron por todo el suelo de la habitacion.  
  
-Tu estas saludable... pero tu padre te mantenia controlada con esas pastillas... no borran los recuerdos... dominan la mente- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Pero yo..- las manos de Alexis temblaban... ¿toda su vida habia estado controlada por su padre?, ¿ella habia sido solo un maniqui mas para sus propositos?... no podia... era su padre.. y ella habia echo todo eso por el... lagrimas cayeron al suelo... lagrimas que caian al descubrirse el manto que le tapaba los ojos.  
  
-Solo me utilizo...- cayo de rodillas al suelo... queriendo ocultar sus lagrimas con sus manos.  
  
-Alexis... - Quatre se arrodillo junto a ella poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.  
  
-Perdonenme... en verdad perdonenme.. yo solo queria complacer a mi padre.. demostrarle que si valia... que aunque estuviera enferma le podria ser util... y yo... yo actue tan mal con el joven Duo que me mostro una amistad sincera desde el principio- lloraba Alexis casi descontrolada.  
  
-Oh bueno.. yo mismo se lo que esa droga te puede hacer Alexis...- dijo Duo entrando a la habitacion seguido de Heero, sonreia.  
  
-No joven Duo... yo le hice eso en plena conciencia... yo lo hice por mi padre... pero estaba conciente de lo que hacia...-  
  
-No lo creo...- dijo Heero sin mirar a Alexis...  
  
-Pero nos podrias ayudar a evitar toda la locura que planea hacer tu padre...- continuo hablando Heero fríamente.  
  
-¿Como?- preguntaron todos, Heero suspiro... otra vez las explicaciones.  
  
-La OQ planea echar esa sustancia entre los lideres mundiales de las Organizaciones Unidas, asi podran controlarlos desde su base.. esa droga no es mas que un simple controlador mental... asi que como esa niña (se evito decirle pequeña bruja) la dejo de tomar desde que la trajimos aqui, su padre le perdio la pista, pues solo se activa al hacer contacto con el organismo humano..., los Gundams solo le serviran para la gente que se le rebele pueda ser controlada-  
  
-Mi padre los buscara despues de todas formas...-dijo Alexis... -los gundams solo se pueden abrir con su ADN... y no me pregunten como mi padre lo consiguio... ni yo misma lo se-   
  
-De cualquier parte...- comento Trowa.  
  
-Entonces nos ayudaras?- pregunto Heero.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo sonriendo y dandose una vuelta -llamenme Alexis Maxwell desde ahora.-  
  
-Perdoneme Duo...- dijo Alexis mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de la habitacion, el paisaje invernal en el campo era precioso.  
  
Duo veia television, Trowa, Heero, Quatre y Wufei habian salido a arreglar sus maletas y hablar con Relena sobre los boletos y el itinerario de la gira, Duo habia preferido quedarse en la casa a tener que ver de nuevo como Relena acosaba a su Heero.  
  
-Te perdono Alexis- dijo desviando la mirada de la television -yo mismo se que aunque sepas lo que esta pasando no lo haces... como decirlo? por voluntad... crees que lo haces pero no es verdad-  
  
-Fui una tonta... creo que... nunca me di cuenta de que solo me utilizaba, y si me llegaba a casar con Ernest mi padre estaria dentro de la policia como si nada- dijo triste sentandose a un lado de Duo.  
  
-Lo amas?-  
  
-Si... eso es de lo unico que estoy segura ahora...-  
  
Duo sonrio sin mirar a Alexis...   
  
-Y bien ahora me podre vengar de mi padre... solo espero que Kristel este bien...-  
  
-Ella esta bien... tu padre no tuvo manera de darle esa droga y por lo tanto ella se pudo escapar de sus manos- dijo ya dandole la cara.  
  
-En serio me perdona?- le dijo, los dos pares de ojos violetas se encontraron y miraron en silencio por varios minutos.  
  
-No...- dijo finalmente Duo, Alexis bajo la mirada -hasta que me dejes de hablar de usted... no estoy tan viejo sabes??-  
  
-Oh Duo!!!- dijo abrazandolo llorando -en verdad lamento mucho haber dicho todas esas cosas... la verdad es que valoro mucho tu amistad porque se que es sincera..-decia entre sollozos Alexis.  
  
-Ya... ya...ya esta todo bien "hermanita" ^-^- le decia Duo.  
  
-Sera maravilloso tener un hermano como tu- sonrio Alexis quitandose las lagrimas...  
  
-Y hablando de venganza... me ayudarias con Relena?-  
  
-Si... pero a que...?-  
  
-A...- Duo se le acerco y le murmuro en la oreja -que no se le acerque a MI Heero-  
  
-Ten por seguro que te ayudare- dijo Alexis divertida e intrigada por la nueva travesura que se formaba en la cabeza de Duo.  
  
-Te compadezco- le dijo Trowa a Heero mientras caminaba hacia la taquilla del aeropuerto para conseguir los boletos.   
  
-Hnn-  
  
-A mi el que me preocupa es Duo- comento Quatre siguiendoles el paso.  
  
-Porque?- pregunto un tanto curioso Heero.  
  
-Pues se pondra celoso de que ella te acose tanto...- Quatre se tapo la boca...  
  
-Yo se que ustedes saben de lo nuestro... y que hasta lo planearon- confirmo Heero al ver la mirada de pena de Quatre. -y no veo razon por ocultarlo...- se dio la vuelta y pidio los boletos a la señorita.  
  
-Vaya... mis respetos- le dijo Wufei a Quatre y Trowa sentandose en las sillas de espera mientras Heero terminaba de recoger los boletos.- tenian razon con respecto a ese par.-  
  
-Mis instintos no me fallan- contesto feliz Quatre -Aunque.. Heero sabia de nuestros planes u.u-  
  
-Yo digo que tuvimos suerte de que todo se dieran tan rapido Quatre- le dijo Trowa. -y que aquel aceptara tan facilmente-  
  
-Pero mis planes nunca fallan...- Quatre termino la platica cuando Heero se les acerco y les dijo que se fueran.  
  
-Q..Quatre..?- le pregunto un tanto avergonzado Heero cuando llegaron a la mansion.  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Puedo pedirte un consejo?- dijo... era imaginacion de Quatre o las mejillas de Heero estaban un poco sonrojadas?  
  
**********************************  
  
(Kary esta detras de Duo) -Hola... no me maten por favor... ahi explico que Alexis no es mala, era controlada... asi como le paso a Duo... pero ella toda su vida...   
  
En fin no es mala la chamaca ya la conoceran mejor, veran.  
  
^-^ yo sigo escribiendo desde el hospital cuidada por todos mis G.Boys...-   
  
-Tienes que estar internada si vas a escribir lo que tienes pensado- contestan en coro Duo y Quatre.  
  
-.____., jojojojojo- de nuevo se vuelve a demasyar por una hemorragia nasal.  
  
-Ayyy no!!! vas a acabar con el banco de sangre del hospital!!!- grita saliendo corriendo Duo a buscar a un doctor.  
  
-En fin... sigan leyendo por favor y dejen sus opiniones y criticas- dice Quatre viendo desmayada a Kary-chan.  
  
****************** 


	23. capitulo XXIII

Capitulo XXIII  
  
-Esta vez no tengo planes... bueno solo uno- confeso Heero caminando por aquel solitario parque.  
  
-Eh?- pregunto algo intrigado Duo, habian salido a pasear un poco esa mañana ellos dos solos, antes de que el avion partiera rumbo a su primer destino: Cd. de Mexico.   
  
-Mi plan es mantenerme alejado de Relena- suspiro Heero.  
  
Duo sonrio solo un poco -entonces... en esta gira ya no te podre decir Hee-chan ne?- pregunto un poco triste Duo. -ni.. ni.. te podre besar... ni...-   
  
Heero se sonrio -Puedes besarme cuando lo desees...- ni Heero se creia las palabras que acababa de decir -pero no me digas Hee-chan delante de alguien mas... es algo... vergonzoso...-  
  
Duo abrio grandes su ojos violetas y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, el tampoco podia creer cuan diferente era Heero con el a solas "solamente a solas" le recordo su mente.  
  
-Vamonos o se nos hara tarde- le dijo, Duo asintio pero un leve brillo como el del sol reflejado en un espejo le pego a la cara solo un segundo... miro alrededor pero no vio nada raro.   
  
-Que pasa?- le pregunto a Duo cuando vio que se detuvo.  
  
-No..., nada ^^- dijo Duo apresurandose a caminar para quedar al lado de Heero.  
  
-Rayos... estas fotos no me sirven para nada...- comento Paty en su despacho al joven fotografo, arrojo las fotografias al escritorio y miro con impaciencia al fotografo. -bien... espero que en las giras si me consigas algo digno!!- le grito.  
  
-No puedo creer lo que mandaste a la oficina del productor- le dijo Andrea viendola ferozmente desde la puerta en la que se recargaba -no puedo creer lo vivora que eres Paty!!- le recrimino -inventar un chisme como ese...-  
  
-no es un chisme querida... estoy mas que segura que es verdad- le dijo saliendo de su oficina pasandola de largo -y te lo demostrare- le sonrio cinicamente.  
  
Andrea se quedo sola en ese pasillo, se metio a urtadillas a la oficina que por suerte para ella Paty no habia cerrado y observo con cuidado una por una las fotografias que estaban en su escritorio.  
  
-Esta buscando pruebas... pobres chicos... si ella hace algo en su contra los destruira...- dijo pensativamente... dejo nuevamente las fotografias llevandose una.. la que ella en su opinion era la que les podria traer mas problemas, en una de ellas Duo miraba tiernamente a Heero mientras este sonreia.  
  
-No permitire que una vivora como ella destruya a niños tan lindos... que mas le da a ella de quien esten enamorados... aunque no sea de mi-decia hablando sola entrando a su oficina, para despues salir con una carpeta en los brazos -pero vera!... nadie va a difamar a mi grupo favorito...  
  
-Y bien jefe?- le dijo entrando determinante a la oficina de su productor.  
  
-Esta bien Andrea!! ya no insistas, cubriras la gira de ese grupo tan popular!- le grito perdiendo la paciencia... Andrea habia dado vueltas todo ese dia pidiendole que le concediera a ella la exlusiva.  
  
-Gracias jefe no se arrepentira!!- grito ella de felicidad.  
  
-Me mareo @.@ me mareo @.@!!!- se quejaba Duo mientras el avion llegaba a su destino.  
  
-Ya callate Duo ¬¬- le advirtio Heero que venia sentado en el asiento adjunto, por habilidad de Heero le habia dado el boleto de su asiento adjunto a Duo, por algo el quiso ir a recoger el mismo los boletos del avion.  
  
-Pero me mareo!! @.@-  
  
-Pues acostumbrate que estaremos tres meses viajando en avion-  
  
-Noooo- hizo berrinche Duo.  
  
-Con un poco de jugo de limón se te quitaran las nauseas- le ofrecio Alexis, venia sentada al lado de Duo.  
  
-Segura?- la miro con ojitos de cachorrito regañado.  
  
-^^U si- Duo se le acerco a Alexis y le susurro para evita ser escuchado por Heero -con un abrazito de Heero estaria mejor-  
  
Heero se aclaro la garganta y Duo se volvio a sentar bien en su lugar... Heero tomo, fijandose si alguien mas los veia, la mano de Duo, Duo sonrio y apreto su mano y asi permanecieron todo el vuelo.  
  
Cuando aterrizaron y bajaron del avion miles de camaras de la prensa los rodeo.  
  
-Permiso, permiso, si quieren hablar con alguien primero con su representante- dijo Relena abriendose paso.  
  
-Que paso con el representante Marquize?- pregunto un reportero.  
  
-El esta bien, pero tuvo algunos inconvenientes-  
  
"¬¬ si un inconveniente llamado Relena" penso Duo agarrando su pequeña maleta.  
  
- Y usted porque tomo tan repentinamente el cargo?- pregunto otro reportero.  
  
"porfavor que no diga alguna tonteria, porfavor que ni me mencione" pensaba con horror Heero.  
  
-Pues yo fui la que ayude a su creacion y me parecio fantastica la idea de participar con ellos en algo tan gratificante como su primera gira mundial-  
  
-Y esta bella señorita?- pregunto una reportera refierindose a Alexis...  
  
-Ella es hermana de nuestro vocalista Duo Maxwell- dijo.  
  
-Vaya no sabiamos que tuviera mas familia- comento uno de la prensa."ni yo tampoco ¬¬" penso Relena. -Bueno no saben muchas cosas de nuestros chicos ^^- finjio una sonrisa, los reporteros se abrieron paso para preguntar, o mas bien acosar a Alexis con preguntas, esta solo se escondio detras de Duo.  
  
Cuando pudieron salir de entre la multitud de fans y prensa una limusina los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarian durante su estancia.  
  
-No.. no puede ser...- dijo Duo palpandose todo el cuerpo, la camsa la traia desabotonada, la trenza... bueno el cabello lo traia suelto, y por suerte tenia su pantalon, a los otros chicos no les habia ido tan bien como a el, por su parte Heero traia la camisa hecha jirones y su cabello esta mas que enmarañado, Quatre digamos que por consideracion a el le habian dejado ropa interior, porque a Trowa eso era precisamente lo que le faltaba (y se preguntaba como se la quitaron sin que se diera cuenta y sin desvestirlo o.O), y Wufei solo se habia quedado con la camisa y tambien traia el cabello todo suelto.  
  
-Que sucede?- le pregunto Heero al verlo desesperado.  
  
-Me falta mi cruz!!! mi cruz!!!!- y la cruz aparecio frente a su vista colgando de la mano de Alexis...  
  
-Me la diste antes de bajar del avion por lo mismo para que no se te perdiera ^^U-  
  
-Mi cruz!!!!!- dijo contento tomandola entre sus manos.  
  
-Esas mujeres son unas histericas!!!- se quejaba Wufei.  
  
-eso fue... escalofriante...- dijo Quatre casi en estado de shock, Trowa le dio una palmada en la cabeza -ya paso- le dijo  
  
-Hasta las chamarras nos robaron ¬¬- se quejo Duo.  
  
-Trajimos ropa de sobra no te preocupes- le recordo Quatre.  
  
-Yo no me quiero enfermar de nuevo!!!-   
  
-Duo...-le dijo Heero  
  
-Si?-  
  
-deja de quejarte-  
  
-y Relena?- pregunto Alexis extrañada, ella no se habia subido a la limusina con ellos.  
  
-Se fue a arreglar algo al lugar donde sera nuestro concierto-  
  
-Al menos tendre un poco de paz- suspiro Heero.  
  
Al llegar al hotel unos guardias hacian barricadas contra las fans que se agolpaban para verlos, Alexis les habia sacado chamarras largas con las cuales cubrirse mientras entraban a sus habitacion, saludaron de mano a las fans que los esperaban pese al frio y entraron.  
  
-Son seis habitaciones- confirmo el recepcionista entregandoles su llave a cada uno, incluyendo a Alexis, Relena recogeria la suya al llegar al hotel.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos cambiados fueron a comer algo al restaurant del respectivo hotel.  
  
-Comida comida comida comida!!- repetia Duo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
-Es asi siempre? ¬¬- le pregunto Wufei a Trowa.  
  
-Si-em-pre- le contesto.  
  
-Duo.. ¬¬- le dijo Heero.  
  
-Si ^-^?-  
  
-Espera en silencio tu comida!- le ordeno.  
  
-Pero tengo hambre..- le reprocho.  
  
-Y...? no por que estes hablando sin parar llegara mas pronto o si?-  
  
-comida!!-  
  
Los chicos suspiraron, ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a las peleas de aquel par, Alexis solo los miraba en silencio divertida.  
  
-Esto... alguien sabe lo que dice el menu?- pregunto Wufei...  
  
-No..-  
  
-Yo menos-  
  
-tampoco yo-  
  
-no-  
  
Todos miraron esperanzados a Alexis -yo no se español ^^U-  
  
-Mientras tengan hamburguesas- dijo triste Duo.  
  
-Vas a engordar con tanta hamburguesa que comes ¬¬- le dijo Heero.  
  
-Y?...- le susurro Duo al oido -Asi tendras mas de donde agarrar-  
  
-o/////o- Heero enrojecio. -Baka ¬////¬-  
  
-^-^ jajaja-  
  
Una muchacha joven de cabellos largos negros, un poco morena y ojos cafe claro llego a la mesa.  
  
-Disculpen ustedes son la banda que viene de gira verdad?- les dijo en su idioma.  
  
-Si..-  
  
-Soy su interprete: Edith Morales, mucho gusto- salud la jovencita.  
  
-Que bien!!, nos podrias decir que dice aqui??- dijo Duo poniendose de pie sobre su silla y señalando el menu.  
  
-Sientate Duo!- lo jalo Heero.  
  
-Enojon ¬¬-  
  
-^^claro, pero personalmente les recomiendo el pozole ^^ ademas para este tiempo es lo mejor-  
  
Al cabo de unos veinte minutos todos comian... y Duo arrasaba lo que ponian en su plato.. que ya era el cuarto platillo que comia.  
  
-Rico...-decia mientras comia.  
  
-Los llevare a dar un recorrido por la ciudad hoy, esas ordenes me dieron, pero si gustan hacer otra cosa con gusto los acompañare para que no se pierdan- dijo Edith cortesmente.  
  
-Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!!!- dijo Duo levantando la mano para llamar la atencion de Edith.  
  
-¬¬U- Heero lo miraba entre avergonzado y divertido.  
  
-Si? ^^U-  
  
-Podemos ir a Giribladi?- pregunto con una de sus clasicas sonrisas.  
  
-Garibaldi- lo corrijio Edith -y claro en cuanto terminen de comer nos encaminaremos para alla... esto si... me encargaron que los disfrazara para que no llamaran la atencion.-  
  
-Bien pero yo no me disfrazo de mujer, advierto ¬¬- dijo Duo mientras subian a sus habitacion para ponerse unas chaquetas abrigadoras.  
  
**********************************  
  
(Se ve a Kary caminando por los pasillos del hospital)  
  
Hola!!!! jejejeje si, de gira... no es genial XD??.  
  
Me pregunto como les ira en su paseo... mmmmmhh pozole.. tengo hambre.  
  
Bueno ya se que habia dicho que no me iba a pasar de los 23 capitulos... bien pues... menti!! XD jejejeje.  
  
Asi que estan destinad@s a seguir leyendo hasta el final... que no esta proximo eso si aclaro.  
  
Por cierto... las fans de los G.Boys que les quitaron su ropa, que suertudas ne???. Los chicos en garibaldi... pondre a Duo cantar ranchero?? jajajajaja XD  
  
Mas intriga, romance, accion y comedia aqui en su fic favorito... leanlos en la misma pagina y en el mismo link.  
  
Dejen mas REVIEWS plis.  
  
Snif snif me siento solita al estar mis chicos en gira ;_; cielos las pastillas me hacen daño ando mas loca de lo usual  
  
************************************** 


	24. capitulo XXIV

Capitulo XXIV  
  
Llegaron a Garibaldi, donde habia varios mariachis tocando a pedido de quien lo pidiera (claro y les pudiera pagar).  
  
Los chicos a pesar del frio miraban con curiosidad a todas partes.  
  
-Aqui vienen los mariachis, y las personas para escucharlos tocar, por lo tanto pueden escuchar por varios lados canciones populares.- explicaba Edith  
  
Heero agarraba del saco a Duo para evitar que saliera corriendo como niño chiquito, queria ver todo, pero todo y estaba emocionado... mas de que Heero quisiera.  
  
-Mira mira mira mira!!- decia Duo.  
  
-Gustarian que les tocaran una cancion popular mexicana?- les pregunto Edith.  
  
-Porque no? seria divertido ^^- contesto Quatre, se encaminaron hasta un mariachi que estaba solo, el sol de la tarde era agradable, y a pesar de que el fresco de la noche empezaba a ser presiencia a ellso no les importo, despues de que Edith platicara un rato con el marachi y les explicara otra cosa a los muchachos el mariachi empezo a tocar una cancion.  
  
aaay aaay aay canta y no llores...  
  
porque cantando se alegran  
  
cielo lindo  
  
los corazones...  
  
cantaba el mariachi, todos los chicos los escuchaban con atencion, aunque ya Quatre tenia mucho frio...  
  
-Podriamos ir a un lugar mas calentito?- le pregunto a Edith  
  
-Claro- Edith se despidio del mariachi y entraron a un lugar que tenia finta de bar, pero era un restaurant familiar, decorado de aquella forma.  
  
Se sentaron en una mesa vacia, Duo se desaparecio un rato dentro del restaurant -y ahora a donde les gustaria ir?- pregunto Edith  
  
-A un lugar donde no hiciera tanto frio- dijo temblando Quatre.  
  
-Yo se de algo que los podra calentar un poco- dijo Duo sonriendo traviesamente y mostrando siete caballitos de tequila (n/a: son los vasitos chiquitos asi se llaman: caballitos ^^)  
  
-Como logro que le vendieran eso???- pregunto un tanto alarmada Edtih... ellos eran menores de edad y se podria meter en problemas por eso.  
  
-pues la señorita estaba muy entretenida en otras cosas...- dijo sentandose.  
  
-Este...-  
  
-Esto es alcohol Duo ¬¬- dijo Trowa viendo el vaso.  
  
-Si.. y por eso se calentaran, vamos es muy poquito no les pasara nada, solo es tequila!- dijo -Edith ¿nos muestras como se bebe? ^^-  
  
-u.u bien- dijo tomando un poco de sal y poniendosela en la mano, despues tomo el limon lo chupo, se llevo la sal de la mano a la boca y se empino el caballito de tequila.  
  
-Ejem.. cof.. asi se toma- dijo Edith.  
  
Duo la imito, evito hacer caras para no hacer que los demas se hecharan para atras -tu no Alexis, tu si estas muy chiquita para eso ^^U- dijo recordando Duo y quitandole el vasito.  
  
-Lo que digas ^^U-  
  
Todos miraban el vasito dudosos o no de tomar el tequila, al final los cuatro se animaron.  
  
-Cof cof cof!! esto esta fuerte O.o- dijo Quatre.  
  
-Pero ya no tienes frio ^o^- le contesto Duo.  
  
-¬¬ Duo baka-  
  
-Ahora iremos al museo de bellas artes- dijo Edith ya retomando las riendas del paseo.  
  
-Yo queria vestirme de charro- dijo triste Duo.  
  
-Esta bien ^^U iremos a una tienda especializada en eso- contesto resignada Edith.  
  
A salir de la tienda Duo habia comprado un atuedo para cada chico (estuviera de acuerdo o no).  
  
-Eso fue divertido-  
  
-Yo no me explico como pueden caber en eso- dijo Alexis refieriendose al apretado pantalon del atuendo.  
  
Despues de otras cuantas horas de paseo Edith los llevo al Auditoria Nacional, donde seria una pequeña conferencia de prensa, y claro ella debia de estar en la cabina para traducir las preguntas y decirselas por el microfono a ellos.  
  
-Nos veremos despues muchachos- y se metio a una pequeña cabina, la sala estaba sola, aun no entraban los reporteros e invitados, asi que estaban ahi para darse un respiro, Alexis se acomodo en una de las sillas.  
  
-Nada mas a ti se te ocurre gastar tanto en esos trajes ¬¬- le dijo Heero, su voz resonaba en la sala vacia.  
  
-Pero se los van a poner verdad... verdad??- suplico Duo.  
  
-.__.U supongo- contestaron.  
  
-^-^ gracias!!!- (se supone que Duo dijo gracias en español o.o)  
  
Las personas que debian de estar ahi entraron y dio inicio la conferencia. Pero fue una pregunta en especial la que tomo fuera de lugar a los chicos.  
  
-Heero que hay de verdad en las declaracion hechas por la periodista y conductora Paty C.?-  
  
-Disculpe... a cual declaracion se refiere?-  
  
-Que usted y Duo tienen una relacion sentimental- contesto el reportero.  
  
-Maldicion!!- grito Zech tomando su chaqueta y tomando el primer avion a mexico que encontro, por suerte estaba en Los Ángeles y no tardaria en llegar. Escuchaba la conferencia a travez de un microfono que logro conseguir con Relena solo para el.  
  
Relena se desmayo en la cabina donde estaban los traductores...  
  
Todo el publico se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Heero, y los chicos se quedaron mudos... Duo un poco palido miro al frente, pero deseaba mirar a Heero, mas si lo hiciera...  
  
******************  
  
^^ que emocion tan emocionante!!! ne??? (si si me salio lo Arale)  
  
Jejejeje, les gusto este capitulo, a mi en especial si... ven que esa Paty no era nada bueno.. y si son de mexico sabran a que paty me refiero jajajajaja ^^U.  
  
El proximo capitulo estara... estara genial, y se acerca navidad, navidad... blanca navidaaaaaad en el fic (extraño a mis niños ;____;)  
  
Esto... que mas.. algo les iba a decir.. que era?... oooh si, si alguna cosa no esta bien explicada no me culpen, soy de mexico pero no de la capital si no de provincia... asi que... nunca he ido a la capital y todo es imaginado... aunque Garibaldi y el Auditorio Nacional si existen aclaro ^^U (como si no supieran u-u).  
  
Dejen sus REVIEWS  
  
******************* 


	25. capitulo XXV

Capitulo XXV  
  
-Por favor que Heero no diga nada comprometedor- decia Zech mientras arrancaba su coche.  
  
-Pues... que si van a dar una nota como esa ella deberia de tener mas pruebas... mientras tanto no tengo nada que defender o alegar- contesto Heero sentandose en su lugar con el ceño profundamente fruncido y cruzo los brazos. Toda la prensa lo miraba dudando aquella respuesta tan forzada.  
  
-Pe...- iba a alegar el reportero cuando otra reportera se levanto de golpe y pregunto  
  
-Que opinan de sus fans mexicanas?- dijo sonriendoles, era aquella conductora Andrea, asi que tambien era reportera?.  
  
Duo sonrio y contesto -Son muy calurosas, y eso nos agrada-  
  
-Y de México que dicen?- pregunto un reportero local.  
  
-Lo que hemos podido ver es hermoso- contesto Quatre.  
  
Y a pesar del leve percanse todo resulto bien, despues regresaron a sus habitaciones demasiados cansados, Heero tomo del brazo a Alexis y la condujo a la habitacion de Duo.  
  
-Que haces?-  
  
Heero se le acerco y casi sin mover los labios le dijo -quiero hablar con Duo un momento, y si tu me acompañas no sera sospechoso-  
  
-Ah...-  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, Duo en pijama y con el pelo suelto les abrio, tenia un poco rojo los ojos.  
  
-Te despertamos?- le pregunto Heero al entrar.  
  
-No.. iba a penas a meterme a la cama-  
  
-No puede ser que esa maldita mujer nos siga!!- dijo Heero golpenado el armario que tenia cerca.  
  
Duo se sento en la cama -es logico que tienen que sacar un chisme.. ahora somos personas publicas...-  
  
-De quien estemos enamorados no es su asunto Duo, que mas les da si somos pareja o no?-  
  
-Pues...-  
  
-Quieren que los deje solos?- pregunto un poco cohibida Alexis.  
  
-No... si sales y yo me quedo sospecharan-  
  
-Y te molestaria que eso pasara, ¿cierto?- pregunto un poco enojado Duo.  
  
-No digo eso... pero no me gusta que nos espien..., ademas estamos a penas lanzado esta cosa de la banda, si hacemos eso hechariamos a perder todo-  
  
-Yo se desde que te dije que te amaba que debiamos de ocultar esto.. pero no me gusta!!!-  
  
-Pues acostumbrate Duo!-  
  
-Sabes que, vete de mi habitacion-dijo entre dientes Duo.  
  
-Como quieras!- y Heero salio enojado azotando la puerta.  
  
-Duo...- se acerco un poco timida Alexis.  
  
-Ya se... no lo debi de correr-dijo.  
  
-Debes de ser objetivo....-  
  
-Todo me pasa a mi!- dijo echandose en la cama de espaldas.  
  
-Yo que tu me iria a contentar con el- le sonrio Alexis.  
  
-No... deja que se le pase lo enojado, ademas nos deben de estar vigilando mas que nunca y no podre salir a su habitacion asi, ne?-  
  
-Yo se como puedes ir ^^- sonrio Alexis quitandose las coletas y soltando su cabello, Duo la miro intrigado y despues...  
  
Tocaron a su puerta, despues del pleito con Duo se metio bañar y ahora no podia conciliar el sueño, se le hizo raro que alguien tocara a su puerta a esa hora. Abrio y era Alexis quien estaba fuera de su puerta, le trairia algun recado de parte de Duo?  
  
-Si?- pregunto, despues vio bien el rostro de Alexis, la sonrisa marca Duo adornaba su cara... no, un momento, no era la sonrisa marca Duo... era la sonrisa de Duo!!!-  
  
-Dejame pasar- le dijo Duo.  
  
-Que... porque... como..?- no encontraba la pregunta correcta, se hizo a un lado dejandolo pasar.  
  
-Alexis fue la de la idea, ella se quedo en mi habitacion.--  
  
-Y te tenias que maquillar tambien?- le pregunto al cerrar la puerta.  
  
- ¬¬ y si me topaba con alguien???- luego movio sus pestañas coquetamente -y a poco no me veo bien?-  
  
-Duo ya comprendes las cosas?- le dijo seriamente.  
  
-Si... pero aun asi no me gusta- refunfuño Duo dejandose caer de golpe en la cama sentandose.  
  
-A mi tampoco-  
  
-Oye... y si nos siguen... como nos veremos?-  
  
-Bueno...- dijo poniendose encima de Duo acostandolo con suavidad, tomo sus brazos y los subio sujetandolos -este disfraz te queda bien sabias?- y lo beso.  
  
Alexis abrio la puerta ante los constantes golpes en ella, ¿no le habia dicho Duo que si no volvia en diez minutos era porque se iba a quedar a dormir en la habitacion de Heero?.  
  
-Si?- pregunto abriendo un poco la puerta pero alguien empujo la puerta entrando.  
  
-¿Donde esta Heero? Duo- pregunto Zech registrando la habitacion casi con rayos x.  
  
-En su habitacion supongo- contesto algo molesta Alexis.  
  
Esa era la voz de una mujer no la de Duo, Zech miro mejor a la persona que tenia frente de el, le miro el pecho y...plaf!!  
  
-Ni se atreva ¬¬- dijo molesta Alexis.  
  
-Y Duo?....-  
  
-Este... no se- finjio demensia Alexis.  
  
-Y tu quien eres de todas maneras?-  
  
-Alexis Maxwell... hermana de Duo...- Alexis no sabria si aquel hombre se creeria su mentira.  
  
Zeh se le quedo mirando, esta vez a la cara y despues de un rato le dijo -Diles a los muchachos que mañana los veo en el desayuno- y salio de la habitacion.  
  
-Rapido el ensayo!!!- los apresuraba Zech mientras desayunaban.  
  
- ¬¬ y el dictador a que horas llego?- pregunto molesto Trowa.  
  
-Rapido!!-  
  
-Si no comemos como Duo!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Wufei  
  
-Oye ¬¬!!!- se defendio  
  
-Ra-pi-do!!- despues de quince minutos de tener a Zech gritandoles en sus espaldas que comieran rapido se subieron a la camioneta.  
  
-La verdad... aunque sea un dictador prefiero a Zech- comento Duo.  
  
-Y Relena?-  
  
-Alla no espera... ademas quiere hablar contigo Heero-  
  
-Hnn-  
  
-Y yo tambien-  
  
-Estaran mas que vigilados ahora... asi que porfavor no hagan nada comprometedor que arruine el futuro de la banda.-  
  
-No te preocupes ^^- le dijo Duo. -tenemos todo controlado.-  
  
Cuando llegaron al Auditorio Duo, Alexis y Heero se quedaron un rato platicando algo.  
  
-Ahora son ellos los que se traen un plan- le comento Trowa a Quatre.  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Heero!!- se le abalanzo Relena cuando lo vio entrar.  
  
-Hola- saludo Heero sin soltar de la mano a... Alexis?  
  
Duo fue a reunirse con Quatre y los demas.  
  
-Y ahora?- pregunto sorprendido Quatre, Duo solo le sonrio.  
  
-Mira Relena, te presento a mi novia... aunque ya la conocias cierto?-  
  
Relena vio de pies a cabeza a Alexis examinandola a detalle -Tu.. tu novia???.-  
  
-O.o que dijo Heero?- pregunto Quatre mas que sorprendido.  
  
-Que mi hermanita era su novia- contesto calmado Duo -ven Q-chan vamos a ver como te queda ese traje de charro que te compre... y ustedes tambien vienen conmigo- dijo Duo arrastrando a los tres chicos a la vez.  
  
-Tu novia?- repetia Relena sin cesar.  
  
-Vamos Alexis... acompañame al escenario- dijo Heero alejandose de ellos y yendo a tomar su guitarra, Alexis estaba mas que roja de la pena... si la viera Ernest tomada de la mano de otro joven... .////. oh dios!.  
  
-Entonces entendieron?-  
  
-Ella dira que es su novia para que aquella tal periodista ya no diga nada mas?- pregunto incredulo Quatre.  
  
-Asi es ^-^-  
  
-Estan locos ¬¬- dijo Wufei  
  
-O son muy listos- dijo Trowa.  
  
-Bueno... vamos al ensayo- dijo Duo de nuevo arrastrando o esta vez empujando a los chicos al escenario.  
  
El ensayo termino pronto, comieron algo ahi mismo, claro con unas miradas asesinas por parte de Relena a Alexis, y a la hora del concierto todos estaba preparados.  
  
-Y con ustedes los G.Boys!!.- grito el presentador que no era otro mas que Zech.  
  
Unos espectaculares fuegos artificales y luces laser adornaron la presentacion de los chicos, y de nuevo Duo canto.  
  
"Ni crean que me he creido esa mentira" pensaba Relela.. Relena tras batidores "pero solo les dire una cosa, Heero Yuy es y siempre ha sido solo mio" y un brillo de malicia se vio en sus ojos.  
  
-Te dije que eres un vivora- le decia tranquilamente Andrea a Paty..  
  
-Esto no se ha acabado, esos chiquillos me daran la noticia del año...- dijo tomandose una copa rapidamente.  
  
-Y yo te aseguro que me la daran a mi... pero sera algo positivo para ellos, no como tu...-  
  
-Tu eres una niña que nunca triunfara en este medio...-dijo levantandose y saliendo del bar.  
  
-Eso crees tu- dijo tomando tranquilamente de su limonada.  
  
-Aaaay me canse- dijo Duo dejandose caer en la cama  
  
-Y mañana por la mañana salimos a Chile...-  
  
-No puede ser... cuando descansaremos... extraño mi anonimato...- dijo Quatre.  
  
Los gritos de fans armando un alboroto fuera del hotel llamaron la atencion de los chicos y salieron a ver al balcon.  
  
-Wow!- exclamo Duo -HOLA CHICAS!!!!- les grito desde el balcon (otra vez se supone que lo dijo en español ^^U), Duo termino echando por el balcon ropa , autografos y demas cosas de los cinco para sus fans.  
  
A las seis en punto de la mañana salieron a Chile... esta gira seria una verdadera proeza para todos.  
  
-Silva... como avanzas con ese caso?- le pregunto su superior a Ernest.  
  
-Bien... ya tengo pruebas en contra de su padre... pero Alexis.-  
  
-Esta mejor fuera del alcance de David Quevedo- le comento mientras daba un sorbo a su cafe.  
  
-Tal vez.. pero estaria mas traquilo si supiera donde esta- suspiro Ernest mirando los papeles... la verdad no andaba ni lo mas cerca de los nuevos planes que tenia David Quevedo... pero sabia que si contactaba de nuevo a su hombre que se suponia debia de internarse en la mansion de ... un momento!, reviso todas sus notas... el contacto se habia desaperecido justamente el dia de la fiesta de compromiso, y tenia planes de entrar a esa mansion -Heero Yuy!!- dijo levantadose de golpe y saliendo de las oficinas de la jefatura. Heero Yuy fue siempre su hombre y el no lo habia descubierto...  
  
********************  
  
Vaya-.... ahora le toca la locura a Chile... ^-^ y alla iran los muchachos!!!!!! Que tal la idea de este trio... creo que Duo ya le pego la locura a Heero.... y Alexis (aunque ella esta medio loca desde que nacio).  
  
-Pero traiganme recuerdos, esta bien Q-chan?- Kary habla por el telefono.  
  
-Si, nos vemos Kary-chan y recuerda tu promesa.  
  
-La recuerdo Q-chan, bye bye- cuelga el telefono.  
  
Y ustedes dejen mas REVIEWS okis???.  
  
********************* 


	26. capitulo XXVI

Capitulo XXVI  
  
Duo dormitaba en el asiento del avion, siempre se tenia que marear cuando viajaban?, eso ya era una tortura. Heero escribia algo en el asiento contiguo y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Duo, que se revolvia en su asiento buscando la mejor posicion para dormir. Por fortuna Zech habia comprado un avion jet solamente para ellos, el y Relena estaban en lo que correspondia a la cabina de primera clase.  
  
-No... es inutil, aqui no me puedo dormir- se quejo.  
  
-Siempre tienes que estar quejandote Duo?- le dijo Heero sin depegar la mirada de la portatil.  
  
-Pero es que...-  
  
-Gustan algo de tomar?- lo interrumpio la azafata.  
  
-Yo quiero un refresco de sabor porfavor ^^- le contesto Duo sonriendole.  
  
-Yo un cafe- contesto Heero.  
  
-Tu no quieres nada Alexis?- pregunto Duo a la niña que iba a un lado de Heero, pero estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
-Ves? ella no da lata-  
  
-¬¬ yo no doy lata-  
  
-eso crees tu-  
  
-malo!!!- le contesto Duo sacando la lengua, la azafata entrego las bebidas y se fue a los demas asientos.  
  
-y tu que haces?- pregunto Duo asomandose a la portatil de Heero.  
  
-Analizando los planos del edificio de las Organizaciones Unidas- contesto Heero sin dejar de teclear.  
  
-Aaaaah, y para que?- le pregunto mirandolo esta vez a el en lugar de la portatil.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia- contesto friamente.  
  
-"no es de tu incumbencia"- repitio enojado Duo sentandose ya bien en su asiento. -nunca cambiaras ¬¬-  
  
-ni tu tampoco ¬¬-  
  
Duo le saco la lengua y despues sonrio al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Heero, este guardo la laptop y tomo la mano de Duo, el chico de ojos violetas se recargo en el hombro se su koi y suspiro, en el avion era el unico lugar donde podia estar agusto con Heero sin estarse cuidando de que algun reportero los viera. Despues de un rato al fin pudo dormir un poco en el lugar mas comodo que podia conseguir: en Heero.  
  
-Asi que esta seudo-periodista fue la que publico esto- dijo Rellena... Relena sosteniendo en sus manos un periodico, que tenia de encabezado "Amor entre ellos?" y metia un foto de Duo y Heero en primera plana.  
  
-Esa mujer... - contesto Zech.  
  
-No te preocupes hermano, en cuanto llegemos a Chile tomare el primer vuelo a Japon para encargarme de ese asunto- le contesto finjiendo una sonrisa Relena.  
  
-Esperaba yo encargarme de todo...-  
  
-No!... digo no te tienes que molestar- contesto inmediatamente al ver la cara de duda que ponia su hermano-  
  
-Segura que podras con ella? - pregunto no muy seguro de darle aquella tarea a la joven rubia (n/a: rubia? "güera oxigenada"!!! XD)  
  
-Si, ademas los chicos necesitan de tu cuidados... la ultima vez las fans casi los dejan desnudos...-  
  
-Esta bien Relena, confiare ese asunto en ti.-  
  
-No te arrepentiras- contesto sonriendo y de nuevo aquel brillo de malicia se vio en sus ojos.  
  
-Andale, andale, andale, andale, dime!!!!!- le decia Duo siguiendo a Heero, en cuanto abrieron las puertas del avion Heero salio, despues de que Duo recordara seguir preguntandole de los planos no logro hacerlo callar.  
  
-No me dijo ¬¬- refunfuño Duo a Quatre cuando lo vio.   
  
-^^U-  
  
Para esas alturas ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a ser rodeados por las chicas y demas multitud a la salida de cualquier lugar, y en Chile no fue la excepcion.  
  
Cada uno de los reporteros querian tener una entrevista con ellos por lo que los acosaban, pero afortunadamente Zech fue lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerlos a raya.  
  
-Al fin se nos despego Relena!!!- grito Duo al entrar a la habitacion del hotel, esta vez estarian dos por recamara, pero se habian reunido en una para dejar en claro como dormirian esa noche.  
  
Despues de unos cuantos minutos entro Zech con cuatro llaves en la mano y las empezo a repartir mientras decia -Wufei con Duo- dijo Zech a los muchachos, Duo se desilusiono bastante, pero que mas daba...  
  
-Trowa con Quatre-  
  
-Heero conmigo.. - Heero hizo una mueca de desagrado pero Zech no le dio importancia alguna -y Alexis tu dormiras sola- le dijo Zech.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta hizo a todos voltear de inmediato, Alexis fue la que abrio. Un señor la esperaba detras de la puerta.  
  
-Mucho gusto soy Alonso y sere su interprete aqui en Chile- dijo el señor presentandose ante todos.  
  
-Que bien!!! de nuevo a pasear!!- dijo Duo levantandose rapidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado.  
  
-Nada de paseos Duo- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro volviendolo a sentar- el concierto es esta noche asi que... al auditorio a ensayar- les ordeno.  
  
Todos salieron en fila con cara de estar verdaderamente molestos, el ultimo que salio fue Duo - ¬¬ dictador- le saco la lengua y salio corriendo con Zech detras de el.  
  
-Esos que pasaron corriendo...?- dijo Quatre  
  
-Fueron Duo y Zech ¬¬U- completo Heero.  
  
-Vaya si que han mejorado bastante- les halago Zech una vez terminado el ensayo.  
  
-Con un dictador como tu... quien no va a mejorar- opino Duo, cuando Zech lo volteo a ver enojado Duo volteo a otra parte silbando una cancion y con cara de yo no rompo ni un solo plato... yo rompo todo la vajilla (XD)  
  
-Y para que no me sigan diciendo dictador...- prosiguo Zech, desde el 22 hasta el 26 de diciembre lo tendran libre.  
  
Quatre y Duo esbozaron una sonrisa de alegria, mientras que los demas permanecieron con cara de "me da igual".  
  
-Ahora si podemos ir a pasear???- pregunto Duo.  
  
-No.. ahora se van a bañar y a cambiar al hotel, despues a dormir-  
  
-u.u ya que...- contesto Duo desilucionado... el queria pasear y conocer Chile!.  
  
-Puede pasar señorita Darliang (n/a: señorita??? jajajajaja) le dijo el joven asistente de la periodista Paty.  
  
-Que gusto tenerla aqui!- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla Paty cuando entro Relena a su oficina.  
  
-Gracias- contesto esta.  
  
-Bueno... puedo saber el placer de su visita?- pregunto Paty sentandose en su escritorio, era mejor ir al grano de una vez por toda.  
  
-Bueno.. vera que no es bueno para nuestro grupo que usted haya sacado esos rumores de nuestros chicos...-  
  
-Oh señorita,... yo tengo ojo para esto, y creame que no es solo un rumor sin fundamento... he visto como mira Duo a Heero, y esos ojos solo demuestran amor.  
  
-^^# eso no quiere decir que Heero le corresponda, y eso es lo que usted declaro en su columna-  
  
-Acaso me esta insinuando que es Duo quien anda tras Heero?- dijo sonriendo, ese tipo de declaraciones era las que buscaba.  
  
-Exactamente...- contesto sonriendo, si aquella destructora de carreras (que era de lo que tenia fama Paty) destruia a Duo seria un problema menos para ella, de aquella muchachilla sin chiste llamada Alexis se encargaria ella misma, pero de sacar a Duo del juego se encargaria Paty.  
  
-Entonces.. me ayudaria?- pregunto Paty emocionada.  
  
-Cuente conmigo... yo le dire todo lo que tiene que saber de Duo Maxwell.  
  
********************  
  
La seccion especial de Kary-chan ^-^  
  
(Se ve a Kary con la laptop de Heero encendida escribiendo debajo de las sabanas de la cama del hospital)  
  
Hola hola hola!!!  
  
Aqui yo resolviendo algunas dudas.  
  
Primero, perdon Navleu... (ahora si lo escribi bien ne?) ya no me equivocare con tu nombre, espero :P.  
  
Respondiendo dudas:  
  
*Alexis tenia que ser buena, porque Duo la quiso mucho desde el principio, ademas de otra razon :P  
  
*Esto, Duo compro todos los trajes porque el es que andaba como niño chiquito por Mexico ^^, a Quatre le dara por gastar en otra parte del mundo.  
  
*El consejo que pidio Heero??, ya lo veran proximamente.  
  
*Si, esa Paty C. no es nada bueno, ni lo sera cuando se aliade a Relela. Pero los G.Boys tienen de su lado a Andrea que ella los ayudara ^^ jojojojojo.  
  
*Duo logro que le vendieran los caballitos exactamente asi, coqueteando con la que servia las bebidas, jojojojojo.  
  
*Ernest es bueno, porque es un detective de la policia... y por lo visto el que le daba las ordenes a Heero o.o.  
  
Creo que eso es todo... oh si algo mas  
  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, Y DEJAR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS, en serio que ellos son los que me han hecho llegar hasta el capitulo 26.... y va pa largo XD.  
  
  
  
Minna san domo arigato!!!! (o sea segun yo dice: A todos muchas gracias ^^U)  
  
********************************* 


	27. capitulo XXVII

Capitulo XXVII  
  
-Achu!!- estornudo Duo en el camerino.  
  
-No te iras a enfermar de nuevo, verdad Duo?- pregunto preocupado Quatre.  
  
-No creo.. me he cuidado bien estos dias para eso mismo- contesto Duo rascando su nariz.  
  
-Mas te vale, nos diste un buen susto aquella vez ¬¬- le dijo Heero.  
  
-No me enfermare no sean paranoicos ^^U-  
  
-A escena chicos!!-  
  
-Si!- contestaron los cinco saliendo, su publico chileno los recibio con una calurosa ovacion, el concierto comenzo como siempre, sin ninguna interrupcion y con los chicos dando lo maximo de ellos en la funcion.  
  
Cuando el concierto termino y los chicos iba a volver a los camerinos a descansar un poco antes de volver al hotel las fans los acorralaron y esta vez no tenian a Zech para mantenerlas a raya.  
  
-O.o corran!!!!!!!!- gritao Duo al ver a la avanlancha de chicas que se cernia sobre ellos.  
  
Todos empezaron a correr para alejarse de las fans, y claro que ellas tambien corrieron para darles alcance, ya llevaban buen rato corriendo cuando Heero se fijo en algo.  
  
-¬¬ Duo precisamente a donde estamos corriendo?- le dijo, pues los cuatro seguian a Duo.  
  
-Lejos de aquellas!- le dijo doblando una esquina.  
  
-Ya me canse ¬¬- dijo Trowa dando un brinco espectacular para subir a la azotea de una casa, los demas chicos lo imitaron... claro unos mas habilmente que otros, pero una vez que todos ya estuvieron arriba al, fin dieron un suspiro de descanso.  
  
-Al menos esta vez conservamos la ropa- dijo mas tranquilo Wufei.  
  
-Me gustan sus muestras de cariño... pero eso da solamente miedo!!!- declaro ya un poco enojado Quatre.  
  
Duo se asomaba para ver si ya toda la "manada" de fans habian pasado de largo.  
  
-Duo... a donde nos trajiste? ¬¬- se escucho la voz de Heero en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
-A donde mis piernitas me llevaron :D- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Estamos perdidos????- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-Eso parece....-  
  
-Pero estamos a salvo!!- inquirio Duo.  
  
-Bueno ese es un punto a favor...-  
  
-Alguien recuerda la direccion del hotel?- pregunto Trowa todos contestaron negativamente.  
  
-Tengo hambre.... u.u- dijo Duo con voz bajita.  
  
-¬¬ yo esot cansado y no me quejo!- le dijo Wufei.  
  
-A ver...- dijo Heero tratando de poner un poco de orden, todos lo miraron.  
  
-Corrimos hacia el... sur creo...-dijo verificando su posicion.  
  
-Y luego al este, y luego al oeste y a donde este loco nos llevo!!- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Yo no les dije que me siguieran ¬¬ yo solo dije "corran", ne?- se defendio Duo ya cansado de que le echaran la culpa.  
  
-Es por alla- termino de decir Heero despues de estar un rato mirando el cielo estrellado de diciembre, bajo del tejado donde estaban y comenzo a caminar.  
  
-Sera mejor que Yuy si nos lleve al lugar correcto- comento Wufei recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Duo.  
  
Llevaban como quince minutos siguiendo a Heero, todo habia pasado tranquilamente, y no dejaban de llamar la atencion de una cuanta gente, pero solo eso, cuando Duo, quien miraba a todas partes buscando algun restaurant vio tras de si y...  
  
-o.O..... no me sigan... yo corro solo!!!!!!!- dijo adelantandose corriendo y dejando atras a los demas muchachos. Heero sin comprender muy bien o mas bien por que ya era costumbre siguio a Duo alcanzado la distancia que llevaba recorrida rapidamente.  
  
-Que tiene???- pregunto Trowa, un jalon en el brazo lo hizo voltear a su derecha y vio a Quatre mirando hacia atras con evidente cara de terror.  
  
-Que pasa...?- pregunto y Quatre le señalo atras... las mismas fans, por no decir mas ya los habian encontrado, ahora se explicaban el porque habia corrido de aquella manera Duo.  
  
-esto... nosotros tambien corremos ^^U- dijo Quatre adelantandose.  
  
-Baka Duo!!! dime porque corres??- le gritaba Heero quien aun seguia al chico de la trenza.  
  
-Porque no quiero terminar sin ropa en la calle!!!- le contesto gritando tambien Duo.  
  
Despues se detuvo frente a un restaurant que estaba casi solo, el hambre lo condujo hasta ahi...  
  
-comida ^^!!!- dijo entrando, Heero entro tambien y lo encontro sentado en una mesa viendo el menu.  
  
-Porque corriste de esa forma ¬¬?-  
  
-Porque las fans nos seguian de nuevo...- Duo leia detenidamente el menu de ese restaurant -oye que crees que significara esto?- dijo señalando un platillo en el menu.  
  
-No se... ahora si nos perdimos todos- dijo sentandose al otro lado de la mesa para quedar frente a Duo.  
  
-Estan grandecitos... se sabran cuidar solos...- dijo Duo sin dejar de mirar el menu... su mente trabaja para pensar como podria pedir su cena sin saber hablar aquel idioma.  
  
Una muchacha de pelo color castaño oscuro, ojos cafe y tez blanca que estaba sentada en otra mesa cercana a ellos veia detenidamente a Duo, y despues sonrio y se acerco a ellos.  
  
-Buenas noches- saludo la joven acercandose a la mesa donde estaban Heero y Duo.  
  
Heero alzo la vista del menu (tambien el trataba de descifrar lo que decia para que SU Duo comiera algo) al escuchar ese saludo en su idioma.  
  
-Hola ^^ "que no sea una fan porfavor ^^U"- pensaba Duo.  
  
-"Que no sea otra niña loca ¬¬"- pensaba Heero.  
  
La chica se sento a un lado de Duo y lo inspecciono de arriba a bajo con sus ojos, despues sonrio y le mostro a Duo una libreta y un plumon -¿me das tu autografo na no da?!- pregunto sin dejar de sonreir tiernamente.  
  
-^^ si... claro- dijo Duo tomando la libreta y firmando.  
  
-Quieren comer algo?- pregunto. Los ojitos de Duo se iluminaron, Heero solo vio con resignacion la fascinacion al oir la palabra comer en los ojos de Duo.  
  
Duo con los ojitos de cachorrito tomo entre sus manos las de la chica -Si si si si!!!- dijo Duo sonriendo -Este... para quien el autogrado?- pregunto Duo despues de que la muchacha pidiera algo de comer para los chicos.  
  
-Para Nefi-chan na no da!!- le contesto abrazandolo.  
  
-¬¬#####- Heero solo veia en silencio y con muy pero muy mala cara a aquel par.  
  
-Tu tambien me das tu autografo?- pregunto levantandonse del lado de Duo y sentandose ahora de lado de Heero.  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado de comer Nefi-chan amablemente los condujo al hotel donde se hospedaban aquella noche, Duo entablo buena comunicacion con ella y hicieron intercambio de e.mails.  
  
-Adios na no da!!! ^^- le dijo despidiendolos con la mano cuando ellos entraban al hotel.  
  
-Me pregunto si Q-chan y los demas ya llegaron .__.?- recordo Duo al entrar al lobby del hotel.  
  
-Alli estan!!!- grito Zech haciendo saltar a Duo del susto recibido.  
  
-Hola dictadorcito ^^- le saludo tranquilamente Duo, detras de el venia Alexis con cara de alivio-enfado.  
  
-Solo ustedes faltaban ¬¬- les regaño cuando estuvieron en camino a las habitaciones.  
  
-Ya te habran explicado los demas lo que paso- contesto Heero.  
  
-Si... pero eso no explica a donde fueron a parar ustedes...-  
  
-Yo me quedo aqui que tengo sueño -.- -dijo Duo abriendo la puerta de la habitacion que iba a compartir con Wufei, Alexis se despidio de el con un beso en la mejilla y de los demas, entrando a su habitacion tambien.  
  
-Mañana a las ocho!!- grito Zech, todos los inquilinos del hotel callaron el grito de Zech con un -DEJA DORMIR!!!!-  
  
********************  
  
^-^ como dice Kenssy, no se sabe que esperar conmigo, jojojojojojojo.  
  
Si ya han llegado a este punto del fic significa una de estas cosas:  
  
a) que han soportado mis locuras.  
  
b) son gundamwingmaniac@s.  
  
c) les gusta la pareja HeeroxDuo.  
  
d) les gusta como escribo.  
  
e) no tenian nada mejor que hacer.  
  
f) tienen mucho tiempo para leer.  
  
g) todas las anteriores.  
  
Solo hago una promesa... este fic no pasara del dia de reyes (fecha imaginaria del fic XD) porque el dia de navidad y año nuevo son dos fechas claves para mis chicos... se los prometo...   
  
Yo escribo tan rapido los capitulos (a veces :P) porque:  
  
a) no tengo nada mas que hacer  
  
b) me gusta imaginarme a mis chicos en aventuras locas y extrañas... y romaticas *¬* jejeje.  
  
c) tengo muuuuuucha imaginacion.  
  
d) tambien mucho tiempo.  
  
e) mucha cocacola que tomar.  
  
f) solo me gusta leer sus reviews porque me suben la autoestima.  
  
g) me gusta escuchar como diez mil veces las canciones de Duo mientras me inspiro y escribo.  
  
h) tooooodas las anteriores.  
  
  
  
Por cierto... yo no soy fanatica al extremo de perseguir a mi idolo por la calle... pero creanme he visto chavas que si lo hacen -.-... pero por su seguridad y la salud mental de sus idolos les aconsejo no hacerlo... los trauman a los poshitos .___.U  
  
Dejen mas REVIEWS por favor!!! ^o^nos vemos.  
  
********************* 


	28. capitulo XXVIII

Capitulo XXVIII  
  
-Ahora a donde vamos dictadorcito?- pregunto Duo sin dejar de jugar con Quatre al ajedrez. El avion habia despegado hacia media hora.  
  
-A Los Ángeles ¬¬##- contesto Zech sin sacar su cara de entre el periodico que leia. -y deja de decirme dictadorcito....-  
  
-Ya sacaron la nota.- murmuro Heero quien tambien leia el periodico, todos lo voltearon a ver intrigados.  
  
-Cual nota??- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-La de que Alexis y yo somos "novios"- contesto Heero muy tranquilo... Alexis se sonrojo... pero luego se preocupo y se acerco a Heero para leer la nota, para su suerte no habia ninguna fotografia adjunta a la nota como ella temia, y a decir verdad era una nota pequeña.  
  
-Solo la publicaron para informar, asi es cuando no es un gran escandalo- comento Zech que ya antes habia leido la noticia pero no le habia dado ni la mas minima importancia.  
  
-Amarillistas...- susurro Heero arrojando el periodico fuera de su vista, aquella cosa de la prensa ya lo tenia mas que harto!.  
  
-Heero... puedo hablar con usted y Duo a solas... porfavor???- pregunto discretamente Alexis. Se fueron a un lugar mas privado o mas oculto en el avion, claro Heero arrastrando a Duo del cuello de la camisa.  
  
- .___.U oye... mi juego.. y apenas iba ganando...- dijo Duo mientras era arrastrado (n/a: imaginencelo en forma chibi y con esa expresion en su rostro) por Heero.  
  
-Este... no es que no quiera ayudarlos... pero... bueno... se supone que en mes y medio me casaria con Ernest... y la verdad es lo que mas extraño de todo... y bueno... se que si el me viera en una fotografia me reconoceria..- dijo Heero iba a decir algo pero Alexis le quito la palabra de la boca -aunque este muy bien disfrazada me reconoceria... asi es el amor... usted tambien reconoceria a Duo aunque lo disfrazaran, cierto?-  
  
Heero solo cerro lo boca -Hnn- contesto. Duo solo los miraba en silencio.  
  
-Asi que... yo... pues...-  
  
-En los dias que Zech nos ha dado libre los encontraremos- le dijo Heero levantadose de la silla, al pasar al lado de Duo le acaricio la cabeza, claro por un microsegundo.  
  
-^-^- sonrio Duo viendo alejarse a su koi y volver a sentarse en su lugar para sumergirse en la pantalla de su portatil como en casi cada vuelo lo habia hecho.  
  
Duo se giro para quedar frente a frente a su ahora hermana.  
  
-No te gusta estar con nosotros?- le pregunto.  
  
-Solo lo extraño a el... ademas es raro... tu deberias de estar al lado de el... no yo...-  
  
-Eso si es cierto... pero ya vez.. solo con un rumor... paso eso.. ahora que si lo confirmaran... seria un caos, ne?-  
  
-No me explico por que algunas personas son tan cerradas de mente- contesto Alexis mirando el paisaje de la ventanilla.  
  
-Ni yo...- su platica fue interrumpida por Quatre.  
  
-Ustedes que dicen... tambien vendran verdad?- pregunto animado.  
  
-Ir??? a donde?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-A la reunion de Noche Buena en mi pequeña cabaña, tenemos suerte de que este precisamente en Los Ángeles... sera bonito pasar la Noche Buena y Navidad solo con ustedes-  
  
-Cuenta conmigo!- dijo entusiasmado Duo... aquello mejoraba la situacion para su pequeño plan de la noche.  
  
-Tambien conmigo joven Winner ^^- contesto Alexis. Quatre se levanto preguntandole a Duo si podrian continuar con su partido antes de que aterrizaran.  
  
-Voy en un segundo, esperame Q-chan- despues se volteo a Alexis. -Te puedo pedir ayuda en algo...?-  
  
-Eh??- contesto un poco sorprendida Alexis. Despues de que Duo le explicara a que lo ayudaria....-QUE QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE A QUE???- grito Alexis parandose de su asiento, Duo la jalo de nuevo para que se sentara.  
  
-Shhh... yo no quiero que nadie se entere y tu casi lo anuncias por microfrono- le dijo escondiendose tras el respaldo de su asiento.  
  
-Pero... te quedan muy pocos dias...- dijo acercandose a la cara de Duo.  
  
-Es buen tiempo... me enseñas si o no? ¬¬-  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no hagas esa cara-  
  
-Entonces... esta noche en el hotel?- le pregunto confirmando Duo.  
  
-Si.. tendre todo listo- le contesto antes de que se fuera a jugar otra vez con Quatre a Duo. Aunque la proposion o mas bien pedido de ayuda que le hizo Duo la sorprendio un poco despues se alegro... a Duo si que se le ocurrian buenas ideas...  
  
-Navidad...- susurro.  
  
Esa vez al bajar del avion, justo en la pista de aterrizaje, se encontraron con cierta persona que no querian ver.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles chicos- sonrio Paty.  
  
"Como diablos la dejaron entrar?" se pregunto Zech viendo la falsa sonrisa de Paty mostrar su horribles dientes falsos.  
  
Los chicos bajaron lentamente las escalera, cada uno matandola con la mirada, en especial Duo... y no pudo evitar que Shinigami la mirara...  
  
Paty sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, sentia una mirada penetrante, y ahi la vio, los ojos de Duo se tornaron frios y sin brillo, bueno un brillo escalofriante.... le dio miedo aquella mirada asi que se acerco a Heero buscando una entrevista; Heero quien en cuanto habia visto a aquella molesta reportera tomo del brazo a Alexis... (que ya estaba acostumbrada que cuando Heero veia una camara la agarraba del brazo y la jalaba a su lado) paso de largo y entro al aereopuerto sin hacerle caso a esa "reportera".  
  
-Duo tu maleta...- le repitio Quatre por milesima vez a Duo, sacandolo de sus pensamientos... y pronto los deseos de Shinigami de matar a aquella mujer tan entrometida se desvanecieron de su mente... por unos segundos...  
  
-Ahh? si gracias Q-chan por poco se me olvida, jajajaja ^^U- Duo trato de no volver a voltearla a ver cuando bajo de las escaleras y trato de alcanzar a su koi y su hermana, pero la mano o mejor dicho garra de cierta reportera lo detuvieron.  
  
-Digamen joven Duo... que tiene que opinar sobre su supuesto romance con Heero... y de su novia? eso quiere decir que son solo amantes... o solo pasan el rato?- preguntaba como si nada aquella señora.  
  
Duo sentia los dedos de aquella mujer clavarsele en el antebrazo, y por mas que se repetia en s mente que no la mirara y mantuviera su boca callada no lo logro.  
  
-Suelteme vieja bruja!- dijo Duo soltandose de la mano que lo apresaba.  
  
Paty lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, aquel mocoso le habia dicho bruja... y vieja sobre todo?... muy interesante... ahora con mas razon debia de sacar toda la verdad a flote...  
  
-Duo ven...- le calmo Quatre tomandolo de la mano y alejandolo de esa reportera antes de que Duo cometiera cualquier barbaridad.  
  
-Se me hace interesante que haya contestado eso... acaso es un si?-  
  
Duo hervia a cada momento... a pesar de dejar que Quatre lo condujera... pero al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquella mujer ya no pudo mas, se dio la media vuelta y le grito  
  
-Tomelo como quiera! que mas le da lo que yo haga con mi vida privada?? yo solo canto... ¿¡¡no veo que el hecho de que me acueste con quien me de la gana vaya a afectar eso, verdad!!?- grito ya fuera de sus casillas.  
  
-Jovencito... usted solo me esta confirmando todo con cada palabra que dice- sonrio cinicamente Paty.  
  
-Ya es suficiente!!- dijo Duo... ya la racionalidad habia avandonado su cuerpo y mente desde hace tiempo, ahora solo lo dominaba la ira, se avalanzo contra ella con el claro proposito de herirla,... y si se podia ya de paso matarla...  
  
-Duo!- lo detuvo Zech cargando su pequeño cuerpo y hechandoselo al hombro.  
  
-Sueltame que yo la mato!! o por lo menos le arranco la lengua para que no ande con sus chismes mentirosos!!!. sueltame Zech!!!!!!- gritaba y pataleaba Duo.  
  
-Ahora usted entregueme esa grabadora- dijo suavemente pero con voz claramente amenazadora Trowa que estaba tras la espalda de la reportera, esta solo le quedo mas que obedecer.  
  
-Y no crea que somos tan tontos... tambien esa camara que trae en su bolso- le dijo Wufei poniendose frente de ella, la miro con ojos frios (siii con esa mirada de "te voy a matar!!") y Paty temblando del miedo y de la ira de que esos muchachitos le hubieran ganado aquella vez, se la dio.  
  
-Le dare un consejo señora...- le dijo Zech aun cargando a Duo, que todavia insistia en que iba a matar a esa reportera tan fastidiosa. -no se meta con estos muchachos... o le ira mal... y sí...- añadio cuando vio abrir la boca de la mujer - es un amenaza- y entro al aereopuerto junto a sus muchachos.  
  
************************  
  
Se enojo mi Duo.... y con razon jajajaja, ya me meti en un debate... esta bien conocer todo del artista que no interesa? yo creo que no... o al menos no las cosas taaan intimas... o que les gustaria saber cada cuando va al baño X artista... no lo creo ^^U.  
  
En fin, cada chico lleva una pequeña maleta en la que cargan cosas muy personales, y las maletas de la ropa son mas grandes, solo lo digo por si alguien se llegara a preguntar porque Quatre le entrego su maleta a Duo.  
  
Nos vemos :) sigan leyendo y dejando REVIEWS ;).  
  
************************ 


	29. capitlo XXIX

Capitulo XXIX  
  
Despues de que Zech hubiera amenazado a Paty y con Duo aun en su hombro se metio a la camioneta, los demas muchachos veian con cierta preocupacion la mirada de enojo de Duo, el, que siempre llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en su cara era raro verlo ahora casi al borde la histeria por el enojo, cuando Zech lo sento en el asiento del copiloto solo se puso las manos en la cara, su cabello tapo parte de la cara haciendo imposible verla.  
  
Nadie se atrevio a hablar en todo el camino, ni siquiera Heero, jamas habian visto perder el control de aquella forma a Duo y no sabian como actuaria si se le quisieran acercar.  
  
Duo respiraba en plazos cortos profundamente, tratando de controlarse, pero era inutil, las palabras, la cara, la sonrisa cinica y burlona de aquella reportera aun lo atormentaban... por que... porque le habia afectado tanto los estupidos comentarios de esa maldita mujer???.Lanzo un gemido de desesperacion que salio dentre sus manos.. pero aun no levantaba la cara...   
  
Zech condujo la camioneta al estacionamiento subterraneo, al quedar detenidos y dejar de hacer ruido el motor se pudo escuchar los sonidos que hacia Duo... no sabian muy bien al no poder escucharlo claramente lo que decia, pero pudieron captar varias palabras altisonantes en ingles... (n/a: no me se ninguna en ingles.... es que yo soy niña linda y bonita... aja o.ó).  
  
Heero miro a Zech, en el silencio entendieron... Zech les ordeno a todos que bajaran, pero Duo no hizo el menor signo de bajarse de la camioneta, se quedo ahi.. sin moverse aun, Zech lo miro y suspirando de nuevo cargo a Duo y entraron a las habitaciones, ya era desesperante que ha esas alturas Duo aun no les hubiera querido dar la cara, Zech dejo a Duo en la cama de su habitacion, y nuevamente con la mirada de Heero entendio que lo mejor era que ellos solos resolvieran aquello Heero se quedo en la habitacion junto a Duo, que se habia hecho ovillo en la cama, el soldado perfecto se preocupo cuando escucho ahora en lugar de maldiciones, sollozos.  
  
-Duo...- se acerco tratando de acariciar su cabeza, Duo no hizo ni el menor movimiento de aceptacion o rechazo para la caricia de Heero, lo sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto y unos ojos violetas asomaron por entre el cabello que cubria su cara, se arrojo al regazo de Heero y solto todo lo que lo atormentaba.  
  
-Porque???!! porque siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi???!! porque no puedo disfrutar de tu amor nunca??! porque la vida tiene que tratarme siempre asi???! ya estoy harto.. harto!!!- decia entre el mar de llanto, Heero no decia ni una sola palabra, solo acariciaba el cabello de su koi.  
  
El llanto de Duo se calmo un poco, y ahora solo eran leves sollozos que salian de vez en cuando con uno que otro suspiro.  
  
-Duo... todo esto pasara... hemos estado en peores situaciones-  
  
-A eso me refiero...- dijo Duo incorporandose abandonando los brazos protectores de Heero.  
  
-Como?-  
  
-Nunca he tenido una vida normal... nunca he sabido qe es una familia... y cuando apenas lo sabia, los mataron (se refiere al padre Maxwell y la hermana)... cuando creo conocer el amor es en una guerra y no lo puedo confesar... y cuando ya estoy en los brazos del que siempre ha sido mi amor llega una vieja bruja y con sus estupidos perjuicios ella y toda la sociedad entera me arruina de nuevo la vida!!!!!!!!!!!- los ojos de Duo estaban llenos de angustia, de impotencia y de enojo.  
  
-Duo... el pasado ya no importa... nosotros mismos ayudamos a crear un futuro mejor... esto es solo una cosa estupida que...-  
  
-Para mi no es estupida!- lo calló Duo...  
  
-Se que esa señora es un estorbo pero...-  
  
-Es mas que eso... Heero... que significo realmente para ti?- dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.. esa pregunta desde hacia tiempo que debia de ser aclarada, pero la pregunta de Duo tomo a Heero desprevenido.  
  
-Como?-  
  
-Que soy yo para ti!?- pregunto desesperado Duo -soy tu amante... bien eso esta mas que claro... pero me amas...? me amas como yo a ti? me amas a tal punto que si no estas conmigo no eres feliz..? porque yo te amo mas que a mi vida Heero... yo ya no sabria que hacer si ya no estas conmigo... yo estoy desesperado y confuso y...- Duo calló cuando sintio que los brazos de Heero lo rodeaban.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo, con locura Duo.. te amo y quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado...- Heero tomo la barbilla de Duo, su mirada era dulce y profunda -quiero despertar cada dia tu lado, porque tu eres mi sol, quiero vivir cada dia de mi vida a tu lado porque tu eres mi elixir.. te amo y siempre te amare.. no importa si miles de reporteros nos siguen...- le dijo dandole un beso, por las mejillas de Duo surcaron lagrimas cristalinas, se lanzo al cuello de Heero y lo beso con mas pasion.  
  
-Solamente crei que esto de la banda era importante para ti- le dijo Heero cuando sus cuerpos pidieron un poco de oxigeno y tuvieron que separar sus labios.  
  
-Lo es... es divertido estar los cinco juntos de nuevo... sin tener que pelear o algo parecido...-  
  
-Si quieres... podriamos dejar de que fuera solo un rumor... no le veo nada de malo decir la verdad...- dijo Heero tratando de consolar a su hermoso chico de ojos violaceos.  
  
Duo rio ironicamente...- tu no... pero millones de personas alla afuera si- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa apagada en su rostro. Pero despues volvio a sonreir con picardia -Ademas eso seria darle el gane a la vieja bruja... y yo me vengare de ella!!! :D jajajajajajaja-  
  
- .__.U Duo....-  
  
Duo se quito las lagrimas que aun surcaban sus hermosos ojos con la mano y sonrio -ya estoy bien... creo que estalle por todo lo que me habia guardado, perdon Hee-chan ^^U-  
  
-Baka... no me gusta verte triste- dijo acariando su cabeza con ternura, Duo puso ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y se le acerco al pecho -Si estoy contigo estoy feliz!!- y luego se le volvio echar al cuello, cayendo ambos al suelo, aquello de estar encima de Heero le fascinaba a Duo.  
  
-Duo.. enserio pesas...- le dijo Heero.  
  
-No es verdad ¬¬- le reprocho Duo.  
  
-Si... tantas hamburguesas te han hecho engordar-  
  
-que no...- le dijo Duo.  
  
Ambos sonrieron... si estaban juntos todo iria bien... y ahora ya no habia mas mentiras ni planes... lo que habia en sus mentes era la mejor manera de vengarze de Paty...  
  
-Ese maldito chiquillo... me llamo vieja bruja!!!- Paty casi sacaba humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba, y daba vueltas en su oficina, el joven fotografo que ese dia para su mala suerte habia llevado las fotografias que habia conseguido ese dia estaba ahi parado escuchando la quejas de su odiada jefa.  
  
-Y tu espero que me traigas algo bueno!!-  
  
-Bueno... los muchachos corrieron en Chile a un lugar desconocido, pero siempre estan los cinco juntos, o Duo y Heero con esa niña.- contesto el fotografo. -nunca solos o en situaciones que los comprometan como usted quiere- y estaba asqueado de ese "trabajito" que tenia.  
  
-Y entonces que haces aqui... ve ve ve!!! deberias de vigilarlos dia y noche para conseguirme algo mejor!!!- lo corrio moviendo la mano para apurarlo a salir.  
  
-Crei que para eso ya tenia a alguien mas no es asi?-pregunto enfadado el joven.  
  
-Si... pero entre mas gente tenga mas probabilidades tendre de conseguir algo bueno, asi que muevete!!!-le ordeno, el joven salio corriendo de la oficina de aquella ogra.  
  
-Mal mal mal mal...- dijo Andrea entrando a la oficina de su rival.  
  
-Largate mocosa-  
  
-jajaja, vean quien esta enojada porque alguien le recordo su edad... y su oficio(vieja-bruja XD)- Paty miro a Andrea casi fulminandola.  
  
-Solo te queria decir.. que yo tengo una entrevista exclusiva con ellos... y sabes que?... que eso amarillista que tu informas no importa para nada...-  
  
-Oh claro que les importa, pero sabes que... no creo que ellos dos esten enamorados...- dijo como queriendosela quitar de encima.  
  
-No creo que te hayas cansado tan facilmente de querer destruir a esos lindos chicos- dijo mirandola perspicasmente.  
  
-No... no a ellos... solo a Duo Maxwell- dijo apretando los dientes con furia y rompiendo el lapiz que traia entre sus manos en dos.  
  
-No te atreverias!- dijo Andrea levantandose de un brinco del asiento -dejalo en paz!!!... en que te conviene destruirlo o no?!!!-  
  
-Mi fama cariño... porque pese a lo que tu digas, las encuestas no mienten, y mi nota esta en la boca de todo mundo-  
  
-Si, claro : como un estupido rumor!!!-  
  
-En la entrevista que me dio Duo no desmintio que fuera un rumor, de hecho... me dijo que era un "aventura"- sonrio al ver el efecto que hicieron esas palabras en Andrea, que estaba con la boca abierta.  
  
-Como que una entrevista??..- dijo mirandola y despues abrio gande los ojos -aaaah fuiste al aereopuerto... pero no se nos cito a la prensa... estaba prohibido ir!! te acusare con el jefe!!- dijo señalandola y saliendo corriendo.  
  
-Oye.. esperate niña!!!- dijo Paty... eso que habia echo debia de quedar en secreto o se meteria en problemas... a veces ser ella era tan dificil....  
  
-No quieres comer?- pregunto extrañando Heero cuando Duo desperto, se habia quedado dormido despues de un rato y ya era tarde, el joven trenzado no habia probado alimento desde la mañana.  
  
-No tengo hambre- contesto bostenzando Duo y acomodandose en la cama al lado de Heero, este puso su mano sobre la frente de Duo -¿no te habras enfermado??-  
  
-noooo, solo que... no tengo apetito, y hace frio... prefiero estar aqui en el hotel hasta mañana que es el ensayo y el concierto- dijo volviendo a bostezar, despues miro a Heero sonriendo -sabes que se me antoja en verdad?-  
  
-Que?-  
  
-dormir otra vez en tus brazos =^-^=- y se tapo con las manos acercadose a Heero como un pequeño gatito.  
  
-Alexis a donde fuiste?- pregunto Quatre intrigado cuando la muchachita volvio.  
  
-A comprar un encargo de Duo-contesto esta, despues de que Alexis tomara asiento en la sala del lobby del hotel llego Zech cargado de paquetes -... y unas cuantas cositas mas ^^U-  
  
-uuff... no sabia que comprarias tantas cosas ¬¬- se quejo Zech.  
  
-Usted se ofrecio a acompañarme, ahora no se queje- le contesto ella.  
  
-Y Duo?- pregunto Alexis mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-Esta cansado y se quedo a dormir- le contesto Heero cuando entraba al lobby, Duo se habia quedado profundamente dormido y el decidio no molestarlo asi que salio de la habitacion.  
  
-Como esta?-  
  
-Enojado con esa vieja- contesto Heero sentandose.  
  
-Ojala esa mujer no tome las palabras de Duo y las conviert en otra cosa- suspiro Quatre.  
  
-Que fue lo que precisamente paso?- pregunto Heero, el habia entrado al aereopuerto alejandose de aquella mujer y no habia presenciado nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
Heero pensaba, sus manos sujetaban su barbilla... aquella mujer habia atacado directamente a Duo... "me encuentro a puras mujeres locas en mi vida ¬¬" penso molesto Heero.  
  
-Bueno... pero esta mas calmado?- pregunto Alexis levantandose y cojiendo varios paquetes.  
  
-Si...-contesto Heero.  
  
-Entones ire a verlo- dijo.  
  
-Yo no lo molestaria.-  
  
-Es importante Heero, permiso- y se perdio en el pasillo que daba al elevador.  
  
Toco a la puerta pero no recibia contestacion, ya cuando estaba punto de renunciar e irse Duo abrio la puerta con el pelo enmarañado y frotandose un ojo.  
  
-mmnn?- dijo.  
  
Alexis le mostro el contenido de las bolsas sonriendo -no te puedes atrasar para nada si quieres terminar a tiempo- dijo entrando, Duo dio un gran bostezo y asintio con la cabeza, aun continuaba adormilado.  
  
-Que piensas hacer?- pregunto Quatre a Heero, habian ido a un pequeño cafe a tomar algo los cuatro, Zech se habia quedado arreglando ciertos asuntillos, aparte queria ver algo.... que no habia ido su hermana a arreglar todo aquello?... "Relena... porque eres asi?" pregunto desilucionado su hermano... sabia que la joven Darliang seria capaz de todo con tal de conseguir a Heero... capaz de todo.  
  
-Aparte de matar a aquella mujer?-  
  
-o.O Heero!- lo regaño Quatre.  
  
-Es lo menos que se merece ¬¬- contesto este como si nada.  
  
-En eso tiene razon Quatre- le dijo Wufei.  
  
-No juegen con esas cosas ¬¬ es feo!-   
  
-Primero ya no mas mentiras... y segundo no lo sé....- suspiro Heero.  
  
-Estamos entre la espada y la pared...- confirmo Trowa.  
  
-Si confirmamos el rumor seria darle la victoria a esa serpiente, y Duo dijo que no queria eso- dijo Heero.  
  
-Ademas todos los medios del mundo se les vendria encima.. aparte de media gente...- dijo pensativo Trowa, despues de todo el estaba en la misma situacion que Heero y Duo con Quatre pero..  
  
-Porque se fue en contra de ustedes solamente?- pregunto Quatre -digo... ustedes saben...-dijo sonrojandose.  
  
-No se... es lo que tendremos que descubrir... pero sea lo que sea... creanme no le daremos una satisfaccion a aquella "reportera"-  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron pensativos en silencio...   
  
-sera mejor ya irnos es tarde- dijo Heero levantandose y saliendo.  
  
Wufei pago la cuenta y salio... claro unos guardias los rodearon en cuanto salieron... eran guardias pagados por Zech... los chicos se sabian cuidar solos, de eso no tenia ninguna duda... pero no era lo mismo enfrentarse a miles de enemigos que podias detener con cualquier arma, a enfrentarse a miles de muchachas (y muchachos para que se hacen ¬¬) sin ninguna pero absolutamente ninguna defensa.  
  
- ¬¬ saben... yo tambien ya me estoy hartando de esto... diganme porqe seguimos con la banda- pregunto Heero cuando subieron al automovil.  
  
-Porque es divertido estar juntos!- contesto inmediatamente Quatre.  
  
-Lo mismo dice Duo- dijo medio resignado Heero.  
  
-Duo asi no se hace ¬¬- lo regaño Alexis.  
  
-Pero... asi me dijiste...- contesto Duo.  
  
-estaremos aqui largo rato u.u- suspiro Alexis.  
  
-Pero es divertido ^^-  
  
-Pero solo te queda una semana para hacerlo!- le recordo Alexis.  
  
-ya, ya... a ver dime otra vez como era...-  
  
En Japon Ernest intentaba averiguar donde rayos estaba Heero Yuy...  
  
-Gracias señorita- corto la comunicacion por el telefono.. segun en las oficinas de la disquera estarian por dos semanas en Los Ángeles, pero el no podia irse asi como asi, tendria que avisar a sus superiores.  
  
-En cuatro dias estare ahi... espero me digan que paso con mi prometida ¬¬, despues de todo yo soy el superior de Yuy...- dijo tomandose el cafe.  
  
A la mañana despertaron temprano, pero tenian la mañana libre asi que decidieron salir a pasear y como sabian que a Duo le fascinaba pasear fueron por el, o al menos a Quatre le toco ir por Duo  
  
Cuando toco a la puerta le abrieron imediatamente y una mano lo empujo dentro de la habitacion.  
  
-Duo!! que haces? o.O sueltame!! Duo!!!- se escucho gritar a Quatre dentro de la habitacion.  
  
Como Quatre ya se habia tardado bastante Trowa tuvo que ir a ver que pasaba... y tambien fue jalado por la mano de Duo.  
  
-Quatre porque...? Duo que haces... deja ahi...!!!-  
  
-Aquellos ya se tardaron y yo tengo hambre ¬¬- se quejo Wufei con Heero y Alexis, asi que fue a trarlo antes de que el se desesperara y fuera solo a desayunar.  
  
-Oigan porque se tardan...?? Maxwell sueltame... no quiero que me sueltes!!!-   
  
-Voy por ese baka ¬¬- dijo Heero dejando sola a Alexis y subiendo al cuarto de Duo, al entrar tambien fue jalado a la habitacion.  
  
-Baka!! no hagas eso!!- grito Heero.  
  
-Aaaah- suspiro Alexis...- tendre que ir yo por todos ellos? ¬¬ que se tendran entre manos...?-  
  
-Jajajaj se ven bien ^-^- sonreia Duo a los demas...  
  
-¬¬- todos lo veian con cara de reproche.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta y ni tardo ni perezoso Duo abrio, era Alexis quien entro y se sorprendio lo que vio.  
  
-Vaya... bonitos pantalones ^/////^ jajajajajaja- dijo al ver a los chicos, traian puesto los trajes charros que Duo habia comprado en Mexico.  
  
-No se los habian puesto y queria saber como se verian- Duo tambien vestia de charro.  
  
-Asi van a salir a la calle?- pregunto un intentando no ver a los pantalones de los chicos (esta niña- O////o).  
  
-Por supuesto que yo no saldre asi!!!- dijo Wufei queriendo quitarse la ropa.  
  
-Los vestiste a la fuerza o.O????- pregunto aun si creerselo Alexis.  
  
-jejeje de que otra forma se habrian dejado vestirse?.-  
  
-Ya vamonos... quiero desayunar ¬- se quejo Wufei.  
  
  
  
Heero ya se iba a quitar la ropa cuando Duo saco a Alexis de la habitacion de repente.  
  
- ¬¬ que caballero Duo!!! ademas yo ni quiero ver!!!- le grito a travez de la puerta.  
  
-ya quisieras!!- grito Heero desde la puerta.  
  
Alexis les saco la lengua (aunque no la podian ver) y se fue a esperarlos de nuevo al lobby.  
  
Ese dia trancurrio normalmente... pese a lo de la mañana, y como Zech habi dado ordenes de no recibir a ningun medio durante el ensayo y concierto estuvieron tranquilos.  
  
Las fans norteamericanas no eran menos locas que las de las demas partes del mundo que habian visitado.. pero por lo menos ahi Duo si sabia que decian los menus de los restaurants.  
  
-hamburguesa.. hamburguesa..- cantaba despues del concierto.  
  
Cuando abrieron el camerino se encontaron con Andrea platicando con Zech.  
  
-No se preocupe... yo solo le voy a preguntar cosas de su carrera- le repitio por deudecima vez Andrea.  
  
-Crei que nada de medios por ahora ¬¬- recrimino Heero a Zech.  
  
-Ella ya tenia la entrevista desde hace tiempo Heero.  
  
-No se preocupen, yo no soy como la vivora de Paty- dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Lo que si les digo es que se cuiden... tiene a miles de fotografos siguendoles a cada minuto- dijo un poco triste.  
  
-Nos estas ayudando?- pregunto Quatre agradecido y sorprendido.  
  
-Yo soy una reportera honesta... que me gusta su musica ^^ y quiero verlos triunfar!!- dijo abriendo los brazos, ella era muy efusiva.  
  
-A ver.. ahora si cuenteme con detalle... como han visto sus conciertos y adonde mas iran?- dijo sacando su grabadora y sentandose en un sillon, los chicos la imitaron y sonrieron... al menos habia algo bueno en todo aquello.  
  
************************  
  
Demasiado largo el capitulo???, pero tenia que acabar pronto con esto del concierto de Los Ángeles..  
  
Perdoneme por la pequeña crisis de Duo, pero pobrecito de mi Duo ;_____;!!!!!, en fin... ahora si se unio mas el grupo, que haran en su semana libre?? se acerca navida... que tanto estaran haciendo Duo y Alexis.  
  
Y porque rayos no se quedaron mas tiempo con esos pantalones del traje charro??? *¬* aaah se veian taaan bien... jojojojojo.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;).  
  
Dejen sus lindos hermosos REVIEWS.  
  
P.D: si ven alguna incoherencia no me culpen... estaba escribiendo el otro fic que subi... y creo que me emocione de mas .___.U  
  
************************* 


	30. Vamonos de compras!

Capitulo XXX  
  
Vamonos de compras!!!  
  
-Duo... levantante ¬¬- le dijo Wufei sacudiendolo para despertarlo, Duo se habia quedado dormido mientras viajaban a la finca de Quatre, y se habia quedado justamente dormido en el hombro de Wufei.  
  
-Que no ha dormido bien?- pregunto Quatre desde el asiento del copiloto, Trowa venia conduciendo.  
  
-No se...- contesto Heero encogiendose de hombros.  
  
Despues de media hora de que Wufei apartara la cabeza de Duo de su lado con enojo, llegaron. Cuando llegaron desempacaron y Quatre se dio cuenta de que no habia comestibles.  
  
-Nani??? comida comida comida!!- decia Duo corriendo por toda la casa abriendo la alacena y refri buscando algo de comer.  
  
-tendremos que ir a comprar algo...- dijo Trowa.  
  
-Bien vamos...-  
  
Llegaron al centro comercial, Heero de nuevo sostenia por el saco a Duo que en cuanto bajo de la camioneta queria salir corriendo, y si se les perdia de vista... pues ahi el era su interprete, asi que no podia permitir que se les escapara. Ademas se tenian que cuidar porque aquella vez no llevaban guardias.  
  
-Sabes ¬¬ te deberiamos comprar una correa- le dijo Heero.  
  
-Ni que fuera perro ¬¬#- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Pero por lo menos asi no te no escaparias-  
  
-¬¬ maloooooo-  
  
-^^U no se peleen muchachos- les dijo Alexis.  
  
-Yo aprovechare para comprar todo lo de la cena- dijo Quatre, Alexis se fue con el porque tambien queria preparar un platillo especial para esa fecha.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Heero y Duo fueron a otra parte, pero Duo salio corriendo... utilizando el carrito de las compras como patineta.  
  
-Wheeeee!!- gritaba Duo cuando se dejaba ir por todo un pasillo.  
  
-Duo baka...!!!-  
  
Trowa y Wufei se hacian como que no conocian al muchacho de la trenza que practicamente volaba con el carrito.  
  
-Papas... refrescos... dulces... chocolates...- decia Duo mientras pasaba por los estantes y echaba lo que veia -galletas... wow!! que es esto... no se, pero se ve rico- dijo tambien hechandolo al carrito de compras. -y mira aquello es nuevo!!... y esto... quien sabe pero suena rico...-  
  
-Ya!! detente ¬¬!!- le dijo Heero agarrando a Duo por su trenza.  
  
-Auch!! eso duele ¬¬- Duo agarro su trenza, Trowa tomo el control del carrito y echo cosas que verdaderamente necesitarian.  
  
-Y mi comida???- pregunto Duo a Trowa, este solo suspiro -esta debajo de todo lo demas- contesto.  
  
- ^^- Duo caminaba como niño chiquito, tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que Heero los habia abandonado desde hacia tiempo.  
  
-eh?... y Heero?- pregunto a Wufei que leia los contenidos quimicos de un cafe.  
  
-Se quedo atras desde hace rato... creo que fue a comprar algo.-  
  
-Ahhhh-   
  
-Llegamos- dijo Quatre empujando otro carrito   
  
-porque tanta comida???- pregunto Alexis  
  
-Es lo que acostumbramos a comprar siempre- miro el carrito que rebozaba de cosas - -.-U solo un poco mas-  
  
-Oigan vamos a la seccion de discos!!- les dijo Duo saliendo otra vez como rayo utilizando de transporte el carrito... los demas lo siguieron y al igual que momentos antes Trowa y Wufei, Alexis y Quatre fingieron que no conocian a Duo.  
  
-Miren!! nuestro disco esta en el numero u....!!- pero la mano de Trowa lo callo - ¬¬ quieres que todos se no echen encima?!- le pregunto en el oido y devolviendolo al grupo aun con la boca tapada.  
  
-¬¬ vas a ver.. le voy a decir a Heero lo mal que me tratas ;___;- le reprocho con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y en forma chibi.  
  
-El te jalo de la trenza!!-  
  
-Pero fue un jalon con amor ¬¬- le dijo  
  
-Dejen de discutir- los callo Heero que ya habia regresado y se guardaba una pequeña bolsita en el bolsillo del saco.  
  
-Todo listo?- pregunto ya cuando llego.  
  
-Si- contesto entusiasmado Quatre, despues se acerco a Heero le susurro algo al oido, Heero solo asentia con al cabeza.  
  
-si no confiara en Quatre estaria celoso ¬¬- murmuro Duo en voz bajita.  
  
-Duo... para...? bueno ya se para que los compraste... pero... bueno.. deberias de ser... mas cuidadoso... y..- le decia Alexis sujetando una pequeña cajita y toda roja.  
  
-O/////O ay mi Dios, trae para aca!!!- le dijo arrebatandole la pequeña caja.  
  
-¬////¬ tu tienes la culpa por no cuidar eso- le susurro Alexis -tuviste suerte de que fuera yo quien los recogiera-  
  
-Si, si gracias Alex-chan-  
  
-Falta el vino tinto!- recordo Quatre antes de llegar a la caja registradora a pagar todo.  
  
-Nosotros vamos por el, los alcanzamos en la camioneta!- dijo Duo tomando la mano de Alexis y saliendo corriendo.  
  
-No nos van a vender eso... somos menores de edad- le decia Alexis a Duo mientras cogia la botella de vino del estante y se la daba a ella.  
  
-Naah si nos lo venden Alex-chan.... siempre queda el recurso de coquetear con la cajera ^-~ -  
  
-¬¬ y si es hombre?-  
  
-Tambien caera rendido a mi encantos... jajajajaja.-  
  
- -o-U-  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo, y cuando pasaron por la seccion de discos Duo recordo y quiso mostrarle a Alexis que eran el numero uno en venta de discos.  
  
-Mira Alex-chan nuestro disco esta en la posicion numero uno!- dijo en voz alta y sin fijarse si alguien mas lo escuchaba, grave error...  
  
-He´s Duo.. Duo Duo!!!- grito una chica rubia en ingles -DUO I LOVE YOU!!!!!!- de repente todo un sequito de chicas y chicos se habian formado alrededor de Duo y una asustada Alexis que se aferro al saco de el.  
  
-D...Duo...- dijo Alexis aterrada, pero Duo no le contesto, se quitaba el saco, y despues del saco el sueter que llevaba. Las fans miraban todo fascinadas, despues se coloco con toda calma de nuevo el saco y le dijo casi sin mover los labios a Alexis -cuando arroje el saco... corres eh?- Alexis asintio lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Hi girls!!- saludo Duo -look!! a present for you!!!- y arrojo el saco con toda la fuerza que tuvo lo mas lejos que se podia.  
  
-Bien... corre!!!- salieron corriendo cuando todas las fans fueron por el sueter, pero no avanzaron mucho cuando ya el sueter tenia dueña y las fans lo seguian por mas.  
  
Pasaron por la registradora sin pagar las dos cosas que llevaban, asi que la alarma de seguridad sono.  
  
-Oigan ustedes regresen!!- grito el policia al ver pasar corriendo a Duo y Alexis, pero el guardia no fue ayuda para ellos ni impedimiento para las fans, pues fue practicamente fue arrollado por todas ellas. -y paguen eso @.@- dijo el pobre... o lo que quedo del pobre policia.  
  
Los muchachos esperaban a Duo en la camioneta cuando lo vieron llegar corriendo y gritando -abran la puerta, abran la puerta!!!! o.O ABRAN LA PUERTA!!!!!!!!-  
  
Se metieron rapidamente recuperando el aliento, pero fueron rodeados por las fans, que parecia que a cada segundo aumentaban de numero.  
  
-Estamos atrapados- comento Trowa.  
  
-Que novedad ¬¬- dijo Heero.  
  
-A este paso van a voltear la camioneta!- dijo asustado Quatre.  
  
-Y que hacemos??, si salimos nos destrozaran... o peor desnudaran!!!- le grito Trowa...  
  
-Llamar a Zech seria grandioso- les recordo Alexis.  
  
-Bien...- Heero saco el celular y marco a Zech, este despues de regañarle y gritarle que porque eran tan tontos de salir solos y sin guardias dijo que llegaria en quince minutos.  
  
-Denme sus sueters y toda pero tooooda la ropa que puedan- les dijo Duo despues de un rato.  
  
-Si te damos toda la ropa nos congelaremos... estamos a bajo cero Duo!!- le recordo Wufei.  
  
-De todos modos ellas nos dejaran sin nada de ropa .___.U-contesto Duo viendo como se abria la puerta de atras... esa solo se podia cerrar con llave por fuera.. y por supuesto que no se la habian puesto cuando subieron los viveres... pues porque no creian que fuera necesario ponerle la llave.  
  
Todos se hacian hasta la parte delantera de la camioneta... -que haremos??- pregunto aterrorizado Quatre.  
  
-Cantar??- propuso Duo.  
  
-Duo!! ¬¬- le gritaron todos.  
  
-Podria ser buena idea- dijo despues de un rato Heero.  
  
-Yo no canto.. solo toco ¬¬- dijeron Wufei y Trowa al unisono.  
  
-Q-chan tu voz las calmaria!!!- le grito Duo empujandolo para adelante.  
  
-No quiero!!- dijo haciendo intentos vanos por no quedar adelante, asi que armandose de valor empezo a cantar... aun dudaba de que la idea de Duo calmara a las fans.. y mas si era a acapela.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, los gritos de las fans se calmaron para dejar escuchar la dulce y tierna voz de Quatre, que realmente se esforzaba para que la cancion se escuchara.  
  
-Ven...? si funciono- dijo Duo respirando en paz.  
  
Salieron de la camioneta, los fans los rodearon mientras que Quatre no dejaba de cantar...  
  
-Cinco minutos mas y llegara Zech..- dijo Alexis consultando su reloj.  
  
Pero la cancion de Quatre ya se habia terminado...  
  
-Other, other, other, other!!- le gritaban los fans (en spanish, otra, otra, otra!! ^^U).  
  
Quatre miro a los chicos.  
  
-Ya se... se acuerdan de la coreografia? ^-^- pregunto emocionado Duo.  
  
-Ni loco voy a bailar ¬¬- dijo Heero.  
  
-De todas formas lo ibamos a hacer en cuanto se reiniciara la gira, vamos!!!-  
  
-Que no vamos a bailar- dijeron los tres cuando Duo los arrastro al centro del circulo y comenzaron con una coreografia, Trowa, Wufei y Heero no sabian donde esconder la cara.. .aquello de bailar era taan, pero taaaaaaaaan vergonzoso...  
  
Quatre comenzo a cantar de nuevo, y los chicos a bailar...  
  
Y claro que le tenian que hacer coro en algunas partes Duo y Heero.  
  
Quatre termino de cantar y para su alivio llego Zech (n/a: como diablos le hace para llegar taaan pronto siempre!!!??? acaso es superman o que? o.o)  
  
Llevo unos cuantos guardias, y a pesar de la incoformidad de los fans por hacer que el concierto gratis se acabara, ya no dieron mas problemas.  
  
-Que les he dicho millones de veces!!!??.- grito enojado Zech  
  
-Que nos lavemos en donde no nos da el sol ^-^- solto Duo de repente.  
  
- ¬¬U- Heero.  
  
-O///o-Quatre y Alexis.  
  
- -o-U- Wufei y Trowa  
  
- O.O ... o.O.... o.o ... ¬¬- las caras de Zech. -Duo!!- le grito.  
  
-Ya... ya... que nunca salgamos sin guardias...- recito sin ganas Duo.  
  
-Ashhhh no...- dijo Duo al ver llegar varias camaras.   
  
-Que paso aqui??- pregunto un reportero emocionado de obtener exclusiva como aquella.  
  
-Nada.. un regalo por parte del grupo para sus fans antes de navidad.- se le ocurrio Zech mientras metia a la camioneta a los chicos.  
  
-Cuando hace eso me siento borrego ¬¬- dijo Duo.  
  
-Algo que quieran decir a sus fans muchachos-  
  
-Merry Chritmas!!!- saludo Duo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices del camarografo.  
  
-Y luego me dice que yo no soy educado- le dijo Heero.  
  
-Debes de ser educado con las personas que te caen bien ¬¬- le dijo.  
  
Zech los dejo en la finca, que estaba algo apartada, pero al menos ahi estarian a salvo y en privacidad, claro que se ocupo de que nadie los siguiera hasta ahi.  
  
-Bueno los vere el 24 en la cena..-  
  
Y se quedaron en la reconfortante y calida cabaña Winner.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jajajaja me encanta ver correr a Duo cuando ve a sus fans... jajajaajajaja... ejem... bueno espero les haya gustado este fic...  
  
Que compro Heero? que tanto le decia Quatre??, que compro Duo?? (neee eso ya lo sabe medio mundo XD), porque Duo siempre tiene que aventarles algo a la jauria de fans?, porque sigen leyendo mi fic?... porque no pongo cuando Quatre y Trowa hacen little lemmon??... que onda con Ernest?? descubran eso y mas en el proximo capitulo....  
  
Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, en verdad me encanta leer que mi fic l@s hecho reir, o que les encanta ^-^.  
  
Sigan dejando dudas. REVIEWS, o lo que sea lo que sea!! no me enojo!!!.  
  
*Por cierto soy de Durango, Dgo., cerquita de Chihuahua ^^ para mis paisanas que preguntaron.*  
  
Por cierto, si me ayudaran a ponerle titulo a cada uno de los capitulos? se los agradeceria... escribir XXXI seria muy largo o.o en el proximo capitulo ne?, asi que este y el proximo ya tiene titulo.. pero los antiguos 29 nop.  
  
****************************** 


	31. Preparandose para la navidad

Capitulo 31  
  
Preparandose para la navidad.  
  
Los primeros tres dias que tuvieron libres se la pasaron de lo mas relajados, bueno al menos ya era menos estresante descansar de tener que lidiar con todo la bulliciosa prensa y todas las niñas locas que los perseguian (niñas locas: apodo dado por Heero.)por lo menos durante una semana estarian tranquilos.  
  
-Duo ese no es tu desayuno!- le regaño Alexis dandole un pequeño golpe en la palma de la mano haciendo que la retirara del plato que pretendia tomar.  
  
-Pero yo tengo hambre- le dijo.  
  
-Entonces espera como todos los demas a que todos los platos esten servidos- le contesto mientras volvia a la estufa.  
  
-¿porque todo mundo me regaña?- dijo bajando la cabeza y haciendo circulos con su dedo en la mesa.  
  
-Y hacerte de martir no te servira.- aclaro Quatre poniendo la jarra de jugo en la mesa.  
  
-Bueno... ire a la sala ^^- dijo Duo reanimandose de imediato y llendo a la sala.  
  
-Miren!! esta nevado!!- dijo al ver por la ventana la blanca nieve caer.  
  
-Con razon hacia tanto frio anoche... la primera nevada- dijo Trowa bajando de las escaleras todavia medio adormilado.  
  
-Esta todo listo, vengan a desayu...- dijo Alexis pero una rafaga de viento producida por la velocidad con la que iba Duo al comedor le impidio terminar lo que iba a decir.  
  
Desayunaron en silencio la rica comida preparada por Alexis y Quatre. Despues Duo salio al jardin a jugar con la nieve. Heero lo veia desde la ventana de la sala, pretendia que estaba leyendo un libro, la verdad era que lo veia a el, sonria mientras lo veia hacer un muñeco de nieve de lo mas feliz.  
  
-Parece niño chiquito- dijo Quatre entrando a la sala para avivar el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Hnn- dijo Heero finjiendo rapidamente que leia el libro. Quatre sonrio.  
  
-Y ya envolviste el regalo?- pregunto Quatre recordando.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
-Quatre... puedo pedirte un consejo?- le habia dicho Heero en aquella ocasion, Quatre se extraño un poco, pero aun asi le dijo que si.  
  
Aunque Heero habia batallado mucho para perdile el consejo.  
  
-Bu... bueno... se acerca navidad... y se que Duo la celebra.. y queria regalarle algo... pero no se que...- decia entrecortadamente Heero.  
  
-Cualquier cosa que le regales estaria bien Heero, se que le gustara- sonrio Quatre, ¿porque habia batallado tanto Heero para decirle que le queria regalar algo a Duo?.  
  
-Pero no se que- dijo Heero.  
  
-Podria ser algo que hayas echo tu mismo.- sugirio Quatre.  
  
-Nnn, no soy bueno con las manualidades - le dijo.  
  
-Entonces algo bonito...- dijo-  
  
Heero suspiro volvian a lo mismo... hasta que a Quatre se le ilumino la cara, y con una sonrisa le dijo...  
  
-Ya se que podria ser!!!- e inmediatamente le dio una tarjeta con un numero telefonico... Heero la tomo y la vio, era el nombre de una joyeria, vio a Quatre un poco confundido, y enseguida Quatre le explico lo que le podria regalar a Duo.  
  
**fin del flash back***  
  
-No...-dijo Heero.  
  
-Quisieras que te ayudara?- le pregunto.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo algo apenado Heero, la verdad era que habia querido envolver la pequeña caja.. pero... le habia quedado mas que horrible ¬¬U.  
  
-Heero, Q-chan vengan a jugar!!!- le grito Duo desde afuera, el gran ventanal de la sala se alzaba hasta alcanzar casi el techo, y se podia tener muy buena vista de afuera.  
  
-Vamos!!- le dijo Quatre, cogio su chamarra y salio, Heero lo imito.  
  
Cuando salio Heero una bola de nieve lo tomo desprevenido pegandole en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.  
  
-JAJAJAJA, perdon Heero- se reia Duo, pero otra bola de nieve lo cayo.  
  
Asi los tres empezaron a jugar hasta que una ventana del segundo piso se abrio y salio Trowa gritando. -Dejen de hacer tanto ruido ustedes ¬¬!!!- se quejo, pero una bola de nieve le cayo de lleno en la cara.  
  
Quatre y Duo se rieron, pero al parecer a Trowa no le parecio tan divertido... salio corriendo afuera para vengarse.  
  
Pronto los cinco pilotos y Alexis se hallaban en un divertido juego de arrojar pelotas, pero en un momento dado del juego todos se fueron contra Duo quedando blanco por toda la nieve.  
  
- no es justo... todos contra mi!!- se sacudio la nieve y se preparo para atacar de nuevo mientras todos se reian de el.  
  
Ernest jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos golpeandolos contra la ventanilla del avion, en menos de media hora llegaria a Estados Unidos... y despues de arreglar otros ciertos negocios con los representates de las organizaciones unidas hablaria con los muchachos, ojala... ojala que su amada Alexis estuviera bien.. ojala estuviera con esos chicos.. y ojala esta vez se dignaran a decirle la verdad.  
  
Sono su telefono celular... -Si diga?-  
  
-Se nos informo que atacaran en la fiesta de año nuevo..- dijo una voz gruesa.  
  
-En la fiesta de los representantes- confirmo Ernest.  
  
-Silva.. es mejor que tu hombre esta vez no falle-   
  
-Tengalo por seguro- y corto la comunicacion.  
  
-Claro si encuentro a mi hombre...-suspiro guardando el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
  
-Mmmm, estas fotos son demasiado cursis- Paty poso sus manos en su frente deslizandolas por su cabello en señal de desesperacion... necesitaba algo... algo urgentemente. Desde que Andre le habia dado el chisme a su jefe le habian advertido que su prensa amarillista estaba poniendo en contra de la empresa a todas las jovencitas que eran fans de los G.Boys... mientras que Andrea con su informacion boba (cosas del disco, preguntas sobre lugares que les gustaria viajar, mascotas preferidas, etc.) estaba ganando millones de seguidoras, cosa que a Paty le producia un odio tremendo...  
  
-Yo creo saber donde podia encontrar pruebas- le dijo Relena cuando entro al despacho.  
  
-Si...? como?- dijo viendola dudosa.  
  
-En la finca de Quatre Winner, estan escondidos asi que ahi Duo no sera para nada sutil...- dijo riendo.  
  
-Comprendo.. y donde esta esa finca precisamente?.- pregunto interesada Paty.  
  
-Por favor, no me crea tan tonta... se la dare si me promete que sol atacara a Duo como lo prometio...-  
  
-No se preocupe señorita Darliang... la nota de que es Duo quien acosa a Heero ya esta en camino de estallar y estar en la boca de todos.- o eso esperaba ella.  
  
-Perfecto.. solo recuerde, si hace algo en contra de Heero se las vera conmigo- todo el tiempo Relena finjia una sonria a Paty, esta a su vez tambien sonreia hipocritamente.  
  
-No es justo... yo termine todo remojado..- dijo Duo entrando echo una sopa por todas las bolas de nieve que los demas le habian echado.  
  
-Mejor metete a bañar o te resfriaras- le sugirio Heero.  
  
-Hai!- y subio corriendo las escaleras dejando un rastro de agua a su paso.  
  
-Jajajaja Duo termino empapado...- se reia Wufei..  
  
-La verdad todos terminamos mojados..- se vio Alexis la ropa.  
  
Quatre vio la sala... aun no colocaban ningun adorno navideño desde que habian llegado.  
  
-Quien ira a cortar el arbol?- pregunto con la mirada perdida en la sala.  
  
-Yo ire- dijo Trowa.  
  
-Igual yo...- dijo Heero.  
  
-Yo puedo ir??- pregunto Alexis emocionada.  
  
-Claro vamos..- le dijo Trowa.  
  
-Los acompaño- dijo Wufei y los cuatro salieron asi con la ropa mojada como andaban.  
  
-Les iba a decir que antes se cambiaran ¬¬U...- dijo Quatre, pero despues de cinco minutos los cuatro entraron y subieron a cambiarse, ninguno queria atrapar un resfriado y estar enfermo en los dias de fiesta.  
  
-Me da gusto verlo joven Silva- saludo un señor ya mayor a Ernest que revisaba las instalacion del lugar, debia de asegurarse que nadie se pudiera infiltrar a el, por medidas de seguridad.  
  
-Esta todo bien, verdad?- pregunto el señor.  
  
-Si... asi parece señor Fisher...- contesto este.  
  
-Entonces todo esta preparado para la gran fiesta de fin de año- sonrio el señor Fisher.  
  
-Claro..- Ernest no le prestaba atencion al señor Fisher, su mente vagaba al recuerdo de Alexis, y a la esperanza de que estuviera sana y salva junto a los muchachos...  
  
-la la la la la la- tarareaba Duo una cancion mientras ayudaba a poner a Quatre los adornos en la escalera, la verdad era que Duo se habia enojado porque los chicos se habian ido sin el... pero eso le dio tiempo para terminar lo que habia empezado desde hacia dias asi que no habia sido tan malo quedarse en casa.  
  
-Listo Q-chan, ya esta arregladita la escalera.-  
  
-Gracias Duo ^^-  
  
Duo se dejo caer en el suave y comodo sillon -este clima da sueño- dijo cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Oh vamos... donde esta toda tu energia?- le pregunto Quatre.  
  
-Alla afuera en la batalla de bolas de nieve- dijo Duo señalando el ventanal. Se fijo en que estaba anocheciendo, y aquellos no llegaban... que se tendrian que tardar tanto en escoger un simple arbol???.  
  
-No vuelvo a salir con ustedes... son unos renegados!!- se escucho la voz de Alexis en el pasillo, les detenia la puerta para que los tres metieran el arbol.  
  
-Porque tardaron tanto? - pregunto Quatre al salir a recibirlos.  
  
-Estos!! primero Wufei no se decidia por cual arbol... luego se pelearon por saber cual era el mas frondoso, y cuando lo localizaron a Trowa se le ocurrio decir que no era simetrico, pues el señorito Wufei otra vez se puso como loco a revisar cada arbol..- empezo a explicar Alexis.  
  
-Pues escogieron buen arbolito- dijo Duo viendo el arbol que ya estaba siendo colocado en su base por Heero.  
  
-Y luego el ni decia nada a favor o en contra!!- dijo señalando a Heero...  
  
-Yo no tenia nada que decir...- murmuro Heero parando el arbol.  
  
-lo se, lo se... dijiste eso todo el camino...- suspiro Alexis..  
  
-Alex-chan.. podemos subir a tu recamara?- le pregunto Duo cuando recordo de repente.  
  
-Eh?... ah si!! claro- y subieron las escaleras, a Heero desde hacia dias se le hacia raro el comportamiento de aquellos dos, y claro como el no era nada, pero nada celoso no encontro motivo para preocuparse... si claro..  
  
Desde que habia llegado a L.A. Duo se habia quedado en la recamara de Alexis, o viceversa... y no habia cambiado nada en cuanto llegaron a casa de Quatre.. Duo se habia vuelto un poco distante de Heero, y se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su recamara... ahi si supo que algo raro y seguramente malo pasaba.  
  
Subio disimuladamente la escalera, pero no iba a su habitacion, si no a la de Alexis... se pego a la puerta.  
  
Iba a descubrir tarde o temprano lo que se traia aquel par entre manos ... e iba a descubrirlo esa tarde..  
  
***********************  
  
Se acerca el final.... neeee!!!  
  
Comentario de este capitulo... ninguno... solo que los chicos no me invitaron a su fiesta u.u.  
  
-Tu no necesitas invitacion kary-niña-loca- le dice Duo.  
  
-Duo!!!!! *o* duo duo duo duo duo!!!!!- dice Kary abrazandolo y pegandosele como chicle a suela.  
  
-^^u holita??-  
  
-*O* no hablar solo contemplar a mi Duo-  
  
-Eto.. oky ^^U (cada dia esta mas loca por mis huesitos... salvenme!!! ;_;!!!)-  
  
-Su-el-ta-lo!!!- le grita Heero.  
  
-Heero!!! *O*!!!- ahora tambien lo abraza a el, sin soltar a Duo.  
  
-Genial la loca nos tiene atrapados u.u- dice Heero.  
  
Dejen mas REVIEWS!!! ^^ (Se va con Heero en un brazo y Duo en el otro silbando la tonada de Just Comunication).  
  
********************* 


	32. Chocolate

Capitulo 32  
  
Chocolate  
  
-Duo asi no la metas...- escucho Heero decir a Alexis tras la puerta.  
  
-Es que esta muy chiquita.. no cabe...- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Te digo que si cabe..., lo que pasa es que no la sabes meter- le contesto esta. Heero escuchaba atentamente tras la puerta... imaginandose no muy buenas cosas que digamos .___.  
  
-Auch!!, con cuidado!!- le grito Alexis.  
  
-Eso esta muy pequeño.. nunca de los nuncas cabra..-  
  
-Ay... a ver presta para aca... te enseñare como si cabe...-  
  
-Ah...- dijo Duo.  
  
-Ves... era facil...- le dijo Alexis. Heero tenia ganas de entrar a cualquier momento.. su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas...  
  
-Ahora si ya nada mas acaba...- le dijo Alexis, Heero no soporto mas y entro golpeando la puerta, Alexis y Duo lo miraron sorprendidos cuando entro de golpe, y de pronto Heero se sintio ridiculo por haber pensado tantas cosas que no eran... Duo y Alexis solo estaban envolviendo una caja para regalo.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto curioso Duo.  
  
-Na...nada..- dijo controlando su sonrojo Heero.  
  
Alexis termino de ponerle un moño a otra caja y salio cargando varios paquetes. -^^ regreso despues por lo demas- le dijo a Duo antes de salir.  
  
-Ok..- dijo sonriendole, despues miro a Heero... -que pasa?- pregunto al verlo tan pensativo.  
  
-Nada Duo- sonrio este -ire a darme un baño...- dijo saliendo.  
  
-Te acompaño?- pregunto inocentemente Duo.  
  
Heero se sonrojo. -tu ya te bañaste- dijo dandole la espalda a Duo, este se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Heero por la espalda.. -pero no me bañe contigo..- susurro con voz seductora en el oido de Heero haciendolo estremecer.  
  
-Andale!!, andale!!!, andale!!, dejame bañarme contigo!! ^^- le dijo despues que el dio la vuelta y quedo frente de el.  
  
- _._U- ¿como podia Duo ser tan seductor en un momento y despues en un segundo ser como un niño pequeño?.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien!!- dijo de cediendo a los deseos de Duo (n/a: bien sacrificado el muchachito ^^)  
  
.  
  
Duo le sonrio y le dio un tierno beso, hacia mucho que no tenia contacto fisico alguno con su querido koi. Heero correspondio al beso rodeando la cintura de Duo y acariciando su cabello... era bueno sentir de nuevo el fragil y bello cuerpo de Duo entre sus brazos. Permanecieron asi unos cuantos minutos y despues se dirigieron al baño, claro Duo corriendo como niño chiquito y retando a Heero a que lo alcanzara.  
  
-Al fin...- dijo Ernest estirando su cansado cuerpo, descansaria esa noche y ya por fin mañana tendria la tan esperada visita a los G.Boys.  
  
La mañana siguiente amanecio con un clima bastante agradable, y en la tranquilidad de la casa por la mañana los rayos de sol entraron para inundar cada habitacion a su paso, el arbol de navidad ya estaba adornado, y los regalos descansaban a los pies de este mismo, todos de diferentes colores y arreglos, claro que faltaban unos cuantos regalos ahi, que estaban escondidos en las habitacion de Quatre y Alexis respectivamente.  
  
Pero pronto la tranquilidad de la casa se vio interrumpida por cierto chico de cabellera larga que bajaba corriendo las escaleras aun en pijama y el cabello suelto meciendose a cada movimiento que daba.  
  
-Navidad.. navidad...- cantaba Duo mientras preparaba un chocolate caliente, se le habia antojado y decidio prepararselo antes de que Alexis y Quatre reclamaran la cocina como suya y ya no lo dejaran entrar, y es que solo el sabia echarle el ingrediente secreto a su chocolate... unas gotitas de extracto de vainilla.  
  
Cuando estuvo preparado, regreso con doz tazas a la habitacion de Heero, donde habia dormido, dejo las tazas en el escritorio y se acerco para despertar a Heero, antes lo vio dormir, se veia pacifico... en pocas palabras no parecia Heero cuando dormia ^^.  
  
-Oye... dormilon.. despiertate..- lo movio un poco, pero Heero solo se dio la media vuelta y se acomodo de nuevo entre las cobijas, metiendo la cabeza entre las grandes almohadas. -despiertate Hee-chan... mira cocine para ti!!.- pero Heero no hacia el menor indicio de despertarse.  
  
-Despiertate, despiertate, despiertate!!- dijo Duo saltando a la cama y dando brincos en esta.  
  
-Ya!! estoy despierto!!- grito Heero entre las almohadas que tenia sobre la cabeza y que habia usado para amortiguar los gritos de Duo tratando de despertarlo, pero los brincos en la cama no los pudo ignorar.  
  
Duo bajo de la cama y le dio a Heero su taza -pruebalo lo hice yo- sonrio, Heero miro la taza... dudoso, porque... bueno normalmente Duo no era muy buen cocinero del todo... y esto..  
  
-No esta envenenado ¬¬- le dijo Duo al ver que Heero no tomaba de la taza y la veia con cierta duda.  
  
Heero tomo un poco del liquido caliente que habia en la taza, sus dulce sabor inundo su boca, bueno al menos ya habia descubierto que era lo que si sabia cocinar Duo.  
  
-Ves? sabe rico ^^- dijo acomodandose junto a Heero entre las cobijas.  
  
-Porque te levantaste tan temprano?- Heero comprobo el reloj del buro y vio que eran las 7:30 a.m., Duo acostumbraba levantarse despues de las nueve.  
  
-Siempre me levanto temprano el dia de noche buena y preparo chocolate... no se..- se encogio de hombros y tomo un sorbo de su taza -creo que es una costumbre- le sonrio a Heero.  
  
-Hnn- contesto este terminado su chocolate y dejando la taza vacia sobre el buro.  
  
-Vamos a volver con los hnn???- pregunto Duo abriendo grande sus ojos violetas, Heero le hizo gracia la cara de su koi.  
  
-No... solo deja dormir otro poco Duo- dijo Heero dandose la vuelta y haciendo que Duo se acostara a su lado, lo abrazo, Duo suspiro y se acomodo entre los brazos de Heero, bueno dormir otro rato no le vendria nada mal, penso entre un gran bostezo.  
  
-Y para que es eso?- preguntaba Duo viendo a Alexis preparar un pastel, tenia entre sus manos una duya de reposteria.  
  
-Es para decorar el pastel, ahi se echa el betun- contesto esta vertiendo la masa del pastel en los moldes.  
  
-aaaah... y aquello?- dijo Duo haciendo voltear a Alexis hacia los jitomates para la ensalada, esta volteo y Duo aprovecho para comerse unas cerezas.  
  
-Duo!!- lo riño esta.  
  
-Queee???- Duo hizo cara de inocente.  
  
-Despues no vas a querer cenar- le dijo Alexis.  
  
-^^U no creo que pase eso nunca Alexis- le contesto Quatre.  
  
-Creo que tienes razon u.u-  
  
-Me estan diciendo que soy comelon???- dijo sorprendido Duo.  
  
-Nooo como crees- le dijo burlonamente Wufei que entraba para tomar algo de leche de la nevera.  
  
-Y esto?- pregunto Wufei sirviendose un poco del chocolate que DUo habia hecho por la mañana, lo habia visto sobre la estufa y aun estaba caliente, Duo lo veia, y cuando tomo un trago dijo -lo hice yo...- y sonrio con cierta travesura.  
  
Wufei casi escupia el chocolate..- ooye!!! si esta rico!!- le reprocho Duo... y Wufei se sintio aliviado cuando comprobo que asi era.  
  
-Casi me ahogo por el susto- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Todo mundo piensa que lo voy a envenenar ¬¬-  
  
-Duo acuerdate cuando quisiste hacer crema de champiñones y... pues Trowa lo probro... y casi se intoxico...- le recordo Quatre.  
  
-Era la primera vez que cocinaba, yo como iba a saber que si los champiñones esos estan mas cafes que de costumbre siginifica que estan echados a perder?-  
  
-Sentido comun?- pregunto Wufei.  
  
- ¬¬ maloooooos!!!- dijo Duo bajandose de la silla de la mesa y caminando a su cuarto...  
  
-Se abra enojado?- pregunto Alexis.  
  
-No creo.. va a hacer berrinche con Heero para que lo consuele...- le contesto Quatre volviendo a su tarea de preparar la cena.  
  
- ^^U...-   
  
  
  
-Relena.. porque eres asi?- pregunto Zech mientras conducia a la cena de los chicos.  
  
-¿Asi como? hermanito- pregunto queriendose hacer la inocente.  
  
-Asi de caprichosa y manipuladora... crei que eso se te quitaria cuando crecieras, pero por lo visto se ha incrementado conforme creces-  
  
-No soy asi...- reprocho esta.  
  
-Claro que lo eres... y ademas me crees tonto... crees que no se que si fuiste con esa tal reportera?... y mas dos veces, y en lugar de calmarse se fue mas en contra de los pobres muchachos... tienes que aceptarlo Relena, Heero no te ama, el ama a alguien mas...-  
  
-No creo que ame a esa chiquilla...- contesto ya enojada por las palabras de su hermano mayor, Rellena.. digo Relena.  
  
-Lo que te debe entrar en esa cabecita tuya es que el no te ama, no te amo y no te amara...-  
  
-y te dices mi hermano??!!!- chillo enojada.  
  
-Porque soy tu hermano te hago ver las cosas!!! ya deja en paz a ese pobre chico, no hace mas que huirte cada vez que lo ves!!-  
  
-No es verdad!!-  
  
-Lo acosas Relena, creeme te he visto!-  
  
-Quien lo acosa es ese trenzudo de Duo!!- dijo enojada y cruzando sus brazos.  
  
-Yo solo te advierto antes de que Heero se canse de verdad y te haga una groseria grande para bajarte de la nube en que andas...-  
  
-Siempre me ha amenazado y nunca ha cumplido- sonrio ella cinicamente.  
  
-Hasta el tiene su paciencia.- dijo dando por terminada la discusion con la joven Darliang, Zech.  
  
-Ya Duo!! o te tengo que amarrar para que le dejes de quitar las cerezas al pastel!!! ¬¬- dijo enojada Alexis, todos vestian muy elegantes, Alexis traia un vestido largo negro con una cinta roja bordada en la parte del escote, y una gargantilla, aun continuaba llevando el pelo castaño y los pupilentes violetas, estaba maquillada muy poco y su pelo lo llevaba suelto.  
  
-Tienes mas cerezas en ese bote ¬¬- Duo llevaba un pantalon cafe claro, un sueter de cuello de tortuga negro y un saco del mismo color del pantalon que le llegaba a la cintura.  
  
-Entonces comete esas y deja al pobre pastel!!- le dijo.  
  
-Pero las del pastel tienen chocolate... y aquellas no- dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.  
  
Un joven se abria paso entre la nieve y caminaba a la entrada de la finca de los Winner, su mechon se mecia a cada paso que daba, y sus ojos azules se posaron en la corona navideña colgada en la puerta, sonrio.. y toco.  
  
-Debe de ser Zech.- dijo Trowa.  
  
-Yo abro...- murmuro Heero que estaba cerca de la puerta, el llevaba un pantalon blanco de vestir y una camisa azul cielo de cuello alto, al abrir se encontro con Ernest.  
  
-Heero Yuy, no se ha reportado a la mision 0030...- le dijo este sacando su placa. -y se le ordena decir con detalle lo que paso en la ultima mision que se le dejo a cargo.. incluyendo si encontro prisioneros..-  
  
Heero se sorprendio.. asi que aquel era su superior... vaya que pequeño es el mundo... lo hizo pasar y lo metio al despacho.  
  
Despues de explicarle algunas cosas, o mas bien dicho, tooooda la historia, y de que Duo no se encaramara a la puerta para escuchar todo, Ernest le pregunto lo que en verdad el queria saber.  
  
-Donde esta Alexis!!?- Heero suspiro, se levanto y abrio la puerta, haciendo caer a Duo.  
  
-jejeje, hola ^^U- saludo desde el suelo Duo.  
  
- o.oU hola...- saludo a su vez Ernest.  
  
Heero camino brincando a Duo que le tapaba el paso y fue con Alexis, sin explicarle nada la tomo de la mano y la condujo al despacho.   
  
Al llegar se encontro con la mirada de su prometido, sin pensarlo corrio a sus brazos...   
  
-Alexis!- sonrio este -gracias a Dios que estas bien!!-  
  
-Duo ven... ellos tienen que estar solos...- le dijo levantando al muchacho del suelo (no se porque no se levanto antes). La puerta volvio a sonar de nuevo, y esta vez si era Zech, y Relena.  
  
-Heero al fin te vuelvo a ver!! me extrañaste??!!- dijo lanzandose a sus brazos.  
  
Duo ya se habia decidido a no dejarse que esa flaca y disque rubia le quitara de su lado a Heero. Y lo sujeto del brazo libre que tenia Heero, las miradas desafiantes de Duo y Relena se encontraron.  
  
-El es mio!!- le dijo Duo (ya le valio gorro todo, de los celos que tenia^^U).  
  
-Mentira!! es mio!!!- grito Relena jalandolo del brazo.  
  
-Que es mio!!- grito a su vez Duo tambien jalando hacia a el a Heero.  
  
-mio!-  
  
-mio!-  
  
-mio mio mio mio mio mio!!!!!!!!- decia Duo sin parar.  
  
-MIO!!!!!!!- gritaba Relena.  
  
Heero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia... parecia muñeco de trapo meciendose de un lado a otro por los jalones de aquellos dos, a Duo se lo podia pasar... pero a Relena claro que no...  
  
-Relena!!- grito Zech ya cansado, y la quito del lado de Heero... esa niña... en serio era su hermana??.. no se habria podido equivocar..???  
  
Heero suspiro... al fin ya dejo de ser jaloneado..  
  
Duo le saco la lengua a Relena que se habia alejado de Heero y se abrazo mas a este, Heero solo estaba con la cabeza gacha resignado.. y con una enorme gota en su cabeza.  
  
*****************  
  
Me esta entrando un terror inmeso... el fic esta llegando a su fin... ;_;... noooooooo, no quiero... dejare de escribir.. jajaja ,si si si si... jajajajaja (risa loca maniatica)  
  
-Tu dejas de escribir y yo que te mato- le amenaza Heero con su magnum.  
  
-Ademas en el proximo capitulo viene una escena romantica...- dice Duo.  
  
-Ok ok ok.. .seguire escribiendo... a lo mejor me salen mas ideas para el fic y escribo hasta que ustedes esten viejitos viejitos!!! jojojojojojojo.  
  
-Yo no quiero ser viejito ;_;- dice Duo con ojitos de cachorrito y en forma chibi.  
  
^^ jejeje espero les haya gustado este capitulo n_n. Sigan leyendo y dejando opiniones, me encanta leerlas!!! ^o^.  
  
***************** 


	33. Blanca Navidad

Capitulo 33  
  
Blanca Navidad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cenaron entre miradas fulminantes de Relena a Duo y viceversa, entre miradas de pena de Zech... no fue una cena muy amena que digamos lo unico bueno de la cena (aparte de la deliciosa comida *¬* yumi!!!) fueron los ojos de borregitos enamorados de Alexis y Ernest... al finalizar la cena se fueron a la sala, pero Duo prefirio salir de ahi... como estaba destinada su vida... siempre alguien se la arruinaba cuando el pensaban que iba mejor que nunca.  
  
  
  
Salio al frio despues de que subio a su recamara y se puso un saco mas abrigador, camino hasta perderse en el bosque cercano de la finca, queria estar un rato solo... no mentira.. queria estar en ese momento con Heero, pero por lo visto no se podria, avento una roca que se asomaba entre la nieve desquitando ese coraje en ella.  
  
  
  
Heero vio salir a su koi... lo sigio con la mirada durante un rato.  
  
  
  
Se froto las manos para encontrar calor, hacia mucho frio esa noche... miro al cielo... bien no se podia ver ninguna estrella...   
  
  
  
-Bendita mi suerte- murmuro Duo recargandose en un frondoso arbol, metio sus manos a su bolsillo y encontro la caja que Alexis le haba ayudado a envolver, ahi estaba el regalo para Heero.  
  
  
  
Escucho unas pisadas acercarse entre la nieve, volteo pero no vio a nadie -mi imaginacion supongo-, se separo del arbol para serciorarse, y unos brazos lo atraparon por la espalda, unos calidos y cariñosos brazos.  
  
  
  
-Que haces aqui afuera? hace frio- dijo Heero recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Duo.  
  
  
  
-Queria estar lejos de la locura que es ahi en la casa- dijo Duo abrazando los brazos de Heero.  
  
  
  
De pronto Heero se separo de Duo, busco en sus bolsillos y saco una cajita, con un pequeño moño azul marino adornandola.  
  
  
  
-Toma...- se sonrojo -Quatre se ofrecio ayudarme a envolverla.. pero pense que seria mejor que yo te lo envolviera.. y eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer- dijo desviando la mirada de Duo.  
  
  
  
Duo sonrio, tomo la caja, y la abrio, era un relicario en forma de corazon...   
  
  
  
-No te gusto?- pregunto Heero al ver que Duo no dijo nada al abrir el regalo.  
  
  
  
Pero Duo inspeccionaba el interior del relicario, y encontro una foto de Heero y otra de los cuatro muchachos y Alexis. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
  
  
-GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!- se lanzo a Heero -Me gusto mucho, sobre todo porque es la primera cosa que me regalas, es muy bonito gracias!!!, asi los podre traer a todos conmigo!!- sonreia Duo, al lanzarse a los brazos de Heero no noto que se le habia caido a el su regalo, Heero lo tomo del suelo, cubierto de nieve y lo sacudio.  
  
  
  
-Ese es tu regalo- dijo suavemente Duo, Heero desenvolvio la caja adornada con motivos navideños y un moño dorado, era una bufanda color azul.  
  
  
  
-No me quedo tan bien como debia- Duo jugueteaba con sus dedos -pero era la primera vez que hacia una... Alexis me enseño.. a ella le quedo mejor la suya... pero queria darte algo... y eso se me ocurrio.. ademas el azul combina con tus ojos y yo...-Heero callo a Duo con un beso.  
  
  
  
-Gracias..- y se la puso en el cuello -es abrigadora-, y lo abrazo, Duo susurro -Feliz Navidad Hee-chan...-  
  
  
  
-Feliz Navidad Duo- sonrio Heero, los suaves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer delicadamente en ese momento sobre ellos y sobre todo el terreno, caian con suavidad, rozando con su frio tacto a los dos amantes que continuaban fundidos en un abrazo.  
  
  
  
-Heero...- dijo Duo.  
  
  
  
-Dime...-  
  
  
  
-Tengo frio!!!- dijo este metiendose dentro del saco de Heero.  
  
  
  
-Entonces yo te dare calor...- dijo sacandolo del saco y dandole un apasionado beso, sus lengua jugaron un rato explorando cada uno la boca del otro.  
  
  
  
Pero Relela no se habia quedado contenta con que Duo le acaparara la atencio de Heero, asi que cuando lo vio salir lo siguio y pudo ver sin perderse ningun detalle a los chicos, salio mas que enojada de la finca, sin despedirse de nadie agradecer (n/a: la cena gratis :D), Zech la sigio disculpandose por ella con los chicos, y trato de darle alcance, mas no supo sacarle el motivo de su enojo.  
  
  
  
Heero y Duo entraron a la casa, los chicos estaban platicando en la sala con Ernest, reian y tomaban del chocolate que habia hecho Duo... aun quedaba bastante (n/a: hizo una olla entera... no sabe de medidas el chico -.-U)  
  
  
  
-Ah! ya se la diste!- dijo sonriendo Alexis, al ver la bufanda adornar el cuello de Heero.  
  
  
  
-Sip ^^... pero no me quedo tan bien..- volvio a decir.  
  
  
  
-Te quedo bien...- dijo Alexis sonriendole.  
  
  
  
Se sentaron junto a ellos a desenvolver los demas regalos, despues de un rato mas de platicas, y de que Ernest le dijera a Heero que despues tenia que volver a hablar con el subieron a dormir.. claro que Ernest tenia una habitacion para el... (n/a: que que que??? Alexis ta muy chiquita para... pues para dormir con Ernest... ademas que tanto es esperarse un mes para el dia de su boda?).  
  
  
  
Heero esa noche se quedaria en la habitacion de Duo, todas las habitaciones eran grandes, y con una chimenea integrada, entraron a la habitacion la unica luz que habia era la de la luna y la de las llamas de la chiemena, inmediatamente Heero acorralo a Duo entre la cama y el, pero ese dia Duo tenia otra cosa planeada...  
  
  
  
se dio la vuelta quedando esta vez él sobre Heero, sonrio picaramente y le fue quitando lentamente los pantalones, rozando su piel con sus suaves manos... Heero comenzaba a sentir escalosfrios en todo su cuerpo al sentir aquel contacto que el muchacho trenzado le daba....  
  
queria pobrar el sabor de la hombria de Heero... nunca lo habia hecho, y no perderia esa oportunidad. Heero sorprendido, pero no renegó de la iniciativa de Duo... esta vez le tocaria a él.  
  
  
  
Duo continuaba su tarea de desaropar a Heero, con el tiempo se iban consumiendo en un beso muy ligero, que a la vez muy apasionado... ayudando a sacar las molestas ropas, Heero desabotonaba lentamente los pantalones que usaba Duo, a la vez que este ultimo comenzaba a bajar saboreando aquel pecho, jugueteando con los pezones y succionando levemente... Heero expulsaba pequeños quejidos al sentir aquellas caricias...  
  
  
  
Beso con ternura y dedicacion poco a poco del pecho de Heero, bajando lentamente, siguio hasta las piernas, alli se detuvo, y de nuevo regreso sin dejar de dar suaves besos, se detuvo en el miembro rodeando con su lengua aquello que deseaba tanto, humedeciendolo con su boca, sintiendo cada centimetro de este... queria memorizarcelo, queria disfrutar lo mas que podia aquella noche tan especial para ambos...  
  
  
  
el miembro de Heero respondio a las caricias rapidamente,despertando entre las caricias que el trenzado le daba...  
  
el chico de ojos violetas lamio la punta de este provocando un retuerso de placer en Heero, quien para soltar aquello sostenia la cabeza de Duo entre sus manos, empujando un poco para que este comenzara sin hacerlo sufrir mas...  
  
Este quien siguio el consejo comenzo a succionar la hombria de Heero formando choques electricos en el cuerpo de este... cada vez que succionaba imitaba a pequeñas y fuertes embestidas, quien el otro sin poder contener expulsaba gemidos llenos de placer....  
  
Duo despues de un rato, sin dejar que Heero diera en el, subio hacia los labios de Heero y lo beso, volviendo sus manos hacia el miembro de Heero. retomando la tarea anterior... bajo el profundo beso Duo masajeaba suabemente, mientras que Heero tomaba el miembro de Duo entre sus manos y tambien lo acaricio... formando un ritmo lento y a la vez muy presuroso, respondiendo a los deseos de ambos...  
  
  
  
Bajo esta cercania calleron en la cama, quedandoce el chico de cabellos revueltos sobre Duo... soltando la hombria de este, sin perder la oportunidad, se situo entre sus piernas, quedando asi completamente sobre el... y acercando cada vez mas su hombria hacia aquel pequeño orificio...  
  
Heero se introdujo en Duo... probocando pequeños gemidos de dolor, que reemplazandoce rapidamente por el placer que le probocaba la intromision de aquel cuerpo dentro de el...   
  
Entre la oscuridad se veia la silueta de los dos enamorados amandose con ternura, cariño y pasion. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban pausados y melodiosos, acoplando el ritmo que llevaban cada vez mas rapidas las penetraciones...  
  
Heero termino dentro de Duo, llenando todo su ser de su nectar, habian llegado juntos al extasis, ambos ahora estaban unidos por algo mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa... Heero estaba completamente dentro de el, Duo suspiro al sentirlo... espasmos recorrian ambos cuerpos, que se hayaban uno sobre el otro..  
  
Se quedaron sudorosos y recuperando el aliento viendose frente a frente, Heero acaricio la cara de Duo apartando los mechones de cabello humedo que tenia en ella... susurrando pequeñas fraces... y besando cada lagrima que habia reclamado al salir, lagrimas de profundo placer, amor y a la vez de extrema pasion...  
  
  
  
-Te amo...- susurro suavemente Duo, mientras que Heero, recostado, yacia sobre la cama al lado del... ya habia abandonado aquel cuerpo suabe y delicado... pero a la vez perfecto...  
  
  
  
-Lo sé... yo tambien te amo Duo- sonrio Heero acercandose para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, el sueños los vencio con rapidez, y entre las calientes frazadas se quedaron dormidos unidos por la mano, con su ultimo pensamiento... el saber cuanto se amaban...  
  
  
  
-"maldito Heero... no.. mi Heero no tiene la culpa de que ese Duo sea un arrimado" pensababa Relena en su enojo.  
  
Ahora no podia perder el tiempo en arruinar su carrera, pero si conocia a Paty sus fotografos habian tomado todo aquello que paso entre esos dos e inclusive mas...  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Como pueden ver la escena lemmon cambio ^-^.... arigato Nefi!!! ^^, jejeje, ahora si... que tiernoooooo!!!!! ;_;  
  
Matta ne...   
  
~~o~~Este episodio va dedicado especialmente para Nefi-chan, Kenssy y Navleu, que son las personitas que han seguido mandando review para cada capitulo... son taaan kawaiis las tres *o*!!!.~~o~~   
  
  
  
******************** 


	34. El rumor se confirma?

Capitulo 34  
  
El rumor se confirma?  
  
Duo bostezaba abriendo grande su boca, ese dia era cuando se debian de integrar nuevamente a la gira... que flojera que le daba todo aquello de levantarse temprano.  
  
-Duo que acabo de decir?- pregunto Zech al darse cuenta de que Duo no le habia prestado la mas minima atencion.  
  
-Que vamos a trabajar el 31 de diciembre.... dictadooooor!!!- le dijo, si lo habia escuchado, como no escuchar que tenian qe trabajar el ultimo mes y dia del año.  
  
Bueno al menos el chico de ojos violetas si le habia puesto atencion.  
  
-Asi es.. cantaran para los lideres de las organizaciones unidas, asi que su repertorio tendra que cambiar un poco...-  
  
-Que tanto?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-Solo un poco.. mas romantico...- Duo lo miro no muy convencido que digamos.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo ya al final encogiendose de hombros.  
  
Heero se levanto, tenia que ver lo que Ernest queria hablar con el, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que seria, el aunque no tuviera ordenes habia seguido investigando a la OQ y sabia sus planes proximos.  
  
Ernest revisaba unos documentos en su oficina en el edificio de policia de L.A (en verdad Ernest trabajaba para los PREVENTS... y la INTERPOL, y en todas partes andaba este chico o.o).  
  
-Que bien que llego, Yuy...- dijo al verlo abrir la puerta.  
  
-Hnn- contesto este y se sento.  
  
-Quiero que esta vez participe todo el equipo, asi habra menos probabilidades de que la OQ escape y se salga con la suya.-  
  
Heero alzo una ceja, en verdad que ese señor era listo -tu fuiste el que nos contrato para actuar en esa fecha, verdad?-  
  
-Claro, asi todo estara mas seguro, y ustedes cinco ya libraron al mundo una vez de una amenaza... o no tengo razon?-  
  
-Entonces... todos estaremos involucrados esta vez... me parece bien..- contesto.  
  
-Mañana les dare todos los datos y herramientas que utilizaremos, esta vez tendra que ser todo preciso Yuy... no debe de haber ningun fallo.-  
  
-Ahora dejando de hablar como tu superior... como rayos que eres "novio" de MI prometida?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla... todo aquello le habia parecido tan gracioso...  
  
-No me recuerdes porque lo tuve que hacer...- se estremecio -Entre Relena y esa reportera me volveran locos- suspiro...  
  
-Yo sabia que hasta tu tenias tu corazoncito..- se rio Ernest pero despues se callo al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Heero ante el comentario. -ejem... bueno, puedes retirarte..- todos esos chicos, tenian una mirada que daba miedo cuando era cuestion de amenazar.  
  
Heero entro al lugar donde ensayaban la coreografia... odiaba eso de bailar... realmente lo odiaba!!!  
  
-Antes estabamos bien sin coreografia ¬¬- dijo Heero al entrar.  
  
-Si.. pero antes Duo era el unico que cantaba, y ahora son tu, Quatre y el.. necesitan saber la coreografia..-  
  
-Oigan... alguien sabe que es eso de que cenaremos con las ganadoras de un concurso?- pregunto Duo mientras leia una revista de actualidad.  
  
Todos miraron a Zech.  
  
-^^U yo... se los iba a decir.. enserio!!-  
  
-ya estamos hartos Zech...-dijo entre dientes y sonriendo maliciosamente Wufei.  
  
-O nos preguntas antes de que nos metas en un compromiso...- continuo Trowa.  
  
-O nos conseguimos otro representante- termino de decir Heero.  
  
-OK... OK... OK... ya entendi...- dijo Zech.  
  
-Donde fuiste a meter a tu loca hermana?- preguntó de mala gana Duo.  
  
-Se fue a reunion importante... quiera o no sigue estando dentro de los deberes de los lideres de las organizaciones unidas, no puede darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, ademas... ya le puse un alto a esa chiquilla- dijo mas friamente Zech lo ultimo.  
  
Duo se asomo por detras de la revista.. ojala lo que dijera aquel representante suyo fuera realidad.  
  
-Entendieron todos?- pregunto Ernest una vez que les dio todas la indicaciones. Los habia citado para darle los ultimos detalles de lo que harian.  
  
-Las armas las llevaran escondidas, las diademas de los microfonos seran tambien comunicadores, ademas en el reloj llevaran un pequeño rastreador para cada uno- termino de explicar Ernest.  
  
-Y si falla algo..?-  
  
-Entonces todos los lideres mundiales terminaran controlados por David Quevedo- contesto este.  
  
-Los gundams no se han aparecido... bueno excepto por aquella vez que aparecio el Deathscythe...-  
  
-Ni se apareceran... necesita el ADN de ellos para hacerlos funcionar- al fin hablo Alexis.  
  
-Nnn, ya localice donde estan guardados... y con los datos que me dio Heero de cuando los vio pude calcular cuanto daño soportarian... mañana por la mañana estaran destruidos completamente.-  
  
-Ojala mi padre hubiera utilizado su inteligencia y fortuna en algo mejor para la humanidad.- dijo triste Alexis.  
  
-Maldicion!!- gritaron a su vez Heero y Andrea bajando el periodico que leian (se supone que en diferentes lugares ^^U), no era un periodico muy popular... y mas bien era mas amarillista que nada, pero aun asi en primera plana habia... una foto de Heero y Duo.. besandose... y con letras grandes Paty empezaba su articulo con "SE CONFIRMA... YA NO ES UN SIMPLE RUMOR"  
  
-Que sucede?- dijo Zech al ver el palido color que habia adquirido Heero, este solo lo miro, y regreso la mirada al periodico estudiandolo, estaban solos en el despacho porque los demas chicos se habian ido a comprar comida, y bien la idea original era que Duo iria con Quatre a comprarla, pero Wufei conociendo a Duo sabia que compraria puras hamburguesas asi que se fue a acompañarlos para que no lo hiciera, y Trowa se fue para controlar a Wufei por si Duo le hacia alguna broma.  
  
Heero le arrojo el periodico, Zech despues de leerlo sin querer susurro un solo nombre.. Relena, Heero levanto la mirada para ver a Zech, que diablos tendria que ver Relena en todo eso... y luego sin quererlo ato algunos cabos sueltos, la foto con la que adornaba la primera plana de ese periodico fue tomada precisamente en las afueras de la cabaña... y nadie sabia que estaban ahi mas que Zech y Relena... Ernest era caso a parte porque el tenia todo un sistema para saber lo que el quisiera...  
  
-Quieres decir...?- empezo Heero.  
  
-Se alio a Paty... tu sabes que nunca le ha agradado Duo... y ademas yo ya le habia dicho que hablara con ella, pero parece que hablaron de otra cosa...-  
  
-Y con lo que paso la noche de navidad... su odio por Duo se incremento- dijo pensativo Heero frunciendo profundamente el ceño.  
  
-Lamento admitirlo pero mi hermana esta un poco loca...-  
  
Heero levanto una ceja -esta bien esta bien.. completamente loca... pero eso no justifica la informacion que dio- suspiro Zech.  
  
-Claramente para dañar a Duo- dijo Heero.  
  
-Donde esta precisamente Relena?- pregunto Heero apretando fuertemente sus puños tratando de que Zech no se diera cuenta de ls claras intenciones que Heero tenia de matarla.  
  
Heero salio echo una furia del despacho, no conocia muy bien a Los Ángeles, pero podia llegar sin problemas a el edificio donde se suponia estaria Relena. "ahora si estas mas que muerta Relena!!!" penso mientras la furia le dominaba la mente, no podia pensar en nada... ni si quiera en evitar que Duo fuera a ver ese periodico.  
  
-Como logro convencernos de que siempre si compraramos hamburguesas?- pregunto Wufei aun si creer que estuvieran en ese lugar.  
  
-No lo se...- contesto Trowa analizando las cosas -creo que es su poder de convencimiento...-  
  
Duo podia sentir las miradas encima de el... pero no eran miradas de fans.. si no mas bien como si el fuera un bicho raro o algo semejante... aunque quisiera evitar esas miradas no podian, lo bombardeaban por todos lados, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir cohibido, cosa que el jamas habia sentido, se acerco a Quatre y jalo de la manga de su camisa para hacer que volteara a el.  
  
-Q-chan... no notas algo... raro?- pregunto este.  
  
-No.. porque?-  
  
-Bueno... nadie se nos ha hechado encima a pesar de que nos estan viendo desde hace rato, Quatre miro alrededor, no los veian a ellos, mas bien veian a Duo... y lo que no le agrado para nada fue que varias personas lo veian y murmuraban... todo es estaba sumamente raro, cuando les entregaron la orden salieron y al pasar por una tienda vieron en los televisores que tenian de muestra en el aparador, que la noticia del momento era precisamente la foto que habia salido publicado en el periodico... un primer plano de un beso de el y Heero.  
  
Duo se quedo estatico y con los ojos muy abierto, incapaz de creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos, la comida que llevaba cargando se callo al suelo.  
  
-Duo?- pregunto preocupado Quatre, pero no recibio contestacion alguna de este -Duo!!- repitio en medio de la gente que pasaba, y como en el local del comida rapida se le quedaban viendo como si algo en el estuviera mal, su cabeza daba vueltas... no sabia si por el enojo, la confusion o que... pero ya no lo soportaria mas, sus piernas sucumbieron al peso de su cuerpo y callo de rodillas.  
  
-Duo!!- gritaron los chicos.  
  
Heero entro a la fuerza pese a quien se le pusiera enfrente, abrio con furia la puerta del despacho haciendo sobresaltar a Relena... esta solo lo miro con una sonrisa -Heero que bueno es verte por aqui-  
  
-Callate!!- le grito, Relena abrio grandes sus ojos con sorpresa.  
  
-Que sucede?- pregunto  
  
-Tu sabes lo que sucede!!... si te he soportado que no me dejes en paz era porque eras una mujer, y ademas importante para la paz de las colonias... pero ahora no eres nada... y quiero que me dejes en paz... jamas podria amar a una vivora rastrera como tu, que es capaz de hacerle daño a una persona de tan buenos sentimientos como lo es Duo- se le acerco para quedar frente a ella mirandola friamente, fulminandola con la mirada.  
  
-Hee.. Heero..- fue lo que pudo contestarle asustada.  
  
-No importa lo que pase, jamas te podria amar... tu eres una persona horrible, y nunca de los nuncas te podrias comparar con Duo... metetelo en esa cabeza hueca que tienes- se golpeo con un dedo la cabeza -Alejate de mi vida, si no quieres que en verdad te mande al infierno.. o peor, que alguien mas lo haga... y creeme Relena con tal de que la sonrisa de Duo no se desvanesca de su rostro si sere capaz de matarte a sangre fria con mis propias manos- y salio tan rapido y repentinamente como habia llegado.  
  
Relena se quedo ahi, asustada... jamas Heero se habia dirijido de aquella manera tan brutal y fria... ahora comprendio que ese chico jamas seria suyo...   
  
-Te dije que no te amaba- dijo Zech entrando a ver a su hermana que trataba de recuparar la calma.. se habia topado con Heero cuand iba saliendo.  
  
-Le haras caso y lo dejaras en paz?- pregunto Zech, Relena solo asintio con la cabeza y se sento en la silla.  
  
***********************  
  
Wow!!! o.o Relena recibio su merecido... que bueno!!! ^o^. Pero y Duo?... se quedo en shock... porque?.. bueno uno ya sabe o se imagina por que... pero... que hara o que actitud tomara con esto que paso?...  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo n_n.... y sigan dejando REVIEWS.  
  
********************** 


	35. Una platica sincera

Capitulo 35  
  
Duo cayo de rodillas ahi en plena calle, los chicos lo rodearon, pero como antes permanecieron a distancia, no querian perturbar mas a Duo, pero tambien lo querian consolar o ayudar.  
  
Duo miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas el suelo, en su mente miles de cosa pasaban, pero ahora a diferencia de antes, todas y cada una tomaban forma, y la principal fue ya ponerle un alto definitivo a esa reportera Paty, debia de ponerle un alto para que dejara de entrometerce a su vida personal, ya debia de dejar de ser el Duo amable... pero para eso deberia de ir solo o los demas lo detendrian, hizo como que se iba a poner de pie, pero en lugar de pararse y quedarse ahi comenzo a correr, los chicos le quisieron dar alcance, pero cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina lo perdieron de vista.  
  
-Maldicion!!- renego Trowa.  
  
-A donde demonios iria??- dijo Wufei mirando al rededor para ver si ahi estaba Duo escondido.  
  
-Debemos de decirle a Zech, no vaya a ser que Duo cometa una locura- dijo Quatre a los demas y corrieron de nuevo hacia la disquera improvisada de Los Ángeles.  
  
-Maldita mujer... perra maldita... ahora si que nadie la salva de mi....- murmura Duo mientras caminaba por la calle, se puso el gorro de su chamarra para tapar su rostro, aunque bien, debia de pensarse mejor las cosas... no podia matar a aquella mujer... pero si podia ponerle un alto asustandola o algo semejante.  
  
No tardo en encontrar el edificio de la empresa en la cual trabajaba Paty, entro pero como lo habia supuesto antes, los policias que custodiaban la entrada no lo dejaban pasar.  
  
-Dejenme pasar... necesito hablar con Patricia C...!!- forcejeaba Duo en la entrada, pero es que dos contra uno nunca era justo, hasta que el gorro cedio por los propios forcejeos de Duo mostrando su cara haciendo que los guardias lo reconocieran, asi que sin mas lo dejaron entrar.  
  
-Si... claro... eso debi de hacer primero...- penso Duo ya al estar dentro... se volvio a poner el gorro pero una joven lo reconocio.  
  
-Duo!!- le grito y corrio hacia el para poder hablar mas de cerca, Duo volteo hacia donde habia escuchado que alguien grito su nombre y vio a Andrea acercarse corriendo lo mas rapido que podia, puesto que traia encima varias hojas de maquina.  
  
-Que te trae por aqui?- saludo contenta.  
  
-Paty...- contesto el sin ganas.  
  
-Esa vieja?...- y al ver la cara de tristeza le volvio a preguntar -ahora que dijo?-  
  
-Dijo y publico y ahora esta en boca de medio mundo!- grito, unos cuantos de los trausentes voltearon al escucharlo gritar de ese modo.  
  
-Calma... ven a mi oficina y me cuentas todo si?- dijo sonriendole y llevandoselo del brazo, Duo se dejo conducir... al parecer ya la rabia contra de Paty habia bajado solo un poco.  
  
-A ver cuentame que hizo ahora esa vieja vivora?- dijo Andrea mientras le daba a Duo un poco de jugo de naranja, en su oficina habia un pequeño servibar, un escritorio con montones de hojas regadas, un archivero con casi todos los cajones abiertos y desordenados, como cinco pequeñas plantas y las persinas de la gran ventana estaban abiertas a todo lo que daban y en la ventana claramente se podia apreciar posters de varios artistas (incluyendolos ellos) pegados.  
  
-No lo sabes?- pregunto Duo un poco incredulo.  
  
-Saber que?....- pregunto ella sin dejar su sonrisa.  
  
-Esto... pues...- Duo no encontraba la manera de decirlo, Andrea, mientras dejaba a Duo pensar, se puso a revisar su correspondencia, las primeras horas las habia pasado en una juntas con sus superiores, y entre todas las hojas y sobres se encontro con el articulo meticulosamente doblado y una nota de triunfo de Paty "Con cariño para ti... mocosa", decia el sobre, Andrea abrio grandes sus ojos al ver la fotografia y luego miro a Duo, quien aun seguia sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ya veo... esa fue una mala jugada para ustedes, no?-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Aaaah- suspiro y explico a Duo - ya se que fue lo que te hizo aquella... pero no es de preocuparse Duo.- le trato de dar animos.  
  
-Ja, claro no es de preocuparse... ya viste la foto que publico???-   
  
-Podrian manejar esto facilmente diciendo que es una foto trucada... creeme esa es la especialidad de Paty...-  
  
-Pero no lo es!!... y ya me canse de todo esto... dime... que mas da de quien me enamoro o dejo de enamorar??- grito.  
  
-Pues.. nada la verdad... de hecho tus fans estaban fascinadas con eso de que tu fueras la pareja de Heero ^^- sonrio Andrea.  
  
-como? .___.U-  
  
-Jejejeje, que el primer rumor de Paty solo hizo que creciera mas el furor por ustedes.. creeme yo me encargo de las estadisticas ^^... de hecho el jefe estaba muy enojado... Paty siempre le ha causado perdidas a la compañia en lugar de logros... pero esta vez le salio el tiro por la culata sin darse cuenta, porque a lo que nos les ha gustado a las fans ha sido con la poca sutilesa que ha tratado todo... y francamente la odian...- explico aun sonriente Andrea.  
  
-Genial... ya me canse de esto- dijo Duo dando un resoplido y dejandose caer de la silla.  
  
-Pero si te quieres quejar, a tres puertas de este pasillo esta su oficina- le dijo Andrea que ahora estaba ocupada con unos papeles... -Oye... cual foto te gusta mas... la de el grupo con los trajes blancos o la ropa casual?- pregunto mostrandole dos de las tantas fotos de estudio que les habian tomado.  
  
-^^U- Duo sonrio agradecido y apenado, esa chica parecia que todo se le resbalaba como mantequilla, volvio a sonreir con ganas... despues de todo el era asi antes de tener tanta presion encima de sus hombros.  
  
-La de ropa casual, gracias Andrea me sirvio hablar contigo-  
  
-No hay de que Duo, les dije que en mi tenian una amiga ^^-  
  
-Si gracias- sonrio a su vez Duo.  
  
-Una ultima cosa... cual era tu color favorito ?-  
  
-o.oU violeta... como mis ojitos ^^- sonrio este.  
  
-Gracias... por cierto.. si matas a Paty.. procura no manchar las paredes... si le pasa algo me transferiran a su oficina y la quiero limpia ^^-  
  
-Ay niña...- dijo Duo entre una carcajada.  
  
-Lo decia enserio- trato de poner una cara seria Andrea, pero solo le duro un segundo porque ella tambien empezo a reirse a carcajada.  
  
-Buena suerte...- le dijo ya cuando Duo salio por fin de la oficina.  
  
Duo entro en la oficina que le habia indicado antes Andrea, no habia nadie en ella, y estaba en completa oscuridad pues las cortinas estaban cerradas, reviso un poco de aquello y otro de aca, pero todo estaba muy ordenado y archivado.. diferente a la oficina de Andrea... unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a el, se escondio detras de la puerta.  
  
-Exelente... ahora a ver si ese muchachito se atreve a volverme a llamar vieja bruja... no sabe con que se mete...-  
  
-Tiene razon- dijo en una voz tan fria como la pudo hacer -deberia de llamarla vieja bruja, y vivora ademas...- cerro la puerta tan lentamente como Paty se daba la vuelta, los ojos de Duo brillaban entre la poca luz que habia ahi.  
  
-Tu... tu...-  
  
-Shinigami señorita... llameme Shinigami- y sonrio.  
  
*******************  
  
o.O Que ira a hacer Duo-chan?... por que Andrea es tan simplona a veces... por que a las fans de los chicos nos encanta eso de que Duo y Heero esten juntos?...   
  
Por cierto Navleu, dice Quatre que si no viste un pañuelo que se le cayo en la carrera en Chile.. pues no lo encuentra o.o.  
  
Kiri-chan... sugoi!!! ya tienes mas que leer, jojojojojojo.  
  
Por cierto Nefi-chan.. la operacion matar a Rellena cara de ballena no la podre hacer... gomen es por cuestion de fechas u.u. aunque... (kary pone cara de estar pensando y se le dibuja una cara de malicia mientras dos cuernitos le salen en la cabeza) quien sabe... a lo mejor es... mision aceptada... jojojojojo  
  
Sigan leyendo y dejandome REVIEWS.  
  
******************** 


	36. La vivora cae

Capitulo 36  
  
La vivora cae  
  
Las miradas de asombro, y de absoluto terror que se dibujaban en el rostro de Paty le complacieron infinitamente a Duo, trato de respirar hondo, simplemente para que no hacer alguna locura.  
  
-Que haces aqui? como entraste?-  
  
-Facil... por la puerta...- contesto este desganado.  
  
-Sabes lo que me refiero muchachito-  
  
Duo haciendo gala de toda la paciencia que podia tener (y creanme no era mucha) tomo asiento en una silla cercana a el, y sin dejar de congelar a la Paty con la mirada, suspiro y le pregunto.  
  
-Que tiene contra mi?-  
  
Paty recordo las antiguas palabras antes dichas por Andrea semejantes a las ahora dichas por ese muchacho de ojos expresivos y grandes color violetas. Se quedo muda por un momento, meditando, o tal vez pensando que sería lo mejor contestar.  
  
Al ver que Paty no decia nada en tanto tiempo Duo se fijo en algo -Ni siquiera tiene una buena razon y aun asi lo hace, que patetica es...-dijo tristemente -¿acaso lastimar a demas personas con sus tontas inmiscusiones en su vida la hacen sentir poderosa?-  
  
-Chiquillo, para nada es hacerte sentir mal... de hecho yo no ganaria nada si te hiciera la vida infeliz gratis...-  
  
-O sea que el dinero esta de por medio.-  
  
-El dinero y la fama querido-  
  
-Vaya, porque no me sorprende el hecho de que una vieja bruja como usted la mueva el simple dinero-  
  
-Asi ha sido siempre con todo, el dinero es lo principal en esta vida.-  
  
-Tal vez para la gente ardida y estancada en su propia codicia como usted, lo sea, pero le digo que hay miles de cosas mas importantes que el simple dinero-  
  
-Dime, si alegas tu tanto que no te importa el dinero, ¿porque estas en ese grupo?-  
  
-Ja! no me haga reir, cree que estoy en el grupo simplemente por el dinero y la fama!!?? no podria estar mas equivocada-  
  
Paty avanzo lentamente, y se sento de igual manera en su lugar en el escritorio, Duo se levanto y siguio hablando   
  
-Yo estoy ahi para estar con mis amigos!!-  
  
-Y con Heero sin duda- dijo esta mientras sus ojos destellaban con una especie de triunfo.  
  
Duo se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, pero al fin de sus labios salieron en torrentes las palabras sin pensarlo -Si a su lado!!! por que la verdad... ya no me importa lo que usted les diga... no me importa que piense la demas gente si asi yo soy feliz, y se que mis amigos y el propio Heero me apoyaran- dijo mordazmente, pero contento de que ya habia podido liberar su alma.  
  
-Zech!!! Duo... Duo, no lo encontramos!!!- entro Quatre gritando a Zech en la oficina, pero ahi no estaba Zech, solamente se encontraba Heero, estaba como si nada hubiese pasado trabajando en su portatil.  
  
-Como?- dijo desviando la mirada de la portatil y mirandolos.  
  
-Estabamos en la calle... y de pronto... vimos esa noticia... y salio corriendo...- dijo Quatre tratando de recuperar el aire.  
  
-Maldicion!!- dijo poniendose de pie -Que no saben a donde fue? fue con esa estupida reportera!!- dijo saliendo a toda prisa, bien, todos sabian que cuando Duo se iba a los extremos realmente se iba.  
  
Los chicos que apenas iba entrando a la oficina dieron media vuelta para seguir a Heero sin preguntar nada, no habia tiempo que perder.  
  
-Te podrian hacer añicos- trataba de mantener su cinica sonrisa pese que veia que Duo se alzaba imponente con renovadas fuerzas.  
  
-Me vale un comino- contesto a su vez Duo apretando con fuerza sus dientes.  
  
-Toda tu carrera, incluyendo la de tus amigos se iran cuesta abajo- trataba de doblegarlo.  
  
-Ellos son mis amigos y entenderan- aquella señora no lograria hacer que su espiritu se viniera cuesta abajo.  
  
-Todo por lo que han trabajo se ira al caño-  
  
-Ya basta!!! deje de tratar de controlar a las demas personas con sus artimañas!!!- Duo golpeo con su puño al escritorio.  
  
-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad!!! la verdad de una sociedad que jamas te comprendera muchachito!!- dijo Paty tambien levantandose y golpenado con ambas manos el escritorio.  
  
-Si puedo tener el amor de Heero no me importa!!!- grito -He tenido que luchar temiendo por no terminar mi vida sin saber si el me amaba!!! pero ahora que se que el siente lo mismo que yo, nada me importara para luchar por el y permanecer a su lado!!!!-  
  
-Shinigami...- dijo con burla - Un dios de la muerte le teme a esta misma?-  
  
-Si.. por que si hubiera muerto en ese entonces, con esa duda, no me lo perdonaria jamas-  
  
-Mira chiquillo, no es nada contra ti, te lo repito, es por ganar publicidad... no mentira - sonrio cinicamente -si es por dañarte-  
  
-Vieja bruja!!!- dijo Duo lanzandose sobre el escritorio y tratando del alcanzar el cuello de Paty.  
  
Los dos cayeron al suelo y Duo se poso encima de Paty.  
  
Las manos de Duo se cerraron entorno al cuello de la reportera, esta sentia que le faltaba el aire conforme Duo apretadaba, ya la cordura no tenia cabida en la mente de Duo, este solamente pensaba en ya ponerle fin a cualquier cosa o inclusive persona que se pudiera interponer entre el y Heero.  
  
  
  
-De.. deten...- intentaba decir Paty.  
  
Los ojos de Duo mostraban a Shinigami, pero una voz en su interior le dijo que se detuviera. Los dedos se aflojaron un poco y dejo pasar el aire a los pulmones de Paty.  
  
-Ya me va a dejar en paz de una vez por todas?- pregunto  
  
-Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahorita me darian la primera plana- intento sonreir.- Duo apreto los dientes y ya iba a volver a apretar sus puños cuando Paty grito -Esta bien, esta bien!!- dijo, el terror de sentir de nuevo que se axfixiaba no le parecio tentador -Te dejare en paz a ti y Heero...-  
  
-No se mete en nuestras vidas privadas y todo estara bien- dijo este.  
  
-Bien.. bien.. pero esto que hiciste fue una amenaza-  
  
-Zech ya se lo habia advertido... y creame que usted ya agoto toda mi paciencia... nos dejara en paz con esas estupidas notas si o no!!?- grito.  
  
-Si!.. pero el publico tiene derecho a saber la verdad..- las miradas de ambos chocaron.  
  
-E insiste con la misma estupidez!!!-   
  
-Te digo que yo solo doy la verdad-  
  
-Y yo ya le dije que quien sea mi pareja vale un comino!!- ya se preparaba para volver a cerrar los puños entorno a su cuello.  
  
Los chicos entraron en carrera a la empresa donde trabajaban Paty y Andrea, como entraron en tropel, pues lo policas no fueron problema para ellos, de hecho los dos policias que custodiaban la entrada terminaron aplastados por los cuatro chicos.  
  
Corrieron sin detenerse hasta llegar a las oficinas y despues de pedir informacion de donde se encontraba la oficina de Paty no se detuvieron hasta llegar ahi.  
  
-Duo dentente!!- le dijo Heero en cuanto entro y vio que Duo estrangulaba a la mujer. Se lo quito de encima a Paty, pero Duo aun queria terminar de estrangularla.  
  
-Duo ¿que planeabas hacer?- pregunto Quatre aun sin creer lo que habia visto.  
  
-Solo dejar que esta nos dejara en paz- decia entre forcejeos para soltarse de Heero, este lo sostenia para evitar que se avanlanzara de nuevo contra la reportera.  
  
Paty se levanto y se arreglo lo mas disimuladamente que podia, se volvio a sentar en su silla y los vio con esa mirada tipica de ella, de cinismo.  
  
-Ya calmate Duo!!- le decia Heero mientras lo zarandeaba para que el chico de la larga trenza despertara de su ataque de ira.  
  
Los demas muchachos veian las huellas de los dedos dejadas enmarcando el cuello de Paty, y concluyeron acertadamente de que Duo ya habia intentado... matarla.  
  
Pese a las infortunadas circunstancias, era bueno que los cinco estuvieran ahi en esa oficina, seria bueno aclarar ciertas cosas y que ya todo quedara en paz de una vez por todas.  
  
Ya con un Duo mas calmado Heero poso su fria mirada azul-cobalto en la reportera que parecia que los analizaba a los cincos y sus actitudes para tratar de calmar a Duo con rayos X.  
  
-Que nos ve?- pregunto sin mas preambulos Wufei.  
  
-Oh solo analizaba ciertos asuntillos- contesto ella.  
  
-Ya le dije que si...!!- comenzo Duo pero fue detenido por el brazo de Heero.  
  
-Mire señora- Heero dejo muy bien pronunciadas las ultimas palabras -dejemos ya muy claras las cartas en la mesa-  
  
Paty ni siquiera se inmuto, como siempre trataba de mantener su postura de tener el control de todo.  
  
-Numero uno.... ya deje de molestarnos con los rumores, que si son verdad no le incumben a usted- dijo Heero.  
  
-Segundo..- comenzo Trowa -deje de ensiseñarse con Duo y Heero ¬¬-  
  
-Tercero, ya no nos moleste a NINGUNO de los cinco- dijo Wufei, Quatr trataba de impedir que Duo se fuera nuevamente tras el cuello de cierta reportera.  
  
-Yo tambien tengo algo parecido que decirles- sonrio esta como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo dicho por los muchachos. -Primero: ese muchachito me amenazo... falta muy grave-  
  
-Yo la amenace por que me habia colmado la paciencia!!!- se quejo Duo.  
  
-Y segundo- continuo esta -eso seria violar mi libertad de expresion-  
  
-Usted esta abusando de nuestro derecho de privacidad!!!-  
  
-En eso tienen razon- dijo una voz masculina que habia entrado de repente, todos los chicos voltearon sorprendidos de la llegada tan inesperada de aquel hombre, pero Heero noto cierta palidez en el rostro de Paty.  
  
Detras de ese hombre venia con una triufante sonrisa Andrea.  
  
-Je... Jefe-  
  
-Patricia, te lo adverti la ultima vez que vino un artista a literalmente matarte- dijo en un tono severo pero a la vez calmado. -Si volvias a tener un problema mas ya no trabajarias para mi, en ninguna de mis empresas-  
  
-Pero... pero...- trataba de defenderse en vano Paty.  
  
-Ahora este joven, este grupo -dijo señalandolos -ha sido la ultima gota que derramo el vaso, tu misma cabaste tu propia tumba, asi que puedes considerarte desde este momento como una de mis ex-empleadas.- dio media vuelta y salio, Andrea se quedo ahi con una sonrisa, y una mirada de te voy a asesinar de Paty, claro que tambien veia con esa mirada a los chicos, pero todos le devolvian la fria mirada de asesino (incluyendo Quatre ^^U).  
  
-Ustedes!!!-  
  
-Nosotros nada!- contesto Andrea -tu solita te metiste en este embrollo, diria que años y años de difamacion a otros, te ganas el odio a pulso- le contesto.  
  
-Tu callate mocosa!!- los chicos veian la pelea de ambas, parecia que los ignoraban a ellos, y de hecho asi era.  
  
-Ahora a ver como te las arreglas para pasar a las fans que estan alla afuera con la intencion de echarte a la hogera- una sonrisa de malicia pura se dibujo en el rostro de Andrea.  
  
-Perdona?-  
  
-Afuera, afuera- dijo Andrea rodeando el escritorio y recorriendo ls grandes persinas para que Paty viera afuera, miles de fans aclamaban que la "vieja bruja" (apodo ya popular para Paty) saliera a dar la cara.  
  
-Wow!- exclamo Duo al ver la escena (si ya se le habia pasado el ataque de ira jeje ^^U).  
  
-Presiento que saldremos sin ropa de este edificio ¬¬- murmuro Trowa.  
  
-Muchachos ustedes pueden salir por la parte trasera sin problema siganme ^^- les indico Andrea empujandolos para que salieran de la oficina y cuando ya los tuvo afuera (porque todos nos ven como borregos!!? exclamo Duo al ser aventado por Andrea) le dijo a Paty -Quiero esta oficina limpia para las 6 de la tarde :D adios viejita ^o^- y cerro la puerta dejando a una muda, enojada y pasmada Paty tras de ella.  
  
-Eso significa que ya nos dejara en paz?- pregunto Wufei cuando estuvieron ahora dentro los cinco en la oficina de Andrea.  
  
-Eso se supone- contesto ella, los papeles volaban de un lado a otro aventados por ella, tal parecia que buscaba algo.  
  
-Yo te ayudo!! ^-^- dijo Duo levantandose rapidamente y ayudandola a aventar papeles por doquier.  
  
-¬¬U-  
  
-Al menos ya volvio a ser el ^^U- observo Quatre a los demas.  
  
-Lo prefiero enojado y calmado- musito Trowa pero la mirada de Heero lo hizo retractarse.  
  
-Aqui esta!!- dijo Andrea levantando triufante una camara fotografica en el aire.  
  
-Y aqui esta la de video!!- exclamo Duo mostrandoles la minicamara de video color plateado.  
  
-*o* eso es mejor, dame!!- se lo cambio Andrea y hecho a andar la camara.  
  
-Ahora tenemos una exclusiva entrevista con los famosisisisimos y guapisimos G.Boys!!- decia mientras los enfocaba y grababa.  
  
-Cual entrevista ¬¬?-  
  
-No sean malos solo dos preguntas... bueno mas de dos-  
  
-^^u-  
  
-Les regalaron bonitas cosas en navidad?-  
  
-Si...- contestaron en coro medio dudosos.  
  
-Bien ^^... ahora... cual sera su proximo sencillo?-  
  
-Aun no se sabe- contesto Wufei.  
  
-Ok....- hizo un pequeño puchero Andrea.  
  
-Nos vamos... tenemos que ir con Zech antes de que..- decia Heero al levantarse pero en ese momento sonaba el biper de el, despues el de Duo... el de Quatre, el de Trowa y si el de Wufei. -ponga como loco- termino de decir, y si como cada uno de ellos sospechaban el mensaje era de Zech y decia urgente en letras grandes.  
  
-Esperen esperen!!! tenia una ultima pregunta...- dijo Andrea al verlos partir.  
  
-Que?- contesto Duo.  
  
-Me pueden regalar un disco autografiado por los cinco *o*???-  
  
-o.oU....-  
  
-Donde estan??? necesito que ensayen!!!- decia Zech caminando como leon enjaulado por toda la oficina.  
  
-Ya calmate hombre- le decia Ernest mientras arreglaba un microchip en un tipo de reloj pulsera.  
  
-Como tu no eres el representante ¬¬- le inquirio.  
  
-No.. pero si mañana no sale nada como lo planeamos... tendremos uno que otro problema...-  
  
-Estamos bien preparados para improvisar...- dijo Heero entrando y quitandose el pesado abrigo.  
  
-Ademas ahora somos cinco y nos solo dos- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Si- confirmo Duo.  
  
-Y podremos arreglar las metidas de pata que haga Duo- musito Trowa.  
  
-¬¬ siempre con que yo meto la pata... maloooos-  
  
-A donde rayos fueron???- pregunto Zech terminando la pelea.  
  
-A... arreglar algo...- dijo Duo.  
  
-Y ya quedo arreglado eso?- pregunto sabiendo a que se referia.  
  
-Si... eso creemos- confirmo Quatre.  
  
-Bueno a ensayar otro poco, mañana es el gran dia...-  
  
-Si!!! mañana es noche vieja y eso significa fiesta!!- dijo Duo contento.  
  
-Duo ¬¬...- le recordo Ernest.  
  
-Ah si... tambien eso...- añadio.  
  
-A ensayar...- recordo Zech.  
  
-No... a comer- ahora no solo fue Duo el que dijo eso, si no los cinco que se morian por comer algo.  
  
  
  
-Dame esas fotos!!- le grito Andrea antes de que Paty abandonara las oficinas.  
  
-Cuales fotos?-  
  
-Tu sabes cuales fotos ¬¬ da-me-las!!!!-  
  
Paty a regañadientes, y tambien para ya no saber nada de aquellos mocosos que le habian traido la ruina a su carrera (n/a: aja echele la culpa a mis niños ¬¬) le dio un paquete grueso.  
  
Cuando Andrea llego a su oficina ya con el paquete en sus manos se sento, observo el paquete largo rato y despues sonrio, lo echo al bote de la basura y le prendio fuego, viendo como las fotos se quemaban despacio junto a los papeles del basurero de metal (n/a: hagan esto en un area ventilada... y en un basurero que no se queme o derrita con el fuego ^^U)  
  
Cuando estuvieron en el restaurant la nota del dia (y a Duo le dio mucho gusto la verdad) era las multiples demandas de varios artistas por difamacion y violar su derecho de privacidad a Patricia C., aparte de que varias fans le habian amenzado apenas salia de la empresa, por lo tanto lo de Duo y Heero era cosa del pasado, y en el restaruant varias fans se les acercaron a pedir autrografos y a decirles que hacian bonita pareja (Heero se quedo sin comentarios y Duo solo agradecio sin decir palabra con una sonrisa), y asi habia finalizado aquel dia tan raro para todos.   
  
Todos los sucesos del dia habian dejado a todos agotados, por lo que cayeron casi inmediatamente en los brazos de morfeo apenas tocar la almohada, claro como cada noche y ahora sin preocuparse de nada Heero y Duo se quedaron dormidos abrazados.  
  
**********************  
  
Gomen!!! perdon por no poder escribir rapido este capitulo, pero no me salia la inspiracion para escribirlo... o mas bien me daba flojera escribir de Paty... me cae taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan gorda.... ¬¬ vieja bruja vivora...  
  
En fin, ya se la quitaron de encima, sobre todo porque les trae rabia y ya no quiere saber absolutamente nada de ellos y porque Andrea se quedo y destruyo todo material infame que tenia contra mis niños lindos... (aparece Duo bailando con un sombrero de fiesta y una espantasuegras en la boca ademas de estar echando confeti conforme avanzaba delante de Kary.).  
  
-Duo!-  
  
-Fiesta fiesta fiesta fiesta!!!-  
  
-A la fiesta de bienvenida de año nuevo si ire ^^-   
  
-^^ OK FIESTA!!!-  
  
-Duo-chan...- le dice Kary melosamente y se le va acercando con paso lento.  
  
-Si??- a Duo ya le dio miedo... Kary solo utiliza esa tactica cuando quiere algo.  
  
-Puedes ser mi pareja de baile en la fiesta?-  
  
-El ya tiene pareja- dice Heero abrazando pocesivamente a Duo.  
  
-Oh rayos!- dice Kary bajando la cabeza mientras una nube negra aparece encima suyo, pero despues la levanta con estrellitas en los ojos -Zech!!!- sale cantando su nombre y corriendo como loca.  
  
Dejen mas REVIEWS ^^.  
  
*************************** 


	37. Un nuevo año: a tu lado

Capitulo 37  
  
Un nuevo año: a tu lado.  
  
A Zech praticamente ya se le habia hecho costumbre de levantarlos temprano cuando estaban de gira o tenian alguna presentacion, estuvieran donde estuvieran, y ese dia en la finca Winner no fue la excepcion, Duo como siempre bajaba mas dormido que despierto y a medio vestir  
  
-la fiesta es por la noche y tendremos que desvelarnos... dejanos dormir otro poquito!!!- suplico Duo.  
  
-Necesitan ensayar, ademas de que este chico dijo que los necesitaba un rato para darles informacion- dijo Zech viendo con no muy buenos ojos a Ernest, Alexis miro a Zech con enojo por ver tan feo a su prometido.   
  
-Bueno andando...- todos se levantaron de su asiento en el desayunador, todos menos uno... Duo. Estaba acostado sobre la mesa... dormido.  
  
-Yo no lo cargo ¬¬- dijo Trowa en cuanto vio a Duo dormido ahi.  
  
Zech suspiro y ya iba a cargar a Duo, cuando Heero se adelanto y lo cargo, claro antes de gritarle que se despertara, Quatre ya sospecha que Duo se hacia el dormido solo para que lo cargara Heero, ese niño u.u.  
  
Al llegar a la oficina todos bajaron de la camioneta, pero Duo se quedo en ella dormido aun, y esta vez nadie lo bajo, pero despues de un rato Heero regreso para despertado alegando que se le habia olvidado bajarlo (n/a: sin comentarios Dios mio ¬¬).  
  
-DUO BAKA DESPIERTA!!- lo zarandeo Heero hasta que Duo abrio los ojos (n/a: no si... que bonita manera de despertar a tu novio ¬¬).  
  
El ensayo concluyo sin problemas, excepto claro por unas regañadas a Duo por parte de Zech, tambien las explicacion de Ernest no duraron mucho, solamente les dio mas datos precisos sobre los planos del edificio.  
  
-Habrá camaras de seguridad hasta en los lugares que menos sospechen, y las puertas estaran aseguradas por nuestros elementos.-  
  
-Y nosotro estamos de adorno o que?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-Ustedes se encargaran de la presa mayor, David Quevedo, el es la verdadera amenaza-  
  
-Precisamente... que evitaremos nosotros?- pregunto a su vez Quatre.  
  
-Que los hombres de Quevedo echen alguna sustancia o para ser mas explicitos la droga "Delium" en las copas de los lideres mundiales... ya perdimos a dos de nuestros mas importantes lideres, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a mas.-  
  
-Bien...-  
  
-Si todo sale bien tendremos para el primer dia del año al pez gordo en nuestras manos- les dijo Ernest a los muchachos mientras salian a arreglarse para la fiesta de la noche.  
  
La famosa "Fiesta de Fin de Año" seria en un gran edificio en el centro de L.A. y acudirian a ella los mas famosos representantes de las organizaciones, ademas de celebridades y famosos del mundo, por eso era tan importante la seguridad, pero lo que en verdad le importaba a todos era atrapar al fin a David Quevedo, y destruir (o Wufei y Heero pensaban en quedarse) con los nuevos gundams.  
  
Los muchachos irian muy elegantes a la fiesta, todos de esmoquins, realmente se veian lindos, guapos, sexys, hermosos, apetecibles (n/l: alguien denle un sape para que se salga de su embobamiento) vestidos de aquella forma. (n/a: eso dolio!!! ;_;)  
  
En la recamara mientras Duo batallaba con su corbata (no sabia como hacerle el nudo correcto) se veia en el espejo, Heero se acerco a el por la espalda y lo abrazo de la cintura.  
  
-Te ves bien vestido asi- le susurro (n/a: si ya saben con esa voz tan sensual que tiene).  
  
-Arigato Hee-chan ^^- contesto un poco sonrojado Duo, Heero hizo voltear a Duo por los hombros quedando frente a frente de el, sus manos se movieron a la barbilla de Duo haciendole un cariño, Duo seguia con la mirada la mano de Heero, despues arrreglo como era debido el nudo de la corbata de su koi, de nuevo la mano viajo a la barbilla de Duo (junto con la mirada de este) pero la mano siguio hasta arriba pasando, acariciando suavemente los tiernos labios de Duo, despues le dio un beso, siguiendo por su cuello, y terminando con un beso y suave mordisco en la oreja.  
  
-Heero!!!- sonrio Duo aventandose a Heero, y como siempre haciendolo caer con el encima.  
  
-Levantate que te ensuciaras ¬¬- le ordeno Heero.- o mejor dicho me ensuciaras- rectifico Heero al ver que el era el que estaba acostado en el suelo.  
  
-En un ratito- contesto cariñosamente Duo.  
  
Al acercarse al edificio donde seria la fiesta las luces con las que estaba decorado le hacian verse mas espectacular que en otras fechas, las limusinas y coches de los distinguidos invitados llegaban discretamente, y los invitados engalanados con elegantes ropas entraban al recinto.  
  
Lo primero que se veia al entrar al edificio eran dos grandes puertas de cristal, cuando las pasabas un gran salon se hacia presente las mesas adornadas manteles blancos, y con una pequeña vela blanca rodeada de noches buenas como centro de mesa, al fondo en el centro un pequeño escenario donde los intrumentos de los chicos ya estaban dispuestos para su presentacion.  
  
-Este lugar es enorme- dijo Duo cuando entraron, Zech los sento a ambos en una mesa donde estarian comodamente sentados los ocho, el se sentaria en otro lugar como acompañante de Relena, claro esta que la muchacha ni siquiera se acerco a los chicos y parecia evitar a toda costa la mirada de Heero.  
  
Claro que Duo noto esto, y su mirada de curiosidad viajaba de Heero a Relena y viceversa, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Heero para la nueva y renovada actitud de Rellena, la musica suave y calmada llenaba el lugar, asi una atmosfera linda, pero Duo se estaba quedando dormido.  
  
Puso su barbilla sobre su mano y miro a su alrededor, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido era todo lo que pasaba pro su mente. Quatre fue literalmente arrastrado por varias de sus hermanas que tambien habian asistido a la fiesta para presentarles a sus amigos al joven heredero Winner. Heero fue con Ernest a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones para verificar los guardias.  
  
Y Duo se aburria ahi sentado, Wufei bailaba con Sally en la pista de baile, eso si habia sido una sorpresa verlo tan tomado de la mano y bailando tan pegado y romanticamente con ella. Trowa habia ido a saludar a sus cuñadas (las hermanas de Quatre) asi que los unicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Duo y Alexis, esta solamente veia a las parejas de baile en la pista, pero a diferencia de Duo ella sonreia y no se le veia ni pizca de aburrimiento, en cuanto a Duo... pues solamente su cara se podia deducir que no le gustaba estar en ese lugar.  
  
Alexis volteo para hacer platica con Duo.  
  
-Esta muy bonito todo este lugar, verdad Duo?- pregunto.  
  
-Aburrido...- contesto Duo, ahora dejando de descansar su barbilla sobre sus manos y jugeteando con la bebida.  
  
-Vamos a bailar, asi no te aburriras- le dijo Alexis levantandose y tomandolo de la mano.  
  
-Esta musica es aburrida Alex-chan -.- - le dijo Duo cuando comenzaron a bailar.  
  
-Duo, pero no deberias de poner esa cara de aburrimiento- le aconsejo Alexis.  
  
-Aparte de aburrido tengo sueño -.-, esto no es una fiesta... es una reunion de viejitos aburridos- justo cuando Duo habia dicho esto una señora de edad ya madura que bailaba con su esposo paso junto a el.  
  
-Claro que hay varios jovenes jeejeje ^^U- se apresuro a agregar pero ya la señora lo veia con no muy buenos ojos.  
  
-Ay Duo ¬¬- lo regaño Alexis, siguieron bailando y Duo se dio cuenta de que no todos eran personas de edad avanzada, de hecho habia varios jovenes que reian y bromeaban entre ellos sentados en la mesa, y sobre todo le llamo la atencion una mesa llena de hermosas jovencitas (n/D: lo de hermosas lo puso Kary, la verdad no estan tan bonitas.) (n/a: Duo son tus fans!!! .)(n/D: por eso decia que qué preciosas) (n/a: ay Duo-chan u.u), las muchachas de la mesa no dejaban de ver a Duo y reirse y murmurarse cosas al oido entre ellas.  
  
-La mayoria de ellos son fans- les dijo Heero que se acercaba a ellos junto a Ernest.  
  
-Me permites?- le pregunto Ernest a Duo y este le cedio la mano de Alexis para que bailara con ella, el se fue a sentar a la mesa junto a Heero.  
  
Pero Duo mantenia aun su distancia delante de gente desconocida con Heero, estaba sentado a dos sillas de el.  
  
-Duo ¬¬-   
  
-Mande ^^-  
  
-Por que estas tan lejos-  
  
-Esto.. pues.. tu sabes- dijo bajando la mirada.  
  
-Crei que eso lo habiamos dejado claro-  
  
-Ah si?- dijo Duo mirandolo con curiosidad, Heero se levanto y se sento en la silla junto a Duo.  
  
-Si, que nos valga un comino la demas gente- Heero se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Duo, este se levanto de repente mas rojo de lo habitual, pero por las luces bajas del lugar no se le noto tanto.  
  
-Este... voy a preguntarle a Zech a que horas tocaremos ^-^U- trato de disculparse y salio corriendo.  
  
Heero solto un resoplido de inconformidad y cruzo los brazos, su baka trenzado esta raro (mas de lo habitual), esa Paty habria logrado que Duo se hiciera timido... ¿timido? sonrio Heero, no Duo no era asi, aun asi, volvia a suspirar, si Duo se pondria asi siempre que estuvieran en publico seria un gran problema, Heero odiaria a Patricia C, toooooooooda su vida.  
  
Duo se sentia tonto, el no queria ir con Zech, le daba igual a que horas tocaran mientras estuviera con Heero, y cuando ya por fin estaba, le habia llegado un ataque de timidez, ¿desde cuando el era timido?, tal vez porque desde aquel dia sentia las miradas que los seguian siempre, mas penetrantes y peligrosas... tal vez ahora desconfiaba mas de la gente que lo rodeaba, o tal vez no queria que algun otro reportero se aprovechara de ellos y su relacion para sacar primeras planas. Llego hasta Zech cuando este se levantaba y chocaron.  
  
-Auch!-  
  
-Que pasa?- le pregunto Zech.  
  
-Queria saber a que horas nos presentaremos.-  
  
-Oh ya iba a reunirlos a los cinco, son las 10 y tocaran solamente un hora- le dijo mirando alrededor para localizar a los otro cuatro.  
  
-Heero esta en la mesa, Quatre estaba con sus hermanas junto a Trowa, y Wufei esta bailando Zech- le dijo señalando los lugares por donde mas o menos se encontrarian los muchachos entre la multitud de gente que llenaba el centro de la pista.  
  
-Bien tu ve por Wufei y Heero, yo ire por Quatre y Trowa- dijo dandole un golpecito en el hombro y empujandolo para que se moviera.  
  
-A este le gusta dar ordenes ¬¬- murmuro Duo encaminandose para hacer lo que le habia dicho Zech.  
  
Cuando un grupo de jovencitas queno serian mas de cinco, encabezadas por una linda muchachita de pelo negro y ojos castaños le tapo el paso sonriendole.   
  
-Duo me podrias dar tu autografo por favor *o*- le dijo la linda jovencita (n/D: estas hablando de ti ¬¬).  
  
-Esto claro... ^^U- dijo firmandole la libreta, las demas chicas que la acompañaban rodearon a Duo hasta que este les hubo dado un autografo a todas.  
  
Lo dejaron ir babeando por el, Dios el negro si que le sentaba bien, pues resaltaba sus ojos violetas y su blanca piel.   
  
Aunque eso de sus fans le pasara frecuentemente, no acababa de acostumbrarse al hecho, era raro. Duo volteo hacia atras donde se habia quedado el grupo de jovencitas y cual fue su sorpresa al ver otro grupo mucho mas numeroso seguirlo de cerca.  
  
-Aaay- ellas eran demasiadas y a el solito lo aplastarian, asi que corrio hacia Heero, y sin avisarle antes le tomo la mano y corrio junto a el, solo faltaba Wufei, se vio una estela de polvo tras de Duo, y con Wufei hizo la misma tactica que con Heero, asi que con cad chico en una mano salio corriendo hacia Zech, el grupo que seguia a Duo al principio era cada vez mas grande, facil sobrepasaban a las cincuenta personas.  
  
-Zech!!! Zech!!!! Zech!!!! Auxilio!!!!- gritaba Duo conforme se acercaba a este, todos los presentes voltearon ante el alarmado grito de Duo.  
  
-Duo detente!!!- le gritaba Wufei.  
  
-No no no no, hasta que estemos a salvo!- le contestaba Duo.  
  
Se detuvo cuando estuvo tras las espaldas de Zech, este tenia un extraño efecto sobre las fans (o mas bien dicho las controlaba con su imponente figura).  
  
Mando a los chicos tras el escenario y mando a sus mesas a las niñas locas que los seguian.  
  
-¿Por que les tienes tanto miedo?- le pregunto Wufei divertido.  
  
-Porque... te pueden hacer lo que sea ¬¬- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Yo entiendo a Duo... como a ti no te desnudaron ¬¬- defendio Quatre a Duo.  
  
-Si, de hecho tu y Heero son los que han salido mejor librados de nuestros encuentros con las fans- comento Trowa.  
  
-Por que uno si se sabe defender- dijo Wufei.  
  
-Bueno, listos para la cancion de apertura?- pregunto Zech cuando volvio con ellos.  
  
-Esa cancion es viejisima- se quejo Duo.  
  
-Pero yo te digo que la vas a tener que cantar- le dijo Zech evitando perder la paciencia.  
  
-No quiero-  
  
-Nada de que no quieres, lo haces porque lo haces- le dijo empujandolo al escenario.  
  
Una musica lenta y hermosa se escucho al bajarse las luces, una sola luz enfoco a Duo quien con una voz dulce y sensual a la vez, comenzo a cantar:  
  
Porque te tengo que dejar cuando nos ven  
  
porque no debo demostrar mi gran amor  
  
porque si quiero no te puedo yo besar  
  
Di porque porque porque porque  
  
No te puedo yo besar  
  
Di porque  
  
No te puedo abrazar  
  
Di porque  
  
Me tendre que conformar  
  
con ser... secreto amor  
  
No puede ser...  
  
Yo te quiero demostrar  
  
sin temer...  
  
lo que te puedo querer  
  
que placer  
  
y asi nuestro amor sera  
  
para los dos solo amor...  
  
Di porque porque porque porque...  
  
La cancion formo entre todos los presentes una atmosfera romantica, Duo mientras cantaba pensaba que era tonto ocultarse de la gente, si a Heero no le importaba a el tampoco, ademas sus amigos le habian demostrado que a ellos tampoco les importaba y que tenia todo su apoyo.  
  
Yo te quiero demostrar  
  
sin temer....  
  
lo que te puedo querer  
  
que placer  
  
y asi nuestro amor sera para los dos  
  
solo... amor....  
  
Los aplausos inundaron el lugar ante la primera cancion de la noche que interpretaron los chicos, no era lo que hasta la fecha acostumbraban tocar, pero aun asi eran bellas canciones, y de todas formas las pocas (n/a: bueno no tan pocas ne? ^^)fans enloquecian. Y hasta las mujeres ya mayores se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles, esa cancion les recordaba su juventud (jejeje ^^U).  
  
Pero no fue la unica cancion que tocaron, siguieron por otra hora mas, los meseron con sus uniformes blancos que los hacian resaltar entre las gente que vestia de negro o rojo o colores calidos, servian las copas de champang para brindar por el nuevo año.  
  
Los chicos regresaron aun traian puestas las diademas de los microfonos y por ella les llego el mensaje de que David Quevedo estaba localizado en una de las mesas de la parte izquierda del grandisimo lugar.   
  
El orador principal camino hasta llegar al lugar donde momentos antes cantaba Duo, y tambien una luz lo alumbro, les dio la bienvenida a todos a la fiesta, dio las gracias a los chicos por tan hermosa presentacion y comenzo con la cuenta regresiva del ultimo minuto de ese año.  
  
Todos tomaron sus copas, todos excepto los guardias y Ernest que monitoriaba y vigilaban cada movimiento del lider de la OQ, los muchachos ya estaban en su mesas y tambien tomaron su copa, Heero tomo la mano de Duo, y aunque este se sonrojo no lo solto.  
  
-10... 9... 8..- empezaron a contar todos cuando un gran reloj bajo del techo dejando ver los segundos que faltaban.  
  
-7...6...5...- Ernest les dijo que era seguro beber de las copas.  
  
-4...3...2..- Un moviento inesperado de David, se levanto de su asiento y levantando la mano chasqueo los dedos.  
  
-1..FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!- Heero tomo de sorpresa a Duo y beso sus labios (kawaiiii!!!!), pero en ese momento Ernest les grito por los auriculares -¡ATENCION, EN GUARDIA!!-  
  
Los meseros rodearon las salidas y sacaron un arma, y las luces del centro estallaron, los invitados se alertaron y gritaron.  
  
-Por favor- el señor Quevedo camino lentamente al escenario y tomo el microfono. -No tengan miedo, si me obedecen nadie saldra lastimado -incluyendo ustedes jovenes pilotos gundams- les dijo señalando hacia su mesa.  
  
-Maldicion Ernest ¿como se te infiltraron tantos enemigos ¬¬?- le dijo Heero con voz baja y evitando cualquier movimiento de labios.  
  
-Lo mismo me pregunte, pero ya saben que hacer- les ordeno.  
  
-Muy bien, suerte a todos...- murmuro Heero mientras que con la cabeza y sin dejar de mirar penetrante y friamente al señor Quevedo, conto cinco pasos, como si de comenzar una nueva coreografia se tratara -uno, dos, cuatro, cinco, ahora!!-  
  
Los chicos a las ordenes de Heero salieron corriendo tan agilmente como antes, no habian perdido nada de condicion fisica, cada uno con diferente direccion, en tan solo varios segundos cuandos los enemigos se dieron cuenta las balas comenzaron a lloverles.  
  
*******************  
  
Capitulo 37.... y no se cuantos falten para el final, pero ya es el final ;_;, y despues de varias amenazas aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ^^. n/D, como varios habrán adivinado es nota de Duo.  
  
Si se habran dado cuenta los estoy haciendo un poco largos, por eso me tardo jejeje.  
  
Y GRACIAS A TODOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y QUE ME HAN MANDADO MAILS, ARIGATO!!.  
  
me vieron en la fiesta?, estuvo padre.. hasta que ese Quevedo llego ;_; tengo miedo!!!-  
  
-Colada ¬¬ quien te lo manda- le dice Heero.  
  
-Pague mi invitacion ¬¬ y ya que nadie de ustedes quiso ir conmigo invite a mis amigas-  
  
-Nah! que bueno que te divertiste Kary-chan ^^- le dice Duo dandole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-*o* siiie tengo un autografo tuyo!! aunque... jejeje hoy te toca ir a mi casita *¬*-  
  
-HEERO!!! ME QUIERE VOLVER A SECUESTRAR!! ;_;- sale corriendo Duo para refugiarse con Heero quien ya saco su magnum para defender a SU Duo.  
  
-Bien que te gusto ¬¬-  
  
-No no me gusto.. sobre todo la parte de amarrarme con la sabanas ;_;.-  
  
-Si esa fue la mejor parte!!! *¬*-  
  
-Oye estas hablando de MI Duo!!!- le advierte Heero.  
  
-A ti tambien bien que te gusto cuando te toco a ti¬¬-  
  
-o////O No es cierto, kary no baka!!!- le contesta haciendo un disparo.  
  
Ya me voy, bye bye dejen REVIEWS :p. Kary sale corriendo cubriendose de los disparos y gritando -Ni modo ¡¡¡¡Q-CHAN TE TOCA A TIIIII!!!!-  
  
  
  
********************** 


	38. Una noche

Capitulo 38  
  
Una noche...  
  
Cuando corrieron separandose de Heero, Duo, Quatre y Wufei fueron para deshacerse de los hombres del señor Quevedo disfrazados de los meseros, decidieron que los mas peligrosos eran los que traian armas de largo alcance, asi que tras ellos fueron primero, con golpes certeros lograron someterlos y derrotarlos facilmente, pese que las balas los rozaban y en ocasiones rasguñaban el cuerpo.  
  
Los invitados de la fiesta seguian en su lugar aterrados y dominados por el panico, aunque los chicos ya hubieran controlado a la mayoria de los guardias, pero el panico de estar en medio de la oscuridad no era muy alentador, puesto que el señor Quevedo se habia encargado de dejar que las luces funcionaran.   
  
Afortunadamente los chicos ya iba preparados y sacaron de entre sus ropas unos lentes infrarojos, y accionaron las minicomputadoras de pulsera para localalizarse sin problemas entre la oscuridad.  
  
Ernest desde el cuarto especial de monitoreo tenia una vista general del salon, y vio ahi, casi en una esquina escondiendose de la mirada de su padre a Alexis, se le podia ver el terror en su rostro, parecia que se debatia entre el deber de ayudar a su padre y permanecerles fiel a sus amigos. Dejo el cargo a los demas ayudantes que se encontraban ahi y bajo corriendo para auxiliar a su prometida.  
  
Los chicos se apresuraron a rodear al señor Quevedo, pronto llegaron hasta el, con un salto y una voltereta Trowa queda justo atras de Quevedo y lo atrapo rodeando el cuello de este con el brazo.  
  
Los pocos aliados del señor Quevedo que quedaban de pie volviero n a alistar sus armas, pero el señor con un movimiento de manos les dijo que bajaran sus armas pues no habia necesidad de que dispararan.  
  
Alexis no se perdia ningun movimiento de su padre, y se le helo la sangre al ver una mirada que claramente conocia en el, la mirada de que el no se rendiria y daria el todo por el todo para lograr su objetivo, ese brillo de maldad que siempre lo habia delatado.  
  
-Trowa no bajes la guardia!!- le grito Ernest, ya casi se acercaba al final del a escalera, por la falla electrica de momento habian dejado de funcionar los elevadores, y el tramo que tenia que recorrer no era muy corto que digamos.  
  
Pero justo habia dicho esas palabras a Trowa cuando el señor Quevedo le dio un certero golpe en el estomoga haciendolo que se doblara por el dolor y para recuperar aire, Duo quien era que estaba mas cerca corrio para auxiliar a Trowa y evitar que Quevedo se les escapara.  
  
Alexis vio que su padre se llevaba su mano al interior de la chaqueta del esmoquin, y corrio sabia que sacaria un arma...  
  
Duo corria tras la espaldas de Quevedo pero este inesperadamente se dio la vuelta y traia en su mano un arma.  
  
-Duo cuidado!!!- le grito la voz de Alexis, pero Duo no supo nunca de donde habia salido tan rapida y repentinamente Alexis pero se puso delante de el, un sonido de una bala resono en el lugar junto a una exclamacion de asombro de los presentes ahi, Alexis cayo con un sonido hueco en el suelo apretando con su mano el pecho para evitar que la hemorragia y el dolor que sentia su cuerpo se hiciera mas grande.  
  
Heero tambien habia corrido antes para ayudar a Trowa pero al ver que el señor Quevedo hacia un movimiento de girarse, Heero disparo a sus piernas, pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que este hiciera un disparo antes, cuando lo vio caer al piso corrio hacia el y poniendose encima suyo lo amenazo colocando la pistola sobre su cabeza, asi evitaria que se le escapara.  
  
Duo corrio para auxiliar a Alexis que se encontraba ya en un charco de sangre, la tomo entre sus brazos llenandose las mano y el regazo de sangre, Ernest habia llegado justo en el momento de ver caer herida su a prometida, llego hasta el lugar y vio con un mirada de odio infinito al señor que lamentablemente era el padre de Alexis, este no parecia inmutado en lo mas minimo de haber dañado a su propia hija, mas bien diria que mato a uno mas de sus enemigos.  
  
-Maldito... como has podido!! es tu hija!- le grito al llegar junto a el, realmente le complacio verlo ahi tirado en el suelo como se merecia un animal rastrero como el. Heero lo levanto del suelo al ver llegar a Ernest, pero sujetandolo de los brazos para evitar que aquel se aprovechara del mismo error que habia cometido Trowa cuando antes este lo habia atrapado.  
  
Ernest sujeto al señor Quevedo por el cuello tenia unas inmensas ganas de matarlo a golpes, pero un grito de Duo le llamo la atencion.  
  
-Ernest... esta muy herida... necesita una ambulancia!!- le suplico, este asintio y fue por su ´prometida la agarro antre ss brazos, vio que Duo habia intentado detener la hemorragia.  
  
-Ella fue una debil.. por eso termino con unos perdedores como ustedes, y ademas fue la ruina de su propia familia, siempre fue una chiquilla tonta!- dijo riendose como un desquisiado el señor Quevedo, si a Heero le quedaba alguna duda de que ese señor no estuviera loco, con eso ya se le habia quitado duda alguna.  
  
-Usted no tiene el mas minimo derecho de hablar- le dijo Ernest dandole la espalda para salir del lugar, aunque las puertas aun estaban cerradas y sus hombres luchaban en el cuarto de control para quitar el bloqueo de las puertas, los hombres de Quevedo si que les habian preparado una emboscada que ni ellos mismo habian podido prever.   
  
Una risa de cinismo de parte de aquel hombre lo hizo darse la media vuelta.  
  
-Esta bien... me han atrapado... pero este lugar volara en unos poco minutos.- y se rio con mas ganas, Heero ya no soporto tanta locura sin fundamento y le dio un golpe con el mango de la pistola.  
  
-Una bomba?, rapido abran las puertas y que evacuen todos los que esten en el edificio!!- le dijo Ernest por los auriculares a todos sus guardias y a los muchachos.  
  
Las grandes puertas de cristal no se podian abrir, le informaron a los chicos, asi que un desesperado Wufei lanzo varios disparos a las puertas rompiendolas en mil pedazos, los presentes gritaron por el susto, pero al menos ya tenian por donde salir, la multitud salio lentamente, los chicos podian escuchar por sus audifonos que la demas gente de Ernest que se encontraban fuera del lugar le decian que las ambulancias llegarian en pocos minutos asi como el grupo antibombas.  
  
-Cuando llegen esa cosa ya habra hecho explosion, sera mejor que lo intentemos nosotros, vamos encuentrenla!- les dijo a los chicos, se dispersaron en el edificio para tener una mayor area cubierta.  
  
Las señales no les indicaban nada, hasta que a Quatre se le ocurrio darle un mayor rango de alcance a su computadora y localizo la bomba.  
  
-Esta en el sotano, Heero! y tu eres el mas proximo a ella...- dijo casi no queriendo haber dicho las ultimas palabras.  
  
-Bien ire hasta alla e intentare desactivarla antes de que explote- contesto este.  
  
-No hay tiempo!!! estallara en tres minutos sera imposible Heero!!- intento persuadirlo Quatre.  
  
-No hay nada imposible, ademas es mejor que no intentar nada-  
  
-Esta loco Heero??- se escucho la voz de angustia de Duo -no lo lograras, mejor salgamos todos, aun hay tiempo!!-  
  
-Estare bien... oigan?- dijo Heero despues de unos segundos de silencio.  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Salgan ustedes-  
  
-Yo no me ire sin ti!!- escucharon que grito Duo.  
  
-Claro que te iras!!- la respiracion de Heero era entrecortada por la rapidez en que corria para intentar llegar a tiempo -y si no se quiere ir ese baka, se lo llevan ustedes, entendido??!!- grito tambien Heero.  
  
-Bien- le contestaron los chicos mientras corrian a la salida, Wufei y Trowa se encontraron con Duo que ya iba al sotano y se lo llevaron a rastras.  
  
-Sueltenme!! ese es un loco suicida!! lo van a dejar???- les gritaba pataleando Duo.  
  
-Duo calmate, si alguien puede lograrlo es Heero.  
  
-Pero.. pero...-  
  
-Tenle confianza Duo- le trato de sonreir Quatre para calmarlo, Duo suspiro... seria mejor esperar y confiar.  
  
Heero llego al sotano, tardo un poco en localizar la bomba, pero el tiempo apremiaba, solo un minutos y estallaria, con sumo cuidado logro desativarla a tan solo unos cuantos segundos de que esta explotara, pero se dio cuenta que el sonido del reloj de cuenta regresiva no cesaba, busco y vio otra bomba demasiado ben escondida, pero ya era muy tarde, solo faltaban cinco segundos para que hiciera explosion.  
  
El saldo para de la noche habia sido blanco, claro si no se tomaa en cuenta a los hombres de Quevedo y a la pequeña Alexis, este fue llevabada rapidamente por la ambulancia al hospital mas cercano, Ernest sabia que no debia abandonar a sus hombres hasta que la mision se diera por terminada, pero su deseo de estar con su prometida era mas grande.  
  
-No te preocupes ve- le dijo uno de sus subordinados -ya todo esta bien-  
  
Ernest asintio y se despidio de los muchachos, no es que Duo no estuviera preocupado por la salud de Alexis, pero le preocupaba mas la vida de Heero.  
  
Sintio un rafaga de viento pasarle por la espalda y un sonido ensordecio a todos, la bomba habia hecho explosion, con Heero aun dentro del edificio, Heero no habia logrado desactivar la bomba... Heero no lo habia logrado.  
  
Duo guardo la respiracion un momento, tratando de que su mente asimilara lo que acababa de pasar, no podia creer que Heero... Heero no podria... su Heero estaba... ¿muerto?.  
  
-HEEROOOOOOO!!- grito con toda la fuerza de su alma y su corazon, quiso correr hasta el lugar donde se alzaba la estela de humo y se veian las llamas deborar el edificio, pero las manos de Quatre se lo impidieron.  
  
El desagarrador grito de Duo se mezclo con el sonido de las patrullas y de los carros de los invitados alejarse entre las grandes y frias calles de esa parte de la ciudad, solo pocos quedaban ya con ellos.  
  
-Heerooo!! Heero!! Heero!!!- las lagrimas pronto rodaron por sus hermosas mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el frio, frio que ahora el no sentia... o que apenas llegaba a sentir, un frio que le recorrio el cuerpo y el corazon, el frio sentimiento de la muerte...  
  
-NOOOO!!! HEEROOOOO!!!-  
  
**********************  
  
Ya lo se!! me van a querer matar... gomen...   
  
Esperen el proximo capitulo que es el final.. si el triste final se acerca... habra tristeza... lagrimas...   
  
Dejen REVIEWS.  
  
Mata ne...  
  
********************** 


	39. Estando a tu lado

Capitulo 39  
  
Estando a tu lado...  
  
  
  
Sentia las llamas recorrer su cuerpo y quemarlo, sentia que el humo le asfixiaba los pulmones, pero el seguía caminando, tenia que salir de ahi antes de que todo se derrumbara por el mismo incendio causado por la bomba, solo un rostro con una angelical sonrisa hacian que su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer caminara con tanta decision, un angel de largos cabellos castaños y ojos violaceos.  
  
Unas palabras resonaban en su cabeza "si le pasara algo el joven Duo se entristeceria mucho...", las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Alexis y que el sabia que eran verdad, el humo impedia saber a donde se dirigia, pero el frio viento de la tranquila noche lo guiaban.  
  
"Yo no me ire sin ti!!" cuando mas se acercaba a la salida podia escuchar mas claramente la voz de su Duo en su cabeza, y despues unos constantes gritos llamandolo, suplicando que estuviera vivo, al fin... veia siluetas...  
  
Las lagrimas nublaban su vision, se sentia que se desmayaria en cualquier momento, pero su mente o mejor dicho su corazon aun no podia aceptar que Heero estuviera... estuviera... muerto.  
  
-Heero no puede... el salio de ahi...- dijo entre sollozos entrecortados y levantando la mirada hacia el lugar del desastre, cuando vio una silueta ya muy conocida para el caminar tambaleandose entre el humo que ya se dispersaba.  
  
Cuando la figura salio completamente del humo Duo vio a Heero cubierto de sangre y polvo pero aun vivo, caminando con difucultad, Duo sintio que le habian devuelto el alma cuando vio de nuevo a su koi y esta vez si corrio para recibirlo, Heero sonrio en cuanto vio a su chico de la larga trenza, cuando se sintio en sus suaves y calidos brazos se dejo caer en ellos.  
  
Duo sucumbio ante el repentino peso y cayo al suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Heero.  
  
-Tonto!! estas loco... como pudiste arriesgarte asi... podrias haber muerto!!- lo regañaba Duo entre sollozos, Heero intento ponerse de rodillas y estuvo frente a frente de Duo, con sus manos quito las lagrimas de los hermosos ojos violetas de su koi y le beso despues.  
  
-No podia morir... aun me queda toda una vida por delante.. contigo... mi Duo...- y sus ojos se cerraron cayendo inconsciente, hasta el cuerpo del soldado perfecto que podia resistir las condiciones mas extremas para un humano comun tenia un limite, y el limite de aquella vez habia sido resistir una explosion de gran magnitud.  
  
Duo lo atrapo de nuevo y lo abrazo con fuerza... estaba vivo.. gracias mi Dios... de nuevo unas lagrimas rodaron cayendo sobre la cara de Heero, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de alegria y de alivio.  
  
Los paramedicos de una ambulancia que aun estaba ahi corrio hacia Duo y el muy malherido Heero, pasando a este a una camilla y subiendolo a la ambulancia para el traslado al hospital, las heridas para un humano comun habrian sido mortales, pero para Heero, bueno su resistencia natural le habia como siempre salvado la vida.  
  
Los bomberos y demas equipos de emergencia llegaron para apagar el fuego que ahora se alzaba donde antes estaba aquel edificio tan hermoso. Las ultimas ambulancias, una de ellas con Heero y Duo adentro, abandonaban el lugar.  
  
Los medicos conducian aprisa la camilla donde iba Alexis rapidamente a la sala de urgencia, todos los segundos eran importantes para salvarle la vida a la niña, Ernest se quedo fuera de las puertas cerradas de la sala esperando... solo quedaba, como siempre, esperar.  
  
Mientras llegaban al hospital Duo veia a Heero, sus ojos cerrados y con la mascarilla de oxigeno puesta, tonto... porque a veces Heero era tan obstinado y tonto? porque siempre tenia esos ataques de suicida?... si le pasara algo a Heero.. el simplemente morira junto a el...  
  
LLevaron a Heero a su habitacion de hospital, el afortunadamente estaba fuera de peligro, solo necesitaba descansar para que su cuerpo volviera a estar estable, aunque eso si, su cuerpo estaba casi cubierto de vendas. Duo se quedo ahi en la habitacion, se recargo en la cama, Heero se veia tan pacifico cuando dormia. Acaricio su frente.  
  
Quatre llego casi despues.  
  
-Duo, vamos a la casa, necesitas descansar.-  
  
-No Quatre, me quedare con el, pero gracias-  
  
-Seguro Duo?- pregunto no muy convencido Quatre.  
  
Duo solo dio como afirmacion un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Te traere unas mantas...- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitacion.  
  
Duo no podia irse hasta que Heero estuviera estable, no lo abandonaria cuando minutos antes pensaba que lo habia perdido para siempre.  
  
-Me dices baka a mi... pero tu eres el loco...- intento regañarlo, aunque solo recibio la contestacion del silencio, sonrio vagamente. Quatre le dio las mantas y despues de decirle que vendrian por la mañana se despidio.  
  
Duo se arrodillo en la cama y vio dormir a Heero, tomo su mano, y despues de un rato, casi sin darse cuenta el tambien estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
-Como esta doctor?- pregunto Ernest al doctor cuando la hubieron llevado a su habitacion acabada la operacion.  
  
-No se si su cuerpo resista... perdio mucha sangre...- le contestaba el doctor, no le gustaba dar tan malas noticias. -No creo que haya probabilidades de que sobreviva... si pasa esta noche.. todo saldra bien muchacho.. solo queda aferrarse de la fe- le dijo dandole una palmada y saliendo de la habitacion dejandolo solo y consternado.  
  
Dio media vuelta y la vio, dormida en la cama, se veia tan fragil, mas fragil que cuando la conocio... el juro protegerla siempre... pero no pudo...  
  
-Ay Alexis... ¿por que hiciste eso?- pregunto sin esperar un respuesta.. pero la recibio. -Porque.. si no, el joven Duo seria el... que estuviera aqui...- contesto, sus ojos dorados estaban semiabiertos y miraban a Ernest, este se acerco, aliviado de que ella hubiera recuperado la consciencia.  
  
-Alexis... mi Alexis- le dijo casi en un susurro y tomando su mano, se arrodillo y beso la delicada mano de su prometida.  
  
-No seria justo... que Duo muriera.. el tiene una...vida por delante...-  
  
Ernest solo la miraba con ternura.  
  
-Ademas... yo iba a morir tarde o temprano... ¿recuerdas?- dijo fingiendo y esforzando una sonrisa.  
  
-Shhh..- tardo de tranquilizarla Ernest y acaricio su suave cabello ahora castaño. -Tu viviras mucho tiempo...-  
  
-Perdoname Ernest...- dijo de repente.  
  
-Por que?- contesto este, lagrimas se podian divisar en sus ojos azules.  
  
-Por que...- las lagrimas recorrian las suaves mejillas de la pequeña -te dejare solo...-  
  
-Alexis...-   
  
-Te amo...- la niña cerro sus ojos dorados para siempre... y su corazon dejo de latir.  
  
-Alexis... abre tus ojos... Alexis... mi Alexis!- dijo deseperado tomandola la delicada y fragil figura de su prometida entre sus brazos -por favor... Alexis...- le suplicaba entre sollozos entrecortados.  
  
Duo desperto de repente, como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño, su mente recordo que Alexis tambien habia sido herida.. y todo por su culpa, corrio a la administracion del hospital y le avisaron que ya estaba en su cama de hospital.  
  
Camino hasta ahi, y vio a Ernest recargado en la pared, su cabeza gacha y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, a Duo el corazon le dio un vuelco, sabia, presentia que nada bueno se avecinaba, camino lentamente y toco uno de los hombros de Ernest suavemente para evitar perturbarlo.  
  
-Ernest?...- le dijo, este alzo la mirada, Duo vio la azul mirada llena de tristeza.  
  
-Ella... no soporto... acaba de... fallecer...- la voz se le ahogaba en cada palabra...  
  
-Ernest...-repitio Duo.  
  
Ernest no podia hablar porque cada que vez que lo intentaba la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta.  
  
-Todo fue por mi culpa- dijo Duo bajando la mirada -debi de ser yo el que muriera.- añadio el joven Dios de la muerte.  
  
-No fue tu culpa...- dijo de repente Ernest -la culpa fue de su maldito padre.. tu no disparaste-  
  
-Pero ella recibio el disparo mi-  
  
-No te culpes Duo... yo no te culpo, ella no te culpo... no lo hagas tu, entendido?- lo miro severamente Ernest.  
  
Duo lo miro, por largo rato la mirada azul y la violeta se encontraron. -Ernest... tu sabes que fue mi culpa-  
  
-Dios Duo!.. no lo fue, y no te culpes.. Alexis no lo hubiera querido.. ella te salvo de esa bala porque te queria... asi que no te culpes!- le dijo casi en un grito desesperado.  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Nada de peros... entendido?- dijo forzando una sonrisa... el dolor le quemaba el pecho, pero aquel muchacho no tenia la culpa.. si alguien debia de pagar era Quevedo, y claro que Ernest se encargaria de que asi fuera.  
  
-Entendido...- dijo triste Duo.  
  
-Disculpame Duo, tengo que ir hacer unos arreglos- y Ernest se fue caminando por el blanco y frio pasillo de hospital.  
  
Duo entro a la habitacion... Alexis aun seguia en la cama, parecia solo que dormia... maldicion! las cosas no debieron de haber pasado asi..   
  
Duo se llevo su mano a su cuello y se quito la cruz de su pecho, agarro la mano de Alexis y la volteo y deposito en su palma la cruz, despues cerro los dedos de Alexis entorno a esta, le hizo le seña de la santa cruz, lagrimas silenciosas salian de sus ojos.  
  
-Alexis... adios... no.. hasta luego...-  
  
Y salio de la habitacion... ¿por que?... ¿por que en esas ocasiones era que se sentia tan impotente, tan pequeño.. tan inutil...? suspiro.. el solo era el Dios de la Muerte.. el la llevaba consigo pero nunca, nunca la podria detener... entre sus pensamientos se topo con una mujer demasiado parecida a Alexis, esta le sonrio y paso de largo.  
  
-Mi imaginacion.. supongo..- dijo en un suspiro, entro a la habitacion de Heero, ya casi amanecia, abrio las cortinas y la leve luz del sol entro por la ventana, se sento en el pequeño asiento individual y vio hacia la ventana... las cosas no debieron pasar asi... nunca.  
  
El brillo del sol llego hasta Heero, quien abrio los ojos, fue muy agradable que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera a su Duo, ahi sentado, con el pelo suelo y peinandolo con sus manos, mirando hacia la ventana con aire pensativo... pero ¿eran lagrimas lo que se veian en sus ojos?.  
  
-Duo..- dijo en un tono no muy alto.  
  
Duo se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Heero tan de repente, volteo y lo vio despierto, sonrio.  
  
-Hola...- dijo sonriendo y levantandose del sillon, camino hasta la cama y se quedo ahi parado a su lado -Al fin despertaste, me preocupaste, malo- le decia con ternura.  
  
Heero sonrio.  
  
-¿Por que estas triste?- le pregunto de repente.  
  
Duo dejo de sonreir -Alexis... murio.. hoy por la madrugada...- le dijo.  
  
-Duo...- Heero tomo su mano... sabia que el cariño por Alexis de Duo era grande.. pese a todo... el tambien le habia tomado cariño en ese largo tiempo que pasaron juntos.  
  
-Ella no debia morir... no aun..- le dijo.  
  
-Ya te dije que no te culpes muchacho...- le dijo la energica voz de Ernest que estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitacion. Duo se giro y lo vio, detras de el venia la misma mujer con la que habia chocado, una mujer alta, de pelo muy negro y corto, y unos ojos entre dorados y verdes, se parecia demasiado a la mujer que una vez habia visto en el despacho de la casa de Alexis.  
  
-Asi que el es el joven Duo?, Ernest- pregunto la joven.  
  
-Si Kristel...- le contesto a la mujer - ella es la hermana mayor de Alexis- les aclaro a los muchachos.  
  
-Gracias- dijo esta haciendo una reverencia, a lo que Duo se sorprendio, por aquella reaccion de la mujer.  
  
-Ustedes fueron los que sacaron a mi pequeña hermana de las garras de mi padre... aunque fue este mismo quien la destruyo al fin de cuentas... pero vivio realmente feliz una epoca.-  
  
-Como sabes que...?-  
  
-Estuve en contacto con ella siempre... despues de todo es mi cuñada- le contesto Ernest -y Alexis fue realmente feliz con ustedes cinco, ella misma me lo dijo la noche de Navidad.-  
  
-Disculpenme, tengo que ir a arreglar todo para el funeral - dijo esta saliendo, Ernest tambien se despidio y salio.  
  
Heero salio esa misma tarde del hospital, todo vendado y aunque queria salir caminando por su propio pie (habia rehusado la silla de ruedas del hospital) una sola mirada de enojo de Duo hizo que al final de cuentas aceptara la silla.   
  
El funeral de Alexis fue pequeño, pero hermoso, solo estuvieron los cincos chicos, Ernest, Kristel y su esposo.   
  
Ernest se despidio de ellos con una sonrisa, una sonrisa un poco triste a decir verdad, y les dijo que se mantendria en contacto con ellos.   
  
Los dias que siguieron nevo demasiado; Zech les habia dado unas semanas libres, antes de continuar las giras, ahora por las colonias, parecia que nada opacaba el exito de los chicos, aunque se oculto muy bien los verdaderos hecho que pasaron en la fiesta, ademas de que todos los funcionarios evitaron decir que ellos eran los expilotos gundams.  
  
Duo le cambiaba los vendajes a Heero en la habitacion de la finca de Quatre, aun seguian en L.A., los demás muchachos habian salido a la ciudad a distraerse por un rato.  
  
-Me gustaria que ya dejaras esa mirada- le dijo en su clasica voz fria Heero.  
  
Duo parecia ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba pues cambiaba los vendajes casi mecanicamente.   
  
-Duo!- le grito para hacerlo reaccionar, Duo ya le estaba vendando la cabeza.. pero ahi no habia necesidad de que tuviera vendajes.  
  
-Eh?... ay perdon!! ^^U- dijo al ver que casi habia dejado a Heero como momia.  
  
-Dejalo yo lo hare- suspiro desesperado. -Duo... cuando recuperaras tu sonrisa?- le pregunto con voz algo melaconlica.  
  
-A que te refieres..?- dijo sonriendo -mira, sonrio igual que siempre.-  
  
-No es verdad... es una sonrisa triste...- le contesto.  
  
-Heero...- le dijo sentadose junto a el en la cama y acorrucandose a el.  
  
-Duo.. ya te hemos dicho todos que tu no tuviste la culpa...-  
  
-Lo se... pero ella era una niña... no merecia morir asi...-  
  
-Ella..- Heero se cayo, le iba a decir que ella sabia lo que hacia, pero eso seria muy rudo, asi que solo suspiro, empezo a desatar la trenza de Duo, pronto su cabello quedo desparramado -el pasado no se puede cambiar... solo queda mirar al futuro- dijo -ella te dio la oportunidad de tener ese futuro- Duo solo lo escuchaba en silencio, sintiendo la reconfortante calidez de Heero.  
  
-Heero...- su nombre esa vez sono mas como una suplica, Heero lo abrazo con fuerza y lo dejo llorar.  
  
-No me gusta la muerte... Heero. Prometeme que tu ya no te arriesgaras mas.. prometeme que dejaras de trabajar para los prevents como agente secreto... porfavor-  
  
Heero tardo un rato en dar su respuesta, miro con ternura y amor a su koi y despues le dijo -Si, te lo prometo-  
  
Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, por primera vez Duo sentia que las palabras estaban demas, con solamente las caricias se decian mil cosas.  
  
-Que haran con esos gundams..?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-Creo que los destruiran.... ninguno de nosotros quiso combatir asi que resultan inutiles..- la verdad era que solo Wufei quiso quedarse con su gundam.. pero unos buenos coscorrones por parte de Sally lo hicieron recapacitar...  
  
-Quiere seguir con esto del grupo?- le pregunto a su vez Heero.  
  
-Si... me gusta cantar...-  
  
-Recuperaras tu sonrisa?-  
  
-Mientras este a tu lado siempre tendre un motivo para sonreir...- le dijo volteando hacia arriba para mirar a los ojos a Heero, y esta vez con una sonrisa, una de sus mas bellas sonrisas.  
  
Heero se agacho un poco y beso tiernamente a Duo en sus dulces labios. -Siempre estaremos juntos... siempre...- le susurro.  
  
The End...   
  
**************  
  
Fin.. les dije que iba a ver lagrimas.. pero las mias!!! buuuuuuaaaaaa mi fic se acabo.... buuuuua buuuuaaaa buaaaaaa.  
  
No es justo... snif T____T.  
  
-Al fin libres- le dice Heero.  
  
-No es cierto Heero ^^ el otro fic....- le recuerda Duo.  
  
-Oh Dios no me lo recuerdes ¬¬# yo de papá-  
  
-Es verdad.. juar jauar juar juar ^^- de repente sonrie Kary.  
  
-Pero.. no me gusto que hubiera una muerte...- dice triste Duo.  
  
-A mi si ^-^ la muerte me fascina... ademas era ella o Heero...-  
  
-Y me dicen sadico a mi? ¬¬#####-  
  
-Yo no soy la que se quiso suicidar saltando desde un edificio siendo que Duo te dio un paracaidas ¬¬-  
  
-La verdad... esa vez huia de Relena... imaginate... estaba atado en una cama... y ella es mas pervertida que tu ¬¬-  
  
-No le recuerdes Heero, que hoy nos toca ir a su casa!!!- le dice Duo.  
  
-ooooh siiii!!!! eso me alegro el día!!! *o* jejejeje hoy nos toca diversion... y en lugar de sabanas esta vez seran esposas jojojojojojojo-  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-hai?-  
  
-CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- y sale Heero corriendo llevandose de la mano a Duo.  
  
-VENGAN PARA ACA!!! HOY NO SE ME ESCAPARAN!!!- les dice persiguiendolos con un lazo.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este loco fic desde sus inicios, sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible tanta locura.  
  
En especial gracias a Nefi-chan, Navleu, Kenssy, Kiri-chan, Mi Koushiro Yamato, y muchas muchas mas personas que me mandaron correos o dejaron reviews, incluso algunas hicieron las dos cosas.  
  
Nos veremos pronto.   
  
Arigato.  
  
************************** 


	40. Flores de cerezo

Epilogo  
  
Flores del cerezo  
  
Los meses desde que habian comenzado con la banda y con sus aventuras habian transcurrido sumamente rapido, por ahora se podia considerar que todo era normal en la vida de los G.Boys, si consideramos que en cada lugar al que iban eran asediados por multitudes de fans y tenian suerte de salir vivos y con ropa (en especial el que casi siempre salia con traje de adán era el pobre de Q-chan).  
  
El unico lugar en el que se podian refugiar y estar seguros era la finca de Quatre en Los Ángeles, era un lugar muy hermoso tanto en invierno cuando la adornaban los arboles cubiertos por el manto blanco de la nieve, como en primavera, cuando era cubierta por un manto rosaceo, y el pasto crecia verde (n/H: no? a poco puede crecer de otro color ¬¬?). (n/A: jaja ¬¬ callate Hee-chan)  
  
Las giras por las colinas no habian sido faciles, de hecho habian sido agotadoras, el exito de los G.Boys no parecia querer disminuir, y para el proximo invierno sacarian su segundo cd. Por lo tanto antes de empezar a grabar necesitaban unas mas que merecidas vacaciones, y ahi estaban, los cinco de nuevo en la finca de Quatre.  
  
-Toi cansando... u.u- se quejo Duo cuando puso sus maletas en el suelo en cuanto entraron a la casa.  
  
-Igual que todos- le contesto Wufei.  
  
Heero habia vuelto a su forma habitual de ser... excepto cuando estaba solo con Duo, ahi parecia ser otro Heero, un Heero dulce, igual de callado pero dulce, esto al principio le dio miedo a Duo; fue cuando ya estuvieron sin nada mas en la cabeza que se dieron seriamente cuenta de que ellos tenian una relacion (n/A: ¬¬ apenas se dieron cuenta??).  
  
Tambien se dieron cuenta de todo lo que habia cambiado en ellos, y si a Duo le habia dado miedo que Heero fuera dulce, a Heero le dio miedo que Duo de fechas a aca se comportara de una manera mas "adulta", bueno, es cierto que en la vida todo cambia, y todo debe tener una evolucion, y era esto lo que les habia pasado a ellos, los hechos que habian experimentado, los sentimientos que habian aceptado que vivian en ellos.  
  
-Bueno lo veo en la cena, yo voy a descansar ^-^- le dijo Duo despidiendose de ellos con la mano y subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-Oh si ¬¬ la cena se preparara solita cuando tu bajes- le dijo Trowa.  
  
-Que no la va a preparar Quatre como siempre lo hace?-  
  
-No puedo, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos de los negocios de mi padre ^^U-  
  
-ooh- dijo Duo con desilucion, pero pronto su rostro se ilumino ante una idea que salio de su hermosa cabecita -yo preparare la cena!!!- dijo volviendo al descanso de un salto.  
  
-o.oU....- ----Wufei.  
  
-._.U- ----Trowa.  
  
-u.uU- ----Heero.  
  
-^^ me parece buena idea!- dijo Quatre tambien emocionado.  
  
-NO!!-dijeron Heero, Trowa y Wufei en coro.  
  
- ¬¬ hey! he mejorado en la cocina-  
  
-Hoy llenaremos la sala de urgencias por intoxicacion u.u- dijo Wufei algo resignado y subiendo a su recamara, el tambien necesitaba descansar... aunque hubiera preferido cenar algo preparado por Quatre, o mejor aun por Sally (n/a: ^^)  
  
- ¬¬ malos!, pero veran que cocinare algo delicioso!! ^-^!!- dijo arremangandose la camisa y caminando hacia la cocina dispuesto a comenzar a preparar la "suculenta" cena.  
  
Quatre y Trowa salieron casi en cuanto dejaron su equipaje en su correspondiente habitacion, y Duo corrio a Heero de la cocina, ya que queria que todo lo que preparara fuese sorpresa.  
  
-Pero...- alegaba Heero mientras era sacado a la fuerza por Duo.  
  
-No te preocupes, me fijare que esten frescos los ingredientes.-  
  
-No es eso... no vayas a quemar la cocina- dijo recordando que casi quemo un departamento que alquilaron mientras dieron un concierto en una colonia.  
  
-Eso fue un errorcito de mi parte ^^U, no volvera a suceder- dijo cuando ya dejo a Heero fuera de la cocina.  
  
-Bueno te vere dentro de un rato, bye- y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y cerro la puerta de la cocina.  
  
- "¬¬ ire a buscar el extingidor y el botiquin de primeros auxilios"- penso Heero.  
  
Mientras tanto un chibi-Duo buscaba por toda la cocina lo que usaria en su granidosa cena para cinco, habia pensado en un principio preparar hamburguesas, pero... bueno... al parecer ya tenia hartos a los demas proque en las giras es lo que acostumbraban normalmente comer.  
  
-Tomates.. lechuga... camarones?.... camarones!! jijijiji- una sonrisa de picardia se apodero de su cara, camarones a la diabla.... que? el si sabia recetas.. lo que no sabia era como hacerlas bien, esperaba que esta vez no sucediera nada malo..  
  
Se fue a lavar los ingredientes de la ensalada, y al mirar por la ventana a alguien muy familiar para el junto a unos de los arboles de cerezo que adornaban el jardin.  
  
Mas en un rapido parpadeo la figura desaparecio, eso de ver sombras por doquier ya era algo familiar para Duo, pero esta vez reconocio a la sombra... podria jurar que era de Alexis.  
  
Alexis, esa niña... ella... aun tenia una vida ne?, y la habia dado por el, aunque ahora era feliz, pero siempre estaria la sombra de todas las muertes que el vio y le calaron en el fondo de su corazon, y entre esas muertes estaba la de Alexis.  
  
-Gomen Alexis- y se dio la vuelta para dejar los vegetales limpios (y frescos) sobre la mesa.  
  
-Perdon porque eh?- pregunto Alexis que estaba sentada con su barbilla sobre las manos viendo a Duo.  
  
- O.O...- Duo por el susto tiro lo que traia en las manos.  
  
-^^ hola-  
  
-o.o....-  
  
-Duo?-  
  
-....-  
  
-Duo?- dijo esta pasando la mano sobre la cara de Duo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero eso no funciono. .-Ay! sabia que te asustaria.. por eso no te habia hablado- dijo haciendo un puchero.  
  
-Genial ^-^... ya me volvi loco ¬¬-  
  
-Duo!-  
  
-Pero eso no deberia de pasar hasta que estuviese viejito viejito-  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Y fuera perdiendo la memoria...-  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Y tuviera que vivir en un asilo... asilo? no, mejor no...-  
  
-DUO!!!- grito Alexis... o bueno el espiritu de Alexis ya enfafada de que Duo no le prestase atencion.  
  
-Que??- contesto algo distraido Duo y volvio ver a Alexis, y entonces ya mas calmado comprendio lo que sucedia, o al menos intentaba comprender.  
  
-Vaya, al fin ^^-  
  
-Eto... si ^^U... oye... y que hago viendo un fantasma?-  
  
-No soy fantasma, soy un espiritu... y se supone que solo vine a hablar contigo-  
  
-Ahhh.. bien ^^ entonces no me asusto?-  
  
-No-  
  
-No deberia asustarme por ver a una persona que lleva vario tiempo que se fue de este mundo?-  
  
-Noooo- no sabia porque pero Alexis sabia que esta conversacion no los llevaria a ninguna parte. -Duo quiero decirte algo importante-  
  
-Eh?.... que?-  
  
La muchacha se acerco, era increible de creer, pero su cuerpo parecia ser solido, la mirada en ella era de que le iba a decir algo muy serio, pero cuando se acerco a el, Duo por instinto retrocedio un paso.  
  
-No huyas!- le dijo dandole un sape (XD)  
  
-Auch... para ser espiritu eso se sintio muy real ;_;- se quejo Duo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza para sobar la parte adolorida.  
  
Alexis suspiro -Mira, ya deja de sentirte culpable de mi muerte, esta bien??-  
  
Duo miro sorprendido a Alexis... bueno si sentia culpable, y ese sentimiento no habia abandonado su corazon, se resistia a irse.  
  
-Lo se... Ernest y tu hermana me dijeron lo mismo, pero yo siento que si soy el culpable.-  
  
-Duo...- dijo sonriendole y acariciando su mejilla como si fuera una madre dandole consuelo a su hijo -Yo tome esa decision... yo quise salvarte a ti!-  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Pero nada, te quiero mucho, tu fuiste mas familia para mi en tan poco tiempo, que toda mi familia entera en toda mi vida! Te quiero como a un hermano!-  
  
-Pero por mi culpa tu ya no pudiste estar con Ernest!-  
  
-Enerst supo cuanto lo ame, y que me quedaba poco tiempo, por eso el tambien me demostro cuanto era lo que me queria...-  
  
Duo bajo su cabeza -Arigato...- y unas lagrimas cayeron sobre el piso. -Gracias por salvarme la vida...-  
  
-Al fin entendiste Duo...-  
  
-No del todo...- confeso el chico de ojos violetas -Pero al menos entendi que lo hiciste porque me querias...-  
  
-Y quiero que seas feliz ententido?-  
  
-Pero y Ernest...?-  
  
Alexis sonrio -El ya tiene de nuevo otra vida... aunque al principio se refugio mucho en el trabajo... tambien a el tuve que darle un jalon de orejas...- dijo pensativa la muchacha -Pero ahora ya esta bien ^^-  
  
-Ahora te dedicas a guiar el camino de los demas?- pregunto Duo algo divertido mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.  
  
-Algo... eto Duo...-  
  
-Si? ^^-  
  
-Esa es la azucar y no la pimienta...- dijo al ver que el chico de la trenza cogia equivocadamente los ingredientes.  
  
- ^^ jajaja ya sabia...-  
  
- ^^ jejejeje, bueno... yo me tengo que ir... ya hice las dos cosas que me faltaban, asi que ya me puedo marchar en paz.  
  
-Adios Alexis-chan...- dijo mientras ponia los camarones en el fuego.  
  
-Ah por cierto-  
  
-hai?-  
  
-Se te estan quemando los camarones .__.U-  
  
- o.O aaay noooo!!- cuando Duo hubo dominado el fuego y salvado a los camarones de volverser chicarrones, volvio a ver a Alexis para preguntarle otro par de cosillas.... pero ya no estaba.  
  
Duo sonrio, no sabia si todo eso era producto de su imaginacion y de su corazon que queria ser sanado, pero realmente se sentia bien, esas reconfortantes las palabras dichas por Alexis "te quiero como un hermano!" lo habian hecho sentirse bien.  
  
Mientras tanto un Heero en posicion de espia caminaba sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina y comprobar que no salia humo de ella, "menos mal" penso, al menos una cosa iba bien. Pero cuando ya se alejaba oyo un grito, que parecia ser de dolor.  
  
-Ay ay ay mi dedito... ;___;- un Duo chibi se veia su dedo indice y como de el salia un poco de sangre.  
  
-Estas bien?- dijo un esquizofrenico Heero que llego mas rapido que flash a la cocina a auxiliar a su koi. ( bueno... estaba detras de la puerta... como no iba a llegar rapido? ¬¬)  
  
-Mi dedito...- dijo mostrandole la herida. se habia cortado al quererle dar una forma a las rodajas de zanahoria.  
  
- -.-U.. pense que era algo mas grave-  
  
- ¬¬ hey! si tu hermoso koi se corta... es algo grave!!-  
  
-Hnn- dijo tomando la mano de Duo que estaba frente a su cara con delicadeza y besando el dedo donde Duo se habia hecho la herida, Duo casi podia jurar que veia esto en camare lenta y un rubor decoro sus mejillas. -Mejor?-  
  
-Ha.. hai ^///^-  
  
Cuando Heero solto la mano de Duo, disimuladamente miro alrededor buscando signos de que Duo hubiera hecho algun desastre, pero no encontro nada de nada, asi que dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejando a un colorado y en shock Duo en la cocina.  
  
Al cabo de dos horas (y otras tres cortadas en los dedos de Duo) estuvo la cena puesta en la mesa para que todos comieran, Wufei solo movia con el tenedor su comida, deseando no tener que comerla... Trowa rezaba porque esta vez no los intoxicara Duo, y Quatre se preparaba para comer el primer bocado, Heero tambien veia su plato, pero sin tocar nada... sabia que tendria que comerselo de todas formas para no desilusionar a Duo, y es que lo que mas odiaba el "soldado perfecto" era ver a Duo triste.  
  
- ¬¬ ustedes tres... coman!- les dijo viendo que no probaban bocado alguno, al decir estas palabras todos vieron a Quatre que ya comia, si Quatre se ponia morado ellos no comian (n/a: ^^UUU pobre Quatre... ya lo agarraron de conejillo de indias), pero en lugar de morado Quatre se puso rojo.  
  
-Lo sabia!- dijo Trowa -eres mal cocinero-  
  
- ¬¬ no lo soy!!  
  
Mientras tanto Quatre buscaba con toda el alma un vaso de agua, -esto esta picante!- dijo bebiendo toda el agua que podia para apagar el fuego que se habia producido en su boca por el picante.  
  
- ^^ claro.. por algo son a la diabla- contesto Duo contento.  
  
-Tu y tus comidas raras..- dijo Wufei probando la comida, no estaba tan picoso, y tampoco estaba tan mal, de hecho sabia bien.   
  
-coman, coman.- los animo Duo, y los demas, por increible que parezca le obedecieron.  
  
Con el estomago satisfecho, y todavia algo enchilados se fueron a dormir, en verdad que estaban agotados. Heero noto algo importante en su koi (aparte de los cuatro curitas que traia en las manos -.-U), esa noche se habia quedado inmediatamente dormido. Duo se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Heero, este acaricio su cabello, que estaba por debajo de los hombros, poco a poco recuperaria su largo natural sin extensiones, y casi se habia peleado con golpes con Zech para que lo dejara quitarse esas malditas cosas, y Zech al darse cuenta de que ya el cabello de Duo habia crecido lo suficiente accedio.  
  
Aunque el que Duo durmiera bien significaba para Heero una noche de patadas y puñetazos que esquivar... y es que Duo se creia boxeador o algo por el estilo cuando dormia porque no paraba de hacer eso. Por la madrugada cuando ya casi amanecia Heero fue despertado con un gran - no!- y un puñetazo que Heero esquivo muy a tiempo antes de terminar con un ojo morado, y para esquivar bien el golpe se tuvo que mover... y caer de la cama, el sonido del golpe desperto a Duo.  
  
- nani?- pregunto algo somnoliento, mirando para todas partes buscando a Heero, hasta que se asomo por el borde de la cama. -Hee-chan.. que haces ahi abajo?-  
  
- ¬¬#### nada...- dijo este volviendose a acomodar entre las mantas.  
  
La calida mañana de primavera amanecia con todo su esplendor ese dia en la finca Winner, los pajaros trinaban, y el movimiento en la casa estaba despertando, indicando con esto que los huespedes en ella tambien lo habian hecho.  
  
Pero el que habia sido mas madrugador aquel día habia sido Duo, siendo que despues de que encontro a Heero tirado en el suelo ya no sintio sueño, por lo tanto bajo, eso fue una suerte para Heero que pudo tener un par de horas de sueño tranquilo.  
  
Cuando Wufei, Trowa y Quatre bajaron para desayunar encontraron a Duo tomando café (quien dijo que a el le gustaba el té?) y leyendo el peridico en el desayunador de la cocina.  
  
-Buenos días- saludo Duo al darse cuenta de la presencia de los demas junto a el.  
  
-Vaya Duo, no sabia que leias el periodico- dijo Quatre sirviendose agua hirviendo para preparse su té ( ^^ a el si le gusta el té) (n/H: ¬¬ a poco?) (n/A: con que te vuelvas a meter y vas a ver ¬¬###)  
  
-Sí, ese Snoopy me hace reir mucho ^-^- contesto enseñandole a Quatre las tiras comicas.  
  
- -.-UUU-   
  
-Ya decia yo que a ti no te interesaba en leer el peridico- dijo Trowa apartando una seccion del periodico para leerla.  
  
-Si lo leo ¬¬- se defendio Duo.  
  
-Aja..-  
  
-Oigan les preparo el desayuno? puedo preparar unos huevos rancheros ^-^- (n/a: jijiji siiii mi Duo sabe muchas recetas mexicanas jijijiji)  
  
-Noooo gracias!- dijeron todos en unisono.  
  
- ¬¬...., bueno, yo me voy a bañar, con permiso-  
  
-Hoy va a llover- dijo Trowa cuando Duo ya habia salido de la cocina.  
  
-Por que?- pregunto curioso Quatre.  
  
-Porque Duo se levanto temprano-  
  
-Entonces no va a llover... va a nevar- dijo Wufei.  
  
En la habitacion ya no habia señales de que Heero estuviera ahi, pero los ruidops de agua caer que procedian del baño le indicaron a Duo donde estaba su koi, decidio que mientras Heero terminaba de bañarse el limpiaria la recamara (n/H: muy bien... que hiciste con mi verdadero Duo ¬¬? ese es un impostor!!!) (n/A: oh callate!!! .!)  
  
-Lo de ayer habra sido mi imaginacion?- se pregunto Duo en voz alta, todavia no su mente no podia creer que el hubiera hablado con Alexis. -Será que ya me volvi loco?- dijo mientras terminaba de alzar la cama.  
  
-Loco siempre has estado- le contesto Heero, ya habia salido de la ducha, y las gotas de agua que aun quedaban en su torso brillaban como perlas con el sol, y de su cabello tambien caian varias gotas.  
  
Duo le arrojo una almohada - ¬¬ se supone que deberias de decir "no Duo, no estas loco"- la verdad era que Duo no esperaba que alguien le contestara aquella pregunta.  
  
-Baka... lo dije de broma- dijo devolviendole el cojin y sacando su ropa de la comoda.  
  
- mas te vale- dijo encaminandose al baño, pero de detuvo en la puerta -oye Heero...- le iba a preguntar que si el creia posible que sucediera algo como lo que le habia pasado a el ayer.  
  
-Si?-  
  
Pero se arrepintio, ya sabia la respuesta que le daria Heero aun antes de formularle la pregunta -Nada... solo que... te amo ^^- (*o* kawaiiiii!!!!!)  
  
-Bañate rapido, te espero abajo- fue lo unico que contesto Heero y salio de la habitacion.  
  
- ¬¬ se suponia que tambien dijeras que me amas...- refunfuño Duo, despues se metio a dar un duchazo rapido, cuando salio se encontro de nuevo a Alexis, sentada en la cama.  
  
-Aaay!!- no se esperaba encontrarla ahi, y del susto que se llevo la toalla que lo cubria cayo al suelo (*O* kary en estado de embobamiento)  
  
-Duo cubrete!- dijo Alexis tapandose los ojos. (n/A: no no que se quede asi!!)  
  
- es tu culpa... no deberias aparecerte asi como asi!- le dijo Duo enojandose volviendose a poner la toalla alrededor de su cintura. (n/a: buuuuuu v.v)  
  
-Si claro... yo tengo la culpa ¬¬-  
  
-Es la verdad, ademas no crei que te volviera a ver-  
  
-Es que se me olvido algo..-  
  
-Duo? con quien hablas?- dijo Heero de repente.  
  
-Con..- dijo Duo señalando a la cama, pero Alexis ya no se encontraba en ella -migo... jejeje- dijo señalandose rapidamente y poniendo una sonrisa de inocencia.  
  
-Hnn...- dijo en señal de respuesta Heero. -Pregunta Quatre que si quieres ir con ellos a la disquera a visitar a Zech...- dijo dando la pregunta que lo habian mandado a hacer (n/A: hasta que veo a un Heero mensito... digo mansito ^^U) (n/H: grrrr ¬¬)  
  
-Eto... si deja me cambio y bajo-  
  
-Hnn- y se fue Heero.  
  
Quince minutos despues ya iban en camino a la disquera, eran vacaciones para ellos, pero aunque fuera algo raro extrañaban al señor "dictador" y bueno en verdad fue idea de Quatre ir a visitarlo, y pues a donde iba Quatre iba Trowa, y como Duo tambien quiso ir, pues tuvo que ir Heero, y a Wufei se lo llevaron, como siempre, a la fuerza, que bonita familia ne? ^^U.   
  
Zech se llevo una sorpresa (que no se si fue grata o todo lo contrario, pero de que se sorprendio se sorprendio ^^) al ver a los muchachos ahi.  
  
-Hola dictadorcito ^^!- lo saludo Duo dejandose caer en el sillon, no sin antes de agarrar unos cuantos dulces que habian en el escritorio.  
  
-Que gusto verlos por aca muchachos- los saludo un sonriente Zech -pero que o estaban en sus vacaciones?-  
  
-Quatre te quiso venir a ver- Quatre le dio un codazo a Trowa -es decir... todos te queriamos venir a ver ^^U-  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse al despacho a toda prisa, unos pasos ya muy conocidos para Heero quien inmediatamente tomo lugar junto a Duo, segundos despues una asustada Rellena.. digo Relena entro al despacho y se escondio detras de Zech -dile que no me has visto..- susurro la muchacha que segun ella es rubia...  
  
Despues un joven alto, de ojos color miel y cabello color negro entro al despacho, como leon atrapando a su presa -Relena... se que estas aqui.. no te escondas amor mio!!- dijo localizando como si tuviera un radar en su cabeza, a Relena.  
  
-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz Daniel!!- dijo emprendiendo de nuevo la carrera para mantenerse lo mas lejos que pudiera del joven.  
  
-Pero si tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad!!- el joven llamado Daniel no perdio el tiempo y fue tras su joven amada.  
  
- .___. que fue eso?-  
  
-Eso fue Relena huyendo de su enamorado ^^- les contesto Zech usando todo lo que tenia de fuerza de voluntad para no terminar en un ataque de carcajadas.  
  
-Al fin sabra lo que se siente ser correteado por alguien- murmuro Heero.  
  
-Y quien es ese pobre muchacho... dijo el afortunado muchacho? ^^U- pregunto con curiosidad Duo.  
  
-Daniel Dawn, hijo de un importante embajador en una de las colonias...-  
  
-Jajajaja, pobre pobre... no sabe de quien se enamoro!! XD- dijo Duo, auqnue la mirada de: oye aunque sea cierto sigue siendo mi hermana menor!, de Zech hizo que las risas cesaran casi de inmediato.  
  
-^^u bueno Zech, te gustaria esta noche venir a cenar con nosotros?- dijo Quatre.  
  
-Claro!, y de paso llevare los lyrics de las proximas canciones que saldran en su nuevo album.  
  
-genial mas trabajo....- murmuro Wufei.  
  
-Hablando de trabajo, Andrea quiere saber si le podrian dar la exclusiva del estreno del sencillo del nuevo album cuando salga?-  
  
-Nos estas preguntando?... y ese milagro?- dijo Trowa algo extrañado del nuevo cambio en Zech.  
  
-Bueno... se quejaron mucho de que nunca les preguntaba, o no?-  
  
-Claro que le daremos la exclusiva, ne?- les pregunto Duo a los demas, que le contestaron con la cabeza una respuesta afirmativa, Andrea les habia ayudado mucho y sin pedir nada a cambio en el pasado (n/W: que mentiras, no pidio autografos) (n:/T: y ropa) (n/H: y varias entrevistas....) (n/A: o.o eso no lo sabia yo....), y no podian negarle algo tan simple como eso.  
  
-Que habra sido de esa reporterucha de Paty?- recordo Duo.  
  
-No sabes?, le dieron otro programa en México... donde según me dijerón no es muy popular que digamos...- le contestó Zech volviendo a su escritorio a seguir llenando unos papeles que le faltaban.  
  
Platicaron por casi otra hora, y despues partieron a casa, donde se quedaron Duo y Heero solitos, porque los demas quisieron salir a pasear a algun lado... claro bien disfrazaditos, y con un cambio de ropa extra... solo por la dudas de que se encontraran con un sequito de jovencitas locas que los quisieran desnudar.  
  
Heero se sento en la sala a leer un libro, y Duo salio a pasear fuera, queria ver los arboles en flor, y de paso correr un rato, hacia tiempo que no hacia ejercicio por voluntad propia (siempre que corria era para escapar de alguien que comunmente se le conoce como "fan" jejeje).  
  
Corrio por un buen rato, y cuando su cuerpo sintio cansancio se sento debajo de la sombra de uno de los tantos arboles cercanos que habian por ahi, escucho unos pasos acercarse a el y volteo a su derecha, era de nuevo Alexis.  
  
-Esta vez no te asuste, verdad?- pregunto la chica sentandose cerca de el.  
  
-No- le contesto Duo mirando hacia arriba -dijiste que habias olvidado algo-  
  
-Si, esto..- dijo buscando algo entre las ropas y sacando la misma cruz que Duo le habia puesto en su mano la noche en que ella habia muerto. Se levanto y con cuidado se la coloco a Duo en el cuello de nuevo. -Es tuya, yo no la puedo conservar-  
  
-Pero yo te la quise regalar-  
  
-Signfica mucho para ti, es casi como un tesoro, por eso no la puedo recibir- contesto la muchacha sonriendo.  
  
-Ahora si me voy... te vere en dentro de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo de nuevo Duo-  
  
-Espera...- dijo Duo de repente..  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Y Ernest... el esta bien dijiste.. pero, en verdad esta bien?-  
  
-Si, lo esta ^^... y de hecho si no me equivoco estara saliendo con una bonita muchacha en estos dias-  
  
-Alexis, nunca te pude agradecer ne?-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Por que tu me diste el valor de decirle a Heero lo que sentia por el...-  
  
- ^^ solo te di un empujoncito..- sonrio la muchacha y desaparecio, una leve y fresca brisa comenzo a soplar, arrancando varios petalos de los arboles y haciendolos bailar su danza junto a ella.  
  
-Gracias Alex-chan...- sonrio Duo y sujeto su medallon, se dio la media vuelta para regresar a casa, pero a unos pocos metros de el vio a Heero, ahi parado con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalon esperandolo. Corrio hacia el.  
  
Al llegar a el Heero lo recibio con una caricia en su cabeza.  
  
-Por cierto...- dijo mientras un tono carmesí aparecia en sus mejillas -yo tambien te amo-  
  
-^-^ arigato Hee-chan!- dijo este abrazandolo, mas bien rodeando con sus brazos el cuello y de Heero y atrayendolo hacia el.  
  
Se dieron un beso, rodeados por los bellos arboles de cerezo, y varios petalos que los rodearon.  
  
  
  
Días despues Duo se desapercio por un buen rato, habia decidido ir al cementerio a dejar unas flores en la tumba de Alexis, se persigno frente a la tumba y despues se arrodillo dejando el ramo de flores de cerezo en la tumba, esas delicadas y bellas flores eran las que mejor iban con Alexis... despues de todo con la llegada de ella a su vida habian comenzado su aventura junto con Heero... la aventura del amor.  
  
OWARI  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
FELICES?  
  
Pues yo si ^-^ y mucho!... fue lindo volver a escribir sobre esta historia, y dejandole no un toque tan dramatico.... aunque batalle mucho, ya que tenia muchas historias para darle el toque final a la historia de G.Boys, pero me parece que esta fue la mejor.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho, y ahora si es el final para esta historia, la termine de escribir despues de cuatro litros de coca-cola, un paquete de galletas de chocolate y cinco veces de escuchar el cd de gundam wing y dos noches de desvelo.... que??? no tenia inspiracion y de algun lado tenia que sacarla ne??  
  
DEDICADO EN ESPECIAL PARA NEFI-CHAN Y NAVLEU que la primera me mando como quince amenzas de muerte si no le hacia el epilogo (bueno soy exagerada fueron mas poquitas amenazas) y la segunda tambien me amenazo.... asi que como ven o lo escibria o... lo escribia o.o (ademas de que peligraba mi vida gulp).  
  
Y si se habran dado cuenta lo hice muy muy muy largito, yo por lo usual no hago capitulos tan largos, pero este merecia la pena. Ahhh sí... perdon por el final tan azucarado que le puse... eso pasa despues de que te tomas casi cuatro litros en azucar @.@ miren!! conejitos rosas con alitas volando por el cuarto! hola conejitos @.@.  
  
Espero tener inspiracion para escibir otro fic de gundam, aunque no lo se ^^... creo que descansare de escribir estar serie y continuare escribiendo mis historias originales.  
  
Sayonara minna!!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS...  
  
Los voy a extrañar...  
  
Ya me voy que me esperan...  
  
Duo y Heero...  
  
Esta noche Kary-chan se divertira!!! jijijijiji.  
  
Bye ^^.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
